La Proposición
by vallerc
Summary: Candy encuentra parpadeando su reloj biologico, se ha quedado sin opciones después de que su mejor amigo gay se retira de ser su donante de esperma. Terry siempre consigue lo que quiere cuando Candy rechaza sus avances en la fiesta de Navidad, está decidido a tenerla no importa lo que cueste, él será el padre del hijo de Cnady, pero ella debe concebirlo naturalmente.
1. Chapter 1

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Katie Ashley para fines de entretener.

Está historia puede o no contener vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

SINOPSIS

Con su trigésimo cumpleaños avecinándose, Candy White encuentra parpadeando su reloj biológico y el escurridizo caballero de brillante armadura aún no aparece. Ella se está quedando sin opciones, especialmente después de que su mejor amigo gay se retira de ser su donante de esperma. Por supuesto, siempre hay un banco de esperma, pero Candy teme que una confusión de donante podría dejarla embarazada con el engendro de Satanás.

El mujeriego residente en la compañía, Terry Grandchester, solía conseguir siempre lo que quería, especialmente en el dormitorio. Cuando Candy rechaza sus avances en la Fiesta de Navidad de la compañía, está decidido a tenerla no importa lo que cueste. Después de que Terry se entera del predicamento de Candy, se apresura a ofrecer una proposición que los beneficie a ambos. Él será el padre del hijo de Candy, pero ella debe concebirlo con él naturalmente. Nada de sexo de una noche o sexo casual, Candy está reacia a aceptar su oferta, pero su encanto, junto con su intenso deseo de maternidad, gana.

Pronto sus sesiones de hacer bebés se convierten en algo más que físico. Terry parece que no puede alejarse de ella, mientras que Candy comienza a preguntarse si Terry podría ser el indicado. ¿Pero puede Terry dejar su pasado atrás para convertirse en el hombre que Candy necesita que sea?

**Notitas::**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y/o favoritos en La Fiesta.. LucyLuz, Laura Grandchester, mixie07, Viridiana AV, 9828 y Ainafetse3**

**Irene.. si ya estamos de regreso, oh claro estoy de acuerdo contigo a Terry se le pasa todo jajaja, gracias por tu review, saludos también para ti, y con este arrancamos.**

**LucyLuz.. no amiga no te enojes, ya estoy mucho mejor, aun así te prometo tómalo con calma vale!, gracias por todo tu cariño y apoyo besos.**

**Eunice97.. oh que bien que te gusta, espero que las amantes de Albert lo tomen a la ligera, que bueno que te gusta la historia, gracias por comentar.**

**Dulce María.. no te preocupes aquí estamos para aclarar dudas jijiji, así es la historia se divide en tres, con este comenzamos la segunda parte, espero te guste, saludos para ti también.**

**Edeny Grandchester.. jajaja no te burles de Terry porque lo batearon jajaja pobre ahora veremos que hace. Sí, es muy bueno contar con esa clase de amigos y te doy la razón Candy se está comportando inmadura con Albert, esperemos que reaccione pronto.**

**Maria de Jesus LH.. gracias, aquí comenzamos espero te guste.**

**Buenas noches chicas.. ya comenzamos la segunda parte de la historia, espero que les guste, ayer ya no pude subir (mi marido llego temprano y no me dejo usar la lap lo siento), pero ya estoy por aquí. DLB**


	2. capítulo 1

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Katie Ashley para fines de entretener.

Está historia puede o no contener vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capitulo 1

Candy White dio un paso atrás para admirar su duro trabajo. Una breve sonrisa de satisfacción centelleó en su rostro. De alguna manera se las había arreglado para llevar a cabo la casi milagrosa transformación de la lúgubre sala de conferencias del cuarto piso en un exquisito sueño rosa. Estaba especialmente orgullosa de sí misma considerando que decorar y organizar fiestas no era exactamente su fuerte. Por supuesto cuando se trataba de vender la imagen a cualquier futura mamá que quisiera un baby shower, su posición en una de las agencias de publicidad más prestigiosas en Atlanta ayudaba mucho. Ladeando la cabeza, notó que su banner de "Es una niña" estaba débilmente inclinado hacia la izquierda. Después de fijarlo, sus dedos recorrieron el mantel rosa pálido adornado con regalos colorida y refrescantemente envueltos para el próximo arribo.

Se sopló un errante mechón de rubio castaño fuera de su rostro y trató de suavizar de nuevo el nudo en la base de su cuello. Sí, esto es exactamente lo que querría para mi baby shower... si alguna vez tengo uno. Un dolor punzante entró en su corazón antes de recorrer su camino a través de su pecho. Era una sensación que se estaba volviendo demasiado familiar con su trigésimo cumpleaños estando a la vuelta de la esquina, cerniéndose sobre ella como una nube oscura, mientras que la maternidad, junto con el Sr. Correcto, aún la evadían. Estar sin esposo y sin hijos era lo más doloroso después de la muerte de sus padres. Después de perder a su madre hace dos años, había jurado que reemplazaría el amor que había perdido al encontrar un esposo y tener un hijo. Por desgracia, nada en su vida parecía funcionar tan bien como lo planeaba en su cabeza.

Luchando por evadir sus pensamientos, miró su reloj, el que había pertenecido a su difunta madre, para ver la hora. Solo quince minutos antes de que los invitados, sobre todo sus compañeros de trabajo, comenzaran a llegar. Está bien, Candy, es el momento de poner tu cara de juego. ¡La anfitriona de la fiesta no puede dejar que el monstruo de ojos verdes de los celos la consuma y la ponga como una fiera, tirando las mesas y lanzando regalos en un ataque similar al de la ira de Hulk! ¡Toma el control!

La charla hizo poco para acallar las agitadas emociones atravesándola. Agarró la mesa hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Mientras las lágrimas silenciosas corrían por sus mejillas, rápidamente se las secó. Alzando sus profundos ojos verdes al techo, pensó: Por favor ayúdame a pasar por esto.

—Sabes, tengo una lima de uñas en el cajón de mi escritorio si quieres cortarte las muñecas. ¡Sería mucho más rápido como el infierno que lo que estás haciendo ahora!

Candy saltó y aferró su pecho. Se dio la vuelta para ver a su mejor amiga, Annie, sonriéndole. Se limpió frenéticamente las lágrimas restantes de los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

—¡Por Dios, Annie, me asustaste!

—Lo siento. Supongo que estabas tan perdida en la miseria y autodesprecio que no me oíste decir tu nombre.

Agachando la cabeza, Candy respondió:

—No sé de qué me estás hablando. Solo estaba comprobando para asegurarme de que todo se veía bien antes que todos lleguen.

Annie rodó sus ojos.

—Candy, ¿en qué estabas pensando estando de acuerdo con esto? Es un lento suicidio emocional.

—¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? Paty es la que me consiguió el trabajo aquí. Me enseñó todo lo que sé. Ha pasado por tres rondas de Fertilización In Vitro. Si alguien merece un baby shower, es ella.

—Sí, pero no tenías por qué ser la que lo preparara. Quiero decir, ella lo habría comprendido totalmente, en especial con todo lo que ha sucedido últimamente con Albert.

El teléfono de Candy vibró en la mesa. Echó un vistazo al identificador de llamadas e hizo una mueca.

—Hablando del diablo.

—¿Sigue llamando y enviando mensajes de texto sin parar? —preguntó Annie.

—Sip. Qué suerte la mía.

—Dejame responder. Le diré a ese idiota que vas a conseguir una orden de restricción o algo así.

—Es inofensivo, Annie.

—Solo tienes que decirle al tipo que crezca, sea un hombre y te dé un poco de esperma.

Una risita escapó de los labios de Candy.

—Tan tentador como sería, será mejor que pase. Todo lo del esperma y el bebé, es lo que empezó todo este lío en primer lugar.

Annie emitió un gruñido de frustración.

—El hecho de que estés pensando en que alguien tenga que donarte esperma es ridículo. —Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Candy—. Eres demasiado hermosa, dulce y sorprendente para renunciar al mundo de las citas para tener un hijo.

—Bonito cumplido. ¿Alguna vez has pensado en trabajar en publicidad? —murmuró Candy.

—Ja, ja, listilla. No estaba tratando de venderte algo. Es la maldita verdad. No sé cuando finalmente vas a creerla. ¡Más que nada, me gustaría saber cuándo los hombres de alrededor de la ciudad van a sacar sus cabezas y sus traseros y verlo también!

Candy alzó sus manos con exasperación.

—Annie, teniendo en cuenta que mi reloj biológico está sonando, más que corriendo, creo que es un poco tarde para eso.

―Pero todavía no tienes treinta —protestó Annie.

—Ya lo sé, pero he querido un bebé desde que tenía veinte. Quiero, no, necesito, tener una familia de nuevo. Perder a mis padres y no tener hermanos o hermanas… —Su voz se entrecortó por la emoción.

Annie frotó el brazo de Candy con simpatía.

—Todavía tienes mucho tiempo para bebés. Y el esposo que podría venir también.

Poniendo sus ojos en blanco, Candy dijo:

—¿Te puedo recordar el desfile de idiotas con los que he tenido la mala suerte de salir en los últimos seis meses?

—Oh, vamos, no estaban tan mal.

—¿Estamos clasificando en una curva extrema o algo así? Primero, estaba Andy el —Hizo comillas en el aire con los dedos—, prácticamente separado economista cuya esposa nos siguió en nuestra cita y enloqueció en medio de Cheesecake Factory.

—Mierda, ahora lo recuerdo. ¿No llamaron a la policía?

—Oh, sí. ¡Tuve que llamar a Albert para que viniera a buscarme porque los dos fueron detenidos por alterar la paz!

—Así que hubo una mala semilla en la mezcla —sostuvo Annie.

—Luego estuvo el funerario que me deleitó durante toda la cena acerca de los pros y contras del embalsamamiento, sin mencionar que pienso que tenía un apego bastante malsano a algunos de sus difuntos clientes.

Annie hizo un ruido de arcadas.

—Está bien, admitiré que la necrofilia podría sacar a cualquiera por un tiempo de las citas.

—¿Un tiempo? ¿Qué tal toda la estúpida vida, Annie? —Candy se estremeció—. Gracias a Dios, fue una cita, y nunca me tocó.

—Así que dos huevos podridos. Hay toda una ciudad llena de hombres por ahí, Candy.

Candy llevó sus manos a sus caderas.

—¿Y supongo que estás teniendo amnesia selectiva sobre Barry, el dentista?

Annie arrugó su cara con dolor.

—¿Todavía está en la cárcel por esos cargos de voyerismo?

Candy sacudió su cabeza.

—¡Afortunadamente, el Estado es bastante severo con aquellos que instalan cámaras ocultas en el vestidor masculino del gimnasio!

—Bueno, esos son los casos extremos.

—¡Francamente, algunas de las otras chicas en nuestro departamento creen que tengo que escribir un libro de malas experiencias en las citas!

—Ahora espera un minuto. Has salido con algunos chicos decentes, también.

Candy suspiró.

—Y en el instante en que se dieron cuenta que no iba a ir a la cama con ellos antes del aperitivo, corrían hacia la puerta. Si en realidad terminábamos la cena, entonces el hedor de mi matrimonio y la desesperación por los bebés los ahuyentaba.

Annie sonrió.

—Mira, lo estás haciendo mal. Debes ceder a la idea de lanzar la precaución al viento y tener sexo sin sentido de concebir.

—No lo creo. —Candy sacudió su cabeza—. Solo porque Albert descartara la idea de la donación de esperma, no significa que me vaya a rendir. De alguna manera, voy a tener un hijo al cual amar.

…

Terry Grandchester se frotó sus borrosos ojos azules. Miró a través de sus dedos el reloj en la pantalla de la computadora. Maldición, eran ya las siete pasadas. Incluso si quería terminar el proyecto, su cerebro estaba demasiado frito. Apenas podía distinguir las palabras enfrente de él. Apagó su computadora, seguro con el pensamiento de que su reciente ascenso a Vicepresidente de Marketing significaba que podía esperar hasta la mañana y no tenía a alguien que lo riñera por holgazanear.

Con un gemido, Terry se levantó de su silla y estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza. Agarró su portafolio y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando apagó las luces de su oficina, su estómago gruñó. Probablemente no había nada para comer en la casa, así que probablemente necesitaría recoger algo en el camino. Por un breve instante, deseó que hubiera una mujer esperando por él con una comida hecha en casa. Rápidamente se encogió de hombros ante el pensamiento. Un par de comidas no valían la molestia de relaciones a largo plazo. Al final, era mucho más feliz con las escasas cenas junto a una de sus hermanas casadas. Por lo menos hasta que ponían en marcha en una de sus diatribas acerca de cómo no podía estar soltero por el resto de su vida, y a los treinta y dos, era el momento para él, para asentarse y tener una familia.

—Basura —murmuró para sus adentros ante el pensamiento. La atractiva encargada de la limpieza pasando por el pasillo levantó su cabeza.

Entonces le dedicó una sonrisa seductora.

—Buenas noches Sr. Grandchester.

—Buenas noches, Paula —respondió. Golpeó el botón del ascensor, luchando contra la urgencia de cerrar la brecha entre ellos y entablar conversación. Se pasó una mano por su cabello castaño y negó con la cabeza. Hablar con Paula conduciría muy probablemente a algún polvo rápido en el cuarto de servicio, y por mucho que disfrutaría de eso, se estaba poniendo un poco viejo para ese tipo de sexo de una noche.

El ascensor lo sacudió hasta el primer piso. Acaloradas voces se toparon con Terry al momento en que bajó, haciéndolo gruñir con frustración. Maldita sea, lo último que necesitaba después de trabajar hasta tarde y estar siendo dominado por su polla ante la atracción hacia la encargada de la limpieza. Y por el tono de voz de un hombre y una mujer, eso es exactamente lo que era.

—¡Albert, no puedo creer que me arrinconaste en el trabajo! —susurró una mujer.

—¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? No vas a contestar mis llamadas o correos electrónicos. Tenía que ver si estabas bien.

—¡Te dije que me dejes sola, y lo dije en serio!

—Pero te amo, Candy. No te quiero perder.

Ante el sonido de forcejeo, la voz de la mujer se alzó una octava.

—¡Para! ¡No te atrevas a tocarme!

El lado protector de Terry se agitó ante el tono de la mujer, enviándolo a dar la vuelta a la esquina.

—¡Oye! ¡Aparta tus malditas manos de ella! —gritó.

La pareja se sorprendió al verlo. La mujer con el rostro manchado con lágrimas se ruborizó y agachó la cabeza para evitar la intensa mirada de Terry. Inmediatamente, la reconoció, Candy White, publicidad 4º piso, y la mujer que había intentado sin éxito llevar a casa en la fiesta de Navidad de la compañía. Por la forma en que se negó a mirarlo a los ojos, supo que también lo reconoció.

Terry volvió su atención en el hombre, Albert, cuyos ojos estaban muy abiertos por el miedo. Se apresuró a quitar sus manos de los hombros de Candy y dio varios pasos hacia atrás. Albert se veía como si estuviera listo para buscar la salida más cercana. Terry se dio cuenta de lo intimidante que debía parecer con sus puños apretados a su lado, su mandíbula dura. Intentó relajar su postura, pero su sangre todavía bombeaba tan fuerte en sus oídos que no podía.

Albert levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

—No estoy seguro de lo que piensas que estaba pasando, pero simplemente estábamos hablando.

Terry entrecerró sus ojos.

—Creo que por la forma en que ella estaba llorando y suplicando que dejaras de tocarla, era mucho más que hablar . —Empezó a preguntar a Candy si se encontraba bien, pero ella pasó rápidamente junto a él y escapó hacia el baño. Él miró a Albert.

—Mira hombre, entendiste todo mal. Yo...

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? ¡Es obvio que no puedes dejar a tu ex novia o ex esposa o lo que sea, a pesar de que no puede soportar que la toques!

Risas nerviosas surgieron de Albert. Él las silenció al minuto en que Terry arqueó las cejas hacia él y dio un paso hacia adelante.

—Créeme, estás muy, muy equivocado. Candy no es mi ex.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

Albert se aclaró la garganta.

—Está bien, ¿quieres la verdad? Aquí está. Soy gay, y Candy ha sido mi mejor amiga desde la escuela media.

La boca de Terry se abrió.

—¿En serio?

—Síp.

—Eh... entonces mi error. Lo siento por eso.

Albert se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien. Yo probablemente hubiera hecho lo mismo si pensara que algún imbécil estaba molestando a una mujer. Bueno, probablemente no lo haría si él tuviera dos veces mi tamaño, como tú. —Pasó su mirada de Terry al baño e hizo una mueca—. Maldita sea, odio cuando está enojada conmigo. No creo que ella haya estado tan enojada y dolida. No sé qué hacer para hacerlo bien, ¿sabes?

Terry se movió en sus pies, sintiendo que la conversación se dirigía a territorio emocional, que de alguna manera trataba de evitar a toda costa. Levantó una mano.

—Oye, hombre, realmente no es asunto mío. —Pero al momento en que las palabras salieron de sus labios, estaba seguro de que habían caído en oídos sordos. La expresión de angustia en el rostro de Albert le dijo que no se iría sin escuchar la dramática historia completa, a menos que literalmente tratara de salir corriendo.

Con un suspiro, Albert se pasó la mano por su cabello oscuro. En voz baja, dijo:

—Ella está loca por los niños, y su reloj biológico le ha estado diciendo que tenga un bebé como por los últimos dos años. Amándola como lo hago, le prometí que sería el padre y donante para la causa.

De acuerdo, así que tal vez no era la historia que Terry había esperado.

—No me digas. ¿Te acobardaste a la hora del acto?

Albert frunció el ceño.

—Ja, ja, imbécil, muy gracioso. Para tu información, se iba a hacer en una clínica.

—¿Dónde está la diversión en eso? —reflexionó Terry, con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Amigo, soy gay, ¿recuerdas?

—Lo siento. —Por razones que no podía imaginar, Terry estaba tan intrigado por la historia que sintió la necesidad de solicitar a Albert que continuara—. Entonces, ¿qué pasó?

—Mi pareja no está listo para tener hijos. Le prometí que Candy no necesariamente quería que me involucrara, pero él no cambiará de opinión. Ha sido un infierno elegir entre el hombre que amo y mi mejor amiga.

—¿Por qué no puede solo ir a un banco de esperma o algo así?

Albert se rio entre dientes.

—Candy tiene en su mente que habrá una horrible confusión en el intercambio de su elección de la muestra de un donante con algún asesino en serie.

Terry sonrió.

—Creo que puedo ver su punto.

Un zumbido sonó en el bolsillo de Albert. Lo sacó y gimió ante la identificación.

—Mierda, es Michael. Él va a patearme el culo por venir aquí y tratar de hablar con Candy. Realmente, realmente tengo que irme. —Su mirada una vez más, fue al baño—. Odio dejarla, sin embargo...

—Vete. Voy a asegurarme de que ella llegue bien a su auto.

—¿En serio? Eso sería increíble. —Extendió su mano—. Fue un placer conocerte...

—Terry. Terry Grandchester.

—Albert Andrey. —Después de que se dieron la mano, Albert sonrió—. Gracias por toda tu ayuda y por malinterpretar completamente toda la situación.

Terry se rio.

—Fue un placer casi patearte el culo.

—Encantado —respondió Albert. Cuando sonó el teléfono, hizo una mueca y dio un saludo corto antes de llevarlo a su oreja—. Bebé, sí, lo siento, me perdí tus mensajes. Estoy de camino a casa ahora. —Empujó las puertas de cristal y desapareció en la noche.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, Terry comenzó a cruzar el vestíbulo hasta el baño. Llamó a la puerta. En una voz chillona, Candy gritó:

—¡Vete, Albert! ¡No tengo nada más que decirte! ¡Sin mencionar, que acabas de avergonzarme como el infierno delante de uno de los mayores imbéciles en la empresa!

—Mayores imbéciles, ¿eh? —murmuró en voz baja. No era exactamente un título del que estuviera orgulloso, especialmente viniendo de una mujer. Estaba acostumbrado a oír descripciones mucho más halagüeñas de sí mismo por parte de ellas. Bueno, por lo menos al principio, antes que él se fuera. Después de eso, las cosas tomaban un giro por lo general desagradable.

—¡No voy a dejar este baño hasta que sepa que te has ido!

Terry suspiró. Ella era decidida, por no hablar de obstinada como el infierno. Su mente retrocedió a lo hermosa y sexy que se había visto a la fiesta de Navidad, cómo el ceñido vestido verde que había llevado fluía por sus curvas haciéndola irresistible. Cuando la había visto a través de la habitación con algunas amigas, había decidido pasar la noche con ella. Sus tímidas sonrisas y miradas hacia él a través de sus pestañas le habían enviado a cerrar el pequeño espacio entre ellos. Por supuesto, en el momento en que había llegado a su lado, sus amigas ya le había informado de su dudosa reputación como un rompecorazones y mujeriego en serie.

—Mujeres —murmuró en voz baja mientras empujaba a través de la puerta del baño.

Candy se tumbó en el sofá tapizado con una toalla de papel húmeda sobre los ojos. Por un lado, su falda estaba remangada hasta por la cadera, dándole una vista fabulosa de piernas y muslos. Ante el sonido de unos pasos, dio un gruñido de frustración. Ella apuñaló el aire delante de ella con su dedo índice.

—¡Te juro que si no me dejas en paz, voy apretarte tan fuerte en las bolas que ya no va a haber ninguna duda sobre si puedes ser el padre de mi hijo!

Terry se rio entre dientes. Su cabello rubio profundo anunciaba su ardiente personalidad, una que ella le había mostrado en la fiesta de Navidad. Toda su timidez se había evaporado en un instante cuando le dijo en términos inequívocos que no tenía deseos de ser una de sus conquistas o chica de una noche.

—En realidad, no soy Albert.

Ante el sonido de la voz de un extraño, Candy apartó la toalla de sus ojos. El horror se apoderó de su rostro ante la vista de Terry de pie ante ella. Rápidamente, se arregló la falda y se pasó una mano por el cabello despeinado.

—No esperaba verlo, Sr. Grandchester —dijo dócilmente.

Una sonrisa se profundizó en su rostro.

—No, me imagino que estabas esperando castrar a Albert.

Las mejillas y el cuello de Candy se tornaron del color del fuego.

—Siento que tuviera que oír eso, y siento mucho que tuviera que estar en medio de nuestro argumento. Tan vergonzoso como fue, es, aprecio lo que trató de hacer.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Estaba feliz de ayudar.

—Bueno, estoy agradecida. Y lo siento por arruinar su noche.

Nunca renunciando a una oportunidad, Terry sonrió.

—No has arruinado mi noche. De hecho, la noche aún es joven, así que ¿por qué no me dejas invitarte una copa?

Retorció la toalla de papel en sus manos antes de tirarla a la basura.

—Uhm, eso es lindo de su parte, pero ha sido un largo día. Probablemente debería volver a casa.

—Podríamos caminar por la calle directo hasta Stanford's. —Ante su continua vacilación, se rio—. Prometo que no es una oferta para tratar de emborracharte con alcohol en tu débil estado emocional para que vayas a casa conmigo. —Secretamente, esperaba que una copa o dos pudieran ser capaces de descongelar su capa de hielo y darle una oportunidad para mover su ficha.

No estuvo muy sorprendido cuando la conmoción inundó la cara de Candy.

—¿En serio?

Cruzó sus dedos sobre su corazón.

—Palabra de explorador—mintió.

Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba como si estuviera luchando contra una sonrisa.

—Está bien, entonces. Después del día que he tenido, no me vendría mal uno. —Miró hacia atrás al espejo—. Oh, soy un desastre. ¿Podría darme unos minutos para refrescarme?

—Por supuesto. Voy a estar fuera.

**Notitas…**

**Bueno chicas aquí les dejo el capítulo uno de la historia, ya podemos ver como es que surgió esto del bebé, espero les guste que tengan linda noche y si Dios quiere nos leemos mañana DLB**


	3. capítulo 2

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Katie Ashley para fines de entretener.

Está historia puede o no contener vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

**Capítulo 2**

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Terry, Candy soltó el aliento que había estado conteniendo por un buen tiempo, bufando exageradamente. Desinflada, se apoyó contra el tocador del baño. Copas con Terry Grandchester, ¿estás loca? Cada mujer en el edificio

conocía su reputación de follarlas y dejarlas y a menos que quisieras tu corazón roto, te mantenías claramente alejada de él. Los pensamientos de su encuentro en la fiesta de Navidad brillaron como una tormenta eléctrica a través de su mente.

Siendo nueva en la empresa, tenía su ojo hacia fuera por cualquier potencial hombre soltero. Después de atraparlo mirándola varias veces, había cuestionado inocentemente a Annie acerca de quién era. Ella había negado tan rápidamente con la cabeza que Candy estaba segura de que iba a recibir un latigazo.

―Él es sexo andante, Candy, por lo que necesitas mantenerte lo más lejos posible de él a menos que quieras ser utilizada ―respondió ella.

Las otras damas intervinieron con descripciones muy detalladas de algunas de las infames hazañas de Terry con diferentes mujeres en la empresa. Así que cuando llegó paseando de nuevo con sus ojos de cama y arrogancia, ella le envió por su camino, con la cola entre sus piernas con su duro rechazo.

Sacó su bolsa de maquillaje de su cartera. Mirándose en el espejo, se volvió a aplicar un poco de polvo suelto sobre su cara. Sus ojos llorosos necesitaban el trabajo de un nuevo delineador de ojos, rímel, y sombra. Como toque final, rodó un tubo de lápiz labial de color rosa en sus labios.

Candy contempló su reflejo y gimió. ¿Por qué te estás molestando con tu cara? Lo único que a él le importa es cómo te ves desde el cuello hacia abajo, ¡de preferencia de la cintura! Por Dios, de todos los hombres en el edificio, tenía que ser Terry quien vino a su rescate. El Sr. Promiscuo Grandchester en sí mismo. Era el tipo de hombre que no estaba acostumbrado a ser rechazado nunca, por lo que debía tener una cuenta pendiente con ella.

Echó la bolsa de maquillaje en la cartera. Con un profundo suspiro, se dirigió hacia el exterior. Fiel a su palabra, Terry estaba sentado en uno de los bancos fuera del baño. Le disparó una mirada en el momento en que la vio.

―¿Lista?

―Por supuesto.

Se empujaron a través de la puerta giratoria y salieron a la acera. Los tacones de Candy hicieron clic a lo largo de la acera. El aire caliente del tráfico pesado pasando más allá de ellos agitaba la parte inferior de su falda corta, y ella luchó para no tener un momento de tentación a lo Marilyn Monroe.

―¿Vas a menudo a Stanford's? ―preguntó, tratando de entablar conversación.

Terry asintió.

―Un par de noches a la semana algunos de los chicos de mi departamento y yo vamos a tomar una cerveza. Tal vez atrapar un vistazo del último juego. ―Pulsó el botón del paso de peatones―. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Candy frunció la nariz, mientras comenzaban a cruzar la calle.

―En realidad no. No soy mucho de esa atmósfera. ―Cuando él levantó una ceja, ella se apresuró a decir―: Quiero decir, está bien ir contigo esta noche. Es solo que no es un lugar en el que a mis amigas y a mí nos guste pasar el rato.

Con su arrogante sonrisa de firma, Terry mantuvo abierta la puerta de Stanford's para ella.

―Déjame adivinar. Ya que estás conmigo, no tendrás que preocuparte por un montón de idiotas borrachos molestándote.

―Exactamente. Bueno, tal vez solo un idiota borracho. ―Ella lo miró―.

Dependiendo de la cantidad que bebas.

Los ojos de Terry se abrieron antes de que se echara a reír.

―Voy a tratar de cuidarme a mí mismo.

Una joven morena estaba parada en el puesto de anfitriona. Sonrió al ver a Terry y ajustó su blusa para darle una mejor vista de su escote. Él recompensó su esfuerzo con una sonrisa.

―¿Podemos conseguir un privado, Luisa?

―Claro, Terry. Sígueme.

Mientras Luisa pavoneaba sus caderas delante de ellos, Candy puso los ojos en blanco ante Terry, a lo cual él le hizo un guiño en respuesta. Luisa los sentó en una mesa con poca luz en la parte trasera del bar. Les dio un menú y, a continuación, miró directamente a Terry.

―¡Nos vemos más tarde!

Él hizo un breve gesto con la mano y luego volvió su atención al menú. Sintiendo la ardiente mirada de Candy, volvió a mirar hacia arriba.

―¿Qué?

―Nada ―murmuró.

―Si tu nada es por Luisa, te dije que venía mucho aquí.

―Yo no he dicho nada ―replicó ella.

―No tenías que hacerlo. La mirada de muerte que me estabas dando fue suficiente. ―Él le sonrió―. Como sé que quieres preguntar, Luisa no es una de mis conquistas, y yo nunca la he visto en cualquier lugar fuera de Stanford's. ¡Además, su padre es el dueño de este sitio, y no dudaría en patearme el culo!

Por alguna razón, Candy encontró esa declaración reconfortante. Sin embargo, se las arregló para mantener su mejor cara de póquer y se encogió de hombros.

―No es de mi incumbencia.

Él solo se rio mientras un camarero se acercaba a la mesa.

―¿Qué puedo conseguirle a ustedes dos esta noche?

Terry asintió hacia Candy.

―Voy a tener una margarita en las rocas, sin sal, por favor ―dijo ella.

―Heineken en una botella.

El camarero anotó su orden en una servilleta y luego se dirigió a la barra. Candy apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y puso su cabeza en sus manos. Un largo suspiro exasperado escapó de sus labios.

―Mal día, ¿eh?

Levantó la cabeza, y una triste sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

―No es uno de mis mejores. Realmente no puedo culpar a Albert por lo peor de él tampoco. Ya había recibido un disparo desde el infierno dándole a Paty un baby shower.

―¿Tu jefa? ―preguntó, y Candy asintió. El camarero volvió con sus bebidas. Candy tomó un delicado trago de su margarita mientras Terry sacaba un abundante trago de su botella. Una sensación de ansiedad se apoderó de ella al ver su expresión curiosa, y temía que iba a hacer una pregunta muy cargada.

―¿Qué fue tan mal en el baby shower? ¿Qué alguien traiga enfrente la mierda como algo punzo cortante y no quiera jugar uno de los juegos tontos como Adivina lo que hay en el Pañal?

Muy bien, así que esa no era la pregunta que estaba esperando.

―¿Cómo demonios sabes lo que pasa en un baby shower?

Él hizo una mueca.

―Tengo cuatro hermanas mayores. Confía en mí, he pasado algún tiempo en infernales baby showers.

Candy sonrió.

―Supongo que lo tienes.

―Entonces, ¿qué pasó? ―insistió él.

Con un encogimiento de hombros, respondió:

―En realidad nada. Fue solo más difícil de lo que pensé que iba a ser.

―¿Por qué quieres un bebé propio?

Ella se quedó sin aliento y casi dejó caer su margarita.

―Espera, ¿cómo podrías…?

―Albert me dijo.

Candy abrió sus ojos mientras un cálido rubor bailaba sobre sus mejillas y cuello.

―¿Él… él lo hizo? ¿Qué… qué más te dijo?

Terry tomó otro trago antes de responder:

―Que se suponía que iba a ser el padre de tu bebé, pero se echó para atrás.

A pesar de que solo había tenido un sorbo de su bebida, la habitación se inclinó y giró a su alrededor. Ella negó con la cabeza, tratando de sacudirse libre de la pesadilla que había tomado la conversación. Esto no podía estar pasando.

―¡Voy a matarlo!

―No tienes que hacer eso.

―¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ―La voz de Candy se alzó una octava―. Ya era bastante malo cuando estaba enviando mensajes de texto y llamando todo el tiempo. Ahora aparece en mi trabajo para acosarme. ¡Pero lo peor de todo, te lo dijo a ti , de entre todas las personas, el detalle más íntimo de mi vida personal!

Terry se inclinó hacia adelante, chocando sus codos contra los de ella.

―Yo de todas las personas... ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Candy bajó su cabeza.

―Nada.

―Oh, no. No te vas a escapar tan fácilmente.

―Es solo que con el tipo de hombre que eres, no puedes entender posiblemente mis problemas o mis deseos.

Terry soltó un bufido.

―Déjame adivinar. ¿Debido a mi supuesta reputación de mujeriego, no puedo comprender cómo debe ser para ti querer tanto ser madre como para conseguir que tu mejor amigo gay te deje encinta?

―Eso no es lo que quiero decir.

―Entonces dime.

Candy se inclinó para que sus rostros estuvieran a pocos centímetros de distancia.

―Desde que te crees que lo sabes todo, dime si entiendes esto. ¿Alguna vez has deseado tanto algo que te parece que morirás, si no lo tienes? Que la sola idea te quita el sueño. No puedes dormir, no puedes comer, no puedes beber. Estás tan consumido por el deseo, que nada más importa, y no estás seguro de que vale la pena vivir la vida si no puedes tenerlo. ―Amargas lágrimas le escocían de los ojos, y se mordió el labio para no llorar en frente de él.

Mientras Terry permanecía en silencio, Candy negó con la cabeza y se echó hacia atrás en su silla.

―¿Ves? A las pruebas me remito. Un hombre como tú no puede posiblemente entender cómo se siente para mi querer un bebé.

―No, lo entiendo. Realmente lo hago.

Ella arqueó las cejas rubias hacia él.

―Seriamente lo dudo.

―Tal vez, hasta cierto punto... ―Una lenta sonrisa lasciva se escabulló por su cara, una que envió calor a sus mejillas y la hizo retorcerse en su silla―. Te deseaba tanto en la fiesta de Navidad que pensé que moriría cuando te negaste a venir a mi casa conmigo.

El tono ronco de su voz la sobresaltó.

―¿Perdón?

Él deslizó su silla tan cerca de la de ella que luchó contra el impulso de retroceder. Tragó saliva ante su proximidad. El brillo lujurioso destellando en sus ojos lo hizo como el Lobo Feroz cerniéndose sobre ella.

―¿Cuánto más claro puedo hacerlo? Estabas malditamente sexy con ese vestido verde. Tu cabello estaba suelto y caía en ondas alrededor de tus hombros. Y te mantenías dándome esas pequeñas sonrisas inocentes a través de la habitación. ―Su aliento la abrasaba en la mejilla antes de que él le susurrara al oído―: Nunca he querido follar a alguien tanto como quería follarte a ti.

Ella lo empujó con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir.

―¡Dios mío, eres un bastardo egoísta! Estoy desnudando mi alma ante ti acerca de querer tener un hijo y me dices que quieres... quieres...

Terry cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

―Eres una chica grande, Candy. ¿No puedes decir follar?

―Eres seriamente asqueroso. ―Agarró los bordes de su copa y entrecerró los ojos hacia él―. Si yo no necesitara desesperadamente el resto de mi margarita, ¡lo lanzaría en tu arrogante cara!

Él se rio de su indignación.

―Ahora, ¿es esa manera de hablar con el futuro padre de tu hijo?

Ella retrocedió en su asiento como una banda elástica.

―¿Di… disculpa?

―Estoy hablando de una pequeña proposición para que los dos podamos conseguir algo que realmente, de verdad queremos. Yo doy un poco, y tú das un poco.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―Estoy hablando sobre ofrecerte mi ADN. Albert dijo que te negaste a ir a un banco de esperma, ya que podrías terminar teniendo al engendro de Satanás, así que me imagino que yo sería un buen candidato.

Candy abrió mucho sus ojos, mientras el impacto ondeaba y rodaba violentamente contra ella.

―No puedes estar hablando en serio.

―¿Sobre qué parte: yo siendo un donante o que soy mejor opción que el engendro de Satanás? ―preguntó, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

―Ambas... pero sobre todo que quisieras ser mi donante de esperma.

―Sí, lo digo en serio.

―¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que implica ser un donante de esperma?―cuestionó.

Él le sonrió.

―Tengo una idea bastante buena.

Candy negó con la cabeza.

―¿Cómo puedes actuar de manera tan frívola al respecto? Es un gran compromiso.

―Dame un respiro. Estamos hablando de una masturbada en un vaso de plástico, no la donación de un órgano.

―Es un poco más que eso en realidad.

―Tuve algunos amigos que lo hicieron en la universidad. Nada demasiado extenuante. ―Terry se encogió de hombros―. Además, no es como si yo estuviera de acuerdo en casarme contigo y criar a un niño. Es solo un poco de ADN compartido entre conocidos. Estoy seguro de que Albert iba a firmar algo diciendo que no estaba criando al niño, ¿verdad?

―Sí, estábamos hablado de un contrato cuando Michael continuó con no querer involucrado a Albert.

―Apuesto a que soy un mejor candidato de lo que lo era Albert.

―¿Y cómo es eso?

―Todo el mundo quiere un niño sano, inteligente y atractivo, ¿no? Bueno, acabo de recibir un certificado de buena salud, con mi compañía física anual. Mi familia no tiene antecedentes de enfermedades graves o enfermedades mentales. Me gradué como el mejor de mi clase en la Universidad de Georgia, y tengo una Maestría en Administración de Negocios. ―Él le hizo un guiño a Candy―. Y creo que es seguro decir que traería algunos genes de muy buen aspecto a la foto.

Ella lo miró con recelo.

―Pero ¿cuál es el truco? No te ofendas, además de que trabajamos en la misma compañía, apenas te conozco. Y lo que sí sé no es muy halagador. Independientemente de qué tan a la ligera lo estés tomando, ofrecer una parte de tu esencia es un gran sacrificio por parte de alguien. Solo no puedo imaginar que hagas algo tan desinteresado.

Terry extendió su mano sobre su corazón.

―Maldición, Candy, eso realmente me hiere. Quiero decir, acabo de poner mi vida en la línea no hace menos de una hora cuando tú y Albert estaban peleando, y todavía tengo un pinchazo egoísta.

Ella puso los ojos.

―Solo tienes que responder la pregunta.

Sonrió.

―Bueno, bueno, tienes razón. Mis motivos no son totalmente desinteresados.

―¡Lo sabía! ―resopló.

―Aquí está mi proposición. Me ofrezco a ser el padre de tu hijo, y tú, a su vez, prometes concebirlo conmigo naturalmente.

El miedo irradió sobre ella, haciéndola estremecerse.

―¿Naturalmente? ¿Al igual que tú y yo… teniendo sexo?

―La mayoría de las mujeres lo encontraría un poco más atractivo de lo que lo acabas de hacer ―reflexionó.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con furia.

―¡No puedo tener sexo contigo!

―¿Por qué?

―Simplemente no puedo.

―Vas a tener que darme una razón.

Candy torció la servilleta de papel en sus manos como era propensa a hacer cuando estaba nerviosa.

—Es que simplemente creo que el sexo es algo sagrado y especial destinado a hacerse entre dos personas que están profundamente comprometidos el uno con el otro y que están enamorados.

Sus cejas se fruncieron.

—¿Y cuántas veces has estado profundamente comprometida con alguien?

Ella se negó a encontrar su mirada expectante.

—Una vez —susurró.

—Santa mierda. —Él negó con la cabeza—. Eso es increíble.

Candy levantó de súbito su mirada para encontrar la de él.

—¡Estoy segura de que es difícil para ti comprender a cualquiera que no se folla a todo lo que se mueve! Pero yo no juego ese juego. Y sí, tenía veinte cuando perdí mi virginidad con un chico con quien había estado saliendo durante más de un año quien más tarde se convirtió en mi prometido.

—No me di cuenta que eras divorciada.

—No lo soy. Él falleció en un accidente automovilístico seis meses antes de que nos hubiésemos casado. —Candy luchó contra el diluvio de emociones que surgió por los recuerdos de Anthony. El arrepentimiento estaba allí tanto como el dolor. ¿Cuántas veces se había torturado por retrasar la fecha de su boda? En ese entonces, ella creía que estaba siendo práctica y razonable. Quería terminar la universidad, y luego quiso que él pasara por medio camino en la facultad de medicina. Así es como ella había conocido a Annie. Su novio, Archie y Anthony eran los mejores amigos en San Pablo.

Terry la sacó de sus pensamientos. Haciendo un gesto, dijo:

—Jesús, Candy, lo siento.

—Gracias —murmuró.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo fue?

—Cuatro años.

Se ahogó con la cerveza que estaba tragando. Después de que se repuso de un ataque de tos, preguntó:

—¿No has tenido sexo en cuatro años?

—No —susurró, pasando su dedo a lo largo de uno de los surcos profundos en la mesa de madera. Se odiaba a si misma por admitírselo a Terry, pero él tenía que entender porque su propuesta era tan absurda. Aunque su necesidad de un bebé era desesperada, no estaba lo suficientemente desesperada como para justificar tener sexo casual con un notorio mujeriego. O era…

—Jódeme —murmuró él—. ¿Cómo lo soportas?

Candy estrechó sus ojos ante su expresión incrédula.

—Cuando los últimos cuatro años de tu vida han sido un infierno viviente, el sexo realmente no está rankeado en lo alto de tu lista de prioridades.

Terry frunció sus cejas.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Ella miró abajo hacia la servilleta, la cual ahora yacía desmenuzada en su regazo y trató de mantener sus emociones bajo control. La última cosa que quería hacer era ponerse histérica delante de él por segunda vez esa noche.

—Después de que Anthony, mi prometido, falleciera, simplemente me cerré durante un año. Supongo que podrías decir que era como un zombi. Me levantaba, iba a trabajar y volvía a casa. Entonces mientras empezaba a ver la luz del sol otra vez, mi mamá fue diagnosticada con cáncer. Ella era mi mundo entero y durante dieciocho meses, toda mi vida fue consumida por cuidar de ella. —Las lágrimas nublaron sus ojos—. Y entonces ella solo se fue.

A la vista de la afectada expresión de Terry, Candy dio una risa nerviosa.

—Puedo imaginar ahora que estas deseando no haberme pedido nunca salir por una copa, mucho menos proponerte.

—Eso no es del todo lo que estaba pensando.

—Oh, ¿en serio?

—Si quieres saberlo, estaba pensando sobre como nunca antes conocí una mujer como tú.

—¿Se supone que hay un cumplido ahí?

—Por supuesto que lo hay. No soy tan imbécil, sabes. —Después de que ella rodó sus ojos escépticamente, él tomó su mano en la suya—. Eres como una paradoja para mí. Un minuto eres como una frágil flor y al siguiente eres dura como el acero inquebrantable.

Candy no pudo evitar que su boca se abriera.

—No puedo creer que acabas de decir algo tan profundo y sensible.

—Tengo mis momentos —contestó él con una sonrisa.

—Por lo que más quieras, por favor, trata de tener más de ellos.

La expresión jovial de Terry se volvió seria.

—Realmente lo siento por todo lo que has pasado en los últimos años. Nadie debería tener que soportar tantas cosas y hacerlo solo.

—Gracias —murmuró, mientras intentaba no mirarlo fijamente como si de repente le hubieran crecido cuernos. ¿Era realmente posible que debajo de su personaje egocéntrico hubiera realmente un corazón bueno? ¿Uno al que realmente le importaba todo por lo que ella había pasado?

—Y también lamento haberte dado un momento difícil sobre el asunto del sexo. Es completamente refrescante conocer a una mujer con viejos ideales.

—¿En serio?

Terry le dio a Candy una tímida sonrisa.

—Sí, en serio. También es bueno saber que el rechazo en público en la fiesta de Navidad no se trataba solo de mí, sino más bien acerca de tus creencias personales.

—Francamente, ¿podrías ser más egoísta? —respondió Candy, pero no podía evitar reírse.

—Bromas aparte, puedo ver por qué quieres tener el bebé.

—Oh, ¿puedes?

Él asintió.

—Has tenido tanta muerte y perdida que quieres una pequeña vida en ti. —Él le apretó su mano—. ¿Cierto?

Candy sorbió una respiración áspera mientras que las palabras de él resonaban en ella. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien como Terry golpeara en el corazón de sus emociones cuando incluso Annie a veces no entendía su profundo deseo de la maternidad?

—Sí —murmuró.

—Entonces déjame darte esto. Déjame darte un bebé.

Ella luchó contra el impulso de pellizcarse con lo absurdo de la situación. ¿Cómo había pasado de ser una ruina emocional en el baby shower a tener un hombre ofreciéndose a realizar sus sueños más salvajes? El lado racional de su mente arremetió contra su corazón.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo loco que suena? ¡Ni siquiera te conozco! ¿Por qué, incluso, ofreces una parte de ti mismo a mí, de todas las personas?

—Ya te dije porque.

Candy inhaló frustrada.

—Así puedes dormir conmigo. ¿Esa es tu única motivación?

Él le dio una sonrisa ladeada.

—Subestimas inmensamente tu encanto y atractivo sexual.

—Si voy a comenzar a tomarte enserio, vas a tener que darme una mejor razón que esa.

Terry se retorció un poco en su silla y aclaró su garganta antes de responder.

—Bueno, hay otra razón…

—¿Y?

Él frunció el ceño.

—Bien, está bien. Le prometí a mi madre cuando se estaba muriendo de cáncer que tendría hijos algún día. De esta manera, creo que puedo mantener mi promesa con la menor cantidad de compromiso necesario.

Aunque trató de ocultarlo, Candy pudo ver el dolor hirviendo en los ojos de Terry. Era obvio cuánto amó a su difunta madre.

—Siento mucho lo de tu madre —murmuró ella.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Fue hace cinco años.

—¿Por qué te hizo prometer tener niños? Es decir, ¿no supuso que te gustaría tenerlos algún día?

—Realmente no.

Ella negó indignada con su cabeza.

—Apuesto a que no puedes soportar ni siquiera estar alrededor de los niños.

—Para tu información, tengo nueve sobrinas y sobrinos y un sobrino nieto de tres meses. Si hablaras con alguno de ellos, te dirían que soy un buen tío. —Sacó su iPhone y se desplazó por unas cuantas fotos antes de empujar la pantalla delante de ella.

—Oh —murmuró Candy, mientras contemplaba los rostros sonrientes—. No sabía que tenías una familia tan grande.

—Cuatro hermanas, ¿recuerdas? Además, somos católicos irlandeses.

Ella asintió.

—¿No eres un poco joven para un sobrino nieto?

Señaló a una atractiva mujer de mediana edad.

—María es quince años mayor que yo, y Karen realmente no esperaba convertirse en madre a los veintidós.

Candy sonrió al recién nacido en los brazos de la joven chica.

—Es hermoso.

—En nueves meses, podrías ser tú —dijo Terry suavemente.

Las emociones se hincharon en su pecho y sintió como que no podía respirar. Momentáneamente cerró sus ojos, tratando desesperadamente de mantener el frágil hilo de su cordura sin romperse en dos. La respuesta a todos sus problemas estaba sentado directamente enfrente de ella. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era decir sí, y finalmente podría ser madre. Era demasiado para procesar y desesperadamente necesitaba alejarse de Terry para pensar con claridad.

Cuando al fin abrió los ojos otra vez, encontró a Terry mirándola. Ella sonrió disculpándose.

—He tenido mucho hoy. Voy a necesitar algo de tiempo para pensar en esto.

—Entiendo. Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites. Ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Candy asintió y luego se levantó.

—Gracias por las bebidas… y por escuchar.

Él asintió.

—Cuando quieras.

Y luego ella hizo algo que la sorprendió. Se inclinó y besó la mejilla de él.

Cuando retrocedió, los ojos de Terry se salían de sus orbitas.

—Buenas noches —murmuró ella antes de escapar del bar

El calor del verano por la tarde golpeó contra su rostro mientras ella se introducía en la noche. Drenadas física y emocionalmente, sus piernas se sintieron tambaleantes, y tropezó sobre el pavimento desigual. Acababa de entrar en el estacionamiento techado cuando alguien agarró su brazo. Candy giró alrededor y usó toda su fuerza para impactar contra la cara de su atacante. Duro.

—Maldita sea, tienes un buen gancho derecho —gimió Terry, llevando su mano hacia su ojo derecho.

—¡Oh Dios, lo siento tanto! ¡No sabía que era tú! —se disculpó.

—No, está bien. Fui un idiota por no decir tu nombre primero. —Él le echó un vistazo a través de un ojo—. Déjame adivinar, ¿tomaste el curso de la compañía de Asertiva Formación Femenina? —Ella asintió—. Sí, bueno, te enseñaron bien. Me alegro de que no fueras por el viejo método del SING*.

—Oh, ¿la cosa del plexo solar, empeine, nariz e ingle?

Terry asintió con la cabeza.

—Clavarme las bolas no habría funcionado muy bien con mi oferta.

Desesperada por cambiar el tema lejos de sus partes viriles, ella preguntó.

—De todos modos ¿qué estabas haciendo?

—Mi auto está aquí.

—Oh, es cierto —murmuró, sintiéndose como un idiota.

—Y le prometí a Albert que me aseguraría de que llegaras segura a tu auto.

Ella trató de resistirse al aleteo de su corazón ante su acto de amabilidad.

—Gracias. Eso fue muy amable de tu parte. —Señaló hacia el pasillo—. Estoy justo por ahí.

—Puedo acompañarte. —Cuando ella lo observó escépticamente, él sonrió—. Ya sabes, para demostrar que el código de la caballerosidad no está muerto y todo eso.

—Bien, entonces.

Sus zapatos resonaron en el pavimento, llenando el silencioso estacionamiento techado.

—Así que, uhm, ¿vives cerca? —preguntó él.

—No, estoy a unos treinta minutos de distancia en East Cobb.

—Eso no es un viaje tan malo. Ya sabes, cuando no hay ningún tráfico.

Candy agachó la cabeza para evitar reírse ante el mal intento de Terry de establecer una pequeña charla. Ella no debe haber escondido su diversión muy bien porque de repente preguntó:

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Ella sonrió.

—Ah, solo me estaba preguntando cuando podrías mencionar el tiempo.

—Estuve mal, ¿huh?

—Está bien.

Él sonrió.

—Supongo que estoy fuera de juego porque no eres como las mujeres con quienes por lo general entro en contacto. —Cuando ella abrió su boca para protestar, él negó con la cabeza—. Confía en mí, Candy, es un cumplido.

—Oh, ya veo. —Candy hizo señas a su Accord—. Bien, aquí estoy.

—Albert estaría orgulloso de que te traje hasta aquí sana y salva.

Candy gruño mientras sacaba sus llaves de su cartera.

—Si él vive para ver el mañana después de parlotear contigo como lo hizo. Me sorprendería que no haya sacado un cartel en la I-75 diciendo: "¡Por favor embaraza a mi amiga!"

Terry se rio.

—Tranquila con él. Se preocupa por ti.

Sus ojos se ampliaron ante la sorpresa de la ternura de su tono.

—Sé que lo hace. —Ellos estuvieron parados incómodamente por un momento, mirándose a los ojos del otro—. Bien, muchas gracias por lo de esta noche y por acompañarme a mi auto.

—De nada. —Mientras Candy presionaba el botón de desbloqueo en su llavero, Terry comenzó a alejarse, pero luego se detuvo. Se giró y negó con la cabeza—. Ah, joder. —Tomando a Candy totalmente con la guardia baja, la empujó contra el auto. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, sacudiéndola de un tirón contra él. La electricidad la estremeció ante su toque, y su olor invadió sus fosas nasales, haciéndola sentirse mareada.

Ella se retorció en sus brazos.

—¿Qué estás…?

La hizo callar inclinándola y aplastando sus labios contra los suyos. Ella protestó empujando sus manos contra su pecho, pero el calor de su lengua que se deslizaba por sus labios abiertos hizo que ella se sintiera débil. Sus brazos cayeron sin fuerzas a sus costados.

Las manos de Terry barrieron por su cintura y su espalda. Enredó sus dedos en su largo cabello mientras que su lengua se adentraba en su boca, acariciando y burlándose de Candy. Sus manos se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello, atrayéndolo aún más cerca de ella. Dios, había sido mucho tiempo desde que alguien la había besado, y Anthony se había tomado una semana para besarla de esta manera. Terry era ardiente y pesado desde el principio.

Usando sus caderas, Terry la mantuvo atrapada contra el auto mientras tomaba por asalto su boca. Justo cuando creía que no podía respirar y que se podría desmayar, él liberó sus labios. Mirando hacia abajo con los ojos entrecerrados y bebidos por el deseo, Terry sonrió.

—Tal vez eso te ayudará con tu decisión.

Y entonces se alejó y empezó a volver por el pasillo, dejándola caliente, molesta y sola contra el auto.

* SING: Solarplexus, Instep, Nose, Groin en idioma original. Los cuatro puntos de ataque en los que te debes de enfocar si alguien te agarra por detrás. Utiliza el codo para pegarle en el plexo solar, pisa su pie lo más fuerte que puedas y cuando te suelten, date la vuelta utiliza la palma de tu mano para golpear su nariz hacia arriba, después termina con una rodilla en la ingle.

**Notitas…**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews y a quienes han colocado la historia en alerta y/o favoritos.. LucyLuz y Laura Grandchester.**

**Liz Carter.. Por supuesto, quien se puede negar a este sexy, veremos cuanto se resiste Candy. Ah con que adelantándote, la siguiente vez cambiaré el título y no pondré la autora hasta al final, para asegurarme que me leas jajaja, ntc gracias porque aunque ya leíste la historia sigues estando por aquí y dejando tus agradables comentarios.**

**Eunice97.. Fiuu, que bueno que te gusta Albert gay jijiji; y pues que te digo este Terry es un tanto aprovechado, esperemos Candy resista.**

**Alexa C. gracias por tu comentario, que bueno que te gusta. Tienes algo amiga, te siento un tanto apagada?**

**Iris Adriana.. gracias, aquí el siguiente, espero también te guste.**

**María de Jesus LH.. jajaja que bueno que te gusta, aquí un besito para ir calentando, espero te guste.**

**Norma Rodriguez.. así es, es la continuación de La Fiesta, espero este capí también te agrade.**

**Valentina.. que bueno que te gusta, aquí el siguiente, que opinas.**

**Diazadrianorosario.. muchas gracias, aquí dejo uno más, gracias por dejar tu review.**

**Ely Alvarez.. Muchas gracias, que bueno que te gustó el capí, aquí dejo el siguiente para que puedas disfrutar, y un poco más largo.**

**Laura Grandchester.. jajaja pues si paso largo rato en la lap, claro que después de estar con mi hija y cuando mi marido está ni hablar estoy con el, solo que como no había publicado en algo de tiempo quería hacerlo y se puso medio loco jajaja pero todo bien; y pues muchas gracias por el voto de confianza respecto a la lectura espero no defraudarte. Y pues aquí Terry ya puso las cartas sobre la mesa, ahora veremos que piensa Candy, y no te preocupes por mí tú marido no sabrá nada jajaja.**

**Irene.. aquí está el siguiente espero que te guste, y pues si tal como lo dijiste Terry se aprovechó del momento, y ya hizo su jugada, ahora esperar que hace Candy. Saludos para ti también.**

**Hola chicas buenas noches, espero que todas estén bien, en especial las chicas que leen en mi lindo México! Espero en Dios que les haya ido leve con el temblor mis oraciones con todas!**

**Bueno pues aquí esta el siguiente capítulo espero les guste y por supuesto su opinión, gracias por la paciencia, si no pasa nada nos leemos mañana. DLB**


	4. capítulo 3

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Katie Ashley para fines de entretener.

Está historia puede o no contener vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 3

Durante el día siguiente en el almuerzo, Annie paseó por la puerta del despacho de Candy y arrojó su cartera sobre el escritorio.

—No me dejes bajo ninguna circunstancia acercarme a las máquinas expendedoras. Tengo un evento importante en una semana y necesito ensaladas y apio hasta entonces.

Candy se rio a medias. Su mente aún estaba conmocionada por los acontecimientos de la noche anterior para involucrarse demasiado en el drama de la dieta de Annie para el vestido para la boda. Había pasado la noche dando vueltas mientras su mente giraba con la proposición de Terry. Pero sobre todo se había mantenido despierta por sus labios todavía ardiendo por el abrasador beso de Terry. Su cuerpo había dolido por el anhelo la mayor parte de la noche, hasta que por fin se había rendido y sacado su vibrador del cajón de la mesita de noche.

Después de dejarse caer en la silla, Annie ladeó la cabeza hacia Candy.

—¿Qué pasa contigo?

—Nada —mintió Candy.

Annie la miró mientras abría su recipiente de Tupperware.

—Basura. Te ves como el infierno.

—Gracias. ¿Voy a asumir que es el estrés de la dieta baja en carbohidratos hablando, y no estás simplemente siendo intencionalmente una perra?

—Ja, ja. Parece que estás teniendo una resaca emocional del baby shower —dijo Annie, a través de un bocado de lechuga.

—No, no es nada de eso. —Garabateó sin pensar en su calendario de escritorio. A pesar de que no estaba realmente segura de que estuviera lista para decirle algo a Annie acerca de su noche con Terry, estallaría si no se lo decía a alguien. Al mismo tiempo, sabía que necesitaba el consejo de su mejor amiga si realmente iba a tomar en serio su oferta—. ¿Annie?

—¿Hmm? —Annie no levantó la vista. En cambio, miró su ensalada con una expresión de disgusto—. Sabes, mataría por algún aderezo ranch en estos momentos.

—Tengo que decirte algo.

Annie dirigió la mirada del Tupperware a Candy.

—Oh, mierda. No me gusta tu tono. ¿Qué es? ¿Te van a despedir? No, espera, ¿voy a ser despedida?

Candy agitó su mano con desdén.

—No, no, no es nada de eso. Es solo que... —Tomó una respiración profunda—. Después del baby shower, bebí algunos tragos con Terry Grandchester.

—¡Oh, Jesús, no lo hiciste! ¡Candy, te advertí acerca de él! —Annie apretó sus ojos con fuerza—. Por favor, ¿dime que no se aprovechó de tu débil estado emocional después del baby shower?

—Dame un poco de crédito —bufó Candy.

Los ojos azules de Annie se abrieron.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó?

Candy procedió a contarle todo a partir de que Albert apareció y su enfrentamiento con Terry por su oferta de ADN. Cuando llegó a la parte de concebir naturalmente, Annie salió disparada de su silla, enviando su ensalada al aire.

—¡Santa mierda, Candy!

—No dije que sí.

Los ojos de Annie se abrieron como platos.

—¿Y por qué no?

—¿Por qué no? ¡Solo te asustó hace dos segundos cuando pensabas que había follado con él!

—Esto es diferente. Sé que quieres una relación, un esposo, y Terry Grandchester no es material para esposo. Pero seguro como el infierno es buen material de polla. —Cuando Candy no respondió, Annie se inclinó sobre su escritorio—. ¿Realmente, por qué no lo rechazaste?

Candy se negó a mirar hacia arriba.

—Bueno... ya sabes.

—¿Esa es tu respuesta? ¡No puedo pensar en una posible razón para decir que no! Déjame desglosarlas. Tienes la oportunidad de conseguir lo que más quieres en este mundo, un bebé, de un hombre inteligente, sano y bien parecido mientras se combina con un potencialmente alucinante sexo.

Candy se sonrojó y sacudió la cabeza.

—Conoces mi experiencia, o falta de ella, con los hombres. No sabría ni por dónde empezar.

—Oh, tengo un millón de diferentes escenarios en mente ahora mismo sobre como vas a comenzar —dijo Annie, moviendo las cejas.

—¡Ew! —gritó Candy.

Annie echó a reír.

—Está bien, está bien, no te torturaré con más insinuaciones.

—Gracias.

—Pero —dijo Annie, levantando una mano—, solo si me prometes aceptar la oferta de Terry.

Candy se pasó los dedos por el cabello en señal de frustración.

—Confía en mí, hay una voz muy insistente pero molesta en mi cabeza que me dice que marche a su oficina en este mismo instante y le diga que sí. Como si fuera que algún extraño trazo retorcido del destino lo hubiera hecho aparecer cuando lo hizo anoche.

—Suena como la voz de la razón hablando contigo, y no podría estar más de acuerdo con ella. Él se está ofreciendo para darte la experiencia de tu vida, en más de un sentido. Quiero decir, si yo no hubiera estado enamorada de Archie desde hace cinco años, consideraría dejar que Terry hiciera una jugada por mí.

Candy cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—¿Oh, en serio?

—Sí —respondió Annie soñadoramente—. Es como te dije antes, él es sexo andante. ¿Quién no querría experimentarlo al menos una vez en su vida?

—¿Así que lo que estás diciendo es que Archie no es sexo andante?

Annie se echó a reír.

—Archie es apenas sexo como una fina tira de trigo. Pero yo sembré un poco de avena en mis tiempos, así que estoy totalmente satisfecha con lo que tengo.— Ella se agachó para agarrar su tupper abandonado y cubiertos. Apuntando con el tenedor hacia Candy, dijo—: Tú, en cambio, tienes una bolsa de avena que necesita satisfacerse.

Candy rodó los ojos.

—Vamos a dejar mi avena fuera de esto, por favor.

—Vamos, Candy. ¿No tienes la más mínima curiosidad por lo que podría ser tener sexo con él?

El calor subió a las mejillas de Candy mientras pensaba en el caliente beso de Terry contra el auto. Si podía conseguir calentarla y mojarla en un sucio estacionamiento, ¿qué podía hacer en el dormitorio?

—Por supuesto que la tengo. Estoy a punto de golpear a mi máximo sexual, así que no estoy totalmente muerta en el área deseo.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el maldito problema?

Candy frunció los labios, pensativa.

—Bueno, aquí hay una analogía muy mala para ti. Terry es como el Indy 500 del sexo, y necesito a alguien que sea más como...

—¿Carritos chocones?

—Iba a decir del carril lento, sabelotodo.

Annie se echó a reír.

—Lo siento. No podía dejarlo pasar. —Ella se enderezó en su silla—. Continúa entonces.

Candy hizo girar distraídamente su lápiz.

—Lo que quise decir es que Anthony y yo estábamos a la misma velocidad. Claro, me metí un poco con un par de tipos, tuve un poco de acción en la tercera base, pero nada que ver con él. Solo había estado con otra chica. Salimos por siempre, y él fue paciente y se tomó su tiempo. —Negó con su cabeza—. Terry no me parece del tipo paciente y comprensivo. Es más del tipo "adentro, afuera, gracias hermosa".

—Nunca lo sabrás a menos que lo intentes. Y demonios, Candy, él no es un hombre Neandertal que te va a agarrar por el cabello y arrastrarte fuera de su cueva. —Annie hizo una pausa y se humedeció los labios—. A pesar de que ese escenario tiene cierto potencial.

—Annie, por favor —se quejó Candy.

—Está bien. Aquí está el resultado final. Sin importar si estás enamorada de la persona o no, el sexo tiene que ver con la comunicación. Así que solo hazle saber lo que quieres o no quieres. Obviamente, él quiere demasiado eso si está dispuesto a ofrecer su ADN para un pequeño revolcón en el heno, así que estoy segura como el infierno de que estará más que dispuesto a hacerlo a tu manera.

Imágenes de la fugaz amabilidad de Terry y su preocupación relampaguearon en su mente. Él no era el imbécil total que una vez había pensado que era.

—Supongo que sí...

Annie suspiró.

—Está bien, Candy, vamos a olvidar todo sobre el sexo y la presión sobre qué tipo de hombre es Terry. Solo por un momento piensa en nada más que lo que sentirías por estas fechas dentro de un año al sujetar a tu propio bebé en tus brazos.

Las lágrimas picaron los ojos de Candy ante el pensamiento, y la llevaron de vuelta a lo que Terry le había dicho la noche anterior. Un bebé, ese era el objetivo final. Seguro, Terry era prácticamente un desconocido para ella, pero no sería lo mismo, si no peor, si utilizaba un donante de esperma. Tenía la oportunidad de conocer al padre de su bebé en vivo y de carne y hueso, lo que nunca haría si fuera a una clínica. No se había quedado con un montón de opciones, así que si iba a tener un bebé, este plan tenía más sentido.

Tomó una respiración entrecortada y luego exhaló ruidosamente. Annie se las había arreglado para romper lo poco que le quedaba de resolución.

—Una vez más has demostrado que lo tuyo es la publicidad, ya que me acabas de vender el aceptar la proposición de Terry.

Annie gritó mientras se acercaba por el lado del escritorio Echando los brazos alrededor del cuello de Candy, sonrió con picardía.

—Oh, Candy, solo piensa en el hermoso niño que Terry y tú van a hacer juntos. ¡Él o ella será un infernal rompecorazones algún día!

Candy sonrió. Una imagen brilló en su mente de un bebé con sus penetrantes ojos verdes y el cabello castaño de Terry. Estaba a punto de hacer que sus sueños se hicieran realidad.

**Notitas…**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews y a quienes han colocado la historia en alerta y/o favoritos.. LucyLuz, Laura Grandchester, Sweetpea81572, Conny de G, Rose Grandchester, maria 1972 y mixie07**

**Eunice97.. oh sí tu boca esta llena de razón quien puede resistirse a mi sexy Terry, y pués como bien dijiste parece que Candy no aguantará mucho.**

**LizCarter.. jajaja era broma amiga como crees, sé bien que a pesar de que lees las historias originales sigue leyéndonos por aquí y te lo agradezco, aquí dejo el siguiente parece que Candy ya cayó.**

**Dulce maria.. muchas gracias que bueno que te gusta, aquí dejo uno más, que tal?'**

**Valentina.. pués esero no haberte hecho esperar mucho, aquí dejo el siguiente, que bueno que te gusta.**

**Rose Grandchester.. jajaja por supuesto con un beso así pfff, aunque aun se quería resistir, lo bueno que tiene una buena amiga que le ayuda jajaja.**

**María de Jesus LH.. que bueno que te gusta, pues esta es un poco mas larga que La Fiesta 36 capís, bueno un mucho mas largo .**

**Conny de G.. jajaja imagiante si así besa oh por Dios jajaja, pués si, veremos cuantas chispas echan, esperemos no nos quemen.**

**Normis rosas.. jajajaja totalmente de acuerdo, para que hacerse de la boca chiquita, yo en ese momento, en el carro, total estaban solitos jajaja.**

**Irene.. jajaja pues como lees parece que ya se convenció ahora a ver como cierran su trato. Saludos para ti también gracias.**

**Laura Grandchester.. jajaja por Dios ahora sí me hiciste botar de la risa, pues mira no, no se irá al Tíbet, al parecer ya está en las hermosas y sexys manitas de Terry.**

**Hola chicas hermosas, aquí les deje un capí más, como vemos parece que esta gelatina ya cuajó jijiiji, a esperar que pasa. **

**Bueno mañana aquí en México es el día de las madres, así que aunque no sean de aquí les envió un abrazo a todas las que tienen la enorme bendición llamada hijos, y también a todas sus hermosas mamís, nos leemos mañana DLB. **


	5. capítulo 4

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Katie Ashley para fines de entretener.

Está historia puede o no contener vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 4

Unos pocos días después, cuando Candy miró hacia arriba, Terry estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta. Poniendo su mano sobre el teléfono, le hizo un gesto para que entrara. Mientras escaneaba su oficina, su atención se dirigió de mala gana lejos de su hermoso rostro y de regreso a la voz en la línea.

—Sí, voy a poner esto en marcha. Gracias de nuevo. —Colgó y apuntó la cita. Una vez que terminó, le sonrió—. Me alegro de que me puedas ver ahora.

—Siempre estoy feliz de hacer tiempo para ti, Candy. —La molestó cuando le sonrió al calor tiñendo sus mejillas—. Estoy asumiendo desde que tú me llamaste que estás lista para aceptar mi oferta. —Se inclinó apoyando sus manos sobre su escritorio. Su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del de ella—. Estoy seguro de que has pensado en ello largo y tendido, sopesando tus opciones.

—Sí —murmuró, mientras su cuerpo se estaba volviendo demasiado consciente de la proximidad del suyo. Odiaba el gran efecto que tenía sobre ella.

—¿Fue el pensamiento de verme desnudo el que finalmente selló el trato?

Ante su sonrisa traviesa, Candy entornó sus ojos.

—¿Crees que puedes reunir solo un gramo de madurez teniendo en cuenta la gravedad de la situación?

Terry se rio entre dientes y se dejó caer en la silla frente a ella.

—Está bien, lo intentaré.

—Sería de nuestros mejores intereses para entrar en este acuerdo desde un punto de vista empresarial. En primer lugar, tenemos que someternos a análisis de sangre para asegurarnos de que no hay posibilidades de enfermedades de transmisión sexual u otros problemas de salud.

—Puedo asegurarte que estoy limpio, pero estaré feliz de hacerlo.

—Gracias. —Candy le pasó una carpeta manila―.También tuve a mi abogado escribiendo esto.

La miró antes de llevar su mirada hacia él.

—Un contrato, ¿eh? —Se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla y abrió la carpeta dándole vuelta—. ¿Es este uno de esos contratos como en ese libro perverso donde describimos lo que estamos dispuestos a hacer o no hacer durante el sexo? ¿Al igual que nuestros límites duros y palabras seguras?

Candy sintió la vergüenza expandiéndose a sus ruborizadas mejillas como un reguero de pólvora.

—¡Absolutamente no!

Terry se rio.

—Me alegra oír eso. Solo para que lo sepas, no entro en esta mierda rara como látigos y cadenas.

—¡Es muy bueno escucharlo! ¿Ahora puedes por favor tomar esto en serio? —resopló Candy. Se levantó de su silla y se acercó por el lado del escritorio―. Este contrato describe lo que se espera, o supongo que debería decir, lo que no se espera de ti en cuanto a lo que sucede contigo siendo el padre de mi hijo. —Mientras Terry leía los primeros párrafos, continuó—: Honestamente lo que se reduce a una protección para ti. Asegura que nunca podré tratar de presionarte a ninguna obligación financiera, tal como manutención del niño o establecimiento de paternidad.

—La sección quinta no parece tener nada que ver con las finanzas —dijo Terry, sujetando el contrato.

Candy no tenía que ver el papeleo. Ella sabía exactamente lo que el párrafo implicaba.

—La sección quinta me protege en caso de que trates de entablar una demanda por custodia o de llevarte al niño.

—¿Crees que haría algo como eso?

—Bueno, no. Es solo lo que mi abogado dijo...

Los ojos de Terry se oscurecieron.

—Este párrafo dice que nunca podré tener contacto verbal o físico con mi hijo.

—No pensé que quisieras. Antes dijiste que nunca realmente quisiste tener hijos o la responsabilidad —argumentó.

—Eso es cierto, pero ¿qué pasa si cambio de opinión? ¿Y si en el futuro quiero ver cómo resultó él o ella? ¿Y si el niño quisiera verme un día?

—No lo sé. —Ella bajó la cabeza y se apoyó en el escritorio—. Cuando Albert iba a asumir la paternidad del bebé, tenía todas las respuestas. Nos conocíamos y amábamos el uno al otro desde que teníamos doce. Sus padres querían nietos, así que sabía que iba a estar involucrado de alguna manera, independientemente de lo que Michael quería. —Levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada expectante de Terry—. Contigo, todo está en el aire.

Se miraron el uno al otro por un momento. La mano de Terry rebuscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó una pluma.

—Está bien. Lo haremos a tu manera. —Empezó a garabatear su firma en el contrato.

—¡Espera! —gritó.

Él la miró con sorpresa.

—¿Qué?

Ella respiró hondo antes de exhalar con fuerza.

—Si hablas realmente en serio acerca de ver al bebé, podemos renegociar.

—Está bien. Pero modifica la parte de ser capaz de ver al niño. No quiero ser parte del cambio de pañales o las alimentaciones de medianoche, ¿entendido?

Ella sonrió.

—Entendido.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo procedemos?

—En realidad, esperaba que tan pronto como sea posible, bueno, tan pronto como los resultados de las pruebas estén. Debería estar ovulando entonces.

—¿Eh?

Ella se sonrojó.

—Es el momento en que es más fácil para mí quedar embarazada.

—¿Así que no vamos a estar follando las 24 horas los 7 días de la semana? —preguntó Terry con una sonrisa.

—No. Así no es como funciona concebir.

—Qué lástima —reflexionó.

Candy giró alrededor de su escritorio para mirar su calendario.

—¿En una semana desde el lunes está bien?

—Suena bien para mí.

Mordiéndose los labios, vaciló antes de esbozar para él el resto de las demandas para hacer bebés. Le daba vergüenza hablar de algunas de ellas en frente de él.

—Suéltalo, Candy —ordenó Terry, su tono de voz mezclado con diversión. Ella entrecerró los ojos momentáneamente ante él, ya que era demasiado bueno para leer su lenguaje corporal.

—Está bien, así que aquí está el trato. Es mejor si tenemos relaciones sexuales cada dos días durante mi período fértil. Tener relaciones sexuales todos los días puede ser contraproducente para concebir. Entonces, ¿estarías dispuesto a reunirte el miércoles y el viernes potencialmente?

—¿Un horario sexual de hombre folla mujer? Qué eficiente —reflexionó.

—Por favor, sé serio.

Una sonrisa maliciosa brilló en su rostro.

—Bien, voy a estar listo y erecto cuando sea que me necesites.

—Gracias —respondió ella, con una sonrisa tensa—. Ahora que has tomado nota, ¿dónde deberíamos encontrarlos?

—Estoy pensando en que quieres mantener esto tan serio como sea posible, así que probablemente es mejor utilizar un terreno neutral, como una habitación de hotel, en lugar de una de nuestras casas.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Eso suena bien.

—¿Por qué no hacemos una reserva en el Grand Hyatt?

La boca de Candy se abrió.

—¿El Grand Hyatt? —repitió.

Terry se rio entre dientes.

—No soy el tipo de hombre de Best Western/Holiday Inn, Candy.

—Oh, no, está bien. Es solo que pensé que desde que me estabas ayudando y todo, me haría cargo de la tarifa de hotel, y varias noches en el Hyatt está un poco fuera de mi presupuesto.

Terry negó con la cabeza.

—No, yo me encargaré de ello.

—Pero...

—Creo que es seguro decir que puedo hacer mucho más dinero que tú, así que déjame encargarme de esto. —Ante su brusca inhalación, levantó las manos— . Además, necesitas ahorrar dinero para cuidar del niño.

A pesar de que no le gustaba su referencia al salario, se dio cuenta de que tenía razón.

—Bien entonces. Puedes pagar.

—Gracias.

—¿Así que la noche del lunes a las siete? —preguntó ella.

—Es una cita.

**Notitas…**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews y a quienes han colocado la historia en alerta y/o favoritos.. LucyLuz, Laura Grandchester, Sweetpea81572, Conny de G, Rose Grandchester, maria 1972, mixie07, flor.g.8402, lupita 1797, maria1972, Ainafetse3, Ana de G, patmor, AngieArdley y liz1982mx**

**Alexa C.. jaja gracias como siempre, lamento que se te juntan los capis, pero descansaste el fin de semana sin mí. Muchas gracias como siempre por el apoyo, ahora sí te reconocí (no por los reviews para capí extra), solo que te sentía como apagada, pero ya regresaste. Mil gracias amiga, que bueno que te gusta la historia, y mil gracias por tus felicitaciones.**

**Irene.. jajaja te doy la razón esa Annie es tremenda, y por supuesto un hijo con Terry, no me importaría practicar mucho.**

**Eri.. que bueno que te gusta muchas gracias, trato de actualizar diario solo que el fin no pude.**

**LizCarter.. jajaja bueno amiga ya pusieron fecha!**

**Laura Grandchester.. jajaja sí pobre Candy (aja), cayó en la redes de Terry, ya hay día siiiii. Muchas gracias amiga espero también la hayas pasado genial un abrazo.**

**Norma Rodriguez.. siiii, ya hay lugar y todo como ves Terry no se hizo nadita del rogar.**

**Rose Grandchester.. pues no va a ser tan seguido como esperaban, bueno eso según Candy hasta ahorita, veremos si Terry la convence de más.**

**Hellen franco.. pues ya tienen trato, ahora veremos que pasa; felicidades por tu familia.**

**Iris Adriana.. De nada!, que bueno que te gusta la historia, lamento no haber actualizado el sábado.**

**María de Jesus LH.. muchas gracias, espero la pasaras súper!, si amiga la historia en un poco larga ojala te siga gustando.**

**Eunice97.. por supuesto que nooo, ni siquiera lo pensaría jajaja, pues si Annie ayudó bastante; muchas gracias que bueno que te gusta.**

**Dalia.. que bueno que te parece interesante, por supuesto Terry es de esos a los que no les pones pero, pues como ves Candy estaba medio dudosa, lo bueno que para eso están las amigas jajaja, pues sí veremos ese hermoso bb. Muchas gracias por la felicitación.**

**Lupita1797.. Que bueno que te gusta, aquí uno más.**

**Ana de G.. que bien que te gusta, que tal este? Y pues si como ves no resistió nada jajaja ya hasta fecha y todo.**

**Edeny Grandchester.. por supuesto, totalmente de acuerdo, como que pero le ponen?**

**Guest..Sí, la verdad es que llega el momento en que te pones a pensar en todo un poco, yo también adoro a Terry, quí dejo un capí más espero te guste. Ojala la siguiente ves me dejes tu nombre.**

**Julie-Cullem-00..Que bueno que te gusta, muchas gracias por comentar, trato de actualizar todos los días, el fin de semana tuve complicaciones pero aquí está.**

**Hola chicas buenas noches, como leen ya está la fecha para empezar con las manitas del bebé. Gracias a todas por sus felicitaciones, una disculpa por no actualizar el fin, sin embargo les dejaré hoy tres capís por los que les debo vale, espero les gusten. DLB **


	6. capítulo 5

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Katie Ashley para fines de entretener.

Está historia puede o no contener vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 5

Al sonido del timbre de la puerta, Candy se puso una bata y corrió por el pasillo para dejar entrar Annie. Apenas había abierto la puerta cuando Annie preguntó:

—¿Cómo lo llevas?

Candy gimió.

—Se supone que me encontraré con Terry en una hora, y siento como que voy a vomitar en cualquier momento. ¡Podría necesitar un Xanax** para pasar la noche!

—Me imaginaba cuanto —respondió Annie mientras entraba en el vestíbulo—. No temas. Estoy aquí ahora para tranquilizarte y asegurarme de que luces fabulosa.

Candy le dio un rápido abrazo.

—No sabes lo mucho que esto significa para mí.

—Ni lo menciones. —Palmeó la espalda de Candy—. Además, tú has tenido que lidiar con un montón de mis relaciones de mierda a través de los años. ¡Imaginé que te lo debía!

Caminaron por el pasillo y dentro de la habitación de Candy.

—Entonces, ¿qué llevarás puesto? —preguntó Annie.

Candy hizo una seña hacia un modesto vestido negro colgado en la puerta del armario. Annie negó con la cabeza.

—¡No, no, no! ¡Ese es demasiado sencillo para algo como lo de esta noche!

—Honestamente, Annie, él sabe que soy una cosa segura. ¿Por qué importa lo que tenga puesto? ¡No es como si fuera a usarlo mucho tiempo!

Annie puso los ojos en blanco.

—No seas tonta, Candy. Los hombres son tan visuales. Tienes que tenerlo deseando arrancarte la ropa y anhelarte en el momento en que te vea.

—Pero vamos a cenar primero —protestó Candy mientras Annie entraba en el armario y encendía la luz.

—Bien, ¡permítele estar hasta media asta todo el tiempo y esperando comerte de postre!

—En serio no puedo creer que pensaras eso, ¡mucho menos decirlo!

Annie dio un bufido despectivo.

—Bueno, una de nosotras tiene que pensar en esas cosas.

Candy la ignoró y volvió al baño para comenzar con su maquillaje. Deslizaba rubor color rosa sobre sus mejillas marfil cuando Annie finalmente entró por la puerta.

—¡Oooh, éste! —Extendió un corto y sin tirantes, vestido de raso esmeralda.

Las paredes color lila del baño de repente comenzaron a acercarse a Candy. Negó con violencia hacia Annie.

—No, no puedo usar ese.

—¿Por qué no? Es sexy, pero no vulgar, y es su color favorito en ti. Además, ¡mostrará ese fabuloso par de tetas que tienes!

Un lento y emocional fuego irradió a través de su pecho, y por un momento, estuvo tan abrumada que no podía hablar. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, su voz estaba tensa por la emoción.

—Ese es el vestido que usé en mi fiesta de compromiso con Anthony.

La expresión radiante de Annie vaciló momentáneamente, pero entonces rápidamente la enmascaró con una sonrisa.

—Totalmente deberías usarlo de nuevo. Esa fue una noche feliz, y esta noche es una noche feliz porque comienza un nuevo capítulo de tu vida, en el que te convertirás en una mamá.

Candy se quedó mirando el vestido por un momento. Una imagen clara de su madre cortó a través de su mente, apretando su corazón, y sonriendo ampliamente. La voz de su madre resonó en su mente igual que como lo hizo en la tienda. ¡Oh Candy, cariño, ese vestido es para morirse! Dejarás a Anthony sin aliento. Cerró sus ojos, tratando de saborear el recuerdo y de mantener sus emociones bajo control. Cuando estuvo segura de que no lloraría, abrió los ojos y le sonrió a Annie.

—Tienes razón. Necesita más puestas y algunos recuerdos más en él.

—¡Ese es el espíritu! —Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Candy, Annie la apretó con fuerza—. Maldita sea, estoy orgullosa de llamarte mi mejor amiga. Eres tan fuerte y resistente con todo lo que has pasado, y entonces decides tener un bebé por tu cuenta así. ¡Eres mi propia pequeña Magnolia de Acero!

Candy sonrió.

—Quién diría que se necesitaría sexo casual para ponerte tan sentimental.

—Solo estoy tan feliz por ti, y de que voy a llegar a ser una tía.

—Madrina, ¿recuerdas?

Annie frunció su nariz.

—No sé si quiero toda la responsabilidad moral y ética que viene con ser una madrina. Soy más la tía traviesa que los induce a ver una película clasificación C y les compra bebidas alcohólicas cuando son menores de edad.

Candy se rio.

—Vamos a tener que trabajar en esa mentalidad, ¡especialmente antes de que seas mamá!

—Muérdete la lengua con eso, señorita. Tenemos que lograr que Archie pase su residencia antes de que siquiera pensemos en niños.

Candy volvió a trabajar en su maquillaje, mientras que Annie comenzaba con su cabello.

—¿Qué piensas? ¿Un moño suelto?

—No, a Terry le gusta mi cabello suelto y ondulado —respondió Candy mientras se aplicaba algo de sombra de ojos.

—Ah, ahí está mi chica pensando en lo que Terry quiere. ¡Lo tendrás comiendo de la palma de tu mano en cuestión de segundos!

Candy rodó los ojos.

—¿Por qué me siento como Scarlett O'Hara en Lo que el Viento se Llevó cuando se lamenta de por qué las mujeres tienen que actuar de manera tonta para atrapar a un esposo?

—Bueno, técnicamente tú no estás haciendo todo esto por un es poso, solo quieres que Terry salte en una erección… o dos.

El cuerpo de Candy se sacudió con la risa, enviando su delineador en un arco hacia su sien.

—Annie, maldita sea, ¡mira lo que me hiciste hacer! —dijo cuando finalmente recuperó el aliento.

—¿Yo? Yo no hice otra cosa más que declarar hechos.

Después de limpiarse el delineador corrido, Candy movió rápidamente su muñeca y miró su reloj.

—¡Mierda! ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa o voy a llegar tarde!

…

Candy se quedó mirando su teléfono por millonésima vez.

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! —Estaba ahora quince minutos tarde, y su mensaje de texto original a Terry no había recibido respuesta. Temía que se fuera a molestar y simplemente irse. Después de todo, él no tenía que esperar a las mujeres, generalmente estaban deseosas y dispuestas ante su más leve orden. Su teléfono vibró mientras su auto se acercaba al puesto de aparcacoches. Hurgando dentro de su bolso, lo sacó. Una mirada al mensaje y su corazón se detuvo y después reinició:

**Asegúrate como el infierno de estar aquí. Rápido. No me conformaré con una ducha fría esta noche.**

—¿Señora? —preguntó el valet.

Con sus pensamientos consumidos por Terry, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la puerta de su auto había sido abierta y que un hombre joven la veía ahora expectante.

—Oh, lo siento.

Tomó el boleto de él y se apresuró a entrar en el hotel. Su mirada barrió sobre la masa de rostros extraños en el vestíbulo. Cuando no vio a Terry, estiró su cuello, buscando a través de la abarrotada habitación.

Finalmente, sus ojos encontraron los de él, y le dio una vacilante sonrisa. Él caminó resueltamente hacia ella. Ante su frustrada expresión, ella levantó las manos.

—Oh, Terry, estoy muy, muy apenada por llegar tarde. El tráfico fue una pesadilla y…

Él la hizo callar una vez más aplastando sus labios en los de ella. Mantuvo este beso mucho más casto que la noche en el estacionamiento debido a que estaban en medio del pululante vestíbulo del hotel. Cuando se apartó, Candy palmeó su brazo.

—¡Realmente tienes que dejar de hacer eso! —protestó ella.

—¿Besarte?

—No, interrumpirme.

—Lo siento, pero no pude evitarlo. Eres como una jodida visión esta noche.

Ella abrió los ojos y sonrió.

—Está bien, entonces, estás perdonado.

Terry sonrió.

—Me alegra oír eso. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Un poco —mintió. La sola idea de comer le daba ganas de vomitar. Sus nervios todavía seguían demasiado fuera de control.

—Vamos. —Descansó su palma contra la parte baja de su espalda y la guió hacia el restaurante del hotel. Un mesero en esmoquin les dio una mesa con una hermosa vista de la puesta de sol sobre la ciudad. Tomó sus pedidos de bebida y luego se retiró.

Cuando alcanzó el menú, sus dedos rozaron los de Terry. Él levantó la mirada y le dio su distintiva sonrisa sexy de cae-muerta. Una mezcla de ardiente anhelo junto con paralizante ansiedad pulsó a través de ella, y desvió la mirada hacia el menú. Respira, Candy. Puedes hacer esto.

—¿Qué se te antoja? —le preguntó él, rompiendo el silencio.

—Oh, no lo sé —murmuró, manteniendo sus ojos firmemente en el menú. La comida era el pensamiento más alejado de su mente. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en lo que iba a suceder después de la cena. ¿Cómo se sentirá finalmente intimar con alguien más de nuevo? Por encima de todo, le preocupaba que no pudiera cumplir con las expectativas que él se había fijado para ella.

Candy nunca estuvo más agradecida que cuando el mesero regresó con su margarita. La empinó y tomó un largo, ardiente trago, succionando la mitad de la copa. Se estremeció cuando el alcohol golpeó su estómago.

Para cuando el mesero tomó su orden de comida, ya había engullido la abrasadora y pesada copa de tequila y ordenado otra.

—Creo que hacen una deliciosa margarita aquí, ¿eh? —preguntó Terry con una tensa sonrisa.

Ella meneó la cabeza con entusiasmo.

—Totalmente.

Mientras Terry se lanzaba a una conversación detallando su ascenso a Vicepresidente de Marketing y cómo estaba ansioso por todos los viajes, Candy trabajó en drenar su segunda margarita. Apenas procesó sus divagaciones sobre trabajar en el país y el extranjero por negocios. En su lugar, se enfocó en sorber con valor el líquido a través de la pequeña pajilla. Sin perder un segundo, llamó al mesero por una más.

Terry se cortó a mitad de la frase y arqueó sus cejas.

—¿Estás tratando de emborracharte hasta las cejas para así poder soportar tener sexo conmigo?

—¡No, no, no es eso en absoluto! —chilló.

Él se inclinó sobre la mesa.

—Apenas bebiste la mitad de tu margarita la semana pasada. Ahora las estás drenando como una recién salida de rehabilitación.

Candy respiró hondo, decidiendo que era mejor ser honesta con él.

—Es solo que… estoy nerviosa, eso es todo.

—¿Sobre nosotros durmiendo juntos?

Candy asintió.

Las cejas de Terry se alzaron.

—¿Tienes miedo de que vaya a lastimarte o hacerte hacer algo que no quieras?

—No, no es nada de eso.

—Entonces, ¿qué es? —exigió él.

—Tengo miedo de ser una decepción.

Su boca se abrió con incredulidad.

—¿Cómo puede ser posible que pienses eso?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Porque tú has estado con muchas mujeres… yo no tengo la experiencia. Solo he estado con un hombre, y fuera de él, no sé lo que quieren los hombres.

—En primer lugar, a pesar de lo que dicen los rumores mi número es relativamente bajo, Candy. No es que me haya follado a la mitad de la ciudad, o que sea Gene Simmons de Kiss . Y en segundo lugar, el sexo es básicamente el mismo argumento, no importa con quien estés. Diferentes personas aportan diferentes gustos y deseos a la mesa.

Ella jugó con la pajilla de su bebida.

—Supongo que temo que una vez que hayas estado conmigo, no querrás seguir adelante con nuestro contrato.

—¿Como si fuera a estar tan poco excitado por la experiencia que nunca querré dormir contigo otra vez?

—Sí —murmuró. Cuando Terry echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada, su labio tembló ligeramente—. No es gracioso.

Su diversión se desvaneció rápidamente.

—Oh Candy, lo siento si herí tus sentimientos. Es solo que no me podría imaginar que en realidad creerías algo como eso.

—Bueno, lo hice. —Suspiró—. Lo hago.

Él levantó su dedo índice.

—Permíteme dejar esto muy claro. No hay ninguna manera en el infierno en la que podrías siquiera decepcionarme en donde no te desearía. —Se acercó a ella, su aliento de fuego quemó la sensible piel del lóbulo de su oreja—. Me pongo duro con solo mirarte.

Las mejillas de Candy se ruborizaron ante sus palabras.

—¡No puedo creer que acabes de decir eso!

Terry sonrió.

—Es la verdad. El momento en que te vi esta noche quise arrastrarte arriba. —Tomando su mano, la metió bajo el mantel y la llevó a su regazo—. ¿Ves lo que me haces?

La boca de Candy se secó por sus palabras, y por el hecho de que ya estaba a media asta justo como Annie había querido. Corrió su lengua por sus labios. El modo en que él la veía hizo que su cuerpo cosquilleara de la cabeza a los pies, especialmente entre sus piernas. Dios, era tan sexy, un poco demasiado sexy para su gusto. Si era capaz de ponerla tan caliente y alterada solamente con estar sentado a la mesa, no podía imaginar cómo sería en la cama con él. En ese momento, su anticipación ganó por sobre sus nervios.

—Creo que estoy lista para subir si tú lo estás.

Las cejas de Terry se alzaron por la sorpresa.

—¿Incluso sin cenar?

Ella inclinó la cabeza.

—Déjame adivinar. ¿Tienes miedo de perder el valor? —preguntó.

Con la ridícula cantidad de alcohol bombeando a través de su sistema, le dio una sonrisa seductora.

—No, solo estoy lista para que me folles. —En el momento que las palabras escaparon de sus labios, jadeó y agachó la cabeza—. Oh, Dios mío, ¿de verdad acabo de decir eso?

—Sigue hablando sucio, y no seré capaz de subir las escaleras sin dar a conocer mi estado a toda la habitación. —Rápidamente él le hizo una seña al mesero por la cuenta.

Una vez que hubo pagado, Candy salió disparada de su silla, enviando a la habitación a dar vueltas a su alrededor.

—Oh, mierda, estoy mareada.

Terry agarró sus hombros para sostenerla.

—¿Serás capaz de caminar?

—Creo que sí. Pero tanto como si pueda o no, el beber de nuevo es discutible.

Él se rió entre dientes mientras envolvía su brazo alrededor de su cintura y la conducía fuera del restaurante. Candy apoyó su cabeza contra su pecho, disfrutando el olor amaderado de su colonia. Cuando se dirigió a los ascensores, ella levantó la mirada hacia él y preguntó:

—¿No necesitamos registrarnos?

Sacó la llave de la habitación del bolsillo de su chaqueta y la agitó ante ella.

—Todo arreglado.

—No eres solo tú el hombre con el plan —respondió ella, y luego se rio como si fuera la cosa más divertida que jamás había dicho. Cuando Terry la miró con diversión, ella negó con la cabeza—. En serio, nunca, jamás, beberé de nuevo.

—Nah, eres muy linda cuando estás achispada —dijo, presionando el botón del ascensor.

Las puertas se abrieron y ellos entraron. La sacudida ascendente del carro hizo que las piernas de Candy se sintieran de goma, y se aferró a Terry más apretadamente. El ascensor sonó cuando llegaron a su piso.

—Después de ti —insistió Terry cuando las puertas se abrieron.

—Gracias. —Pero cuando salió, se volvió a la derecha y luego a la izquierda, sin saber qué camino tomar.

—Por este lado —instruyó Terry, tomándola del brazo.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación, la mirada de Candy atrapó la placa de bronce en la puerta, y se agarró la manga del traje de Terry.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? Esta es una suite nupcial.

—Sí, me di cuenta cuando la reservé. Me dijeron que resulta ser una de las más bonitas que tienen. —Sonrió—. Además, pensé que podrías estar más cómoda haciendo lo que íbamos a hacer si parecía como si estuviéramos casados.

Ella parpadeó con incredulidad.

—Eso es tan dulce. Has pensado en todo, ¿no es así?

—Lo que sea para que te sientas más cómoda.

Su corazón se agitó ante sus palabras.

—Gracias.

Terry abrió la puerta.

—Después de ti.


	7. capítulo 6

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Katie Ashley para fines de entretener.

Está historia puede o no contener vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 6

Candy entró en el baño y se quedó sin aliento. Un rastro de entrelazados pétalos de rosas rojas y rosas guiaba el camino desde la sala de estar al dormitorio. En la mesita de café, una botella de champán fría en un enfriador plateado junto a dos copas de champán. Un cuenco rebosante de fresas bañadas en chocolate hizo que su estómago gruñera. Volvió la mirada y luego siguió los pétalos de rosa hacia el dormitorio donde filas de velas esperaban a ser encendidas y un paquete envuelto en color rosa se sentaba en la cama.

Miró de nuevo a Terry que estaba quitándose la chaqueta de su traje.

—¿Hiciste todo esto por mí?

—Me gustaría tomar el crédito, pero el personal hizo toda las cosa de velas, frutas y flores —respondió, echando la llave sobre la mesa. Ante su continua expresión de desconcierto, él se rio entre dientes—. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Una cama individual y un polvo rápido? Sé que esto es solo acerca de la procreación, pero dame un poco de crédito.

—No... pero no me imaginaba esto. —Ella sonrió tímidamente—. Pero si sirve de algo, gracias.

—De nada.

—¿Qué hay en la caja? —preguntó, señalando la cama.

—Algo para ti.

—¿Para mí?

Él asintió con la cabeza y le entregó el paquete.

—Antes de que lo abras, permíteme decir esto. Ya sabes que no tienes que hacer nada más que respirar para darme una furiosa erección…

—¡Terry!—protestó ella.

Él se rio de su indignación.

—De todos modos, soy una especie de hombre de lencería, así que pensé que podrías divertirme y usarlo.

Abrió la tapa de la caja. Después de sacar el papel de seda color rosa, sus ojos se enfocaron en el satén verde esmeralda. Sus dedos temblaban mientras metía la mano para sacar el camisón baby doll. El corpiño tenía intrincadas cuentas verdes y doradas y flores bordadas con un material tan puro y largo hasta sus muslos junto con un tanga a juego.

—¿Está bien?

—Es hermoso —murmuró. El pensamiento de él comprando solo para ella fue abrumador. ¿Lo hacía para todas sus conquistas, o ellas venían con su propia lencería confeccionada?—. Gracias.

El rostro de Terry se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa.

—No sé acerca de que sea hermoso. Se trata más de cómo eres tan jodidamente sexy cuando estás de verde. Al igual que el vestido verde de la fiesta de Navidad y el que estás usando esta noche. —Él tiernamente cepilló un mechón de su cabello rubio de su cara—. Ese color hace todo contigo, destacándote de tu cabello a tus ojos.

—Pero, ¿cómo supiste mi talla?

—Annie me ayudó con eso.

Candy puso los ojos.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? Voy a tener que recordar darle las gracias por eso.

Terry se rio.

—Bueno, si te hace sentir mejor, ella juró que me cortaría las bolas si arruinaba esta noche para ti.

—¿No lo hizo? —chilló Candy.

—Oh, sí, lo hizo.

—¡Entre Albert y Annie, no puedo creer que aún quieras seguir con esto!

—Está bien. Trabajo bien bajo presión —bromeó Terry. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza al cuarto de baño—. Ahora pon tu cara de juego y cámbiate.

Candy soltó una risita.

—Está bien, entonces. —Ella se metió en el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta, bloqueándola por si acaso. Bajó la cremallera de su vestido, y se amontonó en un susurro de gasa en el suelo. Después de intercambiar sus bragas por el tanga, se quitó el sujetador y se puso el camisón. No había botones o cremalleras, solo un lazo de raso para atar en el centro para mantenerlo en su lugar. Cuando terminó, se quedó mirando su reflejo en el espejo—. Oh —murmuró. De alguna manera ponerse el camisón le había transformado en una completa gatita sexual. Ella casi podía oír la voz de Annie zumbando en su oído: ¡Ve por él, nena!

Mientras su mano se cernía sobre el pomo de la puerta, tomó unas cuantas respiraciones tranquilizadoras antes de abrirla. Terry estaba de espaldas a ella cuando salió del cuarto de baño. El dormitorio brillaba a la luz de las velas y la suave música sonaba desde un equipo de sonido en la esquina. Ella no podía creer que él estaba yendo por todo este problema. En su mente, lo había imaginado conduciéndola por las escaleras como el Lobo Feroz y devorándola antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta.

Se puso de pie torpemente en el centro de la sala esperando para que él la notara. Cambió de pie, frotándose los brazos desnudos. Finalmente, se aclaró la garganta. Cuando Terry se dio la vuelta, sus ojos se abrieron.

—Santa mierda, Candy.

Tímidamente tiró el dobladillo del baby doll, tratando de cubrirse un poco más.

—¿Cómo me veo? —preguntó, mientras se giraba lentamente alrededor para su aprobación.

Él cerró el espacio entre ellos en dos zancadas. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, la atrajo contra él. Su aliento jugó sobre su mejilla mientras le susurraba:

—Sexy como el infierno.

—Gracias. —Alentada por el cumplido, se inclinó y llevó sus labios a los suyos. Esta vez, ella deslizó su lengua en su boca, ansiosamente buscando su calor. Sus manos se deslizaron por debajo de su cintura para ahuecar sus nalgas. Él enganchó una pierna sobre su cadera, moliendo su necesidad dentro de ella. Candy gimió ante la exquisita sensación de él a través de sus finas bragas. Mientras se movía contra ella, quería sentir más de él, su piel desnuda en la de ella.

Apartó sus labios momentáneamente lejos de los suyos.

—¿No estás quitándote ninguna otra cosa?

—Estaba esperando a que me desnudaras.

—Oh —murmuró. Afortunadamente, él ya se había quitado la corbata, así que no tenía que preocuparse por eso. Sus temblorosos dedos alcanzaron los botones de su camisa. Tanteó con el primero antes de deshacer el resto. Sacó su camisa abriéndola y amplió mucho los ojos ante el pecho esculpido. Sin cuestionarse a sí misma, recorrió con la mano el centro de su pecho, por encima de sus marcados abdominales, y abajo a la hebilla de su cinturón, causando que Terry aspirara el aliento y que los músculos de su estómago se apretaran. Disfrutando el efecto que hasta su más mínimo toque tenía sobre él, levantó la vista y sonrió—. Lindo pecho. Apuesto a que pasas horas en el gimnasio. —Antes de que pudiera responder, ella negó con la cabeza—. ¿Podría sonar más cliché?

Él se rio entre dientes.

—No, más como en la piscina. Fui campeón estatal de natación hace algún tiempo.

Hmm, apuesto a que luces lo suficientemente bien para comerte en un Speedo***, pensó.

El pecho de Terry se sacudió con la risa, y se dio cuenta con horror que había metido la pata y dicho ese pensamiento en voz alta.

—Juega bien tus cartas, y podría usar uno para ti.

Deseosa de ver más de él, se apresuró a desabrochar la hebilla y tiró de la correa de las presillas. Después de que ella lo tiró al suelo, lo miró. Su caliente mirada ardió dentro de ella, y sintió un calor inundar sus mejillas e ir hacia abajo por su cuello. Levantó la mano para empujar la camisa de sus brazos. Esta se deslizó hasta el suelo.

Ahora lo único que quedaba a Terry eran sus pantalones, y para Candy eso era lo más intimidante, o al menos lo que había dentro. Una vez que le desabrochó la bragueta, sus dedos hurgaron en la cremallera. Cuando empujó hacia abajo, su mano rozó su erección. Se resistió contra su ropa interior, en espera de ser liberado para su contacto. Ella se inclinó contra él, presionando su cuerpo ruborizado sobre el suyo, mientras ella se acercaba a la parte trasera de su pretina para empujar sus pantalones sobre sus nalgas. Sus manos momentáneamente dejaron de acunar sus nalgas antes de agarrar el material. Deslizo hacia abajo su cuerpo de la misma manera que sus pantalones.

—¿No hay elogios para mi trasero? —cuestionó Terry, su voz mezclada con diversión.

Cuando llegó al piso, ella ladeó la cabeza hacia él.

—¿Muy bonito?

Él se echó a reír.

—Gracias.

Ahuecando la parte posterior de sus piernas, se abrió paso lentamente hacia arriba. Sus uñas arañaron sobre sus pantorrillas y muslos. Terry nunca quitó los ojos de los suyos. Una vez más, se encontró ahuecando sus nalgas mientras movía sus dedos a la pretina de su ropa interior. Justo cuando empezó a liberar su erección, él apartó la mano. Cuando ella miró a Terry con sorpresa, él negó con la cabeza.

—Va a ser todo sobre ti esta primera vez. —Entonces llevó sus labios a los de ella, hundiendo su lengua en su boca. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras él masajeaba su lengua con la suya.

Terry besó un caliente rastro de su boca a su oído mientras su mano se acercaba a ahuecar su corpiño.

—Tienes el más increíble par de tetas.

Una risita nerviosa escapó de sus labios.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Hablas como un chico cachondo de fraternidad.

Él sonrió.

—¿Lo hago ahora? ¿Y exactamente cómo te gustaría que los llamara?

—¿Pechos tal vez?

Sus dedos hurgaron dentro del corpiño, ahuecando su carne tibia. Cuando su pulgar se movió hacia atrás y adelante a través de su pezón, ella jadeó. Él sonrió ante su respuesta.

—Está bien, tiene los pechos más bellos. ¿Así está mejor?

Candy se arqueó en su mano.

—Mmm, mucho mejor —respondió, sin aliento.

—No puedo esperar para llevar mi boca a ellos.

Ella gimió cuando él llevó su otra mano al pecho descuidado y comenzó a amasar los dos. En una declaración que la sorprendió a sí misma, preguntó:

—¿Qué te lo impide?

—Hmm, este pedacito de tela. ¿Te importa si nos deshacemos de él?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Terry llevó sus dedos al lazo de satén en el escote. Poco a poco, sin apartar los ojos de los de ella, deslizó la cinta floja. Él le dio un ligero tirón antes de que el camisón se abriera. Su mirada bajó a su pecho y se lamió sus labios. Candy sintió el calor aumentando entre sus piernas, y se removió en sus pies, presionando sus muslos juntos por el alivio.

Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás cuando su boca se cerró sobre su pezón. Él succionó profundamente antes de chasquear y hacer remolinos con su lengua alrededor. Su mano seguía acariciando su otro pecho mientras su lengua trabajaba el pezón en su boca haciéndolo una piedra endurecida. No pudo luchar contra el grito de placer que escapó de sus labios. Sus dedos pasaron automáticamente a su cabello, tirando y agarrándose a los mechones cuando el placer se apoderó de ella.

Terry lamió un rastro húmedo sobre el otro pecho antes de reclamar el pezón. El dolor entre sus muslos creció, y ella supo que si la tocaba allí, encontraría que estaba empapada en necesidad por él.

Como si pudiera leer su mente, Terry deslizó una mano por su estómago. Sus dedos como plumas sobre el vientre burlonamente haciendo brincar sus caderas. Vaciló antes de finalmente sumergirlos entre sus piernas. Candy jadeó contra sus labios cuando sus dedos trabajaron contra su sensible carne a través de la tela. Sus caderas se arquearon involuntariamente contra su mano, frotándose contra sus dedos.

—¿Creo que deberíamos deshacernos de esto también?

—Uh-huh —murmuró casi incoherentemente.

Él se rio entre dientes mientras sus dedos tiraban de la pretina, deslizando la ropa interior abajo sobre sus nalgas. Al igual que había hecho con él, su cuerpo seguía a las bragas al suelo excepto que él besó y mordisqueó un sendero por los muslos y piernas. Ella sintió que de un momento a otro sus rodillas podrían torcerse y ceder. Afortunadamente, Terry se apoderó de la parte posterior de sus muslos para mantenerla estable mientras salía de sus bragas.

Arrodillándose ante ella, los dedos de Terry profundizaron entre sus piernas, en busca de su hinchado clítoris. En el momento en que él la acarició, gritó y se agarró a sus hombros apretándolos. Su pulgar continuó frotando mientras sus dedos se deslizaban entre sus húmedos pliegues. Ellos se arremolinaron contra sus estrechas paredes, trabajándola en un frenesí de deseo. Se mordió el labio para evitar que los gritos extáticos enterrados en su garganta escaparan. Pero se volvió inútil mientras él continuaba su asalto en su núcleo y la llevaba más y más a cerca de venirse. A medida que la ola de su primer orgasmo se estrellaba sobre ella, clavó las uñas en la espalda de Terry y empujó su pelvis con fuerza contra su mano.

Terry se levantó del suelo. Mantuvo las manos firmemente en su cintura para estabilizarla mientras trataba de orientarse.

—Eres tan jodidamente caliente cuando te vienes —murmuró en su oído.

Ella se sonrojó ante sus palabras, su respiración todavía llegando en patrones irregulares. Suavemente, la empujó hacia la cama y luego la ayudó a acostarse sobre su espalda. Empujando sobre sus codos, se deslizó en el colchón. Terry se cernía sobre ella, el deseo ardiente y brillante en sus ojos azules. Candy se estremeció bajo su mirada. Mientras su cuerpo cubría el de ella, empujó sus piernas separándolas. Luego besó un camino desde su cuello, bajando por el valle de sus pechos y sobre su vientre.

Cuando su cabeza se sumergió entre sus piernas, los ojos de Candy se cerraron en un pellizcado de éxtasis. A medida que sus dedos entraban de nuevo, su lengua se arremolinó alrededor de su clítoris, chupándolo dentro de su boca. Candy agarró en puños las sábanas con las dos manos.

—¡Oh Terry! —gritó. Inmediatamente, su manó voló a cubrir su boca. Dios, ¿qué me está pasando? Nunca antes he gritado en la cama. Sus dedos mantuvieron un ritmo rápido, mientras seguía lamiendo y chupando su centro—. ¡Oh, sí! Sí, Terry... por favor —murmuró, girando las sábanas más apretadas entre sus manos. Sus caderas mantuvieron un ritmo maníaco mientras hundía sus dedos y lengua dentro y fuera de ella. Por último, la envió por encima del borde, y ella llegó a su clímax violentamente. Cuando comenzó a volver de nuevo en sí misma, se dio cuenta que una de sus manos habían abandonado la sábana y se había enredado en el cabello de Terry.

Después de que lo soltó, él se quitó sus muy cortos bóxers, dándole una vista completa de su erección masiva. Él se levantó de rodillas entre sus piernas y le sonrió.

—¿Entonces cuál es la mejor posición para hacer bebés?

¿Qué demo...? Había preguntado en serio cuál posición usar.

—Uhm, bueno, supuestamente Misionero.

—Suena bien para mí. —Se inclinó sobre ella, colocándose entre sus muslos. Cuando su polla empujó contra su apertura, se puso tensa y se aferró a sus hombros. Terry la besó tiernamente en la frente—. Voy a tomar esto bien y despacio, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y apretó los párpados cerrados.

—No, mírame, Candy.

Obedeciendo a su orden entreabrió sus ojos. Suavemente, él comenzó a llevarse a sí mismo a su interior. Candy jadeó con placer, en lugar de dolor, mientras la llenaba.

—Hmm —murmuró ella cuando finalmente estuvo enterrado profundamente dentro.

—Dios, te sientes increíble —le susurró al oído.

—Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti —respondió ella.

Él rio entre dientes mientras se quedaba inmóvil por un momento, permitiéndole acostumbrarse a su tamaño.

—Sí, pero para mí, es más acerca de ser capaz de sentir tanto. Nunca antes he estado dentro de una mujer sin condón.

—¿En serio?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Supongo que estás tomando mi virginidad de no condón.

—Oh —murmuró ella.

Lentamente, sacó y empujó de nuevo en ella.

—Oh joder, sí, eso es caliente —gimió él en su oído.

Una vez que encontró un ritmo, Candy levantó sus caderas para recibirlo. Se movían casi al unísono, sus respiraciones viniendo en jadeantes patrones.

Pero después de varios minutos, Terry la sorprendió al mantener su ritmo lánguido. Era tierno y dulce, casi como el hacer el amor que solía tener con Anthony. Un dolor emocional quemó a través de su pecho, y se estremeció. No le gustó el cambio de sentimientos que tenía. Esto se suponía que solo era sexo para la procreación, no hacer el amor. Cuando miró a los ojos de Terry, vio la moderación en ellos. Tomando su cara entre sus manos, sonrió.

—No tienes que contenerte por mí.

―Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que tuviste sexo, y no quiero hacerte daño ―respondió, casi apretando los dientes por el esfuerzo.

―No soy una virgen, por lo que no me vas a hacer daño. ―Siguiendo su ritmo lento, casi metódico, Candy se dio cuenta de que iba a tener que seguir en sus términos para conseguir que se detuviera. Al mismo tiempo, sabía si ella tenía lo necesario para exigir lo que necesitaba. Respirando hondo, le golpeó el culo desnudo. Duro―. ¡Terry Grandchester, será mejor que me folles como debe ser! Terry tiró hacia atrás la cabeza como si lo hubiera abofeteado.

―Cristo, Candy, no puedo creer que hayas dicho eso.

El usual rubor tiñó sus mejillas, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

―No me trates como una frágil flor. Quiero que disfrutes esto.

―Bien entonces. ―Él prácticamente gruñó.

Ella gritó cuando él les dio la vuelta para que ella lo montara. Se quedó quieto, enterrado profundamente dentro de ella, esperando a que ella tomara las riendas. Tentativamente, se meció contra él, hasta que poco a poco comenzó a acelerar el ritmo. Echándose hacia atrás, descansó sus manos sobre sus muslos. Lo cabalgó duro y rápido, moliéndose contra él hasta que encontró el punto justo para enviarla sobre el borde de nuevo.

―¡Sí! ¡Oh Dios! ―chilló.

Terry se levantó en una posición sentada. Tomó uno de sus bamboleantes pechos en su boca y lo chupó profundamente mientras le agarraba las caderas apretándolas. Cambió el ritmo moviéndola hacia él, tirando de ella hacia su polla y luego golpeando hacia abajo sobre él. Ella lo sintió ir más y más profundo cada vez, estaba disfrutando mucho de la sensación y Terry gruñía de placer contra su pecho.

Justo cuando Candy pensó que se iba a venir de nuevo, Terry la empujó sobre su espalda y llevó sus piernas hacia arriba contra su pecho hasta que sus pies descansaron en sus hombros. Gimió cuando él embistió de nuevo en su interior. Él sonrió con satisfacción hacia ella, y ella supo que estaba en un lío. Le había dicho que quería ser follada, así que eso le iba a dar. Duro.

Mientras embestía dentro de ella, sus bolas azotaban su culo. Él gimió cuando la posición lo llevó otra vez más profundo. Sus gritos de placer parecían encender más a Terry mientras empujaba una y otra vez. Se sentía la tensión en su cuerpo y se dio cuenta que se estaba acercando. De repente, le abrió de piernas y los llevo de vuelta a su posición original, cara a cara y envueltos en los brazos del otro.

Cuando el último orgasmo de Candy apretó sus paredes alrededor de la polla de Terry, empujó una última vez y luego se dejó ir en su interior.

―¡Oh, joder, Candy! ―gritó antes de caer encima de ella.

Permanecieron enredados juntos, tratando de respirar.

―No vuelvas a dudar de ti de nuevo ―le murmuró Terry al oído.

―¿En serio?

Él se apartó para sonreírle.

―Totalmente.

―Gracias. Estuviste muy sorprendente.

―Creo que debió ser por el hecho de lo vocal que eres. ―Él le apartó el cabello de la cara―. Por cierto, ciertamente no eres tímida en el dormitorio, ¿verdad?

Mortificada ante lo que pudo haber dicho o hecho en el calor de la pasión, Candy hundió la cara en el cuello de Terry.

―Oh, Dios mío ―murmuró.

―Sí, te gusta decir mucho eso, también. Por supuesto, soy un fan más grande de cuando gritas mi nombre ―reflexionó. Cuando ella siguió ocultando su rostro de él, la empujó juguetonamente―. Vamos, Candy. No te avergüences. Fue sexy como el infierno.

―¿En serio? ―chilló.

―Sí.

Después de exhalar un suspiro satisfecho, se apartó sonriendo tímidamente.

―Supongo que me dejé llevar porque no sabía que podía ser así.

―¿No tenías sexo como este con tu prometido?

―Sí, pero lo amaba. ―Ante el ceño fruncido de Terry, ella se sonrojó―. Lo que quiero decir es que pensé que nunca podría disfrutar del sexo a menos que estuviese enamorada de la persona.

―Bueno, me alegro de haber podido demostrar que te equivocas ―reflexionó él.

Se quedaron yaciendo en silencio durante unos minutos. Candy podía decir que Terry no era de caricias después del coito, lo que consolidó aún más su imagen de mujeriego con ella. Observó mientras él mantenía la mirada fija en el techo, o moviéndose bajo las sábanas. Probablemente no dormía con la mayoría de las mujeres con las que se iba a la cama. Él se aclaró la garganta.

―¿Quieres unirte a mí en la ducha?

―Todavía no. Se supone que tengo que esperar antes de hacer eso.

―¿Por qué?

Ella se sonrojó.

―¿Estás seguro de que realmente quieres hablar de esto?

―Por supuesto que sí.

Candy no podía creer que después de solo dormir con Terry no se atrevía a decir ciertas palabras en frente de él o explicarle algunos aspectos de la concepción exitosa.

Él le dio un codazo.

―Vamos, Candy. ¿Qué es?

―Está bien. He leído que debes esperar veinte o treinta minutos antes de usar el baño o la ducha. Ya sabes, para ayudar a los espermatozoides a llegar y todo.

―¿Eso es todo? Pensé por la forma en que estabas actuando que era algo realmente embarazoso. ―Terry sonrió.

―Créeme. Hablar de esto contigo es mortificante.

―Bueno, lo que sea. ¿Así que el trato con el esperma es que es un poco como un "no puedes ir a nadar durante treinta minutos después de comer" o algo así?

―Supongo ―murmuró ella.

―¿Qué otra cosa se supone que debes hacer?

―Terry ―protestó.

―Vamos. Puedes hacerlo. Acabas de decir espermatozoides frente a mí, y no hui hacia las montañas. Creo que puedo manejarlo.

Una risita se escapó de sus labios.

―Bueno, dicen que podrías poner una almohada debajo de tus caderas. Ayuda a inclinar el cuello uterino y el útero.

Terry negó con la cabeza.

―Está bien, me tienes. Dijiste la palabra intolerable, útero. Me voy de aquí.

Ella le dio un manotazo en broma mientras él fingía salir de la cama. La besó en la frente.

―Maldición, eres sexy incluso al sentir vergüenza.

―Sí, claro.

―En serio, Candy, yo crecí con cuatro hermanas en una casa con tres pequeños dormitorios y dos baños. He visto y oído suficientes cosas femeninas para marcar psicológicamente a cualquier chico durante años. Te prometo que no hay nada que puedas posiblemente decir que me de asco.

Ella se echó a reír.

―Sí, bueno, soy hija única, me tomó cerca de un año antes de que pudiera hablar de mi período frente a mi novio.

Terry entonces tomó una de las almohadas extra que había descartado y la deslizó bajo las colchas. Deslizó su mano por debajo del trasero de Candy, izando sus caderas en el aire.

―¡Muy bien, entonces, es el momento de ayudar a los chicos!

Ella se echó a reír y se retorció contra él.

―Podría haberlo hecho yo misma.

―Estoy feliz de ayudar. ―Él movió la almohada debajo de ella, pero no quitó su mano―. ¡Y nunca voy a dejar pasar la oferta de agarrarte el culo!

―¿Nunca te detienes? ―resopló Candy.

―¡Dame otra ronda, y estarás rogándome que no lo haga!

―Vamos a tener que ver eso.

Él le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa antes de mover de un tirón la sábana.

―La segunda ronda comienza en la ducha en quince minutos.

―Está bien ―respondió ella.

Candy vio cómo su forma gloriosamente desnuda pasó al baño y encendió el agua. Un escalofrío de expectación se apoderó de ella al pensar en sexo con él de nuevo. El calor llenó sus mejillas y se deslizó por su cuello por lo que había dicho y hecho. Pero a él le había gustado, así que eso era todo lo que importaba.

El tiempo pareció marchar desesperadamente lento, mientras esperaba para levantarse. Se preguntó si no habría nada de agua caliente dejada para ella. Finalmente, apartó las colchas y se apresuró hacia el baño. Vapor la envolvió cuando entró, y oyó a Terry tararear.

Abrió la puerta de cristal de la ducha y se metió dentro.

―Guau, esta ducha es enorme ―comentó.

―La suite nupcial, ¿recuerdas? Ellos esperan que las parejas estén aquí juntos por largos períodos de tiempo.

―Supongo que sí ―respondió.

Él le dio extendió algún gel de baño. Ella roció algo sobre su mano y empezó a hacer espuma cuando sintió las manos de Terry en su cintura. Cuando empezó a tirar de ella contra él, retrocedió. Ante su expresión de desconcierto, ella sonrió dulcemente.

―Creo que dijiste que era sobre mí la primera vez. ―Ella se agachó para agarrar su longitud―. Esta vez se trata de ti.

Terry sonrió.

―Si usted lo dice, señora.

Su mano, manchada con jabón, se deslizó hacia arriba y hacia abajo, trabajándolo en un estado de roca. Él dio un gruñido de placer cuando su otra mano se extendió entre ellos hasta sus bolas, masajeándolas suavemente.

―Hmm, muy buena técnica para una chica que dice que no tiene mucha experiencia.

―Oh, pero yo solo acabo de empezar, Sr. Grandchester.

―Cristo ―murmuró Terry cuando ella cayó de rodillas. Pasó las manos por sus muslos, lavando el jabón. Cuando estuvo completamente enjuagado, presionó sus piernas para separarlas. Agarrándose de él, lamió un camino desde su ombligo hasta su base. El agua caía en cascada sobre su espalda mientras ella le lamía la punta. Arremolinó su lengua burlonamente alrededor de él, haciendo gemir a Terry―. Me estás matando.

Su respiración se detuvo cuando ella lo llevó dentro de su boca. Tirando de él dentro y fuera, mantuvo su mano trabajando con firmeza también. Una leve sensación de orgullo la llenó cuando Terry cerró los ojos y se golpeó la cabeza contra las baldosas. Sus manos fueron a su cabello, y retorció los dedos a través de los largos mechones mientras ella subía y bajaba sobre él. Cuando comenzó a sentir como si se estuviera acercando, Terry la apartó suavemente.

―No lo quiero desperdiciar, nena ―respondió, cuando ella lo miró.

Terry la agarró por los hombros y la levantó del suelo. Girando alrededor, la empujó contra las baldosas. Le sonrió mientras enganchaba una de sus piernas por encima de su cadera y se apretaba en su interior.

―Ya me tuviste así que trabajaré con empeño en la segunda ronda, puede ser un poco más corta de lo previsto.

―Eso está bien ―jadeó. Ella envolvió sus brazos apretados alrededor de su cuello, presionando sus ruborizados pechos contra su pecho. El agua succionándolos juntos mientras él se empezaba a mover. Después de que varias embestidas profundas causaron que gritara, Terry la miró a los ojos.

―No te estoy haciendo daño, ¿verdad?

―No, eres bueno.

―¿Solo bueno? ―Se burló él.

Ella sonrió.

―Genial, maravilloso, magnífico. ¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios!

Él se echó a reír.

―Eres una listilla. ―Él incremento el paso, provocando gemidos de ambos. Justo cuando Candy se estaba acercando, Terry la agarró el culo y le subió su otra pierna del suelo, empalándola en él. Ella jadeó de placer cuando él la embistió de espaldas contra la pared de la ducha.

―Apriétame duro ―instruyó. Ella envolvió sus piernas apretadas alrededor de él, llevándolo más profundo cuando lo hizo―. Oh Dios, sí ―gimió él contra su clavícula.

Terry se movió frenéticamente contra ella. Su espalda ardiendo de ser golpeada contra la pared de la ducha con sus embestidas, pero todo lo demás se sentía demasiado bueno para quejarse. En cambio, jadeaba contra su oído, gritando su nombre cuando el orgasmo la atravesó. Justo cuando ella se apretó alrededor de él, se acercó, sujetándola con fuerza contra la pared.

―Maldición ―murmuró. Volvió la cabeza para sonreírle―. Sí, bastante bien, señora White.

Ella se echó a reír.

―Gracias, señor Grandchester. ¿Crees que podrías dejarme bajar ahora? Voy a tener raspaduras de las baldosas.

Sus ojos se abrieron.

―Mierda, lo siento.

―Está bien.

Cuando ella estuvo de vuelta en sus pies, sus piernas parecían de goma como si no pudieran sostenerla. Su posición no estaba en realidad en la lista de "que hacer" para concebir, así que sabía que tenía que volver a la cama.

―Mejor voy a acostarme.

―Por los chicos ―reflexionó él con una sonrisa.

―Sí, por los chicos.

Después de agarrar una toalla, tropezó fuera de la ducha y se tambaleó en el dormitorio. Secándose rápidamente, Candy agarró el camisón que había guardado en su bolso y se lo deslizó por la cabeza. Un vistazo al reloj en la mesilla de noche mostró que era después de la medianoche. Bostezó y se preguntó cómo iba a levantarse en la mañana para el trabajo. Regresando a las sábanas, se metió en la cama.

Terry salió del cuarto de baño, una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura. Tímidamente, agarró la sábana a su alrededor.

―¿Te desgasté? ―preguntó, con una sonrisa.

Una tímida sonrisa curvó sus labios.

―Un poco ―respondió. No se atrevía a alejar su mirada cuando él dejó caer la toalla y se deslizó en su ropa interior. Pero entonces su corazón se hundió cuando empezó a alcanzar sus pantalones―. ¿No te quedas?

Él se volvió hacia ella.

―No lo había planeado realmente. Pero tú puedes. La habitación está cubierta por la noche.

―Oh ―murmuró, incapaz de ocultar su decepción.

Ella sintió el calor de la mirada de Terry antes de que tomara una respiración entrecortada. La cama se hundió bajo su peso cuando se sentó.

―Candy, sabías qué clase de hombre era antes de que nos metiéramos en esto. Normalmente yo no…

―No, está bien.

―Seguro como el infierno que no suenas o te ves bien al respecto.

―Es solo que me acabas de dar un giro con la lencería y el champán. Todo se hizo menos empresarial y más... ―Ella sacudió la cabeza―. Pero ahora lo entiendo. Siempre va a ser solo sexo contigo.

Terry gruñó y se pasó una mano por el cabello mojado.

―Debí haber sabido que esto pasaría ―murmuró él.

―Estoy bien, ¿de acuerdo? ―Ante su mirada escéptica, ella suspiró―. Todo esto es una montaña rusa emocional golpeándome, y lo siento. Estoy segura de que odias a las mujeres demandantes y emocionales.

Él hizo una mueca.

―A veces.

Ella le dio una sonrisa triste.

―Pensé lo mismo.

―En realidad, odio haber sido quien te llevara a esto. ―Con un gruñido frustrado, se bajó los pantalones y se metió de nuevo a la cama. Cuando su mano agarró la sábana, ella levantó la cabeza sorprendida.

―¿Qué estás haciendo?

―¿Qué diablos es lo que parece que estoy haciendo? Viniendo a la cama ―refunfuñó él.

―Pero pensé…

―Supongo que, ya que vas a ser la madre de mi hijo, puedo hacer una excepción en tu caso.

Un grito ahogado brotó de sus labios. La última cosa que quería de él era lástima. En el momento en que Terry se metió en la cama se alejó lo más posible de él. En un arrebato, ella se envolvió en las sábanas, dejándolo en el frío, en más de un sentido.

―¿Candy? ―Cuando se negó a contestarle, él se deslizó a través del colchón hasta ella―. ¿Por qué estás tan enojada? Me estoy quedando, ¿cierto?

Candy se volvió para mirarlo.

―No quiero que te quedes por obligación o lástima, Terry. Quiero que te quedes porque quieres.

―Joder. No quise decir eso. Solo quería decir que yo debía quedarme porque eres diferente a las demás... alguien especial.

Ella suavizó su expresión momentáneamente.

―¿En serio?

―Sí, en serio.

―Está bien, entonces.

―¿Puedo tener un poco de colcha ahora? Me estoy congelando el culo.

―Por supuesto. Quiero decir, no podemos permitir que le pase nada a ese fabuloso culo tuyo, ¿cierto?

―Esa boca tuya es un problema ―reflexionó él, mientras se deslizaba bajo las sábanas. La sorpresa la inundó cuando hizo cuchara contra ella, y no pudo evitar el suspiro de satisfacción que se escapó de sus labios.

***_Speedo: Fabricante de bañadores que comenzó en Bondi Beach en Sídney, Australia. Actualmente el mayor vendedor del mundo de trajes de baño de marca y fabrica productos tanto de uso cotidiano como para natación competitiva._

**Notitas…**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews a quienes leen anónimamente y a todas las que han colocado la historia en alerta y/o favoritos.. LucyLuz, Laura Grandchester, Sweetpea81572, Conny de G, Rose Grandchester, maria 1972, mixie07, flor.g.8402, lupita 1797, maria1972, Ainafetse3, Ana de G, patmor, AngieArdley y liz1982mx**

**Lupita1797.. gracias a ti por tomarte la molestia de escribir, que bueno que te sigue gustando, no mueras por favor, aquí uno más.**

**Rose Grandchester.. que bueno que te gusta, y pues que tal, ya lo hicieron, ahora ya sabemos a lo que se refería Annie!, gracias por escribir.**

**Eunice97.. la verdad es que Candy me parece medio lenta, mira que no saber lo que es una buena proposición.**

**Irene.. pues aquí está, que tal? Por fin llegó el lunes. Saludos para ti también.**

**Laura Grandchester.. jajaja aquí está el otro, no me ataques jajaja, que tal eh?, lamento decirte que ya tengo ocupado a Terry 24/7, así que suerte para la próxima, oh si Annie es genial en verdad y como vemos sabe lo que dice. **

**Lo lamento tuve un error de dedo subí un capí mal, pero aquí está.**

**Levante la mano quien tenga calor jejeje, y como ven mi Terry no es tan duro como se hace. Hasta mañana DLB**


	8. capítulo 7

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Katie Ashley para fines de entretener.

Está historia puede o no contener vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 7

La luz del sol se filtraba por las cortinas abiertas, calentando el rostro de Candy. Se dio la vuelta, cubriéndose sus ojos con su brazo. Por un momento, se olvidó que no estaba en la

comodidad de su propia cama. Y entonces la revelación la golpeó. Estaba en una cama matrimonial del Grand Hyatt y en la suite nupcial.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, se encontró con que Terry ya se había ido y sin despedirse. Una punzada de tristeza hizo camino a través de su pecho, pero trató de razonar consigo misma ya que era casi milagroso que él se hubiera quedado durante la noche. No podía esperar que alguien como él la despertara y le diera un beso de despedida. Estaba más allá de su campo y entendimiento.

Echó un vistazo al reloj y vio que eran más de las siete. Si quería llegar a tiempo al trabajo, sabía que necesitaba ponerse en marcha. Deslizándose en su vestido de la noche anterior, se lamentó de no haber pensado antes en llevar algo más para vestir. A los casi treinta años, nunca antes había experimentado una caminata de la vergüenza, y ahora tendría una. Después de todo, ¿quién demonios usaba gasa a las siete de la mañana?

Afortunadamente, el pasillo estaba en silencio mientras se apresuraba por la alfombra floral de los ascensores. Cuando llegó a la planta baja, solo el personal del hotel se arremolinaba en el vestíbulo. Trató de sostener la cabeza en alto mientras los pasaba de largo. Se las arregló para mantener su dignidad hasta que le dio su boleto al valet. Él le echó un vistazo a su traje, al cabello despeinado, y una sonrisa de complicidad pasó por su rostro.

—En un momento, señora.

Interiormente Candy gimió y se obligó a nunca olvidar una bolsa de viaje de nuevo.

…...

Apenas pudo llegar a su oficina antes de que Annie irrumpiera dentro y cerrara la puerta de golpe.

—¡No puedo creer que no me hayas llamado!

Levantando su mano, Candy advirtió:

—Todavía ni siquiera he bebido café. Me mantendré fuera de la Inquisición durante al menos treinta minutos.

—Uhm, alguien está irritada. ¿No dormiste lo suficiente anoche? —preguntó Annie, moviendo las cejas.

—No, obviamente no lo hice.

Annie chilló y luego se dejó caer en la silla.

—¡Detalles, Candy! ¡Necesito desesperadamente detalles!

—Entonces ve a ser una buena amiga y consígueme un café —gimió Candy.

Con un bufido, Annie se levantó de su silla.

—Está bien. ¡Pero será mejor que me des cada detalle erótico cuando vuelva!

Mientras Annie salía por la puerta, Candy colocó sus cosas y encendió la computadora. En medio de la lectura de sus citas del día, sonó el teléfono en su bolso. Ella lo agarró y se desplazó a través de sus mensajes. El ver uno de Terry provocó que su corazón saltara hasta su garganta.

**Lo siento, no me despedí. Parecías demasiado tranquila para despertarte. Ansioso porque llegue el miércoles… T**

Candy no podía luchar contra la tonta sonrisa que llenaba sus mejillas. Después de todo no era un idiota. Él realmente se preocupó lo suficiente como para enviarle un mensaje y ver cómo estaba.

Rápidamente, sus dedos volaron sobre el teclado.

**Gracias. Yo dormí bien anoche… bueno, después de todo. También estoy ansiosa porque llegue el miércoles.**

Annie entró por la puerta con una humeante taza de café y se la pasó a Candy.

Mientras Candy soplaba pequeñas olas en el líquido oscuro, los labios de Annie se curvaron en un puchero.

—Candy, realmente estoy dolida porque no me llamaste camino a casa esta mañana. Quiero decir, ¡he estado muriendo durante toda la noche y la mañana para saber de ti! Anoche volví prácticamente loco a Archie preguntando acerca de cómo te estaba yendo.

Candy salió disparada de su silla, derramando el café en el suelo.

—¿En serio le dijiste a Archie acerca de mi noche de sexo con Terry?

Annie rodó sus ojos confirmándolo.

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿No crees que él se preguntara qué pasó cuando te embarazaras de la nada?

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—Creo que al final de la noche, él también estaba tan ansioso de saber de ti. Creo que su preocupación era más por asegurarse de que estabas bien, y de que Terry no te hubiera obligado a someterte a alguna mierda retorcida o algo así.

Pasando su mano por la cadera, Candy le dio a Annie una mirada exasperada.

—Y ¿qué esperabas? ¿Qué te escribiera cada minucioso detalle contándote lo que estaba pasando?

—Eso hubiera sido interesante. No estoy segura de cómo se traducen en el texto los quejidos y gemidos.

—Eres imposible —murmuró Candy tomando un poco de café. El líquido caliente quemó un bienvenido rastro de cafeína en su garganta y estómago.

—Entonces, ¿cómo fue?

Un retroceso de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior brilló a través de la mente de Candy como una película de clasificación "X", y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Increíble.

—¿Así que fue todo lo que pensaste que sería estar con él?

Candy asintió.

—Y más.

Saboreando cada detalle, Annie se inclinó tanto hacia adelante en su silla que casi se cae de frente contra el suelo.

—Entonces, ¿cuántas veces te viniste?

—¡Annie! —exclamó Candy.

—¡Oh vamos, Candy! Con las locas horas de pasantías de Archie, tengo que vivir a través de ti —argumentó Annie.

El calor inundó las mejillas de Candy.

—Bueno, entonces está bien. Cuatro… No espera, cinco. También hubo una vez en la ducha.

Los ojos oscuros de Annie se abrieron, y ella palmeó las manos con regocijo.

—Candy, ¡eso es fanjoditástico!

—¡Solo tú aplaudirías por orgasmos!

—¡No puedo evitarlo! Estoy tan feliz por ti.

Un soñador suspiro escapó de los labios de Candy y luego le dijo a Annie algunos de los detalles que no eran tan mortificantes. Cuando llegó a la parte de Terry quedándose la noche, las cejas de Annie se fruncieron.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No crees que fue dulce? —preguntó Candy.

—Sí, lo es, pero…

Candy retorció sus manos frenéticamente.

—¿Podrías solo soltarlo?

—Solo quiero que tengas cuidado, Candy. Has dormido con él una vez, y ya estas comenzando a involucrarte demasiado emocionalmente.

—¡No lo estoy! —protestó Candy.

—Sí, lo estás. Te enloqueciste cuando él trató de irse anoche, y ya estás mareada por su mensaje de texto de esta mañana. Es solo que no quiero que te haga daño, ¿de acuerdo?

Candy dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás contra el respaldo del asiento y suspiró.

—Tienes razón. Estoy demasiado sentimental. —Ella sopló un mechón de cabello de su cara y miró por encima a Annie—. ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan malditamente difícil para mí? Todas las mujeres en el mundo pueden dejar caer sus bragas y tener sexo sin sentido, pero no, yo no. Tengo que estar emocionalmente involucrada con el gran idiota ¡que solo está dispuesto a follarme para su propio placer!

Annie se echó a reír.

—No seas tan dura contigo misma. Aún yo tengo que admitir que el "gran idiota", como tú lo llamas, tiene un buen juego de seducción. Diablos, incluso yo podría haber estado tentada a sentir un poco más con el hecho de que él me llevó a cenar, me regaló lencería, y se quedó la noche.

—Necesito una nueva estrategia. Voy a tener que mantenerlo puramente físico a partir de ahora en adelante. Entraré en ello, haciendo el acto, y sacándole el mayor provecho.

—Esa es mi chica.

**Notitas…**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews a quienes leen anónimamente y a todas las que han colocado la historia en alerta y/o favoritos.. LucyLuz, Laura Grandchester, Sweetpea81572, Conny de G, Rose Grandchester, maria 1972, mixie07, flor.g.8402, lupita 1797, maria1972, Ainafetse3, Ana de G, patmor, AngieArdley, liz1982mx, Eva Mara Hernndez, EdbeLL MaNseN, Gelsie y 31105674.**

**Irene.. Síiii, en genial, la verdad es que simplemente con esos detalles, ya tiene ganados muchos puntos.**

**Ainafetse3.. de nada al contrario gracias por leer, que bueno que te gusta y muchas gracias por mandar review.**

**Laurita White.. Jajajaja si la verdad es que el final de When es muy fresco y esa tradición me parece que la adoptaré amo los postres jajaja.. Muchas gracias por tu review no te preocupes yo sé lo complicado que es en ocasiones, sabes te envidio yo no puedo leer en el metro, ni en ningún transporte porque sufro una baja de presión y lo odio jajaja; que bueno que te gusta la historia, y fórmate amiga porque yo también quiero jajaja saludos.**

**LizCarter.. Jajaja que tal aparte de consentidor mega apasionado y aguantador xD.**

**Iris Adriana.. jajaja que tal? Aquí uno mas espero te guste.**

**Luz rico.. hola, espero que te guste la historia, procuro actualizar todos los días, gracias por tu review.**

**Alexa C.. aquí uno mas! Espero te guste, gracias por todo tu cariño, el que las consientas es directamente proporcional a todo su apoyo.**

**Eva Mara Hernndez.. Hola, muchas gracias por tu review, me da gusto que te agrade la historia, y saber que te enamoraste de nuevo es genial, pues que te puedo decir así es como viene estructurada la historia y yo la respeto, aquí un caí más, espero sea de tu agrado.**

**Eunice97.. jajaja solo era un decir, en realidad es que se hace de la boca chiquita jajaja, que bueno que te guste y sí, tienes razón con esa práctica harán un bb rapidísimo. De nada gracias a ti por leer y escribir.**

**Dulce maria.. jajaja sí en verdad que este calor es extremo, y como bien dices en Sonora ya es bastante caliente jajaja yo soy del DF saludos, gracias por escribir.**

**Lupita1797.. de nada, a ti por leer, que bueno que te gustó, saludos para ti también.**

** .31105674.. oh sí bastante! Mucho calor! Jajaja saludos.**

**Maria de Jesus LH.. que bueno que te guste, y de nada en verdad gracias a ti por leer y comentar.**

**Edeny Grandchester.. jajaja bastante jajaja, me parece que somos muchas las que queremos uno así, y muchas mas las que envidiamos a Candy.**

**Laura Grandchester.. jajajaja hay amiga eres genial jajajaj, y yo estoy de acuerdo contigo, algunos hombres deberían de saber muchas de estas cosas, me encanta que te guste la historia. Saludos!**

**Hola!.. les dejo el capí del día de hoy, muchas gracias por su apoyo nos leemos mañana DLB**


	9. capítulo 8

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Katie Ashley para fines de entretener.

Está historia puede o no contener vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 8

El miércoles cuando Candy entró a la oficina de Terry, él levantó la vista de sus papeles y absorbió cada parte de su apariencia. Sabía que se veía muy diferente de como la había dejado la otra mañana; prácticamente desnuda bajo las sábanas con su largo cabello rubio extendido sobre la almohada. Hoy parecía en cada ápice una experimentada mujer profesional, en su estrecha falda gris de tubo, blusa negra con volantes, y zapatos de tacón. También había peinado su cabello en un moño suelto. Pero aun finamente vestida como estaba, bien podría haber estado desnuda por la forma en la que él la miraba fijamente.

Entra y sal rápidamente, no vayas a salir lastimada trató de recordarse a sí misma. Se encontró con la oscura mirada de Terry y se sonrojó.

—Hola —dijo, tímidamente.

—Hola. ¿A qué debo el placer de verte?

Respira profundo, Candy. Puedes hacer esto. Lo único que él puede hacer es decir que no… y entonces posiblemente avergonzarte por sugerir tal cosa en medio del día. Por no hablar de que podría presentar una denuncia por acoso sexual. Miró alrededor.

—Eh, no estás ocupado en este momento, ¿verdad?

—No, estoy en un receso entre reuniones. ¿Por qué?

Nuevamente se mordió el labio, no estaba segura de si realmente podría insinuársele así. Desde el momento en que tomó la prueba de ovulación en el baño, su mente gritó lo loca que estaba por incluso pensar en hacerle proposiciones sexuales a Terry mientras estaban en el trabajo. Durante todo el recorrido en el ascensor, su conciencia trabajó a toda marcha para llamarla una puta desvergonzada por siquiera considerar un encuentro sexual a medio día.

Ignoró las voces en su cabeza.

—Bueno, verás, mi temperatura se elevó un poco hace rato.

Las cejas de Terry se fruncieron.

—¿Viniste hasta aquí para decirme que estás enferma?

Con una risa nerviosa, Candy respondió:

—No, no, no es nada de eso. Es solo que… —Tomó aire, intentando calmar sus nervios. Lo que no la ayudo a calmar sus temblorosas rodillas. Sobre todo porque iba a tener que hablar de nuevo sobre más supuestos innombrables—. Verás, he estado tomando estas pruebas que dicen cuándo estoy ovulando y cuándo soy más fértil. Y bueno… es ahora.

Él la miró fijamente, sin parpadear y casi sin respirar por un momento antes de que una sonrisa curvara sus labios.

—Oh, ¿así que viniste aquí para una follada?

Candy se avergonzó.

—¿Siempre tienes que ser tan vulgar?

Él se rio entre dientes.

—Lo siento. ¿Preferirías que lo llamara una tarde de placer? —bromeó, pareciendo disfrutar el hecho de que ella ahora estaba retorciéndose en sus talones.

—Por favor, détente —murmuró. Probando su coraje, se acercó a su escritorio. Milagrosamente, las piernas que se sentían de goma realmente pudieron sostenerla. Con él actuando como un estúpido loco por el sexo, no tenía de que preocuparse por sentir algo. Este era el despreciable Terry que recordaba de la fiesta de Navidad, no con quien se había besuqueado la otra noche. Se dio cuenta de que tenía que tomar nota del comportamiento en su mente para cuándo comenzará a caer más en la mina emocional de sentimientos por él.

Recurriendo a más fuerza de voluntad, se movió lentamente alrededor de uno de los lados del escritorio. Cuando se encontró con su mirada lasciva, suspiró.

—¿Podrías por favor actuar de la forma en que lo hiciste la otra noche?

—¿Y cómo fue eso?

Ella agachó la cabeza.

—No lo sé… simplemente no así.

—Lo siento, Candy. Es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a que me hagan sentir como un pedazo de carne a mitad del día.

Se encontró con su divertida mirada.

—Lo siento si te hice sentir así. Me gustaría mucho más haber esperado hasta esta noche. No puedes imaginar lo difícil que es esto para mí. Venir hasta aquí y hacerte proposiciones sexuales de esta manera, es absolutamente terrible, por no mencionar mortificante. Pero por mucho que lo odie, necesito que me ayudes a concebir. Y te necesito ahora.

Terry se removió en su silla, y Candy podía decir que su súplica estaba teniendo efecto sobre él.

—Tengo que admitir que tú necesitándome así, es tremendamente excitante, Candy —musitó. Señalando hacia la puerta, le dijo—: Ciérrala bien.

Candy se apresuró para asegurarse de que nadie los interrumpiría. Cuando regresó a su lado, Terry apretó un botón del teléfono. La voz de su secretaria salió del altavoz.

—¿Sí, señor Grandchester?

—Marilyn, por favor, retrasa mi reunión hasta las tres de la tarde. Surgió algo inesperado. —Le guiñó un ojo a Candy.

—Sí, señor.

—Y, por favor, asegúrate de que no sea interrumpido en los próximos treinta minutos.

—Por supuesto que lo haré.

Una vez que Candy estuvo segura de que él había colgado, negó con la cabeza.

—¿Media hora? Alguien está muy seguro de sí mismo y de su resistencia.

Terry se rio.

—Nunca dudes de mi resistencia. —Rodando su silla hacia atrás, se giró hacia el lugar en donde sus rodillas tocaban las de ella. El deseo ardía en sus ojos cuando él levantó las manos y entrelazó los dedos alrededor de la parte posterior de su cabeza—. Está bien, entonces. Soy todo tuyo, nena. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es tomarme.

Los ojos de Candy se agrandaron.

—Pero tú no… —Su voz se fue apagando, su mirada se movió rápidamente hacia el sofá de cuero.

Él lentamente sacudió su cabeza de un lado al otro.

—Tú eres la que me necesita. La pelota está en tu cancha.

La mortificación y la ira se dispararon a través de ella. Él haría esto más difícil de lo que tenía que ser.

—Bien —resopló. Sin apartar los ojos de él, se levantó la falda hasta las caderas.

Terry contuvo el aliento cuando ella le dio una vista del encaje a la altura de sus muslos.

—Maldita sea, esas son sexys —murmuró.

Después de que se quitó sus bragas, Candy bajó un poco su falda y se acercó a él. A ella le habría encantado abofetear esa sonrisa fuera de su hermoso rostro. El brillo divertido en sus ojos azules le dijo que estaba disfrutando demasiado de su vergüenza. Con más fuerza de la necesaria, le separó las piernas con una de sus rodillas. Después se inclinó sobre él, llevando sus dedos al cinturón. Su erección ya estaba abultada en los pantalones. Luego de bajarle rápidamente la cremallera, comenzó a moverse de arriba y hacia abajo sobre su regazo.

—¿Qué, sin juegos previos? —preguntó Terry con su voz vibrante de humor.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Esto no se trata de tener sexo. Se trata de conseguir lo que yo quiero — le respondió deslizando su mano en su ropa interior para poder sujetarlo con los dedos.

—Lo siento, nena. Si no tengo sexo, no conseguirás lo que quieres.

Rodando los ojos, ella guió su erección entre sus muslos. Mientras se deslizaba lenta y deliciosamente a lo largo de él, Terry gimió y llevó sus labios a su cuello. Una vez que estuvo completamente dentro de ella, lamió un sendero húmedo hasta su oreja y le succionó el lóbulo.

—Alguien está tan mojada, tan lista para mí y sin ni siquiera un toque. Debo tener algún efecto sobre ti, nena.

Candy pasó los dedos a través de su cabello, tirando de su cabeza para encontrar su mirada. Con una sonrisa, dijo:

—No te hagas ilusiones. Claramente es biología. Son las hormonas y los estrógenos, no tú, eso es lo que me tiene así…

Él le agarró fuertemente las caderas, extendiendo sus dedos sobre su piel.

—Dilo.

Ella vaciló antes de susurrar: —Mojada.

Terry gruñó y metió la lengua dentro de su boca. Candy cambió su ritmo montándolo rápidamente. Sus manos se movieron desde las caderas hasta la pretina de su falda. Después de que le sacó la blusa, sus decididos dedos se abrieron paso por la hilera de diminutos botones de perla.

Candy se mordió los labios cuando la mano de él se deslizó dentro de la copa de encaje de su sostén para acariciar uno de sus pechos. Mientras su dedo pulgar le pellizcaba el pezón, no pudo evitar que un gemido se le escapara de los labios. Se odió aún más cuando Terry le sonrió triunfalmente. Estaba empeñado en que ella lo querría para algo más que solo procrear, y le molestó que hubiera sucumbido ante él. La ira la impulsó a moverse más fuerte contra él, con la esperanza de que acabara más rápido.

Pero Terry lo debió haber previsto. Él agarró ambos lados de sus nalgas y luego se deslizó hasta el borde de la silla. Candy gritó y envolvió las piernas alrededor de su cintura para no caerse.

—Espera —dijo Terry. En un rápido movimiento se puso de pie y Candy sujetándose fuertemente, envió los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Su sonrisa le calentó la oreja—. Cálmate un poco, nena. Todavía me gustaría respirar.

—Lo siento —gimió ella.

Suavemente la acomodó en el borde de su escritorio, y luego llevó sus labios hacia los de ella. Besándola con avidez, él la empujó sobre su espalda. Ella movió sus caderas y una vez más envolvió las piernas alrededor de su cintura, llevándolo aún más profundo. Ante la sensación, ambos gimieron contra los labios del otro.

—Joder, Candy —murmuró mientras la penetraba.

Manteniendo un ritmo constante, alejó sus labios de los de ella para comenzar a besarle el cuello. Su boca reemplazó el lugar donde su mano había estado antes, lamiendo y chupando su pezón.

Candy cerró los ojos. Su decisión de no sentir nada se desvaneció mientras jadeaba y se empujaba a sí misma más dentro de su boca. Cuando él se movió hacia el otro pecho, supo que estaba cerca de correrse.

—Terry —jadeó. Él levantó la cabeza de su pecho para verla mientras se corría.

—Verte hacer eso me vuelve loco —dijo. Empujó un par de veces más y después terminó—. ¡Cristo! —gritó.

Permanecieron inmóviles durante unos pocos segundos, ambos, descendiendo de su compartida culminación. Terry levantó su cabeza y le dio a Candy una sonrisa perezosa.

—Como de costumbre, eso fue jodidamente impresionante.

—Sí, lo fue —respondió Candy, su respiración todavía iba y venía en pesados jadeos.

—¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que tu temperatura se eleve nuevamente hoy?

—No, no lo creo.

—Maldición.

Ella se rio.

—Lo siento.

Terry la besó antes de arreglarse el mismo. Mientras se subía los pantalones, Candy se bajó del escritorio. Se reajustó el sujetador y luego deslizó su falda hacia abajo.

—¡Oh, mis bragas! —murmuró mirando alrededor del piso.

—Las tengo —dijo Terry, agachándose junto al escritorio. Él observó el tanga negro de encaje con capullos de color rosa antes de entregárselo a Candy—. Lástima que no pude verte en eso.

—Siempre hay una próxima vez —bromeó con una sonrisa.

Él se rio y empezó a meterse la camisa en los pantalones. Candy se deslizó dentro de sus bragas y luego se alisó el cabello.

—Eh, ¿te importaría si uso tu sofá por un rato?

—¿Por los chicos?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que no. Necesito dirigirme a la reunión de todos modos.

—Así que, ¿te veo el viernes por la noche?

Terry le guiñó el ojo y luego le golpeó el trasero.

—Te veo entonces.

**Notitas…**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews a quienes leen anónimamente y a todas las que han colocado la historia en alerta y/o favoritos.. LucyLuz, Laura Grandchester, Sweetpea81572, Conny de G, Rose Grandchester, maria 1972, mixie07, flor.g.8402, lupita 1797, maria1972, Ainafetse3, Ana de G, patmor, AngieArdley, liz1982mx, Eva Mara Hernndez, EdbeLL MaNseN, Gelsie y 31105674.**

**Laura Grandchester.. jajaja lamento decirte que a mi parecer Candy ya está involucrada; jajaja yo opino igual que tú, de hecho no sé cómo pudo ir a trabajar, fanjoditastico, en realidad no existe solo es una mezcla de fantástico y jodido.**

**Iris Adriana.. pues aquí uno más de esos jajaja que tal?**

**Lulu G.. que bueno que te gustas, gracias por escribir.**

** 31105674.. aquí uno más, es pero te guste.**

**Rubí.. que bueno que te gusta, a mí también me encanta, tiene un lado romántico hermoso.**

**Jupita1797.. aquí hay uno más, espero te guste, ya veremos más adelante que tal Terry.**

**Laurita White.. si lo imagino, lástima que no puedo, jajaja yo ya estoy formada amiga. Saludos, y sí muchas gracias estoy muy bien espero también tú.**

**Ely akvarez.. jajaja lo siento pero aquí uno mas, espero te guste.**

**LizCarter.. totalmente de acuerdo la verdad es que a eso se le llama suerte xD, y estoy de acuerdo contigo no importa como comienza sino como termina, y sí en eso anda.**

**Hola nuevamente, como saben (y las que no ahora se enteran), agradezco todos sus reviews y cada que llegamos a 100 procuro subir un capí más en agradecimiento, así que aquí esta esté por sus 100 primeros, mil gracias por todo su apoyo y ahora si hasta mañana DLB**


	10. capítulo 9

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Katie Ashley para fines de entretener.

Está historia puede o no contener vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 9

Dos semanas después.

Candy trató con cada fibra de su ser, no ver por centésima vez la fecha encerrada enrojo en el calendario sobre su escritorio. Su período estaba retrasado… dos días, dos noches en vela, diecisiete horas y cincuenta y dos minutos tarde para ser precisos. Ya que siempre había sido tan precisa como un reloj, sus crispados nervios estaban trabajando a toda marcha. Seguro, era físicamente posible para ser la primera vez que hubiera sucedido el milagro. ¿Pero también era posible que su cuerpo estuviera tan listo para ser madre y Terry era tal dios del sexo que experimentó un éxito inmediato?

Si la notoria fecha encerrada no era suficiente para enviarla sobre el borde, siempre habría un corazón encerrado de ese día. Se preguntó por qué sentía la necesidad de marcarlo cuando no había manera posible de que pudiera olvidar eso tan importante. Había sido tatuado y marcado en su corazón y alma.

Hoy era el segundo aniversario de la muerte de su madre.

Justo cuando las lágrimas de angustia picaron sus ojos, Annie asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

—Vamos chica. Te voy a llevar a comer.

Candy sonrió. No se molestó en ocultar el hecho de que había estado llorando. Annie también sabía la importancia del día. El año pasado, había saturado a Candy con alcohol, chocolate y luego se quedó a dormir, sosteniéndola en la cama mientras lloraba incontrolablemente.

—Es muy dulce de tu parte ofrecerte, pero en verdad, no me importa quedarme aquí.

—¿Y qué clase de mejor amiga sería si te dejo aquí sola precisamente en éste día?

—¿La del tipo que reconoce cómo estoy apagada emocionalmente durante los tiempos de crisis y me alejo de la familia y amigos? —preguntó esperanzada Candy.

Annie resopló.

—No, no va a suceder. Tú necesitas una margarita sin fondo, algo de comida que engorde y un postre goteando chocolate y calorías. Y yo voy a tener el inmenso placer de suministrártelos.

Candy sabía que era inútil discutir con Annie. Además, en verdad quería salir de la oficina y tratar de despejar su mente por un rato. Así que se levantó de su silla y sonrió.

—Bien entonces. Si tú pagas, ¡entonces voy a comer, beber y a divertirme!

—Esa es mi chica.

Mientras comenzaban a bajar en el ascensor, Annie preguntó:

—No te importa si Archie se une a nosotras, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no. No he conseguido verlo desde hace tiempo.

—Ya somos dos. Uf, creo que voy a tener que empezar a fugarme al hospital en mi hora de almuerzo para un rapidito.

Candy puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eres terrible.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, Archie ya tenía un puesto reservado para ellas. Se levantó del asiento para abrazar a Candy.

—¿Cómo lo estas llevando, Candy pecas? —preguntó. Ella luchó contra el impulso de sonreír al escuchar en labios de Archie, el apodo de la infancia que le puso su abuelo. Era uno con el que a Anthony le encantaba bromear, y cuando Archie lo había escuchado, pensó que era divertido y automáticamente lo adoptó.

Afortunadamente, Candy sabía que su pregunta estaba relacionada con el aniversario de su madre, y no con su período retrasado.

—Estoy soportándolo. Algunos días son mejores que otros.

Él asintió y le acarició la espalda. Mientras retomaba su asiento, Annie le dio un codazo a Candy para que se sentara a un lado de él. Sabía que Annie no quería que ella se sentara sola.

—No, no, ustedes casi no se ven —protestó Candy.

—Es mejor así. Puedo mirar los ojos de Archie sentada frente a él.

—Por encima de todo, eso evitara que abuse de mí por debajo de la mesa —replicó Archie, con un guiño.

Candy sonrió y se deslizó a su lado. Annie se sentó frente a ellos.

Después de que la mesera se fuera con sus pedidos de bebidas, un agudo dolor se apoderó del abdomen de Candy, y agarró el menú con más fuerza.

Annie inmediatamente captó su angustia.

—¿Qué pasa?

Pasó sus ojos sobre Archie y luego nuevamente hacia Annie y sacudió su cabeza. Lo último que quería hacer era discutir asuntos de mujeres frente a él, ya fuera estudiante de medicina o no. Y a pesar de él que era algo más que el prometido de Annie, era un buen y confiable amigo, eso todavía le incomodaba.

—Oh nada.

—Mierda, no tienes calambres, ¿verdad?

Candy sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban y trató de esconderse detrás del menú.

—Dije que no es nada.

Annie puso los ojos en blanco.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios, Candy. Archie sabe todo sobre vaginas y ovarios, así que deja de actuar avergonzada delante de él.

—No estoy actuando avergonzada… ¡estoy avergonzada! —replicó.

Ignorando a Candy, Annie señaló directamente a Archie.

—¿Sabes cómo Candy ha estado trabajando tan duro con Terry para quedar embarazada? —Él asintió—. Bueno, ahora ella tiene dos días de retraso en su periodo.

Candy cerró los ojos, deseando que el suelo se abriera y la tragara entera. Archie se aclaró la garganta, tratando de aliviar la tensión.

—Si estás teniendo calambres, podría ser algo bueno. A veces cuando el ovulo fecundado se implanta en la pared uterina, experimentarás dolor de moderado a severo el cual es similar a los cólicos menstruales.

Annie le dio a Archie una sonrisa radiante.

—Nene, eres tan sexy cuando sueltas esa jerga médica.

Candy bufó mientras Archie se inclinaba sobre la mesa para darle a Annie un prolongado beso.

—Ustedes son demasiados nauseabundos. —Una vez que dejaron de besuquearse, le sonrió a Archie—. Pero gracias por la información. Estoy esperanzada de que sea eso.

—También estoy esperanzado por ti. Serás una maravillosa madre, Candy pecas. Dios sabe que te mereces algo de felicidad —respondió Archie, apretando su mano.

—Gracias. Te lo agradezco. —Fue interrumpida por el zumbido del teléfono en su bolso. Echó un vistazo al mensaje y sonrió.

**No sé si todavía sigues hablándome o no, pero hoy estoy pensando en ti. Nadie, además de mi propia madre, significó tanto para mí como la tuya lo hizo. Ella siempre me amó y me aceptó por quién era. ¡Sin mencionar que hacía las mejores galletas de chocolate que he probado! ¡Te amo y extraño, Candy pecas! **

Era de Albert. Incluso había usado su apodo. Cuando comenzaba a devolverle el mensaje, Annie se aclaró la garganta. Candy levantó la mirada.

—Lo siento, no pensé…

Annie hizo un gesto sobre el hombro de Candy. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Albert estaba parado con un ramo de lirios, la flor favorita de su madre. Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Candy cuando salió de su asiento y le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, no puedo creer que estés aquí!

—Me alegro de que estés abrazándome, en lugar de golpeándome.

Mientras se apartaba, Candy sonrió.

—Supongo que dejé las cosas bastante mal entre nosotros, ¿eh?

—Amiga, pensé que yo era un caso perdido entre tú y ese tipo, oh ¿cuál era su nombre? El que creyó que yo era tu novio e iba a patearme el trasero.

Annie sonrió.

—Su nombre es Terry, pero creo que podemos referirnos a él como el potencial Papi del Bebé de Candy.

Los ojos de Albert se abrieron, y se tambaleó hacia atrás.

—¿Conseguiste que ese tipo fuera tu donante de esperma?

Candy le lanzó a Annie una mirada asesina antes de jalarla fuera del reservado.

—No, no exactamente —le indicó a Albert que tomara asiento—. Creo que tengo que ponerte al tanto en algunas cosas.

Albert llamó a la mesera antes de sentarse.

—Voy a necesitar una cerveza… en realidad, ¡ve y tráeme la jarra!

**Notitas…**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews a quienes leen anónimamente y a todas las que han colocado la historia en alerta y/o favoritos.. LucyLuz, Laura Grandchester, Sweetpea81572, Conny de G, Rose Grandchester, maria 1972, mixie07, flor.g.8402, lupita 1797, maria1972, Ainafetse3, Ana de G, patmor, AngieArdley, liz1982mx, Eva Mara Hernndez, EdbeLL MaNseN, Gelsie, 31105674, carol jeniffer Grandchester y flor única.**

**Lupita1797.. que bueno que te guste, este no es tan intenso, pero espero igual te agrade.**

**Rose Grandchester.. jajaja pues si pobre Terry, pero bien que lo gozo en la tadecita, gracias por tus comentarios.**

** .31105674.. oh sí, esperemos que se den cuenta antes de hacerse daño.**

**Lulú G.. jajaja sí, pobre Terry solo lo utiliza como semental (aunque me parece que no se queja).**

**Ely alvarez.. que bueno que te gusta, aunque lamento decirte que la mayoría de los capítulos son así de cortos; oye que afortunada eres de haber encontrado a tu propio arrogante, saludos.**

**Conny de G.. jajaja sí tienes toda la razón están coladitos, a ver cuanto tardan en darse cuenta, que tal ya reapareció Albert, a ver que opina del nuevo donante. Muchas gracias por los reviews, aquí un capi mas.**

**Genesis granches.. hola, que bueno que te gusta, muchas gracias por tu review.**

**Luz Rico.. jajaja oh si, se ve que le ponen entusiasmo a lo que hacen, esperemos que no sea tanto sufrimiento que se pongan las pilas.**

**Maria de Jesus LH.. muchas gracias, a mí me encanta leer todos sus comentarios, esperemos que Terry se de cuenta rápido de sus sentimientos, saludos.**

**Eunice97.. pues que tal parece que ya pego, a ver que pasa. Muchas gracias, que bueno que te gusta, y gracias por tus reviews.**

**Irene.. quien no se enamoraría, yo por lo menos si que lo haría rapidito, como dices llena totalmente los zapatos jajaja, sí me parece que es bueno tener a una amiga que te conozca y sobre todo que te diga lo que piensa sin problemas, espermos que Candy haga algo.**

**Ana d G.. oh sí lo tiene todo bien planeado, calor? Calorsisismo jajaja, saludos, gracias por comentar.**

**Laura Grandchester.. jajajaja xD, sí que es una suertuda y pues yo igual lo haría los hijos que él quiera, de acuerdo contigo Terry es un ejemplo de hombre a seguir, lástima que los hombre no lo saben, oh no amiga espera un poco y saldrán algunos defectos, aunque nada que no tenga solución, me parece que depende del tipo de hombre hay quienes si valoran a las mujeres por lo que son, pocos pero los hay, y sí, si conoceremos la historia de Terry, yo creo que sí hay posibilidad aunque no tan rápido como muchas historias, todo es un proceso es diferente estar enamorado a amar, y para llegar al segundo es necesario conocer al otro, o bueno esa es mi perspectiva, pues al parecer ya se está cocinando el pastel, esperemos no sea una falsa alarma, y sí ya sabemos que habrá un bb el detalle es saber cómo llegaron ahí, oh estoy de acuerdo contigo hay capis que en verdad dan mucho calor jajaja, yo tiendo a hacer lo mismo cuando una historia me gusta y siento que me perdí algo la vuelvo a leer jajaj; no te preocupes por aquello de leer tantos reviews o de que me pongas a trabajar, por el contrario agradezco todos y cada uno de ellos, mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo de hacerlo… ah una cosa más podemos dejarlo en caro? Si me dices carolina siento que me llama mi mamá para regañarme jajaja, saludos.**

**Hellen franco.. que bueno que te gusta, aquí el siguientes, saludos y gracias por comentar.**

**Kary klays.. jajaja ya somos dos, a pesar de que ya leí la historia sigue provocándome lo mismo jajaja que bueno que te gusta, gracias por el review, actualizo todos los días si no tengo problemas, aún así te mando msj vale.**

**Alexa C.. oh sí amiga envidia total, tener a un Terry así o xD, si de leerlo me vuelve loca jajaja, de nada por el caí extra, ya sabes gracias a ti por los reviews!**

**Hola chicas! Auí esta el del día de hoy, un poco tarde pero sin falta, espero que les guste, ustedes que piensan que sí está embarazada? Y si sí que pasará entre ellos, bueno nos leemos mañana DLB.**


	11. capítulo 10

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Katie Ashley para fines de entretener.

Está historia puede o no contener vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 10.

Terry se empujó para salir del ascensor de su última reunión de la tarde. Con su nuevo ascenso, sus días eran críticos desde el momento en que entraba por la puerta hasta que marcaba su salida. Por suerte, fue solo una media hora hasta que pudo salir.

Se detuvo ante el escritorio de su secretaria.

—¿Algún mensaje, Marilyn?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Pero hay una Sra. White esperando en su oficina.

La polla de Terry se movió ante la mención de Candy. La última vez que había estado en su despacho habían tenido un increíble rapidito. Seguro como el infierno esperaba que fuera eso por lo que ella había vuelto.

—Gracias.

Se lamió los labios en anticipación y abrió la puerta de su oficina. Cualquier esperanza que tenía de echar un polvo se desvaneció en el momento que vio a Candy tumbada en su sofá, llorando histéricamente. Su garganta se cerró con horror, y se esforzó por respirar. Había estado acostumbrado a escenas como estas cuando estaba creciendo. Con cuatro hermanas, había visto y oído de todo.

Pero por lo general cuando una tormenta de estrógeno se levantaba por el horizonte, él y su padre esquivaban el infierno escapando al parque o a una pizzería. No importa, el éxito que fuera en los negocios, había una cosa que no podía manejar: las mujeres emocionales.

Candy miró hacia arriba para verlo de pie en la puerta. Sus ojos se encontraron, y ella se rompió de nuevo.

—Oh mierda —murmuró, pasándose los dedos por el cabello. Vaciló antes de caminar lentamente hacia el sofá. Mientras la miraba, él se echó hacia atrás y adelante balanceándose en sus talones. Por último, sacó uno de sus pañuelos con monogramas de su bolsillo de la chaqueta y se lo entregó a ella—. Candy, ¿qué está mal?

—Acabo de tener mi periodo.

Hizo una mueca.

—Uhm, lo siento. Tengo un poco de Advil sobre mi escritorio por si tienes calambres o algo así.

Se sonó la nariz y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿No lo entiendes? Tengo mi periodo, así que no estoy embarazada.

—Oh —murmuró, finalmente, entendiendo su gran descontrol.

—Y sé que quedar embarazada la primera vez era una posibilidad remota y todo eso, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que, ¿si no puedo quedar embarazada? Quiero decir, que mi ginecóloga dice que estoy sana y capaz, pero, ¿qué si ella se equivoca?

Terry abrió la boca, pero Candy siguió disparando, levantando la voz una octava.

—¿Y si solo tengo este gran bloqueo mental que se convierte en uno físico donde no puedo concebir? ¿Qué pasa si he perdido todos mis años fértiles y ahora solo voy a estar estéril y sola por el resto de mi vida?

Ella se rompió otra vez, su pecho subiendo y bajando de los sollozos que le sacudían con fuerza. Terry se quedó clavado en el suelo, en silencio debatiéndose acerca de girar sobre sus talones y salir corriendo por la puerta. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que iba a hacer con ella así? A regañadientes, se dejó caer a su lado en el sofá. Sin él, incluso ofreciéndose, Candy se arrojó hacia él. Sus mejillas empapadas de lágrimas se presionaron en su cuello mientras su cuerpo temblaba contra él. Él se congeló un instante, y ella podría haber sido consolada por una estatua de mármol.

Se aclaró la garganta y trató de orientarse.

—Shh, está bien. No llores —dijo, acariciándole la espalda. Ése pareció ser el estímulo que Candy necesitaba porque entonces apretó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Como no sabía qué demonios más hacer, simplemente la dejó llorar.

Una eternidad pareció pasar antes de que ella se hubiera tranquilizado. Su respiración vino con frustración, y su cuerpo se estremeció.

—¿Estás bien ahora? —le preguntó vacilante.

Candy se apartó ante el sonido de su voz. De repente, una expresión mortificada cruzó su rostro.

—¡Oh Dios, lo siento tanto, tanto! ¡No puedo creer que se me ocurrió venir aquí y perder el control contigo!

—Está bien.

—No, no lo está. ¡Mierda! Cuando vi... cuando me enteré que no estaba embarazada, lo único que podía pensar era en ti. Incluso ignoré la oficina de Annie. —Se estremeció—. ¡Dios, estoy tan avergonzada de que me vieras actuar como tal psicópata! —gimió, enterrando su cabeza en sus manos.

Tratando de aligerar el estado de ánimo, Terry dijo:

—¿Sabes?, me estás dando un complejo aquí.

Candy levantó la cabeza.

—¿Qué?

—Creo que en el fondo estás más molesta por la perspectiva de tener sexo conmigo otra vez.

Ella se rió.

—No, no es eso en absoluto. —Dándole un codazo en broma, le preguntó— : ¿No me digas que realmente te estás subestimando a ti mismo en el departamento de dormitorios?

Sonrió.

—No exactamente.

—Yo no lo creo. —Se inclinó y le besó la mejilla—. No, Terry, el sexo contigo ha sido la mayor sorpresa de todas en mi loco esquema.

—¿Una sorpresa? Estás segura de que no eres de las que acaricia el ego masculino, ¿verdad?

—Detén la pesca de elogios, Sr. Grandchester. —Candy le tomó la cara con las manos, arrastrando el dedo a lo largo de la barba en su mejilla—. Además, creo que hice un trabajo bastante bueno acariciándote la última vez que estuvimos juntos. —Cuando sus ojos se abrieron, ella se echó a reír—. Y entre siete y diez días cuando sea fértil de nuevo, espero encontrarme de nuevo en la cama de ese dios del sexo como eres tú mismo, siempre y cuando estés dispuesto.

—Oh, voy a estar dispuesto. —Él tomó una de sus manos y le besó los dedos—. Podría estar dispuesto ahora.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—De siete a diez días.

Él gimió.

—Amas torturarme, ¿no?

—Lo siento. Te prometo que entonces te lo compensaré. —Candy le dio un casto beso en los labios—. Sin embargo, te quiero agradecer. Mi descontrol de hoy... no fue solo por no estar embarazada.

—¿No lo fue? —preguntó, con cautela.

Aspirando una respiración entrecortada, dijo:

—Hoy es el segundo aniversario del fallecimiento de mi madre. Días como estos son siempre difíciles, pero luego, el darme cuenta de que no estaba embarazada... fue una especie de golpe doble.

Le apretó la mano.

—Lo siento. Perdí a mi madre hace cinco años. Su cumpleaños, el día de la madre, el día de su muerte… Son unos perros.

Candy lo miró con asombro, y Terry se sintió sorprendido de sí mismo también. Nunca lo había imaginado compartiendo algo tan personal, pero había algo sobre Candy que le daba ganas de abrirse a compartir cosas con ella, por lo general no se atrevería.

—¿Eras cercano a ella? —le preguntó en voz baja.

Terry se movió incómodo mientras un carrete de amorosos recuerdos pasaban como una película en su mente.

—Sí, lo era. Bueno, todavía soy cercano a mi papá. Pero mi mamá... —Una pequeña sonrisa se curvó en sus labios—. Tenía treinta y ocho años cuando yo nací. Yo fui el hijo tan esperado para llevar el apellido, y el último bebé tardío en su vida.

—Apuesto a que ella te mimó hasta el cansancio —reflexionó Candy.

—Ella lo hizo. Y también mis cuatro hermanas. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Jesús, es una maravilla que no sea gay al crecer alrededor de todo ese estrógeno.

Candy se echó a reír.

—No, en lugar de eso te convertiste en un mujeriego.

—Oye —respondió, empujando la rodilla con la suya.

—¿Qué tal un mujeriego con un corazón de oro?

—Eso está un poco mejor.

Ella sonrió.

—Gracias por darme un hombro para llorar.

—Me alegro de haber podido ayudar.

Permanecieron inmóviles durante unos segundos, mirando a los ojos del otro. Finalmente, Candy se aclaró la garganta y se puso de pie.

—Creo que será mejor ir a casa ahora.

Cuando comenzó a pasar junto a él, Terry la agarró del brazo.

—¿Por qué no vienes a casa conmigo esta noche? —Por un momento, pensó que alguien más estaba hablando. Su voz sonaba extraña para él, por no hablar de que lo que le había propuesto era una noción totalmente ajena a él. Rara vez invitaba a las mujeres a su casa, era siempre en sus casas o una habitación de hotel. Solo parejas sexuales de larga duración cruzaron esa barrera. Pero Candy se estaba convirtiendo en un pensamiento emocional total haciéndole romper todas sus reglas. En primer lugar, se había quedado la noche con ella, y ahora la estaba invitando a su casa.

Si estaba sorprendida, Candy se quedó sin habla.

—¿Qué-Qué?

—Ya sabes, así no tienes que estar a solas con todo lo que ha sucedido hoy.

—¿Estás seguro?

Él asintió.

—Podría arrojar algo de carne a la parrilla o nos podría hacer un poco de pasta y gambas al ajillo.

—¿Tú cocinas? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—Sí, listilla, cocino.

—Estoy impresionada. No tenía ni idea de que fueras una amenaza triple. Quiero decir, las habilidades culinarias, ser el amo del universo en el trabajo, y por supuesto no podemos olvidar tus talentos en el dormitorio.

Él se echó a reír.

—Estoy lleno de sorpresas, nena.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, y Terry estaba seguro de que estaba librando una batalla consigo misma sobre si debería aceptar su oferta.

—¿Está seguro de que no te importaría?

—Soy positivo. Podemos simplemente pasar el rato y relajarnos.

—Eso suena celestial.

—¿Nos vemos afuera en diez?

Candy asintió.

—¿Quieres darme direcciones o simplemente te sigo?

—Puedo llevarte y traerte de vuelta a tu auto.

—Oh no, eso es mucho problema.

—Candy, está bien. ¿Por qué no me encuentras abajo en quince minutos?

—Bueno, eso suena bien.

**Notitas…**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews a quienes leen anónimamente y a todas las que han colocado la historia en alerta y/o favoritos.. LucyLuz, Laura Grandchester, Sweetpea81572, Conny de G, Rose Grandchester, maria 1972, mixie07, flor.g.8402, lupita 1797, maria1972, Ainafetse3, Ana de G, patmor, AngieArdley, liz1982mx, Eva Mara Hernndez, EdbeLL MaNseN, Gelsie, 31105674, carol jeniffer Grandchester, flor única y Lupita isais, **

**Kary Klais.. hola! oh ya somos dos yo tenía como 11 años cuando la ví por primera vez, y no yo no me enamores de ninguno antes de Terry, siempre me han gustado los chicos malos jajaja, esa escena que mencionas también me gusta mucho.**

**Lupita1797.. jajaja sí aunque yo creo que Candy se hace jajaja, pero bueno Annie se lleva las palmas en lo atrevida, que bien que te gusta, saludos.**

**Laura Grandchester.. jajaja no te preocupes, al contrario a mí me agrada leer y contestar todos sus reviews, jajaj debo suponer que no te gusta Lauris ok ok, pero a mí, mí mama me traumo gritándome ¡Carolina¡, así que prefiero Caro jajaja. Bueno deseo cumplido, no está embarazada, era su período, así que se podrán disfrutar mas tiempo, y quien no lo vería de esa forma en serio si esta para comérselo, y sí lo tuvo a dieta y seguirá algunos días más así, sí Albert es una ternurita en está historia, así que estoy pensando que en mí siguiente adaptación será el maloso jajaja; oh sí Alexa en verdad es de la que mas reviews deja y anima a las demás a hacerlo jajaja, la historia tiene 36 capís.**

**Alexa C. aquí esta de nuevo Terry, como ves estaba trabaje que trabaje jajaja, y pues atienaste, falsa alama no está embarazada así que como bien dices podrán seguir disfrutando al máximo, y por supuesto que aunque esté embarazada estoy de acuerdo con la práctica jajaja, sí Albert es adorable y como le digo a Laura en la siguiente adaptación sera maloso jajaj, que tal mi Terry en este capítulo así o más tierno awww, y tú has tus cosas con calma no te preocupes por dejarnos un rato eh! como siempre gracias por tus reviews y tu ánimo para el siguiente capítulo, ah y no estás loca eh olo eres un poquito entusiasta, oh por cierto si tu gustas aquí tienes una amiga, igual no soy tan como Annie pero la lucha le hago jajaja. Saludos!**

**Eunice97.. sí la verdad es que en ocasiones como esa los amigos son muy importantes y ella tiene unos muy buenos, tienes razón yo creo que el amor de tus padres es el mas grande, y pues aún no está embarazada pero me parece que seguirá disfrutando mientras tanto.**

**Conny d G.. hola! pues no está embarazada así que seguirá la práctica, y como bien dices está con Terry y este galán está comenzando a darse cuenta que las cosas son diferentes, ahora falta que lo acepte, y sí Albert y Annie son cosa seria en verdad yo sé lo que se siente tener amigos tan discretos como Annie. Muchas gracias por leer y dejar tu review, saludos para ti también.**

**Liz Carter.. jajajaja no dices nada más que la verdad, como no verlo de esa manera, y pues no hay bb aún esperemos que pronto salga.**

**Norma Rodriguez.. sí te doy la razón, son tan peculiares que es absurdo que no se den cuenta que se quieren, aun no hay bb, pero me parece que las ganas no faltan.**

**Flor.g.8402.. pues no, no está embarazada, sí fue su período, a ver cuánto tiempo tardan. Que bueno que te gusta la historia, saludos.**

**Dulce maría.. gracias, espero también hayas tenido buena noche, y pues aquí lo que esperabas, no esta embarazada aún, así que a esperar.**

**Maria Cruz.. lo lamento pero así vienen los capís, pero trato de no dejarlas tanto tiempo con la duda.**

**Irene.. jajajaja o síiii por supuesto que mucho mejor jajaja, pero no amiga todavía no pega, aunque no creo que se sientan tan desilusionados de seguir practicando.**

**Hellen franco.. todavía no está embarazada así que tendremos más de esas escenas candentes jajaja; lamento lo de Albert, pero en verdad cuando leí la historia fue a él a quien imagine y regularmente es así como lo hago lo siento.**

**Iris Adriana.. que bueno que te sigue gustando, aquí uno más, saludos para ti también.**

**Ivone Saldaa.. Hola! Que bueno que estás por aquí, gracias por comentar, me da gusto saber que te agrada la historia, y sí falta saber cómo es que Terry cae, jajaja lo sé, como en las otras historias trato de que sea diario a menos que algo me lo impida, así que aquí está el siguiente.**

**Edeny Grandchester.. jajaja pues no, es bueno pero no fue a la primera, así que tendrá que ponerle más ganas.**

**Lulú G.. sí algunos son demasiado cortos lo siento; al contrario gracias a ti por seguir leyendo y comentando.**

**Rose Grandchester.. pues no está embarazada así que seguirán sus sexonoches (me encanto tú palabra), y sí no dudo que le pondrán muchas ganas. Gracias amiga por seguir y comentar.**

**Lupita Isais.. que bueno que te gusta!, sí en este capí vemos aún más del corazón de Terry, gracias por comentar.**

**Luz rico.. a mi igual me gustaría que fuera así, sin embargo me parece que la vida es así de extraña primero sufres un poco para llegar a lo que necesitas, y pues vemos que Terry sigue dando su brazo a torcer, veremos que sucede.**

**Hola chicas! Pues aquí les dejo el de hoy, ya está de nuevo Terry, que tal que les parece su actitud, yo creo que va poco a poco pero va directito a los brazos de la pecas.**

**Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo DLB, y así como veo parece que nos leemos nuevamente en un rato.**


	12. capítulo 11

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Katie Ashley para fines de entretener.

Está historia puede o no contener vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 11

La mente de Candy se reprochaba a sí misma todo el viaje en ascensor de vuelta a su piso. ¡Estás rompiendo todas las reglas yendo a su casa! ¿Recuerdas tú mantra entrar, hacer

el asunto, y salir de ello? Estar de acuerdo en dejar que cocine para ti y tratar de consolarte, seguro como el infierno que no es una parte de eso. ¡Te vas a arrepentir de esto! Se había convertido en su propio peor enemigo.

—¡Basta! —gritó justo cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor. Las dos mujeres esperando para entrar le dirigieron una mirada extraña. Agachó la cabeza y luego caminó con fuerza a su oficina. Agarró su bolso y cartera, cerró la puerta y luego le puso seguro.

Una vez que llegó a la planta baja, se paseó por el vestíbulo. Justo cuando pensó en rebotar a Terry para preservar su propia salud mental, apareció ante ella.

—Siento haberte hecho esperar.

—Uhm, no, está bien.

Lo siguió por la puerta lateral al estacionamiento techado. Cuando el acceso sin llave en sus manos destelló las luces de un Mercedes convertible negro, dio un bajo silbido.

—Bonito auto, señor Grandchester.

Terry se rio entre dientes.

—Gracias, señorita White.

—Estoy impresionada de ser escoltada con tal estilo.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Ahí vas con esa boca de nuevo.

Candy echó el bolso en el piso y luego se deslizó por el asiento de cuero. Además del hecho de que cuesta el doble que su Honda, estaba impecablemente limpio por dentro. No se podían encontrar una migaja o un rastro de polvo, mientras que en su auto un pequeño pueblo podría haber sido alimentado por los restos de comida del desayuno o la cena a la carrera.

—¿Te importa si bajo el descapotable?

—No, por favor. Está hermoso afuera hoy.

Terry apretó un botón en la consola, y el techo comenzó a retraerse. Al salir de la del estacionamiento, Candy metió la mano en su bolso por un clip. Después de tirar su cabello largo hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y dejó que la brisa pasara sobre ella.

—¿No me digas que soy tan aburrido que te me vas a quedar dormida?

Candy se rio.

—Lo siento. Solo estaba descansando los ojos por un minuto.

No estuvieron mucho en la interestatal antes de que Terry agarrara una salida. Cuando él se detuvo en un más antiguo y establecido barrio, Candy se volvió hacia él, sorprendida.

—¿Vives aquí?

Él se rio entre dientes.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Supongo que te veía viviendo en un edificio de apartamentos elegantes y de moda en un alegre piso de soltero.

—Bueno, si quieres saber la verdad, yo solía vivir en, como dices, un edificio de apartamentos elegante y de moda, en el centro. Pero entonces mi hermana, María, que es un agente de bienes raíces, me convenció de que tenía que dejar de tirar el dinero alquilando y hacer una inversión en una propiedad. De alguna manera suave me convenció de comprar en el barrio de nuestra otra hermana, Flammy. —Él la miró y sonrió—. Creo que fue más la pretensión de ellas de ser capaces de mantener control sobre mí, pero se nivela porque tengo un montón de comida gratis. —Señaló a la izquierda a una enorme casa colonial de dos pisos con un porche frontal rodeándola—. Esa es la de Flammy.

—Es hermosa.

—Gracias —respondió Terry, dando otra vuelta—. Necesita una casa grande para mantener dentro a los monstruos.

—¿Monstruos?

—Mis tres sobrinos.

Candy se rio.

—Ya veo.

Terry se metió en el camino de entrada de una casa de ladrillo de dos pisos con columnas blancas. La mandíbula de Candy cayó por la forma en que la casa parecía no típicamente de Terry. Lo único que faltaba era una cerca blanca con juguetes desparramados, y él se vería como un esposo y padre suburbano regular.

Después de que Candy bajó del auto, salió del garaje y abrió mucho los ojos a la vista de hierba verde esmeralda y flores multicolores.

—Guau, ¿hiciste todo esto? —preguntó, señalando el césped impecablemente conservado.

Terry soltó un bufido.

—Oh Dios, no. No puedo cultivar nada, aparte de un poco de moho en mi refrigerador. Mi papá es el que tiene la habilidad para la jardinería. No solo eso, sino que se ha retirado, por lo que es su misión en la vida hacer el trabajo de jardín para sus hijos.

—Eso es realmente dulce de su parte. —Siguió a Terry hasta subir los escalones del porche y dentro de la casa. Él marcó el código de la alarma cuando empezó a sonar. Ella trató de no mostrar su sorpresa cuando se fijó en el amplio piso abierto de la sala de estar. Ventanas de piso a techo bañaban la sala de luz y altas vigas de madera atravesaban sobre el techo. Teniendo en cuenta lo que ella había pensado de él en primer lugar, esperaba muebles que fueran funcionales, modernos, pero fríos. Nada como el tibio sillón acolchado y asiento para dos o la colcha antigua sobre un sofá—. ¿Tuviste un decorador? —preguntó mientras pasaba detrás de él hacia la cocina.

—No, lo hice todo yo mismo. Bueno, mis hermanas ayudaron, por supuesto. Ellas se encargan de estropearme en todas las áreas domésticas. —Él se dio la vuelta y contempló su expresión—. ¿Así que te gusta?

—¿Gustarme? Lo amo. Has ido más allá de simplemente invertir en alguna propiedad. Este es un hogar del que cualquiera estaría orgulloso.

Una lenta sonrisa se esparció en su rostro.

—Gracias. Viniendo de alguien como tú, eso significa mucho.

—¿Alguien como yo?

Él se pasó los dedos por el cabello, deteniéndose de tirar de los mechones en la nuca de su cuello.

—Oh, tu sabes, alguien que es real, alguien que aprecia un hogar sobre una casa.

Candy abrió la boca para responder, pero un fuerte golpe los interrumpió.

Terry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Probablemente debería advertirte sobre Clin.

—¿Tienes un compañero de cuarto?

Él se rió entre dientes.

—No, a menos que consideres un compañero de cuarto a un labrador negro de treinta y seis kilos que come demasiado y ronca más fuerte que un oso.

—Oh, ¡tienes un perro! —chilló Candy.

Él le dirigió una mirada extraña.

—Maldición, no pensé que estarías tan emocionada acerca de mi viejo maloliente labrador.

Ella sonrió.

—¡No sabes lo mucho que me encantan los perros! He querido conseguir uno durante tanto tiempo, pero mi horario ha sido tan loco que tenía miedo de que estaría solo demasiado tiempo.

—Entiendo. De hecho, llevo a Clin a Doggy Daycar** un par de días a la semana.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, luchando por evitar que las comisuras de sus labios no se volvieran una sonrisa.

Con el ceño fruncido, él respondió:

—Sí, sí, soy un marica total.

Candy se puso de pie en puntillas para rizar el cabello de Terry juguetonamente.

—Oh, en realidad creo que es dulce que hagas eso por Clin. —Entonces ella movió su mano hasta su pecho—. Y eso solo muestra lo que realmente creí todo el tiempo, que en realidad tienes un corazón allí dentro.

—Estoy contento de escuchar que estoy subiendo un poco en tú estima. No me gustaría tener a nuestro futuro hijo con cicatrices porque su madre pensó que su padre era un desalmado, imbécil adicto al sexo.

Su cara se arrugó mientras ella retiraba la mano de su pecho. Terry le dio una mirada tímida.

—No fue mi intención molestarte mencionando al bebé.

—Está bien. Estoy demasiado emocional hoy.

Le tomó el mentón y le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Va a pasar, Candy. Puede ser el próximo mes o el próximo año, pero te vas a quedar embarazada.

Las lágrimas pincharon sus ojos.

—Gracias.

—Incluso si morimos intentándolo, vamos a hacer que suceda.

Ella se echó a reír.

—De alguna manera creo que disfrutarías la parte de muerte por sexo.

Sus ojos se cerraron en exagerada felicidad.

—No puedo imaginar una mejor manera de irme.

Fueron interrumpidos por un bajo aullido en la puerta del sótano.

—Supongo que será mejor dejar que Clin salga antes de que tenga un ataque de nervios —dijo Terry. Giró la perilla, y Clin entró arremetiendo. De inmediato tiró a Candy sobre sus rodillas, pero ella solo se rio de buena gana.

—¡Abajo Clin! ¡No saltes! —gritó Terry.

—Está bien —dijo ella, mientras Clin pasaba su lengua rosada sobre su mejilla—. Solo está contento de ver a alguien.

—Es un perro muy obediente —murmuró Terry.

—Oh, estoy segura de que es realmente ¡El mejor chico en el mundo entero! ¿No es así cariño? —dijo Candy, levantando su voz una octava. Clin se meneaba por su atención, golpeando su cola contra la pierna de Terry. Fue al cielo de los perritos cuando ella comenzó a rascarle detrás de sus orejas, haciendo ruidos roncos y finalmente sentándose inmóvil.

—Está bien, chico, es hora de salir a la calle.

Clin se negó a moverse de Candy. Terry rodó los ojos en exasperación.

—Fuera. ¡Ahora!

Candy besó la parte superior de la cabeza de Clin y luego se puso de pie.

—Será mejor que vayas afuera, antes de que nos metas en problemas —dijo ella, señalando a la puerta trasera.

Clin comenzó a cruzar la cocina a regañadientes, sus garras golpeando a través de los pisos de madera. Terry abrió la puerta y lo dejó salir al patio trasero. Él sacudió la cabeza mientras Clin jugueteaba tras una mariposa.

—Genial. Ya está totalmente abatido por ti.

—No puedo evitar que todos, incluso los animales, me amen —bromeó Candy.

Terry se volvió hacia ella y sonrió.

—Alguien está siendo engreída esta noche. —Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver sus piernas—. Oh, mierda, lo siento.

Candy miró hacia abajo para ver los agujeros rasgados donde las garras de Clin se habían enganchado en sus medias.

—No es la gran cosa.

—¿Quieres algo para cambiarte?

Ella inclinó la cabeza.

—Eso sería genial, gracias.

—Sígueme.

Candy disminuyó su paso detrás de Terry mientras bajaban por el pasillo. No estaba muy emocionada ante la perspectiva de seguirlo al dormitorio principal, así que se detuvo frente a una pared de fotos.

—¿Estos son todos los de tu familia?

Terry se volvió y asintió.

—Sí, María, lo hizo para mí. Consiguió juntar todas las fotos y luego las organizó para mí como un regalo para dar calor a la casa.

—Hizo un gran trabajo. —Mientras Terry se sumergía de nuevo en el dormitorio, Candy continuó mirando las fotografías. Terry era el vivo retrato de su difunta madre. Varias de las fotografías eran de sus padres cuando eran más jóvenes y mayores—. Me encanta esta de tus padres en su 50 Aniversario de Bodas. Tu madre era tan hermosa —dijo ella.

—Gracias.

—Y tu papá es guapo, también.

—¡Te dije que llevaría algunos genes atractivos a la mesa!

Puso los ojos en blanco ante su arrogancia.

—Tu papá parece un hombre muy dulce y agradable.

Terry asomó la cabeza por la puerta del dormitorio.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Candy se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Supongo que tuve la impresión de tu papá siendo como Hugh Hefner, y siguiendo sus pasos.

Terry se rio cuando le entregó a ella un par de pantalones de chándal azul marino y una camiseta blanca.

—Confía en mí, mi papá es la cosa más lejana de Hef. Mis padres eran novios en el instituto. No estoy seguro de si alguna vez se acostó con nadie más que mamá. Ella se fue hace cinco años, y él apenas sale en absoluto.

—Eso es tan romántico —derramó Candy.

—Sí, pero está solo. Si él no está acosando a una de mis hermanas, me está llamando, haciéndome sentir culpable para ir a visitarlo. Sé que a él le gustaría que alguien esté allí con él todo el tiempo, pero él solo parece que no puede dejar ir a mamá. Sigo diciéndole que siga adelante, pero él se niega.

La exasperación de Candy aumentó ante su tono.

—Tal vez él no está listo todavía. Tal vez un amor tan fuerte como el suyo no es tan fácil de conseguir como piensas —replicó ella.

—Supongo. Pero Jesús, necesita aligerar las expectativas de que yo debería estar siempre a su entera disposición.

Candy alzó sus manos con exasperación, incapaz de contener más su temperamento.

—¿Ha sido un buen padre para ti o no?

—Sí, por supuesto que lo ha sido.

—Entonces, no debería tener que llamarte para pedirte que vayas a visitarlo. Deberías ser el que lo llamara y comprobara cómo le va. Tal vez pagándole de vuelta por algunos de los sacrificios que hizo mientras estabas creciendo.

—Lo sé, es solo...

—Confía en mí cuando digo esto Terry, no va a estar aquí para siempre. Hice todo lo que pude por mi madre mientras estaba viva, y, a veces la culpa aún me consume. Yo no quisiera que seas perseguido por remordimiento.

—Maldición, Candy, me haces sentir como un verdadero imbécil.

Con su ira evaporándose, de repente se sintió avergonzada por irse sobre él. Agachó la cabeza.

—Lo siento. Acabo de saber que realmente tienes un buen corazón, eso es todo.

—Entonces, si crees tanto en mí, lo haré mejor, ¿de acuerdo?

Echó un vistazo hacia él a través de sus pestañas y sonrió.

—Está bien.

Se aclaró la garganta y le hizo señas a través del pasillo.

—Puedes ir a cambiarte en el baño.

—Gracias. Probablemente necesito lavar mi cara también después de mi diatriba llorona. Probablemente soy un desastre.

—¿Te gustaría tomar una ducha mientras preparo la cena?

—¿Estás insinuando que apesto? —preguntó ella, con una sonrisa.

Terry se rio entre dientes.

—No, yo solo pensé que podría hacer que te sientas mejor. Si lo deseas, puedes relajarte en el Jacuzzi.

Candy cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Eso sería fabuloso.

—Vamos, entonces.

Ella lo siguió hasta el dormitorio. Con sus paredes de color azul claro y el borde blanco, tenía una sensación aireada y acogedora. Luchó contra el impulso de reírse de lo que había imaginado de su dormitorio, sábanas de seda, un espejo sobre la cama y las paredes negras o rojas.

Era todo lo contrario. Una enorme cama con dosel estaba sentada en medio de la habitación. La única cosa que destacó para ella era lo limpio y organizado que estaba todo.

—Debes pagarle una fortuna a tu señora de la limpieza —reflexionó.

—No tengo una.

—¿Todo esto lo haces tú mismo?

—Sí, me gusta la limpieza.

Después de mirar a escondidas en el baño, Candy musitó:

—Parece que eres una especie de maniático del orden, ¿no?

—Podría ser un poco analítico sobre todo estando en orden.

—Hmm.

—¿Y qué se supone que significa eso? —preguntó, barriendo las manos a sus caderas.

—Nada.

—Déjame adivinar. ¿Tomaste algunos cursos de psicología en la universidad, y los expertos dicen que la gente que limpia más a menudo obsesivamente está tratando de poner fin a una vida de caos emocional?

—Yo no he dicho eso.

Él soltó un bufido.

—No tienes que hacerlo, Dr. Phil. Ahora bien, si estás analizándome, voy a dejarte ir y tomar tu baño.

—Te lo agradezco.

Después que ella cerró la puerta detrás de Terry, se volvió hacia el agua. Deslizándose de su ropa, intentó despojarse a sí misma de la tensión del día. Una vez que la bañera se llenó, encendió los chorros de agua. Ella bajó en la burbujeante agua y suspiró con satisfacción. Acababa de poner la cabeza hacia atrás cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Con un grito, se apresuró a cubrir sus pechos con las manos. Terry se rió entre dientes.

—Jesús, Candy, no hay necesidad de pánico. He visto todo lo que tienes, ¿recuerdas?

El calor se precipitó a sus mejillas.

—Lo sé. Me has sorprendido, eso es todo.

Levantó su bolso.

—Dejaste esto en la cocina, y pensé que podrías necesitarlo.

Ella asintió.

—Gracias.

Terry dejó el bolso sobre el tocador.

—Bueno, realmente me voy esta vez, y te prometo dejarte en paz.

Candy se rio y luego se recostó en la bañera después de cerrar la puerta. Probablemente se podría haber quedado durante horas, pero cuando sus dedos comenzaron a ponerse arrugados y los maravillosos aromas comenzaron a flotar de nuevo hacia ella, pensó que era el momento de salir.

Después de secarse, se puso la ropa de Terry y barrió su cabello en una cola de caballo. Cuando tomó su bolso, su teléfono vibró. Se había perdido un texto de Annie.

**No te he visto desde el almuerzo. Espero que estés bien.**

Candy luchó contra los desesperados sollozos que amenazaban con alcanzarla. Con dedos temblorosos, le envió un mensaje Annie:

**Tengo mi período. Estoy con Terry. Te llamo mañana.**

Solo tomó un segundo para que Annie respondiera:

**Lo siento, lo siento tanto, nena. Estoy aquí para ti. Te quiero.**

Candy no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido ante la reacción de Annie. Había esperado que exigiera saber qué demonios estaba haciendo con Terry en lugar de empinarse margaritas con ella. Por lo menos, Candy pensó que la hubiera desalentado de pasar tiempo con Terry que no implicara hacer bebés.

Con un suspiro, metió su teléfono en el bolso y luego comenzó a salir de la habitación.

**Notitas…**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews a quienes leen anónimamente y a todas las que han colocado la historia en alerta y/o favoritos.. LucyLuz, Laura Grandchester, Sweetpea81572, Conny de G, Rose Grandchester, maria 1972, mixie07, flor.g.8402, lupita 1797, maria1972, Ainafetse3, Ana de G, patmor, AngieArdley, liz1982mx, Eva Mara Hernndez, EdbeLL MaNseN, Gelsie, 31105674, carol jeniffer Grandchester, flor única y Lupita isais, **

**Mey Solis.. hola, que bueno que te gusta la historia, muchas gracias por leer y por tomarte la molestia de comentar,**

**Maria de Jesus LH.. aquí está el siguiente capí, espero que te guste, lamento haber subido tarde, pero no sé que pasó que no podía hacerlo.**

**Liamalfoy.. aquí un nuevo capí, que bien que te guste la historia, gracias por comentar.**

**Flor.g.8402.. jajaj sí tienes razón, Candy ya se ganó al perro, gracias por comentar.**

**LizCarter.. oh sí señor, tiene de todo que hasta es trabajador, por supuesto de acuerdo yo igual me dejaría apapachar. Muchas gracias Liz, que bueno que te gusta.**

**Ross.. sí pobrecita, en verdad en ocasiones la vida se ensaña con algunas personas. Gracias, que bien que te guste aquí uno mas.**

**Irene.. pues sí es triste que Candy se sienta mal, pero me parece que disfrutará mucho el proceso de quedar embarazada jajaja; muchas gracias espero hayas pasado linda noche, buen día.**

**Eunice97.. Sabes es bueno saberlo, sé muy bien lo que es querer olvidar todo por un momento y el leer es una buena terapia, me da gusto saber que la historia te guste y te ayude en esos momentos, muchas gracias por comentar, y espero que sea lo que sea pase pronto, bendiciones.**

**Iris Adriana.. ya sabes al contrario, gracias por comentar, lindo día.**

**Dulce lu.. ups lo siento jajaja, muchas gracias que bueno que te gusta, oh esa Candy es una loquilla jajaja gracias por leer y dejar tus reviews.**

**Norma Rodriguez.. oh síiiiiii, y que tal en este el consentidor de mi Terry.**

**Gene grandchester.. que bueno que te gusta, sí este Terry es un poquito diferente, muchas gracias por leer y tomarte el tiempo de comentar.**

**Rose Grandchester.. sí amiga solo tenemos que ver de que forma lo logran, porque los dos están un tanto renuente a aceptar la cosas.**

**Lupita1797.. oh si el capi anterior te pareció tierno que tal este, mi Terry es un amor.**

**Lamento haber subido tan tarde chicas, pero no podía hacerlo no sé que pasó que no me dejaba, de hecho lo había subido sin comentarios para no tardarme tanto, ya que pude subirlo edite para los agradecimientos, mis mas sinceras disculpas, buena noche, nos leemos mañana DLB.**


	13. capítulo 12

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Katie Ashley para fines de entretener.

Está historia puede o no contener vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 12

Cuando llegó a la sala de estar, pudo oír a Terry tarareando junto con la radio de la cocina. Se asomó por la esquina y vio con asombro como cocinaba. ¿Cómo era posible que este Terry pudiera ser el mismo coqueto mujeriego arrogante y egocéntrico que a veces la volvía loca? Era como si tuviera a dos personas habitando el mismo cuerpo.

Terry la atrapó mirando, y ella le sonrió tímidamente mientras entraba descalza a la cocina. Inhaló profundamente.

—Algo huele de maravilla.

Una expresión complacida apareció en su rostro.

—Me decidí por camarones rebozados. ¿Pensaba que podríamos comer afuera en el patio si te parece bien?

Ella asintió.

—Suena genial.

Él abrió la puerta de atrás, y ella salió. Clin llegó galopando hacia ella.

—¡Abajo chico! ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! —gritó Terry.

Clin empujó a regañadientes las piernas de Candy.

—Buen chico —contestó ella, recompensándolo rascándole detrás de las orejas. Mientras miraba alrededor del impecablemente cuidado patio, sus ojos se ampliaron ante la vista de una piscina bajo suelo—. Todo esto es tan hermoso.

—Gracias.

Le extendió una silla y ella se sentó en la mesa. Él ya la tenía completamente puesta para ellos con servilletas de lino. Un vistazo a su plato lleno de camarones rebozados hizo gruñir su estómago. Cuando Terry se sentó, ella le sonrió.

—No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente por el baño y la ropa. Me siento como una persona nueva.

—De nada.

Después de tomar un bocado de pasta, levantó la mirada para encontrar a Terry mirando fijamente a su pecho. Cohibida, cruzó los brazos sobre sus pechos tratando de esconder el hecho de que se mantenían presionados contra el material. Se aclaró la garganta, y él rápidamente desvió la mirada.

—Terry Grandchester, ¿estás mirando mis pechos como un adolescente cachondo?

Le dio una sonrisa avergonzada.

—Es un poco difícil no hacerlo cuando están a punto de fugarse de la camiseta.

Ella resopló con exasperación.

—Bueno, odiaba estirarla ya que no es mía, y encaja en todas partes excepto en el pecho. —Miró hacia abajo y se estremeció—. Ugh, por lo que quiero conseguir una reducción de pecho.

—Jesús, ¿por qué querrías hacer eso? Tus pechos son increíbles.

Candy puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eso es algo que diría un hombre. No tienes idea del verdadero dolor de cabeza que son. Mi espalda me mata, sin mencionar que es difícil encontrar blusas que me queden bien. Luego esta todo el factor de ellas volviéndose más grandes cuando estás embarazada.

Terry se humedeció los labios.

—¿Lo hacen?

—Sí, pervertido, lo hacen.

Él rio.

—Lo siento, pero soy un hombre completamente de pechos, así que esa posibilidad en realidad me excita.

—¿Un hombre de pechos es lo opuesto a qué? ¿Un hombre de culos o de muslos?

Asintió.

—Por supuesto, no hace falta decir que tanto tu trasero como tus muslos también son increíbles.

Le dedicó una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Oh, muchas gracias. Aquí estaba yo preocupándome de que fueran espantosos, y hubieras estado traumatizado por tener que verlos. Me alegra poder descansar tranquila esta noche.

—Pasaré por alto la insolencia considerando el día que has tenido. En su lugar, te ofreceré más vino —remarcó.

Ella levantó su copa.

—Gracias. Está delicioso.

Mientras él servía, Candy echó un vistazo por encima de la pálida luz del sol brillando a través del agua.

—Tengo que decir que estoy un poco más que celosa de tu piscina.

—De hecho es lo que me vendieron en este lugar. Como te dije antes, la natación fue mi pasión al crecer, y después de irme de casa, siempre quise otra piscina. —Tomó un sorbo de vino y luego volvió su intensa mirada hacia ella—. Entonces, ¿cuál era tu pasión cuando eras más joven?

—Hmm, probablemente es un total cliché, pero el canto. —Pasó los dedos por encima del borde de su copa de vino—. Bueno, supongo que todavía es mi pasión.

—¿De verdad?

Candy se sorprendió por la expresión deseosa en el rostro de Terry.

—Sí, mi familia en realmente genial con el Bluegrass y Country. Crecí cantando con una banda compuesta por cinco de mis primos. Tocábamos en festivales y en el bar del que mi tío Gary es dueño. —Candy se rio—. Supongo que lo llamarías una cantina más que nada.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Por qué me es casi imposible imaginarte cantando en un bar desordenado y lleno de humo?

—Oh, no solo cantaba ahí. También lo hacía en la iglesia.

Terry sonrió a sabiendas.

—Ah, eres una chica de iglesia. Eso explica muchas cosas.

Dejó de girar la pasta entorno a su tenedor y le disparó una mirada.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Ahora sé porque te sentías del modo que lo hacías acerca de dormir conmigo, porque no tenías ninguna pareja sexual en tu pasado además de tu prometido.

—Tener moral y espiritualidad no son cosas malas —replicó ella.

—No dije que lo fueran. De hecho, es lo que más me gusta de ti.

Candy soltó un bufido.

—No puedes hablar en serio.

—Bueno, lo hago. —Movió su mano sobre la mesa para rozar sus dedos contras los suyos—. Hasta que te conocí, nunca pensé que la inocencia podía ser tan condenadamente sexy.

A pesar de que sus mejillas se calentaron ante sus elogios, no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se curvó en sus labios.

—Realmente eres un zalamero, ¿verdad?

Terry alejó de un tirón la mano de la suya y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—No me había dado cuenta que estaba siendo zalamero en el momento. Solo estaba tratando de halagarte un poco.

Candy masticó pensativamente un bocado de camarones.

—Creo que emana tan naturalmente que ni siquiera te das cuenta de que lo estás haciendo. Creo que ni siquiera lo lograrías en un estado de coma.

—Oh, ¿en serio?

—Sí, todas tus enfermeras estarían adulándote, incluso los hombres. Probablemente terminarás teniendo una atención de mierda. Sin mencionar que seguramente habría una pelea diaria sobre quién te da tu baño de esponja.

Terry echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada. Cuando la miró, sus ojos azules brillaban con diversión.

—Jesús, Candy, no creo que alguna vez haya reído tanto con una mujer como lo hago contigo.

—Asumo que ese es un cumplido, ¿cierto?

—Oh sí, uno grande.

Candy mordisqueó el borde de su tenedor, tratando de decidir si tenía el valor para hacer la pregunta que la había estado molestando durante un tiempo.

—Entonces, ¿nunca has estado realmente enamorado antes?

Terry se atragantó con el bocado de camarones que había tomado. Sucumbió a un ataque de tos antes de tomar un gran trago de vino.

—Esa salió de la nada —respondió, con voz estrangulada.

—En realidad no. Solamente quieres evitar la pregunta.

Hizo un sonido de frustración en la parte posterior de su garganta. Después de mirar fijamente hacia el agua resplandeciente, finalmente dijo:

―Sí, he estado enamorado antes. ¿Estás feliz ahora?

—¿Eso es todo lo que obtengo?

—¿Esperabas algunos detalles escabrosos?

Candy sonrió.

—Tal vez.

—Bueno, creo que es suficiente por esta noche. —Agarró su plato vacío y comenzó a levantarse de su silla cuando ella extendió la mano y le tocó ligeramente el brazo. Candy podía ver la lucha en sus ojos, por no hablar de él manteniéndose apretando y relajando su mandíbula. Parecía vapulearse internamente acerca de si debía ser honesto con ella o no.

Sin querer causarle más dolor, sacudió la cabeza.

—Está bien. No tienes que decirme. Fue de mala educación preguntar.

—No, no, te voy a dar los detalles morbosos —contestó él, echándose hacia atrás.

La mandíbula de Candy cayó abierta. No pudo evitar inclinarse hacia adelante, expectante a la espera de absorber cada palabra. Entre escuchar sobre sus padres y ahora su vida amorosa, muchas piezas del rompecabezas de Terry se estaban uniendo.

—Su nombre era Susana, y teníamos quince años. Ambos estábamos en el equipo de natación de nuestra escuela secundaria. Ella fue mi primera relación, mi primera experiencia sexual, y… —Él se removió en su silla—. El primer corazón de una chica que rompí.

El propio corazón de Candy de pronto sufrió por una chica que ni siquiera conocía.

—¿Por qué terminaron?

—Estuvimos saliendo a través de la escuela secundaria e intentamos hacerlo funcionar el primer semestre de la universidad, pero mi corazón ya no estaba en ello. Más que nada, no quería estar atado. Así que empecé a mirar a otras mujeres.

—¿Te atrapó engañándola?

Terry se frotó las manos sobre su rostro.

—Joder, no puedo creer que esté contándote todo esto.

—Por favor termina.

—No, rompí antes de que se enterara. Entonces tres años después, me encontré con ella en la boda de un amigo, y comenzamos a vernos de nuevo. Ya ninguno de los dos estaba nadando en competencias, habíamos terminado la universidad y estábamos empezando nuestras carreras. Después de otro año juntos, lo lógico era…

—Comprometerse.

Él hizo una mueca.

—Pero por mucho que ella quisiera una propuesta, solo no podía ser un hombre y hacerlo. La idea de estar atado a ella por el resto de mi vida me hacía sentir físicamente ahogado. —Su cuerpo tembló ligeramente—. Y entonces hice algo muy, muy de mierda, así que ella terminó conmigo.

—¿Qué hiciste? —cuestionó Candy suavemente.

—Me sorprendió teniendo sexo con otra mujer.

La mano de Candy voló a su boca, y se quedó mirando a Terry con horror.

—Eso es… tan cruel.

Su expresión se ensombreció.

—Sí, en caso de que no recibieras el memo, soy un imbécil, ¿recuerdas?

—Pero puedes ser tan amable y considerado. El solo hecho de que no estoy en casa sola, llorando con una jarra de Ben and Jerry's demuestra eso. En cambio, estoy sentada aquí comiendo la cena que cocinaste y usando tu ropa. Esa es verdadera compasión. —Sacudió la cabeza con tristeza—. Esas son las razones por las que me es tan difícil imaginar que pudieras hacer algo tan insensible a alguien que amaste.

Terry se encogió de hombros.

—El pasado es el pasado, supongo. Al menos ella encontró a alguien más y han estado felizmente casados durante los últimos ocho años.

—¿La has visto?

—No. Mi mamá solía hacerlo en misa con su esposo e hijos. —Terry sonrió tímidamente—. A mamá parecía encantarle restregármelo en la cara.

—Probablemente seguía enojada contigo por arruinar algo tan bueno.

—Probablemente. —Terry vació el resto de la botella de vino en su copa— . Así que, ahora que has escuchado mi triste historia, ¿cuál es la tuya?

—Ya conoces la mía.

Terry sacudió la cabeza.

—No estoy hablando de estar enamorada. Estoy hablando de romper el corazón de alguien. —Apoyó los codos en la mesa de cristal—. Con tú rostro y tu cuerpo, es imposible que no hayas roto al menos el corazón de un chico.

—Nunca dije que no lo hiciera —protestó Candy.

—¡Ajá! Entonces suéltalo —dijo Terry.

—Desde luego no es tan lasciva como la tuya.

Él le sonrió.

—Imaginaría que no, Santurrona. Estoy seguro que el hecho de que no anduvieras acostándote con los tipos rompió bastantes corazones.

Candy cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—La última vez que lo comprobé, tu corazón estaba por encima de la cintura, no por debajo.

Terry se rio.

—Está bien, está bien. Lo entiendo. Entonces, ¿cuál es la historia?

—Bien. Aquí la versión resumida: su nombre era Will, teníamos dieciocho, y yo estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo.

—Ouch, eso tuvo que apestar para el viejo Will.

—Nunca quise herirlo, pero para cuando cumplí los dieciséis, no había nadie en el mundo para mí aparte de Anthony.

—¿Saliste con él para poner celoso a Anthony?

—No, al principio pensé que Will me haría olvidarlo. Estábamos todos en la escuela y en la iglesia juntos, pero Anthony actuaba como si yo no fuera nada más que una amiga. Will era el tipo de chico que te traía flores y te llamaba en la mañana para ver como estabas. También respetaba mis límites sobre el sexo.

—Pobre Will —bromeó Terry.

Candy se echó a reír.

—Ahora. No dije que él no estuviera recibiendo alguna satisfacción sexual.

—Simplemente no la enchilada completa.

Ella arrugó la nariz.

—Si tienes que ponerlo de esa forma, supongo que sí.

Terry sonrió.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó?

—A pesar de que él debería haber sido todo lo que podía alguna vez querer en un novio, no sentía nada. No era justo para él, así que terminé con él. Estaba tan devastado que envió a Anthony a hablar conmigo.

Candy agachó la cabeza, luchando contra la sonrisa soñadora que se extendía por sus mejillas.

—Anthony entró pisoteando a mi habitación, con la cara roja y furioso, demandando cómo diablos podía romper el corazón de su mejor amigo. Después de escucharlo despotricar durante unos cinco minutos, finalmente grité que estaba enamorada de él.

Los ojos de Terry se ampliaron.

—¡Mierda! Eso requiere pelotas. ¿Qué dijo él?

Candy rio.

—Que él también estaba enamorado de mí, pero no quería lastimar a Will. Por lo que esperamos unos pocos meses para empezar a salir, y entonces fuimos inseparables.

—¿Y Will estaba bien con ello?

—No estaba muy emocionado, pero encontró a alguien más.

Terry se la quedó mirando por un momento y luego sonrió.

—Tras descargar esta pesada mierda, creo que necesitamos un poco más de vino.

—Sí, también lo creo.

**Notitas…**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews a quienes leen anónimamente y a todas las que han colocado la historia en alerta y/o favoritos.. LucyLuz, Laura Grandchester, Sweetpea81572, Conny de G, Rose Grandchester, maria 1972, mixie07, flor.g.8402, lupita 1797, maria1972, Ainafetse3, Ana de G, patmor, AngieArdley, liz1982mx, Eva Mara Hernndez, EdbeLL MaNseN, Gelsie, 31105674, carol jeniffer Grandchester, flor única, Lupita isais y Mey solis**

**Conny d G.. oh yo igual tengo mi gran amiga loca, no es chismosa pero si está loca jajaja, ho muchas gracias a mí igual me gustaría actualizar más capis pero luego no puedo, pronto conoceremos más de cada familia, y pues así como comenta Terry yo creo que las hermanas no tardarán en aparecer No me des las gracias , al contrario agradezco que leas y que comentes, espero que tú también estés súper, saludos.**

**Dulce lu.. oh sí ese Terry se lució con la suite, y sí ya imagino cuanto calor te dio jajaja, oh yo creo que muchas queremos a un Terry que nos complazca de todas las formas, jajaja si Annie es una buena amiga y siempre es genial tener a alguien así a tu lado, oh claro que yo también tendría muchos bebes con un Terry, aunque tampoco me molestaría solo intentar mucho como tendrán que hacer ellos, y pues sí está un tanto triste pero no creo que le desagrade el seguir intentando jajaja; muchas gracias que bueno que la historia te gusta, gracias por el entusiasmo, woow, por tus lindos comentarios por tu comentario me hacen sentir bien, aunque debo decirte que yo no escribo la historia, solo la adapto, el crédito es de la escritora yo solo comparto con ustedes lecturas que me han gustado, ya quisiera yo escribir así de bien jajaja y muchas gracias por brindarme tu amistad, desde ya te digo que la acepto y lo mismo digo, y pues aquí un capi más espero te guste, también te saludo desde México.**

**Eunice97.. sí ahora veremos si duran juntos o que pasará. De nada, al contrario gracias por leer y por tus lindo comentarios, no te preocupes Dios sabe cuál es el momento justo para todo, espero que tú noche haya sido mejor que el día, saludos.**

**Lupita1797.. jajaja si es un tierno aunque lo quiera negar, de nada gracias por leer y comentar, saludos.**

**Ana d G.. jajaja si esa Annie está loca!, tienes razón yo creo que Terry ya tiene sentimientos por Candy, y es bueno que ella se dé cuenta que no todo es como parece.**

**Hellen franco.. fiuu, ya me estaba preocupando jajaja, que bueno que te gusta la historia, y sí yo creo que ya están enganchados, a ver que hacen, saludos.**

**Edeny Grandchester. Jajajaja oh sí vaya sacrificio, yo puedo ayudarla sin problema, sí en verdad que se hacen los locos, pero los dos van bien encaminados a perderse por el otro.**

**Laura Grandchester.. jajaja no prometo que no me desvelo mucho. Oh sí Candy ya reconoció lo genial que es Terry en la cama jajaja, es todo un combo de hombre tiene de todo un poco y además considerado, tsss creo que están perdidos como dices él la invita a su casa, y ella no recurre a su mejor amiga para el apapacho sino a él así que más claro no se puede; oh sí clin es un amor (bueno yo amo a todos los perros) por lo que estoy de acuerdo contigo el plus que le faltaba a mi Terry era la mascota, jajaja yo pensé lo mismo cuando leí, la casa está más que puesta para la familia, hasta perro tienen, te doy totalmente la razón yo igual me quedo con el suegro, cuñadas y sobrinos y exactamente en mi vida real mejor los regalo jajaja, saludos.**

**Kary klais.. ups, lo siento espero tu nervios estén mas relajados, y pues deseo cumplido no está embarazada así que veremos que hacen.**

**Lulú G.. Hermoso, sexy, romántico, caliente, trabajador, ect., ect., ect. De nada gracias a ti por leer y comentar.**

**Gene grandchester.. Oh no al contrario gracias por leer y comentar, que bueno que las historias te han gustado, aquí dejo un capí más.**

**Hola, hola! Aquí les dejo este capí mas, muchas gracias por todos su lindos comentarios, si Dios quiere nos leemos mañana. DLB**


	14. capítulo 13

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Katie Ashley para fines de entretener.

Está historia puede o no contener vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 13

Cuando Terry no regresó dentro de unos minutos, Candy fue a buscarlo. Encontró la cocina vacía pero oyó voces altas viniendo del vestíbulo. Estiró su cabeza rodeando la esquina para ver con quién estaba hablando Terry. Tres chicos de cabello color castaño estaban de pie en el vestíbulo vestidos con trajes de baño y llevando equipos para nadar. Sus rostros estaban abatidos. El más pequeño, quien no podría haber tenido más de cinco, pisoteó el piso y resopló:

—¡Pero tío Terry, prometiste que podríamos venir a nadar en cualquier momento!

—Lo sé, Georgie, pero verás…

El más alto sacudió su cabeza.

—Amigo, esto no está genial.

—Miren, les dije que podrían volver mañana. Solo que esta noche no es un buen momento —argumentó Terry.

Candy salió del pasillo y aclaró su garganta. Cuatro pares de ojos se enfocaron en ella.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Así que, ¡ella es la razón por la que no podemos ir a nadar! —exclamó el chico de en medio.

—Oh, ¡el tío Terry se consiguió una novia! —dijo Georgie antes de disolverse en risitas.

Terry gruñó en frustración.

—Candy, estos son los monstruos que mencioné antes: James, Percy y Georgie.

Dando un paso adelante, Candy los saludó con la mano y les dio una brillante sonrisa.

—Hola, chicos.

—Hola —murmuraron ellos. Parecían casi hipnotizados por su presencia. Eso hizo preguntarse a Candy si habían visto antes a una mujer en la casa de Terry.

Ella inclinó su cabeza hacia ellos.

—Déjenme adivinar. ¿Hay alguna oportunidad de que ustedes fueron llamados así debido a los poetas románticos?

El más alto puso sus ojos en blanco.

—Sí, desafortunadamente nuestros padres tienen una gran cosa por los aburridos tipos británicos.

Terry les gruñó exasperado.

—Lo que quiere decir, es que mi hermana y mi cuñado son profesores de inglés en la Universidad Estatal de Georgia. —Apuntando al más alto, le dijo—: El de trece años con la bocota es James Thomson. Mi hombre de en medio, Percy Shellen tiene once, y George Byron, o Georgie tiene cinco. —Se volvió otra vez hacia ella— . Y chicos, esta es mi amiga, Candy White.

—Es un gusto en conocerlos. Parece como si estuvieran listos para ir a nadar, ¿eh?

—Sí, hasta que el Chico Amante aquí presente decidió arruinarlo para nosotros —replicó James, frunciéndole el ceño a Terry.

Pinchando con su dedo en el aire, Terry prácticamente gruñó.

—Cuida tu boca.

Candy escondió su diversión detrás de su mano. Una vez que se recuperó dijo:

—En su defensa, su tío no sabía que yo iba a tener un mal día hoy y que necesitaba algo de compañía. Pero no me importa ni un poco si ustedes se quieren quedar y nadar.

Las cejas de Terry se levantaron en sorpresa.

—¿No te importa? —preguntó al mismo tiempo que Georgie gritó:

—¿De verdad?

—Seguro, por qué no.

—¡De acuerdo! —exclamó Percy antes de pasar a Candy corriendo. James y Georgie iban cerca de sus talones.

Candy se rio de su entusiasmo mientras Terry sacudía su cabeza.

—No puedo creer que acabas de aceptar que ellos se quedaran.

—Están aquí para nadar, así que dudo mucho que ellos siquiera nos vayan a molestar.

—Famosas últimas palabras —murmuró Terry mientras llevaba a Candy otra vez afuera.

A la vista de Georgie a punto de brincar en el extremo poco profundo, Terry corrió rápidamente para allá y lo agarró.

—Caray, tranquilo, hombrecito. No te atrevas a entrar sin tus flotadores.

—¡Pero los flotadores son para bebés! —gimió, retorciéndose contra el pecho de Terry.

—No quiero escucharlo. —Sentó a Georgie y abrió de un tirón el contenedor color marrón. Sacó dos flotadores para brazos de los Power Ranger. Los deslizó en los brazos de Georgie—. Tu mamá patearía mi trasero si apareciera y no estuvieras usando estos.

Georgie le puso mala cara a Terry antes de salir corriendo y brincar a la piscina.

—Tío Terry, ¿me ayudarás con mi braceo de espaldas de nuevo? —preguntó Percy.

Terry le echó un vistazo a Candy.

—¿Te importa?

—Claro que no. De hecho, me gustaría verte en acción.

Le sonrió con suficiencia antes de inclinarse hacia ella y susurrarle en el oído.

—Usaría ese speedo que te prometí, pero creo que asustaría a los chicos.

Ella soltó una risita y lo empujó.

—Ve a conseguir tu traje de baño, engreído.

Mientras desaparecía en la casa, James nadó más cerca de donde Candy estaba sentada.

Apoyó sus codos en la plataforma.

—Así que, ¿desde hace cuánto tiempo has sido la novia del tío Terry?

Ella luchó con el rubor trepando a sus mejillas por su franqueza.

—Es solo mi amigo.

Él le echó una mirada que le decía claramente que pensaba que le estaba diciendo mentiras.

—Desearía tener amigas tan bonitas como tú —dijo con una sonrisa.

Candy no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

—Pues gracias, James. Eres encantador, ¿no es cierto?

Infló su pecho, y Candy podría haber jurado que estaba viendo a Terry a los trece.

—Las chicas parecen pensar eso.

—Mmm, creo que además de tu cabello y ojos, podrías haber heredado tu habilidad para coquetear de tu tío Terry.

Terry escogió ese momento para volver afuera. Miró entre ella y James con una expresión curiosa.

—¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos?

—De lo mucho que James se parece a ti. —Le dio una sonrisa traviesa a Terry y le guiñó un ojo—. Y actúa como tú.

Terry cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho desnudo.

—James, ¿estás haciendo tus movimientos en mi amiga?

James palideció un poco.

—No. Solo estaba hablando con ella. Quiero decir, tú nunca, jamás tienes a chicas aquí o las llevas a casa del abuelo.

Ahora era el turno de Terry para sonrojarse.

—Lo que sea. —Se zambulló en la piscina y nadó hacia donde Percy lo estaba esperando. Candy miró mientras Terry le daba a Percy unas demostraciones y entonces y luego le daba una retroalimentación de cómo hacerlo. Entre darle instrucciones, arrojaría a un alegre Georgie en el aire y lo dejaría salpicar al caer.

Candy inhaló una respiración desesperada y trató de detener el aleteo de su corazón ante la vista de Terry interactuando sin ningún esfuerzo con sus sobrinos. Cuando salió de la piscina y fue caminando a zancadas hacia ella, no pudo evitar mirarlo con asombro.

Sus cejas se dispararon hacia arriba con su expresión.

—¿Qué?

—Es solo que nunca imaginé verte alrededor de niños.

—O sí, soy un maldito Ward Cleaver**, ¿verdad? —resopló como respuesta.

—No te das a ti mismo el suficiente crédito. Por alguna razón, no te gusta admitir lo mucho que te preocupas por ellos.

—¿De verdad?

Ella asintió.

—Si fueras tan anti-niños, no les habrías ofrecido dejarlos venir y nadar, y habrías dejado a Georgie en el agua sin sus flotadores. Además, acabas de pasar veinte minutos dándole clases de natación a Percy.

Furiosamente Terry secó su cabello mojado con una toalla, empezando a fruncir el ceño.

—Candy, no sé en lo que estás pensando justo ahora, pero nunca voy a ser material de padre, ¿de acuerdo?

—No deberías de sentirte tan negativo sobre ti mismo —protestó ella.

Antes de que Terry pudiera decir algo, un chillido vino desde la piscina. Georgie estaba nadando hacia la escalera, lágrimas derramándose por su rostro. Una vez que salió, corrió como un rayo hacia Candy y Terry.

—¡Me mantuvo sumergido! —lloró Georgie, apuntando a James.

—Fue apenas un segundo. Para de ser un bebé grande —replicó James.

—¡No pod-día respirar! —desdeñó Georgie quitando con fuerza las lágrimas de sus ojos con los puños.

—Déjalo ir, hombrecito. Estarás bien —dijo Terry.

Su respuesta hizo llorar más fuerte a Georgie y se ganó una mirada furibunda de Candy.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Terry.

—Ven aquí, cariño —ofreció Candy, abriendo sus brazos. Georgie rápidamente se lanzó a su regazo y entonces envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello—. Shh, estás bien ahora. Se volvió con ira hacia James—. Creo que le debes una disculpa a tu hermano.

Los ojos de James se ampliaron mientras miraba de Candy a su tío, pero Terry solo se encogió de hombros.

—Uhm, lo siento, Georgie.

—¿Prometes no hacerlo de nuevo? —preguntó él, su voz amortiguada contra la clavícula de Candy.

—Sí, lo prometo.

Candy frotó la espalda de Georgie en amplios círculos.

—Ves, todo está bien. ¿Quieres volver a la piscina?

—No —desdeñó.

Percy puso los ojos en blanco hacia James quien entonces río disimuladamente.

—¡Sí, si yo estuviera presionada contra esos pechos, no querría irme tampoco! —dijo James mientras Percy asentía estando de acuerdo.

Aunque lo dijo en voz baja, Candy y Terry lo oyeron. Mientras Candy luchaba por contener el rubor subiendo por sus mejillas y cuello, Terry caminó hacia el borde de la piscina.

—¡Está bien, salgan en este instante! ¡Si van a ser así de irrespetuosos con mi amiga, pueden llevar sus pequeños traseros cachondos a casa! —gruñó.

Los ojos de James y Percy se ampliaron, pero no dijeron nada. Derrotados, comenzaron a subir las escaleras de la piscina.

—Espera, Terry, no los hagas irse a casa por eso. Solo están siendo chicos —argumentó Candy.

Él se dio la vuelta.

—¿Estás bromeando?

—Estoy segura de que se sienten muy mal por ser tan groseros y estarían dispuestos a disculparse. —Miró enfáticamente hacia los chicos—. ¿No es cierto?

—Sí, señora —dijo Percy.

James asintió.

—Estoy muy, muy apenado por decir algo así de ti, Candy.

—Gracias.

Por si acaso, James echó un vistazo a Terry.

—Y lamento haber sido irrespetuoso con tu nov... —Hizo una pausa ante la mirada asesina que Terry le dio—. Tu amiga —terminó.

—Yo también —dijo Percy.

Candy miró a Terry y sonrió.

—Ves, problema resuelto.

Georgie levantó su cabeza.

—¿Qué significa cachondo?

Candy no pudo evitar reírse con lo absurdo de la situación, especialmente cuando los ojos de Terry se ensancharon, y miró impotente a Candy para que lo explicara.

—No es algo sobre lo cual necesites saber, y tu tío no debería haberlo dicho —respondió ella.

—Oh, tío Terry, estás en problemas —dijo Georgie, apuntando un dedo acusador hacia Terry.

Candy sonrió.

—Sí, tío Terry es un chico muy malo. Deberíamos lavar su boca con jabón, ¿verdad?

Georgie se rio.

—Sí, deberíamos.

—¿Hola? —La voz de una mujer llamó desde adentro de la casa.

—¡Mamá! —gritó Georgie, desprendiéndose de Candy y corriendo hacia la entrada de la puerta.

Candy comenzó a levantarse, pero Terry la bloqueó, empujando su toalla hacia ella. Cuando comenzó a protestar, él hizo una mueca e hizo señas a su pecho. Ella echó un vistazo hacia abajo y se ruborizó. Al consolar a Georgie él había empapado su blusa blanca, y se podía ver directamente a través de su sujetador de encaje blanco.

—¡Ah, mierda! —Ella miró como una loca alrededor del patio para un escape.

Terry le tendió su mano.

—Ven a conocer a Flammy.

—¿Estás bromeando? No conoceré a tu hermana viéndome como una tonta de un concurso de camisetas mojadas —silbó.

—No vas a tener muchas opciones. Al minuto en que Georgie le diga que hay una mujer aquí conmigo, va a estar encima de ti. —Él dio un paso adelante y envolvió la toalla alrededor de ella—. Solo finge que has estado nadando.

—Está bien —murmuró de mala gana.

Como Terry predijo, Flammy apareció en la puerta, sosteniendo la mano de Georgie. Ante la vista de Candy, se acercó rápidamente hacia ellos. Con su cabello castaño y penetrantes ojos azules, Flammy y Terry podrían haber pasado por gemelos. Ella le dio una palmaditas a Terry en la espalda.

—Bueno, hermanito, no habría dejado venir a los chicos si hubiera sabido que tendrías compañía.

—Esta es Candy White… es una amiga del trabajo.

Candy extendió su mano y le dio a Flammy su mejor su sonrisa.

—Es un placer conocerte.

—Igualmente.

Mientras Flammy continuó evaluándola, Candy se aclaró la garganta.

—Tus chicos son absolutamente adorables. Me alegro tanto de haberlos conocido.

Flammy sonrió.

—Gracias. Solo espero que estuvieran portándose bien. —Entonces miró a Terry con una mirada determinada en su rostro—. No sabía que tenías amigas tan bonitas en el trabajo.

Terry resopló por la franqueza de su hermana.

—Sí, hay un alto estándar de belleza en la compañía.

Flammy le dio un codazo juguetonamente.

—Bueno, no los importunaremos por más tiempo. —Ella hizo señas a James y a Percy para que salieran de la piscina. De mala gana salieron y empezaron a secarse con una toalla. Flammy envolvió la toalla más apretada alrededor de Georgie—. Ahora, ¿qué le decimos al tío Terry por dejarnos nadar?

—Gracias —corearon cantarinamente lo que hizo que Terry y Candy sonrieran.

Entonces tanto James como Percy miraron intencionadamente a Candy.

—Gracias por hablar con tío Terry para que nos dejara quedarnos… ambas veces —dijo James, con un dejo rosado en sus mejillas.

Candy sonrió.

—De nada.

Flammy miró de los chicos a Candy, y luego le dio a Terry una mirada cómplice.

—Bueno, que ustedes dos tengan una noche encantadora.

—Gracias.

Flammy y los chicos se dirigieron a la puerta. Una vez que se fueron, Terry gimió y frotó sus ojos mientras se desplomaba en la silla.

—Jesús, me alegro de que se hayan ido.

—Oh, odio verlos irse. Son unos chicos realmente muy dulces.

Él se rió entre dientes.

—Oh, sí, debería haberles pedido que pasasen la noche. Estoy seguro que a James le habría encantado compartir una cama contigo y tu par de pechos. —Él negó la cabeza con repugnancia—. El pequeño pervertido.

—Tiene trece años, ¿qué esperabas? Dudo profundamente que fueras un ángel de la virtud a esa edad —respondió Candy con una sonrisa.

—No, también era un pervertido.

—Me lo imaginé. Te juro que él luce y actúa como tú. —Ella dejó escapar una risa—. Es otro jugador Grandchester en proceso.

El teléfono celular de Terry comenzó a sonar, y cuando le echó un vistazo, hizo una mueca.

—Maldita sea, es de la oficina de la India. Tengo que tomarla. Siéntete como en casa, ¿de acuerdo?

—No hay problema —contestó Candy, rascando las orejas de Clin.

Tan pronto como Terry salió del cuarto, Clin saltó en el sofá con ella.

—¿Quieres encontrar una película romántica para verla conmigo?

Él lamió su mano. Ella agarró el control remoto de la mesa y comenzó a cambiar los canales.

—Oh —murmuró cuando vio una de sus favoritas. Nottinghill . Se acurrucó más arriba en el sofá, continuando acariciando el brillante pelaje negro de Clin. Después de un rato, sus parpados se pusieron pesados, y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, se durmió.

…

—Sí, estoy ansioso por verlo el próximo mes, Sr. Whitman —dijo Terry antes de colgar. Se levantó de su silla de escritorio con un suspiro profundo. En verdad, no estaba muy emocionado con la perspectiva de abandonar el país durante un mes, pero había sido una estipulación de su nuevo ascenso. Por supuesto, aún no había pensado en mencionar su inminente partida a Candy. No estaba seguro de cómo iba a tomar su partida en medio de su búsqueda por hacer bebés. Tal vez podría convencerla para volar durante unos días si el intento de la próxima semana no resultaba.

Espera, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando? Candy no era su novia o su esposa. Pedirle a una mujer volar a través del océano era un camino mucho más allá de su nivel del compromiso, aun si fuera más para el beneficio de ella que el de él.

—Hombre, soy el peor anfitrión. Disculpa que haya tardado tanto —dijo, mientras entraba a la sala de estar. Patinó hasta detenerse ante la vista de Candy dormida en el sofá con Clin junto a ella. Por un momento, no supo qué hacer. ¿Debería despertarla y llevarla a su auto? ¿O le debería ofrecer la habitación de invitados? ¿O la debería llevar a su cama? No es como si antes no hubieran dormido juntos.

Miró a Clin y dio un gruñido frustrado. Cuando Clin lo miró soñoliento, Terry movió un dedo amenazador.

—Sabes malditamente bien que no tienes permitido estar en los muebles.

Clin respondió bostezando y luego se metió más profundo al lado de Candy.

Terry se inclinó sobre el sofá, su mano barriendo la mejilla de Candy.

—Despierta, Candy —dijo suavemente.

—¿Hmm? —preguntó sin incentivo.

—Tienes que ir a la cama.

—No. Estoy muy cansada —murmuró.

Él frotó su brazo.

—Dormirás mejor en la cama.

Dio un ronquido corto en respuesta. Terry rodó sus ojos. Por supuesto, ella tenía que hacérselo difícil.

—Bueno, está bien. Voy a ponerte en la cama.

Pasó sus manos debajo de sus piernas y luego llevó sus brazos alrededor de su espalda.

Con un gruñido, la alzó del sofá.

Candy lo miraba a través de sus caídos ojos.

—¿Ahora eres mi caballero de brillante armadura?

—Oh, sí, soy un magnifico caballero —se quejó.

—Me haces romper todas mis reglas.

—¿Um?

Ella cerró los ojos, y él creyó que se había vuelto a dormir.

—Me haces sentir demasiado… Se supone que solo debo usarte para el sexo como tú me usas.

Su pecho se apretó por sus palabras. ¿Es eso realmente lo que pensaba de él? Aunque por lo general fuera la verdad, no le gustaba escucharlo de ella… al menos no ahora.

—Candy, abre tus ojos y mírame.

Bajo sus órdenes, sus soñolientos ojos verdes se centraron en él.

—No pienses que te estoy usando, ¿de acuerdo? Puedo siembre haber querido tener sexo contigo, pero nunca, jamás te usaría.

Candy envolvió sus brazos más apretados alrededor de su cuello, sus labios aplastados contra su mejilla.

—Eres un buen hombre, Terry Grandchester, incluso si no quieres admitirlo.

—¿Eso crees?

Su cabeza asintió perezosamente.

—Nunca me hubiera imaginado que cuidarías de mí como lo has hecho esta noche, especialmente cuando no había ninguna promesa de sexo. Pero lo hiciste.

Terry rodó sus ojos cuando bajó a Candy lentamente en su cama.

—Eso me hace un verdadero caballero, ¿uhm?

—Uhmm hum —murmuró ella acurrucándose bajo las sábanas.

—Me alegro de que pienses tan bien de mí, Candy.

—Solo no rompas mi corazón —dijo suavemente.

Ella ya estaba respirando pesadamente cuando él contestó.

—Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para no hacerlo.

** Ward Cleaver: Es el padre de dos niños en la serie clásica de los 50's, Leave It to eaver

**Notitas…**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews a quienes leen anónimamente y a todas las que han colocado la historia en alerta y/o favoritos.. LucyLuz, Laura Grandchester, Sweetpea81572, Conny de G, Rose Grandchester, maria 1972, mixie07, flor.g.8402, lupita 1797, maria1972, Ainafetse3, Ana de G, patmor, AngieArdley, liz1982mx, Eva Mara Hernndez, EdbeLL MaNseN, Gelsie, 31105674, carol jeniffer Grandchester, flor única, Lupita isais, Mey solis, Edeny Grandchester, Azulblue06 y marielos81.**

**Lupita1797.. Sí la verdad es que por mucho que no quieras estar con alguien esa no es la forma de decirlo, síii ya se están comunicando mejor, y ahora Candy ya conoció a parte de su familia.**

** .31105674.. que bueno que te gustan!, aquí dejo uno mas.**

**Dulce lu.. muchas gracias, que bien que te gusta, oh sí Terry es genial y también lo amo desde hace muchos años jajaja.**

**Gene Grandchester.. sí, para comérselo, cenarlo, desayunarlo etc jajaja.**

**Irene.. sí la verdad es que es genial sentirte apapachada y Terry se llevó las palmas, sí Terry no quiere aceptar las cosas, esperemos que no la riegue. Saludos para ti también y bonito fin.**

**Laura Grandchester.. pues mira la cosas no son como se imaginan, ahora veamos que hace con Candy, saludos para ti también.**

**Eunice97.. jajaja sé lo que dices, yo en ocasiones si he buscado las historias cuando me gustan mucho jijiji, pue yo espero de todo corazón que lo bueno te dure siempre, me da gusto saber que te sientes mejor, cuídate!**

**LizCarter.. jaja lo siento amiga pero el está muy ocupado conmigo, y te gano yo tengo 6 perritos jajaja.**

**Rose Grandchester.. no te preocupes amiga yo comprendo, en ocasiones e imposible. Oh sí ya están compartiendo mas y ahora Candy ya hasta convivió con la familia.**

**KarinaGZ.. Hola, muchas gracias por leer y por escribir, que bueno que te gustó, aquí dejo uno mas.**

**Mey Solis.. aquí está el siguiente, y como ves ya están más que compenetrados a ver que pasa.**

**Edeny Grandchester.. jajaja si es genial, ninguno dice nada pero los dos se sienten bien con el otro.**

**Azulblue06.. y por que los habías abandonado?, a mí me fascinan y me encanta leer Muchas gracias que bueno que te gusta la historia, aquí dejo uno más.**

**Norma Roriguez.. jajaja por supuesto, yo tampoco creo que tarden mucho. Cierto estoy de acuerdo contigo, aunque si fuese en el anime sería el duque y la vagabunda jajaja (eso que).**

**Luz rico.. jajaja noooo, eso sí te lo aseguro no va por ahí, así que puedes estar tranquila, estoy de acuerdo estos ya se están enamorando así que veremos como actúan. Lamento lo de los capis pero así es como vienen.**

**Guest.. muchas gracias por los comentarios, me gustaría que dejaras tu nombre, bueno si gustas. Que bien que te guste la historia.**

**Kary klais.. jajaja los siento y como ves aquí tampoco hubo hechos, pero sí hubo un gran acercamiento, espero que tus nervios estén mejor amiga.**

**Lucy luz.. muchas gracias amiga, gracias por dejar tu comentario a pesar de todas tus ocupaciones, que tengas un excelente domingo.**

**Conny d G.. jajaja pues mira ya los encontraron primero los sobrinos y ahora una de las hermanas, veremos si presionará a Terry o que pasa. Saludos para ti también.**

**Hola chicas buenos días, lamento no haber subido ayer les dejo aquí un capí en la tarde subo el de hoy, espero que les guste DLB.**


	15. capítulo 14

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Katie Ashley para fines de entretener.

Está historia puede o no contener vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 14

Diez días después de su cena y velada con Terry, Candy se obligó a sí misma a tirar su libro de reglas por la ventana. Mensajes de textos diarios, correos electrónicos y llamadas

telefónicas de Terry incluso hicieron a Annie una creyente en la resurrección de su potencial material de novio. Y ahora la fecha de su calendario con un círculo rojo le dijo que era tiempo de empezar la segunda ronda de hacer bebés.

Esta vez Terry insistió en que fuera a su casa. Los parámetros "todo negocios" de su acuerdo habían sido rotos, por lo que no tenía sentido la reunión en un hotel. Después de correr a casa para refrescarse, se dirigió a su casa.

Él abrió la puerta en bóxers y una camiseta.

—Lo siento, justo salí de la ducha.

—Sí, acabo de hacer lo mismo —respondió ella, mientras lo seguía a la casa.

Él le sonrió por encima del hombro.

—Deberías haberte duchado aquí, y podríamos haber matado dos pájaros de un tiro.

Candy rio.

—Supongo que estás en lo correcto.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Un poco.

—Puedo pedir algo de comida china.

Candy fingió estar horrorizada.

—¿Quieres decir que no cocinaste para mí esta noche?

Terry se rio entre dientes.

—Lo siento, nena, esta noche no. El trabajo me ha estado pateando mi culo.

—¿El nuevo ascenso?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—A pesar de que el dinero es fabuloso, estoy empezando a desear que hubiera dicho no.

Después de cavar en uno de sus cajones, sacó un menú y se lo entregó a Candy.

—Déjame saber lo que desees comer.

En vez de mirar las opciones de comida, Candy estaba perpleja acerca de lo que era diferente sobre Terry. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que era.

—¿Bóxers? ¿Cuándo empezaste a usuarios?

Se apoyó contra la barra de la cocina.

—Bueno, hice un poco de investigación, y me enteré que los bóxers son mejores para las bolas y el recuento de esperma.

—Ya veo —respondió ella, luchando contra el rubor que se arrastraba por sus mejillas.

—Sí, el artículo dice que parece ayudar a los nadadores con su movilidad, y queremos el oro olímpico en esta ocasión.

Los latidos del corazón de Candy se aceleraron, y contuvo el aliento.

—Así que, ¿empezaste a usar bóxers para ayudarme a concebir?

—Sip. Y también leí que es mejor para almacenar los espermatozoides para hacerlos más potentes. —Él se apartó de la mesa y se puso frente a ella—. Así que me he mantenido fuera de cualquier actividad sexual que pudiera resultar en desperdiciar a los nadadores.

—Oh —murmuró.

—¿Estás sorprendida?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Solo supuse que estabas viendo a alguien o…

—¿Follando a alguien? —Cuando Candy no respondió, Terry barrió el cabello de su cara y le acarició su mejilla—. No hay nadie más que tú, ni siquiera mi mano desde que te vi por última vez.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando entendió su significado.

—Creo que han sido unos diez días muy largos, ¿eh?

Su expresión se convirtió en dolor.

—Francamente, estoy a punto de explotar.

Candy se echó a reír.

—Estoy realmente impresionada con lo serio que te lo estás tomando.

—Cada vez que intento hacer algo, tengo la intención de hacerlo bien y dar todo lo que tengo. Y eso incluye embarazarte.

Ella golpeó su brazo juguetonamente.

—Eres tan encantador.

Terry se rio.

—Déjame ver si no puedo encantar esas bragas tuyas en este momento.

—¿Qué pasa con la comida? —preguntó ella.

—Trabajaremos en un apetito —respondió él.

El menú revoloteó de sus manos y cayó al suelo.

—Me parece muy bien.

Con la mirada fija en los ojos del otro, la electricidad en la habitación cambió. De repente, parecía que Terry no podía conseguirla desnuda lo suficientemente pronto. Le agarró el dobladillo del vestido y luego tiró de él por encima de su cabeza. Ella se alegró de haber decidido cambiar su ropa interior cuando sus ojos recorrieron apreciativamente el sujetador y las bragas verde con dorado que estaba usando. Pero no las miró por mucho tiempo. En cambio, la agarró por la cintura y la levantó para sentarla en la encimera de mármol. Sus dedos desabrocharon el sujetador y lo quitaron mientras Candy envolvía sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Los labios de Terry se encontraron hambrientamente con los de ella mientras su lengua entraba y salía de su boca. Sus manos ahuecaron sus pechos desnudos, amasándolos como él sabía que le gustaba. Ella recompensó sus esfuerzos con un gemido contra sus labios. Las manos de Terry dejaron sus pechos para agarrar la pretina de su tanga. La quitó y la bajó sobre sus muslos. Luego le abrió las piernas, enganchando sus rodillas sobre sus hombros. Cuando su lengua se lanzó al interior de su calor, Candy echó hacia atrás la cabeza.

—¡Mmm…! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Sí!

—Di mi nombre, nena —murmuró Terry contra su sexo.

Con él continuando asaltando bromistamente su clítoris, rápidamente lo recompensó con:

—¡Sí, Terry! ¡Oh, sí! ¡Oh sí, Terry! —Sus temblorosas piernas se extendieron más ampliamente permitiendo un mayor acceso. Ella fue recompensada por Terry deslizando sus dedos dentro y fuera de ella, mientras su lengua lamía y se burlaba de sus pliegues. Sus dedos se agarraron del borde de la encimera mientras ella se venía duro y fuerte.

Cuando la erección de Terry, en lugar de sus dedos, golpeó su apertura, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, y ella se echó hacia atrás.

—¡No, no así! ¡No aquí!

Las cejas de Terry se dispararon en su frente.

—¿No me digas que tienes una aversión al sexo en encimeras de cocina? Te prometo que están limpias.

Candy sintió su cara caliente.

—No es eso.

Se pasó los dedos por el sudoroso cabello peinándolo.

—Candy, ¿crees que podrías ir al grano? Quiero decir, estoy aquí de pie con una furiosa erección en este momento, y lo único que quiero es estar enterrado profundamente dentro de ti.

—Es solo que no quiero mirar atrás y darme cuenta de que mi bebé fue concebido en una encimera de la cocina, ¿de acuerdo?

Terry la miró por un momento antes de aullar de risa.

—Si mi memoria me sirve correctamente, te follé en mi escritorio en el trabajo después de que me lo hicieras en la silla del escritorio.

—¡No irías al sofá! —argumentó ella.

—Pero, ¿no crees que los bebés han sido concebidos en sitios peores?

Candy cruzó los brazos sobre sus pechos desnudos en una rabieta.

—No estamos hablando de los bebés de otras personas. Estamos hablando del mío.

Él rodó los ojos y luego sonrió.

—Candy White, va a ser mi muerte en más de un sentido. —Cuando la acercó más a él, ella comenzó a protestar, pero él negó con la cabeza—. Solo sujeta tus caballos, princesa. Te llevaré de vuelta a la habitación, ¿bien?

Ella sonrió.

—Voy a hacer que valga la pena, te lo prometo.

Cuando él la levantó de la encimera, ella agarró sus piernas apretadas alrededor de su cintura mientras él la sostenía estable alrededor de sus caderas.

—Hmm, ¿qué es lo que estás sugiriendo?

Inclinó su cabeza hacia la derecha, pareciendo estar perdida en sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué te parece si después de una ronda, le doy mucha atención oral a tu posesión más preciada?

Terry gruñó.

—Vale la pena cada maldito paso para transportar tu sexy culo a mi cama.

Candy se rio.

—Pensé lo mismo.

—Eres tan mandona y exigente, Candy. No puedo creer que me doy a ti.

—Eso es porque quieres darte a mí. Admítelo. Te he ablandado hacia el sexo.

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

—¿Estás tratando de decir que ahora soy un marica en el dormitorio?

—Por supuesto que no, tonto. Yo solo quería decir que he tenido un efecto en tu manera de pensar y actuar sobre el sexo, igual que tú me has cambiado. Eres tierno, dulce y reflexivo en lugar de solo obtener tu propio placer. Las mujeres del futuro me lo agradecerán.

Terry no respondió. En cambio, la lanzó sin miramientos sobre su espalda en la cama. Ella abrió la boca en estado de shock por su rugosidad.

—Por qué Sr. Grandchester, eso es poco caballeroso de ti —bromeó.

Él dio un brusco movimiento de cabeza.

—Tu pequeño episodio en la cocina me ha hecho esperar el tiempo suficiente para follarte, Sra. White. Puedes considerarte prevenida de que no habrá más ¡Sr. Agradable!

Ella habría estado mintiendo si sus palabras junto con el brillo del deseo ardiendo en sus ojos no la excitaron. Él se metió en sus rodillas separándolas con las manos, ampliando sus piernas. Su expresión se volvió depredadoramente oscura mientras se posicionaba sobre ella. Con un duro empuje, se condujo en su interior. Empalada por él, se estremeció ante su contundencia. Él le sonrió.

—Parece que tu cuerpo está traicionando esa actitud remilgada tuya. Supongo que también he tenido un efecto en ti.

—No lo estoy negando. Lo tienes —jadeó ella.

Siguió bombeando dentro de ella, el chasquido de su piel haciendo eco a través de la habitación, junto con los gruñidos casi animales de Terry. Ella sabía que él estaba follándola como para demostrarse un punto a sí mismo, y ella quería nada más demostrarle que había cambiado.

Así que llevó sus manos a su cara, rozando sus labios con los suyos. Él calmó momentáneamente su empuje cuando ella lanzó su lengua en su boca, dulcemente acariciando su lengua con la de ella. Barrió sus manos por su cabello, tirando de los mechones en la base de su cuello. Él gimió bajo en su garganta.

Las manos de Candy pasaron delicadamente por la espalda de Terry. En vez de rastrillar las uñas en su carne, barrió círculos deliciosamente lentos sobre su culo. Ahora le tocaba el turno de estremecerse. Ella ahuecó sus nalgas, presionándolo más dentro de ella, mientras alzaba sus caderas.

—Ahora lento y dulce, ¿por favor? —pidió ella.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, y una sonrisa curvó sus labios.

—Cuando lo pides de esa manera, ¿cómo puedo decir que no?

…

Con una ronda completa junto con mantener su promesa de la atención oral, Candy despertó acurrucada en el hueco del brazo de Terry, presionando su oreja contra su pecho, escuchó el suave zumbido de los latidos de su corazón. Casi se había vuelto a dormir cuando la voz de Terry la despertó.

—¿Estás despierta?

—Uhum… —murmuró.

—Hay algo que necesito decirte, y realmente necesito que estés completamente despierta para esto, Candy.

Sus palabras la rociaron con el mismo efecto que una taza de café. Se levantó para mirar a su expresión de preocupación.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que estás a punto de dejar caer una gran bomba sobre mí?

Terry exhaló una respiración entrecortada.

—Debido a mi nuevo ascenso, tengo que ir a la India para ayudar a iniciar la nueva oficina de la sucursal de allí.

Interiormente, el alivio se apoderó de Candy. Un millón de devastadores escenarios habían corrido por su mente. La mayoría de ellos no lejos de ya no querer verla o ya no ser parte de hacer-bebés.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?

—Esta es la parte que no te va a gustar… de dos semanas a un mes.

Candy se quedó sin aliento.

—Pero eso significa que es posible que no estés aquí la próxima vez que… —Ella agachó la cabeza—. Bueno, ya sabes.

Terry pasó su pulgar por su mejilla.

—Pero podría estar. Es solo que no sé cuánto tiempo va a tomar.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Está bien. Entiendo.

—¿En serio?

—No es como que estás eligiendo irte vacaciones o algo así. Es trabajo… tienes que hacerlo. Me doy cuenta de que tienes una vida fuera de mí y mi esquema de hacer bebés. —Ella sonrió—. Además, no es como si pudiera mantenerme encadenado a la cama para mis propias necesidades.

Su pecho vibró con la risa debajo de ella.

—Oh, Candy, no sabía que podías ser tan perversa. —Apoyándose en los codos, le sonrió—. Cada vez que me quieres esposar a la cama, solo házmelo saber. Con mucho gusto me rendiré a ti.

Candy se irguió a horcajadas sobre él.

—Creo que lo estamos haciendo bien solo como somos.

Sus dedos acariciaron sus muslos.

—Ahora, ¿por qué no me respondes sorprendiéndome? Si encuentras las encimeras de cocina ofensivas para concebir, estoy seguro que cualquier noción de dominación está fuera.

—Me dijiste antes que no irías por eso.

—Eso es verdad. Pero por ti, haría una excepción.

Poniendo los ojos, Candy se inclinó, lamiendo su lengua por su cuello y a lo largo de su mandíbula. Cuando estaba casi a en su boca, se apartó.

—¿Crees que me puedes obligar a otra ronda?

Terry sonrió.

—Pero por supuesto.

En ese momento, Clin saltó sobre la cama con la ropa interior de Candy entre sus dientes.

—¡Clin! ¡No, dame esas! —gritó, agarrándolo por su boca. Una vez que le robó las bragas, su nariz húmeda empujó contra el muslo de Candy, tratando de empujarla del regazo de Terry.

—¡Clin, tú jodido viejo bloqueador de polla! ¡Abajo! —gritó Terry.

Candy cayó en la cama riéndose. Entre el comentario de Terry y las payasadas de Clin, ella apenas podía respirar. Clin comenzó a lamer su cara, y ella tuvo que empujarlo.

—No, chico, para —jadeó.

—¡Abajo! —gritó Terry, tratando de agarrar el cuello de Clin.

Cuando Clin fue exitosamente sacado fuera de la cama, Candy se volvió hacia Terry.

—¿Qué sucederá con él mientras te hayas ido?

Terry se encogió de hombros.

—A pesar de que odia pasar la noche ahí, creo que lo voy a hospedar Doggy Daycare.

Candy miró sobre un lado de la cama a Clin. Él procedió a darle la cara del perro de caza más triste que pudo reunir.

—Oh, pobre bebé. —Ella se volvió hacia Terry y sonrió—. Lo podría cuidar por ti.

Terry gruñó.

—¿Qué demonios te poseería para querer hacer eso?

—Porque lo amo, y odio pensar en él siendo infeliz durante dos o cuatro semanas.

—Hablas en serio, ¿verdad?

Candy asintió.

—¿No me confías a tu perro?

Él se echó a reír.

—Por supuesto que sí. Y si realmente quieres ponerte al día con su culo apestoso de dos a cuatro semanas, él es tuyo.

Ella se asomó por el borde de la cama otra vez.

—¿Has oído eso chico? Vas a venir y te quedarás conmigo mientras papi va a la India.

Clin golpeó su cola con admiración mientras Terry reía.

—No puedo creer que simplemente me llamaste el papi de Clin.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa mientras arrastraba sus dedos hasta su muslo y luego tomaba su flácida polla en su mano.

—¿Prefieres que te llame "Papi Grande"? —Se lamió los labios en anticipación.

—Oh, sí, eso es bueno.

—¿Qué parte? ¿Yo acariciándote así o llamándote Papi Grande? —bromeó.

—Mmm, ambos —respondió.

Una vez que lo hubo trabajado hasta alzar el mástil, lo guio hasta su ya mojado centro. Candy le sonrió a Terry.

—Entonces, está bien, Papi Grande, vamos a intentar una vez más hacer un bebé.

**Notitas…**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews a quienes leen anónimamente y a todas las que han colocado la historia en alerta y/o favoritos.. LucyLuz, Laura Grandchester, Sweetpea81572, Conny de G, Rose Grandchester, maria 1972, mixie07, flor.g.8402, lupita 1797, maria1972, Ainafetse3, Ana de G, patmor, AngieArdley, liz1982mx, Eva Mara Hernndez, EdbeLL MaNseN, Gelsie, 31105674, carol jeniffer Grandchester, flor única, Lupita isais, Mey solis, Edeny Grandchester, Azulblue06 y marielos81.**

**Bien chicas aquí tiene el del día de hoy, ya estoy al corriente, gracias por su apoyo DLB.**


	16. capítulo 16

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Katie Ashley para fines de entretener.

Está historia puede o no contener vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 15

Candy miraba sus uñas ya mordisqueadas. Sentada en el tocador del baño, sus piernas se mecían adelante y atrás. Todo su cuerpo temblaba con nerviosa energía. Tomo una respiración frenética, tratando de calmar sus emociones fuera de control, pero ni siquiera un margarita del tamaño de una pecera la ayudaría ahora.

Movió su mirada hacia donde Annie se sentaba, mirando tres distintas pruebas de embarazo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? —chilló Candy.

Annie gruñó.

—¡Como cinco jodidos segundos desde la última vez que preguntaste! Jesús, Candy, ¡vas a darme un ataque!

—Lo siento. Se siente como una eternidad desde que hice pis en esos malditos palitos. Estoy volviéndome loca.

Alguien entró al baño y Annie se levantó, empujándose contra la puerta.

—Lo siento, está fuera de servicio. Trata el del final de pasillo.

La persona gruñó y retrocedió. Candy agrandó sus ojos.

—¡No puedo creer que estés clausurando el baño por mi prueba de embarazo!

—¿Quieres a una chica extraña soltando su pis en el medio de tu gran momento?

Candy soltó una risa nerviosa.

—No, supongo que no. Pero no sabemos si será un gran momento o no.

Annie sonrió.

—Estás retrasada por una semana esta vez, Candy. Y no olvides que Terry súper cuidó a sus nadadores. Creo que las oportunidades están a tu favor esta vez.

—Por mucho que quiera que así sea, presiento que Terry estará un poco decepcionado de que no hayan más sesiones de hacer bebés, especialmente dado que está ahorrando su energía mientras está fuera del país.

—¿Quién dice que tiene que terminar?

Las cejas de Candy se dispararon en sorpresa.

—Porque el propósito habrá terminado… Estaré embarazada.

—Sí, y mantenerlo viniendo por más puede darte algo que nunca acordaste.

—¿Y qué es eso?

Annie le dio una sonrisa cómplice.

—Un esposo.

La habitación giró a su alrededor, enviando a la cabeza de Candy contra el espejo. Ella llevó su mano a su frente para detener el mareo.

—No me digas cosas así cuando estoy por explotar. —Cuando Annie no respondió, Candy abrió los ojos—. ¿Qué sucede?

—¡Están empezando a cambiar de color!

Candy contuvo la respiración antes de inclinarse adelante.

—¿Y?

—¡Santa mierda, ¡una tiene dos líneas y las otras dicen "SÍ"! Cayendo del mostrador hacia las baldosas del piso, Candy se acercó a Annie y la tomó de los hombros. Perpleja, preguntó:

—Pero… ¿entonces eso quiere decir que…?

Lágrimas brillaron en los ojos de Annie.

—¡Quiere decir que estás embarazada!

—¿Estás segura? ¿No leíste mal las cajas o algo?

—No, soy positiva. ¡Y las pruebas son positivas!

Candy se congeló mientras su cuerpo trataba desesperadamente de procesar sus emociones. Corrían a través de ella a la velocidad de la luz causando que su cuerpo temblara. No podía parpadear, mucho menos controlar su respiración. Todos los dolorosos años después de las muertes de Anthony y su madre que había pasado esperando, rogando y deseando un niño llevaban a ese momento. Era física y emocionalmente abrumador. Embarazada… realmente estaba embarazada.

Annie la sacudió gentilmente.

—Respira, Candy, tienes que respirar.

Lágrimas silenciosas bajaron por las mejillas de Candy. Su mano fue tentativamente a su abdomen.

—No puedo creer que en verdad esté sucediendo.

—Se siente bien tener razón —bromeó Annie, limpiando sus propias lágrimas con el reverso de su mano.

La expresión encantada de Candy se empezó a difuminar.

—¿Qué pasa si las pruebas estuvieran mal? Quiero decir, ¿qué pasa si…?

Annie sacudió su cabeza.

—Podrías comprar diez pruebas más para entretenerte, pero es real esta vez.

Alcanzando un pañuelo, Candy limpió sus ojos.

—¿No lo ves? Ha habido tanta decepción y tristeza en mi vida que es difícil para mí aceptar que algo que quiero tanto realmente suceda.

—Candy…

—No entiendes lo que ha sido para mí. Tantas veces he elevado mis esperanzas por felicidad real solo para que se derrumben. Anthony y yo estábamos planeando formar una familia de inmediato. Bromeaba sobre embarazarme, así podríamos tener una Boda Forzada. No quería nada más que tener a su hijo, y entonces se fue. Después perdí a mi madre. —Su labio tembló—. Estoy asustada de que todo esto se derrumbe, Annie.

—No tengas miedo. —Annie atrajo a Candy a sus brazos—. Estoy aquí para ti, y todo estará bien. Finalmente es tu momento, Candy. Solo vas a tener que mantener la fe y creerlo.

Candy cerró sus ojos y dejó que el optimismo de Annie la llenara.

—Quiero creerlo. Tanto, tanto, tanto.

Annie se alejó para darle a Candy una sonrisa segura.

—Bueno, más te vale porque es la verdad. Ahora mírate al espejo y di las palabras.

—¿En serio, Annie?

—¡Hazlo!

—Bien. —Candy miró su cara pálida y manchada de rímel en el espejo—. Estoy embarazada y voy a ser mamá.

—¡Demonios, sí! Ahora, ¿cuándo vas a decirle a Papá Oso las buenas noticias?

—Oh, no lo sé. Aunque hemos hablado por teléfono y Skype desde que se fue, no quiero hacerlo de esa manera. —Ante la expresión maliciosa en la cara de Annie, Candy cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho—. Sé lo que imaginas, y la respuesta es no. ¡No tuvimos sexo telefónico!

—Qué decepcionante —suspiró Annie.

Girando sus ojos, Candy dijo:

—De cualquier modo, volviendo al punto. Creo que lo mejor es esperar a que vuelva a casa.

—¿Y cuándo es eso exactamente?

—En algún momento de la próxima semana.

—Bien. Para entonces, habrás tenido tiempo de ver a tu ginecólogo y sabrás sin una sombra de duda que puedes decirle las buenas noticias. —Ella mantuvo abierta la puerta del baño—. ¡Yo digo que salgamos de aquí en cinco y vayamos a festejar con bebidas sin alcohol y chocolate!

Candy sonrió.

—Suena como un plan para mí.

…

Una semana después, Candy se detuvo en la sala de espera del consultorio de su ginecólogo ante las caras expectantes de Annie y Albert. No podía ocultar su brillante sonrisa.

—¡Estoy real, realmente embarazada!

Saltando de sus sillas, ambos rompieron en gritos ruidosos y dieron a Candy un largo y alegre abrazo de grupo. Camino al auto, su teléfono vibró en su bolso. Lo sacó y contuvo el aliento.

**En el aeropuerto. Volviendo a casa. ¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar algo a Stanford's** ** a las seis?**

Ella le respondió rápidamente a Terry.

**Seguro. Suena bien. Te veo entonces.**

Ante su siguiente respuesta, Candy se detuvo abruptamente y fijó sus ojos en el teléfono. Ansiedad y deseo atados a sus palabras.

**Bien. Estoy ansioso por besar y lamer cada centímetro cuadrado de ese fabuloso cuerpo tuyo esta noche.**

—¿Qué sucede, Candy? —preguntó Annie.

—Nada… solo un mensaje de texto que recibí.

Albert resopló.

—¡Solo un mensaje de texto mi trasero! ¡Por la expresión derretida de tu rostro, asumo que es uno de Papá Oso Grandchester! —bromeó Albert.

Candy rio.

—Sí, lo es. Está camino a casa.

Mirando sobre su hombro, Albert se atragantó.

—Demonios, chica, ¿está esperando lamer cada centímetro de tu cuerpo? ¡Candy se me está poniendo traviesa!

—¡Podrías parar! —chilló ella, sacando el teléfono de su vista. Su reacción hizo que Albert y Annie rieran como locos al subir al auto.

Buscando las llaves de su auto, no estaba segura de cómo responder el mensaje de Terry. Finalmente, escribió un rápido:

**Te veo entonces.**

Mientras arrancaba, tuvo la sensación en su estómago de que decirle a Terry no iba a ser tan fácil como había pensado.

**Notitas…**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews a quienes leen anónimamente y a todas las que han colocado la historia en alerta y/o favoritos.. LucyLuz, Laura Grandchester, Sweetpea81572, Conny de G, Rose Grandchester, maria 1972, mixie07, flor.g.8402, lupita 1797, maria1972, Ainafetse3, Ana de G, patmor, AngieArdley, liz1982mx, Eva Mara Hernndez, EdbeLL MaNseN, Gelsie, 31105674, carol jeniffer Grandchester, flor única, Lupita isais, Mey solis, Edeny Grandchester, Azulblue06 y marielos81.**

**Edeny Grandchester.. ya somos dos jajaja yo lo quiero para llevar o para comer ahí no importa. Que te puedo decir, esperemos que no le rompa el corazón.**

**Liz Carter.. tú no dejes de preocuparte yo veo como le hago jaaja, de acuerdo contigo amiga es una suertudota.**

**Irene.. sí la verdad es que en ocasiones necesitamos conocer mejor a las personas, y pues ya va a tener a su bebe, esperemos que en verdad sea lindo con él, aquí dejo el siguiente, ya hay comunicación, pero les falta ser sinceros, a ver que pasa.**

** .31105674.. pues no viajaron juntos, pero ya llegó el bebe!**

**Rose Grandchester.. jajaja, sí se ve que le pusieron muchas ganas y ya lo consiguieron, ahora veremos que sucede.**

**Laura Grandchester.. en una vitrina?' naaaa, en mi cama jaaja, claro amiga que más quiere Candy, el está poniendo todo de su parte, que tal? , oh sí Candy nada más se hacía de la boca chiquita jajaja, sí es el papi de Clin y ella su mami jajaja, oye sí que le pasa a Candy donde sea es bueno y más con ese hombre, pero él tiene la culpa por consentidor jajaja, pues ya hay bebe, que crees que haga Terry?, estoy de acuerdo contigo, todo apunta a que será genial como papá esperemos que se ponga listo.**

**Dulce lu.. siiii, es una ternurita total, aunque no lo quiera aceptar, la verdad es que se porta como un caballero, jajaja por supuesto yo creo que donde sea es bueno ajajaja, esperemos que no se encuentre a nadie, estoy de acuerdo contigo es simplemente perfecto, pues no la invito, aunque lo pensó no lo hizo ahora a esperar que regrese.**

**KarinaGZ.. muchas gracias que bien que te gusta, pues no, no se fue a la India con él, pero ahora Candy ya está embarazada así que a ver que hacen estos dos.**

**Alexa C.. jajaja hay amiga no te preocupes ya falta poquito para que regrese, yo creo que sí se está enamorando amiga, es todo un caballero y sí un romántico, y ya está embarazada así que a ver que sucede. Y sí ya está en el horno el siguiente capi.**

**Gene Grandchester.. jajaja síii que tal el sobrino coqueteando con Candy jajaja, y esperemos que pronto acepte sus sentimientos. Gracias! Igualmente muchas bendiciones.**

**Guest.. jajaj que bueno que te gusta y sí yo estoy igual, cada que leo me lo quisiera encontrar, sí es mi fantasía! pero en fin que le hacemos, aquí uno más espero te guste, ojala dejaras tu nombre, saludos.**

**Lupita G isais.. wooo en serio y que tal sí estas enamorada o solo es algo temporal, y él te quiere? Esperemos que no rompa tu corazón, eso no sería bueno; que bueno que te gusto el capí y sí estamos completamente locas jajaja; mil gracias por la confianza y compartir parte de tu vida, saludos.**

**Ely alvarez.. sí la verdad es que Terry es todo menos lo que aparentaba ser, aquí dejo uno mas, que bueno que te gustan, gracias por dejar tu review.**

**Mey Solis.. pues Terry no la invito, aunque dudo que pos su trabajo Candy hubiera ido, pero.. ya hay bebe, así que no hubo necesidad jajaja, saludos.**

**Eunice97.. jajaja oh sí señor, sí que saben cómo hacerse arrumacos, mi Clin es una ternurita, créeme sé de lo que hablo, saludos para ti también.**

**Ivonne Saldaa.. jajaja pues tadaaaa, listo bebe concedido jajaja saludos también para ti.**

**Lulú G.. muchas gracias, que tal este, ya está embarazada, que pasará?; saludos y también un gran abrazo.**

**Conny d G.. totalmente de acuerdo, están tan metidos en su cometido que no se percatan de las cosas, pero bueno, ya hay bebe, que pasará y sí tienes razón que hará la familia de Terry, oh si y eso de papi grande xD jajaja.**

**Luz rico.. jajaja pues tan no es esteril que ya salió el bebe, y digo con ese papi grande como no jajajaja, oh si los sobrinos son un amor que tal el minirompecorazones Grandchester.**

**Lupita1797.. siii es un amor en verdad, esperemos no rompa la racha va muy bien. Aquí el siguiente, saludos.**

**Hola, buenas noches, perdón por no actualizar antes pero ya saben las labores del hogar, aquí les dejo el capí, que tal? Ya llegó el bebe! Que creen que suceda ahora, hagan sus apuestas, sí alguien le atina les subiré doble capitulo por una semana de la continuación de esta historia va, les agrada? O que proponen? En unos minutos más tienen el siguiente capí por reviews DLB.**


	17. capítulo 15

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Katie Ashley para fines de entretener.

Está historia puede o no contener vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 16

Cuando su avión se deslizó por la pista en Hartsfield Jackson, Terry luchó contra el impulso de gritar de alegría. Para él, no había realmente ningún lugar como el hogar. Golpeó el pie con impaciencia mientras esperaba a que el avión se detuviera. Cuatro semanas fuera se habían sentido como una eternidad. A pesar de que no quería nada más que tomar un par de perritos calientes de Varsity, junto con un paquete de doce cervezas de la tienda de licores, tenía planes muy importantes para la cena e incluso planes más grandes para la noche.

Después de descender del avión, echó a correr por la puerta, agarrando su equipaje tan rápido como podía. Echando un vistazo a su reloj, tenía cuarenta y cinco minutos para llegar a Stanford's. Le hubiera gustado haber tenido tiempo para refrescarse, pero su camisa arrugada y pantalones de vestir arrugados tendrían que servir.

Milagrosamente, entró en Stanford's un poco antes de las seis. Cuando Luisa lo vio, su rostro se iluminó.

—¡Oye extraño! Me alegra ver que has vuelto.

Sonrió.

—Gracias. Es bueno estar en casa. No te puedes imaginar lo mucho que echaba de menos este viejo agujero en la pared. No se puede encontrar la misma cerveza o hamburguesas allá.

Luisa se echó a reír.

—¿Así que tengo que reservar una gran cabina para la tropa y tu fiesta de bienvenida?

—Uhm, no, en realidad, me voy a encontrar con alguien.

—¿Alguien o alguna mujer?

Tosió.

—Una mujer.

Terry no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido cuando la sonrisa de Luisa se amplió.

—¿Es la bonita rubia con la que estuviste aquí antes?

Su boca se abrió.

—Espera, ¿cómo has adivinado eso?

Ella sonrió.

—Sabía que había algo entre ustedes dos cuando entraste, algo diferente a las otras mujeres con las que te he visto.

—Pero ni siquiera estábamos saliendo entonces. —Negó con la cabeza—. Ni siquiera estamos saliendo ahora.

—Oh, por favor. —Luisa agitó su mano con desdén y agarró dos menús. Lo llevó a la misma zona aislada donde se había sentado con Candy antes. Esta vez les dio la cabina de la esquina posterior, asegurando que tendrían mucha privacidad—. Hacen una pareja realmente muy atractiva —dijo antes de dejarlo una vez más con la boca abierta.

La única respuesta de Terry a los cumplidos de Luisa fue dar un gruñido de frustración. Se acomodó en la cabina y sacó su teléfono. Después de desplazarse a través de varios correos electrónicos y textos, miró hacia arriba para ver a Candy pasando a través de la puerta. Contuvo el aliento y trató de aquietar la aceleración de los latidos de su corazón. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo con él? Ninguna mujer había tenido este efecto sobre él. El tiempo fuera parecía haberla hecho aún más hermosa de lo que recordaba, pero había algo diferente en ella, algo más suave, más vulnerable. Era un infierno de excitación.

Cuando Luisa le dijo algo a Candy, ella sonrió y agachó la cabeza. Sin pestañear, Terry vio a Candy mientras seguía a Luisa a la mesa. Su vestido se deslizaba por las caderas, lo que acentuando las curvas con las que estaba familiarizado. Su largo cabello rubio colgaba en ondas en cascada sobre sus hombros. Apretó los dientes cuando se dio cuenta de que algunos de los otros clientes masculinos miraban a Candy mientras pasaba. A pesar de que no tenía derecho, quería gritarles que ella le pertenecía.

Su rostro se iluminó cuando se encontró con su mirada.

—¡Oye!

Cuando comenzó a levantarse de la cabina, ella corrió y le echó los brazos al cuello. Abrió su boca para decir hola, pero sus labios se aplastaron contra los de él. A medida que profundizaba el beso, Terry trató de mantener su rumbo, apretando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Candy. Maldición, había extrañado la sensación de sus labios, su lengua, y la forma en que su cuerpo se moldeaba contra el suyo.

Un silbido detrás de ellos causó que Candy se alejara hacia atrás para gran consternación de Terry. Luisa les sonrió y guiñó un ojo.

—Ahora, ¿quién necesita a los chicos cuando puedes obtener una bienvenida como esa, eh?

Las mejillas de Candy se pusieron rojas, pero se rio. Inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado de Terry, preguntó:

—¿Soy suficiente para una fiesta de bienvenida?

Él sonrió.

—Por el momento, demonios que sí, lo eres.

Luisa pasó junto a ellos para dejarles los cubiertos en la mesa.

—Creo que voy a dejar a los dos tortolitos solos ahora.

—Gracias, Luisa —dijo Terry.

Él arqueó las cejas cuando Candy se sentó a su lado en la cabina en lugar de sentarse frente a él.

—Me extrañaste mucho, ¿eh?

Su risa hizo a su corazón vibrar con el calor.

—Sí, de hecho lo hice.

Terry miró a los centelleantes ojos verdes.

—Yo también te extrañé. —Un infierno de mucho más de lo que quiero admitir.

—¿A mí o el sexo? —le preguntó.

—Ambos —respondió con sinceridad.

Ella se rio.

—Pensé que sería solo el sexo.

—Te subestimas a ti misma como siempre. —Apoyando su brazo en la parte posterior de la cabina, se volvió para tener una mejor vista de ella—. Pero no puedo evitarlo si suena como que solo he echado de menos el sexo cuando te digo lo jodidamente hermosa que luces esta noche.

—No, está bien. —Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas—. Y gracias.

Terry se inclinó para acariciar su cuello, inhalando el delicado aroma de su perfume. Él gimió ante la dulce agonía.

—La forma en que tu vestido está abrazando todas tus curvas y tu cabello cayendo suelto y ondulado, rogándome que corra mis dedos a través de él, me dan ganas de olvidar la cena y llevarte a casa en su lugar.

Cuando ella se puso rígida, levantó la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tengo que decirte algo.

—Lo que sea. Bueno, siempre y cuando no sea algo así como que no vienes a casa conmigo esta noche.

—Estoy embarazada —le espetó.

Él se quedó sin aire, y se sintió como si le hubieran pateado en la ingle.

—Bueno, eso no es exactamente lo que estaba esperando.

—Me enteré hace una semana, pero quería esperar hasta que volvieras para decírtelo. Pensé que significaría más en persona.

Ahora sabía por qué parecía tan diferente. El embarazo la tenía absolutamente radiante de felicidad pura. Una sensación de inmenso orgullo irradió a través de él ya que participó para crear esa felicidad. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa genuina.

—Es una noticia maravillosa, Candy. Estoy encantado por ti.

Lágrimas de felicidad brillaron en sus ojos.

—¡Oh Terry, no puedo agradecerte lo suficiente por hacer posible este sueño! —gritó, lanzando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Ella le apretó fuerte—. Todavía no puedo creer que sucedió después de solo dos meses de intentarlo. ¿Sabes lo bendecidos y afortunados que somos? Algunas personas tienen que tratar durante meses y meses, incluso años.

—Sí, eso habría sido miserable —bromeó.

Una risita de niña escapó de sus labios.

—Siento que no tuviéramos la oportunidad de... bueno, ya sabes, tener tanto sexo como te hubiera gustado.

La sola mención de esa palabra en sus exquisitos labios le hizo retorcerse en la cabina.

—Yo también, sobre todo desde que he sido prácticamente un monje en las últimas semanas.

Sus ojos se abrieron.

—¿Quieres decir que mantuviste los bóxers puestos y sin actividad de ningún tipo?

—Bueno, yo podría haberme encargado de mis asuntos una vez o dos —contestó, tímidamente—. Pero me he abstenido toda la semana pasada en preparación. —Ahora, después de todo ese trabajo, él se iba a casa, con la cola entre las piernas, y extremadamente frustrado. Realmente iban a ser solo él y su mano esa noche.

Candy le tomó la cara entre las manos.

—¡Oh, pobrecito! De verdad has ido más allá de todo por mí a través esto.

Cuando le rozó los dedos sobre sus labios, le agarró la mano.

—Por favor, Candy, no lo hagas. Estoy demasiado jodidamente frustrado para cosas así.

Una sonrisa que era a la vez burlona se propagó en su dulce en su rostro.

—Te digo algo. Ya que me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo, creo que te debo una o dos rondas de ponerte una sonrisa en tu cara.

Por segunda vez en la noche, Terry sintió como si le hubieran dado una patada en la ingle.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio.

Sus cejas se fruncieron.

—¿No quieres que sea en serio?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Quiero empujar tu vestido a lo largo de tus muslos, arrancarte la tanga de encaje que me imagino que estás usando, y follarte sin sentido aquí en la cabina.

Candy contuvo el aliento y abrió mucho los ojos.

—Lo tomo como un sí.

Terry sonrió.

—Oye, han sido cuatro semanas nena. Tienes suerte de que no te arrastre hasta el baño para un rapidito. —Cuando ella arrugó la nariz con disgusto, no pudo contener la risa—. No te preocupes, Candy. Me controlaré. —Pasándole la mano por debajo del vestido, le apretó el muslo―. Por lo menos mientras estamos en público.

Estuvo sorprendido cuando ella no quitó su mano. En cambio, ella se limitó a sonreír tentadoramente hacia él.

—¿Al menos podemos comer primero?

—Por supuesto que podemos. Estás comiendo para dos, ¿no?

Candy soltó un bufido.

—Se supone que sí. Pero por la forma en que he estado comiendo últimamente, podrías pensar que estoy esperando teniendo trillizos o algo así.

Terry hizo señas al camarero. Después de que Candy terminó de recitar todo lo que quería, Terry no pudo ocultar su diversión.

—¿En serio vas a comer todo eso?

Ella inclinó la cabeza mientras el camarero se iba.

—No importará tanto esta vez, ya que supongo que quemaré un montón de calorías más tarde, ¿no?

Él se rio entre dientes.

—¡Diablos, sí!

Por el resto de la cena, trató de comportarse. En su lugar, se centró en cómo de animada estaba Candy mientras hablaba sobre el bebé y el embarazo. Nunca la había visto hablar a mil por hora o sonreír tanto. Empezó a preguntarse cómo sus mejillas podían no doler. Momentáneamente se tensó cuando ella mencionó que tanto Annie como Albert le habían acompañado a la primera cita con su médico.

—¿Así que ahora que está todo bien contigo teniendo un bebé, siempre y cuando él no lo engendrara?

El tenedor de Candy se quedó inmóvil en el aire, mientras su rostro se arrugaba.

—Solo quería venir a apoyarme ya que estabas fuera de la ciudad.

—Eso estuvo bien de parte de él —dijo Terry, incapaz de ocultar el sarcasmo de su tono.

—Si no lo quieres en la primera ecografía, no lo invitaré.

Terry no sabía por qué diablos le molestaba. No era como si tuviera algún plan de participar en la vida del bebé... o ¿no? Por alguna razón, la sola idea de Albert estando en la vida de su bebé dejó caer una pesada manta de posesión a su alrededor. Temblando, intentó librarse de la sensación. Además Albert parecía un auténtico hombre, obviamente, no tenía que preocuparse por él compitiendo por la cama de Candy.

—Terry, ¿no me respondiste?

Se encontró con la intensa mirada de Candy.

—¿Qué?

—Te pregunté de nuevo si querías que seamos solo nosotros dos en la primera ecografía.

Tragando saliva con fuerza, finalmente respondió:

—Uhm, sí, claro.

Cualquier duda sobre su decisión se desvaneció al ver la expresión de felicidad pura y no adulterada que brilló en el rostro de Candy. Saber que él era la razón de eso lo calentó directamente a través de su alma. Era una sensación que pensó que podría llegar a disfrutar de experimentar un poco más.

—Genial —respondió, mordisqueando su última papa frita.

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando examinó su plato vacío.

—¿Te gustaría un poco de postre?

Ella frunció los labios ante su broma.

—No, estoy bien por ahora, gracias.

—Entonces, ¿podemos irnos al demonio fuera de aquí y regresar a tu casa antes de tener un caso permanente de bolas azules?

Candy se rio.

—Supongo que sí. Solo espero que estés contento de que tengo algo de Ben and Jerry's en el congelador, o podríamos hacer una parada previa.

Terry gruñó mientras lanzaba un fajo de billetes sobre la mesa.

—Amas a torturarme, ¿no?

Corriéndole su mano por el muslo, Candy se detuvo justo antes de que le tocara la polla. Cuando él aspiró una bocanada de aire, ella se limitó a quitar su mano y agarrar su copa. Removiendo la copa, entonces la llevó a sus labios y trabajó dentro y fuera de su boca mientras bebía.

—Uhm, eso es tan bueno.

Su boca se abrió en shock. No podía creer que estaba haciéndole esto a él. Su dulce e inocente Candy, la madre de su hijo, estaba siendo una calienta pollas total. Y de alguna manera, estaba disfrutando como el infierno con ello.

Cuando por fin lo miró, se echó a reír.

—Lo siento. No podía contenerme.

—Solo asegúrate de mantener esa actitud por el resto de la noche —respondió Terry, empujándola fuera de la cabina.

**Notitas…**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews a quienes leen anónimamente y a todas las que han colocado la historia en alerta y/o favoritos.. LucyLuz, Laura Grandchester, Sweetpea81572, Conny de G, Rose Grandchester, maria 1972, mixie07, flor.g.8402, lupita 1797, maria1972, Ainafetse3, Ana de G, patmor, AngieArdley, liz1982mx, Eva Mara Hernndez, EdbeLL MaNseN, Gelsie, 31105674, carol jeniffer Grandchester, flor única, Lupita isais, Mey solis, Edeny Grandchester, Azulblue06, marielos81, Giambonne y Jenny Potter Granger.**

**Hola de nuevo chicas, aquí les dejo el capí en agradecimiento por sus REVIEWS, en verdad mil gracias por todo su apoyo, nos leemos mañana, linda noche DLB**


	18. capítulo 17

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Katie Ashley para fines de entretener.

Está historia puede o no contener vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 17

Después de que dejaran Stanford's, Terry siguió a Candy a casa. Cuando entró en el garaje, bajó del auto y se encontró con él en el camino de entrada. Estaba mirando alrededor del jardín.

—¿Dónde está Clin?

Candy se echó a reír.

—Lo puse en su columpio en el sótano antes de venir a encontrarte. ¿Quieres que lo suelte?

Él sacudió su cabeza mientras comenzaban a subir por el camino de entrada.

—No, puedo esperar a verlo hasta que te devore al menos una vez más.

Candy hizo un ruido chasqueante.

—Pobre Clin. Su papi siempre está pensando primero en sus necesidades.

Terry se rio.

—Es un chico. Así que lo entenderá totalmente.

—Oh, ¿en serio?

—Mejor lo crees, si alguna perra en celo se le acercara, no pensaría dos veces en hacer caso a su polla y pasar de mí.

—¿Eso es lo que soy yo para ti? ¿Una perra en celo? —preguntó Candy, fingiendo estar ofendida.

—Por supuesto que no… bueno puede que lo hayas sido antes de que te embarazara.

Sacudiendo la cabeza hacia él, abrió la puerta delantera y la mantuvo abierta para Terry. Cuando se giró para cerrar la puerta y bloquearla detrás de ellos, Terry le ganó la mano. Amarrándola por detrás, le agarró las manos y se las colocó contra la puerta de madera. Enterró su cabeza al lado de su cuello antes de envolverle la cintura con sus manos y presionar su erección contra su espalda. Presionando contra ella, gimió:

—Dios Candy, te deseo tanto que duele.

La sensación de su necesidad contra ella causó que el calor inundara su centro. Lo había extrañado emocionalmente, pero el creciente dolor entre sus piernas era la forma que tenía su cuerpo de mostrarle cuanto lo había extrañado físicamente.

Una de sus manos dejó su cintura para subir por su torso hasta acunar uno de sus pechos. Cuando él lo amasó más o menos como a ella le gustaba, gritó de dolor en lugar de placer.

Ante su reacción, Terry inmediatamente se tensó. La giró para enfrentarlo, con sus cejas fruncidas con preocupación.

—Lo siento, Candy. Solías volverte loca cuando te hacía eso.

Ella le acunó la cara entre sus manos, pasando su pulgar por la línea de su mandíbula.

—No es tu culpa. Debí advertirte que mis pechos están... —Se mordió el labio e intento imaginarse cómo iba a explicar eso—. Bueno están realmente sensibles ahora porque estoy embarazada. —Incluso aunque intentó luchar contra ello, sintió como su rostro se ruborizaba con vergüenza.

—Oh, ya veo. —Cuando se forzó a sí misma a mirar a Terry, la estaba mirando con curiosidad hacia sus pechos. Después de que se rascó la barbilla, Candy le preguntó:

—¿Qué?

—¿Hay, como leche ahí dentro ya o algo?

Ella se echó a reír.

—No, no, nada de eso.

Aunque parecía aliviado, todavía no la estaba tocando. Lentamente agarró el dobladillo de su vestido y se lo quitó por la cabeza. Sostuvo la ardiente mirada de Terry mientras llegaba hasta su espalda y se desabrochaba el sujetador. Después de que lo tiró al suelo, tomó sus manos con las suyas y las llevó hacia su pecho.

—Simplemente sé amable, ¿de acuerdo? —Trabajó con sus manos contra su pecho, mostrándole el patrón y la presión que usar—. Mmmm, eso es bueno —dijo.

Mientras sus dedos torcían y acariciaban sus pezones hasta ponerlos duros, él levantó una ceja interrogante.

—Muy bueno —murmuró ella.

Mientras él mantenía sus atenciones, extendió la mano para aflojar su corbata. Una vez que se la sacó, empezó con los botones de su camisa. Después de quitársela se encaminó hacia su cinturón. No debía estar moviéndose lo suficientemente rápido, porque Terry dejó sus pechos para desabrocharse y quitarse los pantalones.

Cuando vio sus arrugados bóxers, precisamente los que llevaba solo para concebir con ella, se echó a reír. Tomándole la mano lo condujo por el pasillo hacia el dormitorio. Él utilizó su mano libre para acariciarle la espalda. Era como si no pudiese parar de tocarla ni por un segundo. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, deslizó sus manos por sus nalgas para tomarla por la cintura, empujándola hacia él. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su pecho, disfrutando la sensación de sentir su piel desnuda contra su pecho.

La boca de Terry encontró la de Candy en un beso frenético y desesperado mientras ella los guiaba hacia la cama. Llevó sus manos hacia su pecho y lo empujó, enviándolo hacia la cama. En lugar de tumbarse en la cama, se levantó en una posición sentada. Agarrando las caderas de Candy, Terry tiró de ella más cerca.

Después de pasar unos minutos dedicándose a lamer y besar sus pezones, le besó desde el hueco de sus pechos bajando hasta el estómago. Sus ágiles dedos se llevaron sus bragas, dejándola desnuda y sintiéndose vulnerable ante él. Cuando no comenzó a besarla o acariciarla, Candy bajó la mirada hacia él. Su respiración se detuvo ante la vista de él observándole el vientre.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

—Nada —murmuró.

—No esperabas que te lo fuera a mostrar, ¿verdad?

—No, por supuesto que no. Pero tu cuerpo ya está cambiando en pequeñas formas, te lo puedo decir. —Ligeramente, rozó su abdomen con el dorso de sus dedos. Tenía casi una expresión hipnotizada—. ¿Hay una parte de mí ahí dentro, eh?

—Sí —dijo suavemente.

Inclinó su cabeza a un lado, sonriendo hacia ella.

—Maldición, es bastante asombroso cuando te paras a pensar en ello.

El suave golpeteo de su corazón se convirtió en un rápido galope ante sus palabras.

—Lo es.

Cuando Terry se inclinó para darle pequeños y suaves besos como una pluma sobre su vientre, Candy se deshizo. El gesto le trajo lágrimas a los ojos. Se mordió tan fuerte el labio inferior para evitar llorar que una oleada del sabor metálico de la sangre llenó su boca. Justo cuando pensaba que se podría ir por el abismo emocional, él movió su lengua sobre su clítoris mientras con sus dedos encontraba su centro. Jadeando, llevó una mano hacia su cabello y empuñó las hebras. Todos sus pensamientos se escaparon de su mente, excepto el exquisito tormento de su lengua mientras lamía y chupaba sobre su sexo.

No le llevó mucho tiempo para que ella echara su cabeza hacia atrás y gritara su nombre mientras se venía. Mientras su cuerpo aún estaba conmocionado, la agarró por la cintura y la hizo girar empujándola sobre la cama. Candy luchó contra el mareo en espiral que estaba sufriendo que por desgracia no era el típico post orgásmico, sino otro aspecto del embarazo que le azotaba.

Con una sonrisa hambrienta. Terry la presionó hacia abajo contra el colchón. Pero cuando se posicionó sobre ella, se quedó paralizado. Luego se echó hacia atrás para sentarse sobre sus rodillas, entre sus piernas.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Candy.

Se rascó la cabeza.

—Uhm, no sé cómo decir esto.

Levantando sus cejas, Candy preguntó:

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Aquí está el asunto. Estoy algo asustado.

Candy sintió como sus cejas se disparaban de su frente.

—¿Perdona?

—Lo que quiero decir es que, tengo miedo de hacer algo que dañe al bebé. Como aplastar tu cuerpo con el mío o empujar demasiado fuerte o alguna mierda así.

—Oh, ya veo —murmuró. Luchando por no reírse por lo absurdo de la situación. Nunca ni en un millón de años se hubiese imaginado que Terry tuviese miedo del sexo.

—Bueno, mi doctor no dijo nada sobre la abstinencia sexual, así que creo que estaremos bien.

La esperanza destelló en los ojos de Terry.

—¿Tú crees?

No pudo aguantarse más la risa.

—Sí, estoy segurísima.

—Oh, ¿esto es gracioso ahora?

Ella asintió.

—Si pudieses ver la mirada en tu cara.

Frunciendo el ceño, se cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Bueno, perdóname por querer proteger a nuestro hijo.

Candy se elevó y tomó el rostro de Terry entre sus manos.

—Lo siento, no debí reírme. Es solo que la mayoría de las parejas casadas o no, no dejan de tener sexo por un embarazo. —Cuando él empezó a discutir, le puso un dedo sobre sus labios para silenciarlo—. Pero agradezco tu consideración y preocupación. Cada una de las veces que hemos estado juntos, siempre has sido considerado en no hacer nada que me pudiese hacer daño. Estoy segura que continuarás haciendo lo mismo ahora.

Él hizo una mueca.

—Solo… estoy preocupado porque ha pasado un tiempo para mí. Estoy siendo totalmente honesto, es uno de los periodos sin sexo más largos en mi vida adulta, y estoy preocupado por dejarme llevar también.

—Va a estar bien. Créeme. Te diré si algo está mal.

Terry le dio una mirada cautelosa antes de asentir.

—¿Ahora por qué no me haces el amor? Lento y agradable —dijo ella.

Terry dejó escapar una bocanada de aire.

—Puedo intentarlo.

Candy no pudo evitar sonreír ante la expresión de determinación en su rostro.

—No puedo creerlo señor Terry Grandchester, Dios del Sexo Extraordinario, estás dudado de tus habilidades en el dormitorio.

Ante su burla, la expresión de Terry cambió de ansioso a ardiente en apenas un segundo.

—Ahí está esa boca tuya otra vez —contestó, con su voz baja y ronca.

—Umm, hmm —murmuró Candy, llevando su boca a la suya. Necesitaba sus calientes labios contra los suyos desesperadamente. Deslizando su lengua en su boca, lo acarició, provocando que gimiera profundamente desde su garganta.

Candy se inclinó entre ellos y agarró su erección en su mano. Lo acarició duro y rápido, causando que la mandíbula de Terry se apretara. Después de trabajar su glorioso eje un rato más, Terry gruñó, moviendo sus caderas hacia adelante y atrás entre su mano.

—Candy —murmuró.

Entonces ella dirigió su erección hacia sus pliegues. Entró lentamente, un tedioso centímetro a la vez, hasta que estuvo llena de él. Entonces se dio cuenta de cuánto había extrañado la sensación de tenerlo dentro de ella. Cuando él se retiró, Candy gimió por la sensación de vacío. Sus ojos frenéticos encontraron los de ella y sonrió.

—Está bien, sigue haciendo lo que estás haciendo.

—Lo intentaré —contestó, empujando otra vez dentro de ella.

Candy se agarró a los hombros de Terry mientras abría sus piernas ampliamente. Su ritmo se hizo exquisitamente lánguido. Con cada estocada, Candy elevaba sus caderas para encontrarlo. Se movieron en perfecta armonía al unísono, jadeando y respirando en la misma medida.

Terry tomó la mano de Candy y la llevó entre ellos.

—Tócate —le instruyo, la vergüenza llenó su cuerpo por su demanda. Cuando ella empezó a alejar su mano, Terry sacudió su cabeza—. Si no quieres tocarte, entonces tócame a mí... tócanos.

Un escalofrió la recorrió por sus palabras y sintió no solo que cedía sino que se excitaba totalmente. Tentativamente, deslizó la mano hacia abajo donde estaban unidos, sintiendo como se deslizaba dentro y fuera de ella. Recorrió sus dedos sobre su polla bañada por sus excitaciones compartidas. Terry gimió con aprobación.

—Sí, cariño. Oh joder, eso se siente bien. —Después de trabajarlo a él, finalmente llevó su mano a su clítoris y empezó a acariciarlo y frotarlo.

Cerrando sus ojos dejó que las sensaciones se la llevaran. Fue casi demasiado, la sensación de Terry entrando y saliendo junto con la estimulación de ella misma. No tomó mucho para que un orgasmo se construyera y la recorriese.

—¡Terry! ¡Oh Terry! —gritó.

—Oh, joder Candy, no creo que vaya a durar mucho más —dijo Terry, a través de sus dientes apretados.

Ella llevó sus labios hacia él, besándolo dura y apasionadamente mientras se rendía y se venía dentro de ella. Se dejó caer encima de ella como normalmente lo hacía, cubriendo su cuerpo con el suyo.

—¡Maldito infierno! —maldijo. Su expresión era de horror cuando encontró su mirada—. ¡Cristo! ¿Te he hecho daño?

Candy rodó sus ojos.

—Terry, ¿podrías dejar de preocuparte? Estoy bien.

—¿Estás segura?

Ella sonrío.

—Quizás lista para el postre.

Él soltó un bufido.

—¡Pensaba que lo que acabamos de hacer era un jodido buen postre!

—Hmm, bueno, eso fue realmente, realmente caliente, pero estoy más de humor de algo frió y dulce. —Cuando él arqueó las cejas, ella se rio—. ¡Pero lo que acabamos de hacer fue bastante dulce, también!

—Déjame adivinarlo. Ben & Jerry's te está llamando, ¿eh?

Candy asintió.

—Entonces déjame ser un verdadero caballero y traértelo.

—¡Oooh, helado post sexo… qué romántico! —musitó.

—Ahí va esa boca tuya otra vez —contestó Terry, mientras salía de la cama y se dirigía a la cocina.

—Que bien que esté a punto de llenarla de helado, ¿eh?

Terry le guiñó un ojo sobre su hombro.

—Puedo pensar en algo mejor con que llenarte la boca.

Ella le tiró una almohada por su audacia.

—Ve por el helado y pensaré si puedes regresar a esta cama.

—Oh, me dejarás regresar. De hecho, apuesto a que vas a rogarme.

Mientas empezaba a salir de la habitación, Candy no pudo evitar temblar por la anticipación de lo que el resto de la noche le depararía.

**Notitas…**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews a quienes leen anónimamente y a todas las que han colocado la historia en alerta y/o favoritos.. LucyLuz, Laura Grandchester, Sweetpea81572, Conny de G, Rose Grandchester, maria 1972, mixie07, flor.g.8402, lupita 1797, maria1972, Ainafetse3, Ana de G, patmor, AngieArdley, liz1982mx, Eva Mara Hernndez, EdbeLL MaNseN, Gelsie, 31105674, carol jeniffer Grandchester, flor única, Lupita isais, Mey solis, Edeny Grandchester, Azulblue06, marielos81, Giambonne y Jenny Potter Granger.**

**Lupita17097.. de nada, a ti por seguir leyendo y comentando.**

**Ross malfoy.. muchas gracias, aquí dejo el siguiente espero no hayas esperado mucho.**

**KarinaGZ.. jajaja de nada! Hago lo que puedo en verdad, espero te guste.**

**Ivonne Saldaa.. cómo que no te incluyo? Te deje mensajito en el capítulo 15, no me digas eso, sabes que siempre las tomo en cuenta, vamos un poquito mas de la mitad.**

**Irene.. jajaja bueno pues hemos visto como la trata Terry, así que al parecer todo bien, y ya vimos que comienza a desquitar la falta de tiempo, así que esperemos que todo vaya mejor.**

**Lupita isais.. jajaja oh espero que lo del antojo pase jajaja ntc, pues disfrútalo! Y sí tienes razón las mujeres somos así pero de lo contrario donde estaría la emoción; ya tenemos al bebe ahora a ver que hacen.**

**Dulce lu.. pues que tal la reacción de Terry, muy buena no crees, esperemos que pronto se den cuenta, por el momento todo bien, y si como vemos ya paso la primer ronda, y al parecer va para laaaargo, calienta pollas total, pero estoy de acuerdo con ese hombre quien no lo seria xD.**

** .31105674.. esperemos que pronto, y que no pase nada que complique las cosas.**

**Liz Carter.. pues como vemos parece que seguirán como nonovios, esperemos que pronto formalicen; concedido reencuentro listo!**

**Conny de G.. jajaja pues aún no vemos a la familia, pero por lo visto estos dos no se separarán, ahora esperemos que pronto reaccionen y formen una linda familia con todos los Grandchester.**

**Rose Grandchester.. yo creo que sí unas mariposas muy furiosas jajaja, pues ojala que si haya acercamiento al parecer Terry no podrá dejarla, a ver que pasa.**

**Eunice97.. claro que ya están mas que enamorados, pero se hacen tarugos jajaja, aquí dejo el siguiente, muchas gracias por todo, saludos para ti también.**

**Helen franco.. jajaja oh si ya sabemos que quedan juntos, aunque no hay que olvidar que aún falta un libros. Gracias a ti por leer y comentar.**

**Maria de Jesus LH.. Oh si es una ternurita jajaja, entonces tu votas por el matrimonio?, bueno pues esperemos que lo haga.**

**Gene Grandchester.. sí solo falta que se decida, parece que continuarán juntos, pero seguirán como estaban o o harán formal. De nada gracias a ti por leer.**

**Laura Grandchester.. jajaja sí ya está embarazada, totalmente de acuerdo, ósea todavía que le hace el favor lo quiere limitar, zape por babas jajaja y sí nuestro Terry comienza con los celitos; sí de hecho es tan caliente que hable así, y de nuevo de acuerdo yo también seria una calientapollas total, que te puedo decir golosa con Terry? Oh sí siempre!; bueno pues entonces tú te vas porque Candy lo deja por boba jajaja, esperemos a ver qué pasa, de nada gracias a ti por leer.**

**Nandumbu.. donde andabas? Que no habías comentado, bueno lo importante es que ya andas por aquí; pues si como vemos Terry ya le salió lo posesivo, y pues si esperemos a ver cómo reaccionan los Grandchester.**

**Norma rodriguez.. síii y así como va estoy de acuerdo contigo, ya está preocupado por él!**

**Edeny Grandchester.. quien no quisiera estar en lugar de la pecas! Y sí al parecer viene lo mejor.**

**Ely alvarez.. jajaja pues como ves le valió la pena la espera ya está disfrutando a lo máximo y lo que le falta.**

**LucyLuz.. gracias amiga y pues todos son medio largos, no mucho tu tranquila.**

**Alexa C.. sí y luego dice que no pero bien que nada mas está mensajeando a Candy, y pues si resulta que ya está embarazada, sí de nuevo sí, la verdad es que son unos amigos geniales, lindo, lindísimo, que tal preocupado por aplastar al bebe?**

**Mey Solis.. sí ya está embarazada, yo creo que ya están enamorados, pero se hacen mensos jajaja.**

**Kary kalis.. jajaja ves eso te pasa por atrasarte jajaja, pues ya vamos a poco más de la mitas así que a prepararse, aquí dejo el siguiente, espero se calmen tus nervios.**

**Buenas noches chicas, bueno aquí les dejo el capí, que tal? Quien se derritió de ternura con ese papi grande jajaja; Bueno las hay van las votaciones, y recuerdes que hablamos de esta historia porque aún falta la continuación. Nos leemos mañana DLB.**


	19. capítulo 18

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Katie Ashley para fines de entretener.

Está historia puede o no contener vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 18

Yendo a la deriva entre el sueño y la conciencia, Candy sintió algo húmedo arrastrarse hasta su espalda desnuda y sobre su cuello. Cuando Terry presionó su erección mañanera contra su espalda, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Se giró para mirarle por encima del hombro.

—Buenos días para ti, también. O debería decir para ambos —dijo, su voz mezclada con diversión.

La risa de Terry zumbó en su oído.

—Siento haberte despertado. No pude evitar excitarme cuando me desperté al lado de una ardiente diosa desnuda.

—¿Estás pensando que con solo halagarme voy a dejarte acostarte conmigo otra vez?

—Estoy malditamente seguro de que lo espero.

—Hmm, pensaba que te había dado tu premio sexual de consolación anoche. No recuerdo que esta mañana fuera parte del trato.

—Así que quieres burlarte de mí y jugar duro para conseguirlo, ¿huh? —Terry deslizó la mano por su vientre y entre sus piernas. Ella contuvo el aliento—. ¿Eso es un sí? —preguntó, sus dedos acelerando el ritmo de juego.

—Definitivamente no es un no —murmuró ella, inclinando su cabeza contra su hombro.

Justo cuando sentía construirse su orgasmo, la familiar náusea mañanera se hizo presente.

—No, no, ¡para! —gritó.

Terry la miró sorprendido.

—¿Qué está mal?

—Yo… —Se llevó la mano a la boca, dispuesta a no vomitar sobre él. Pasó por encima de sus piernas y corrió desnuda dentro del baño. Apenas pudo llegar antes de que su estómago se apretara. Se aferró a los lados del asiento del inodoro y vomitó violentamente. Una y otra vez, su estómago se vació. Exhausta, se sentó sobre sus rodillas. Cuando miró hacia arriba, Terry estaba en el marco de la puerta. Se las había arreglado para deslizarse en su ropa interior, y ella notó que su episodio había matado su libido.

—¿Náuseas matutinas?

—Umm, hmm —gimió ella.

—¿Puedo traerte algo?

—No, yo… —Las tenía otra vez. Arrastrando su brazo por su boca, no se atrevía a mirar a Terry. Era muy vergonzoso que él la hubiera visto así. Mirando los azulejos, dijo—. Estoy bien. De verdad. Vuelve a la cama.

Sin una palabra, Terry dejó el baño. Candy no podía culparlo. Solo podía imaginarse que este aspecto tan poco atractivo del embarazo no sería más que un motivo más para ahuyentarlo. ¿Qué querría con alguien como ella cuando podía tener a quién quisiera?

Presionando sus mejillas contra la tapa del inodoro, sintió que la bilis le subía otra vez. Silenciosamente, se obligó a no enfermarse de nuevo. Entonces Terry apareció en el marco de la puerta. Candy miró hacia arriba para ver un vaso de agua y una bolsa de galletas saladas en sus manos. Cuando ella lo miró sorprendida, él le dio una sonrisa tímida.

—Pensé que esto podría ayudar.

No había huido. Al contrario, había tratado de encontrar algo para hacerla sentir mejor. El gesto envió las emociones de Candy fuera de control, como un Merry-Go-Round.

—Gracias —susurró.

En lugar de dejarlos en el tocador y salir corriendo por la puerta, agarró la toalla de mano y la pasó por el agua fría. Luego se agachó a su lado, tomando la cara de Candy entre sus manos.

—Terry, tú no… —protestó.

—Shh, solo déjame cuidarte. —Tiernamente, pasó el trapo por sus mejillas y su frente. El gesto tiró de su corazón, y un abrumador amor por él irradió de su pecho. Si alguna vez había tenido alguna duda sobre la profundidad de sus sentimientos, éstos se consolidaron en ese momento. Cerró los ojos para que no pudiera ver sus lágrimas—. ¿Se siente bien?

Incapaz de hablar, ella meneó la cabeza.

—Lo siento mucho por el vómito —dijo él.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

—No es tu culpa.

Él sonrió.

—Bueno, en cierto modo lo es, considerando que te he embarazado.

Ella le dio una débil sonrisa.

—Pero yo te lo pedí. Si es culpa de alguien, es mía.

—¿Ha sido tan malo hasta ahora?

Ella asintió.

—Todas las mañanas… algunas tardes. —Se estremeció—. Y después algunos olores.

Terry giró el trapo en sus manos.

—Desearía poder hacer algo para ayudar. Me siento tan impotente viéndote sufrir.

Su pecho se contrajo de nuevo con sus palabras.

—Es suficiente tenerte aquí, confortándome así. —Alargó la mano para tocar su mejilla—. Tienes un buen corazón y mucho amor para dar. Vas a ser un padre maravilloso.

Él la miró con incredulidad, su pecho subiendo y bajando con fuerza. Podía verlo cerrarse emocionalmente justo frente a ella. Sacudió su cabeza.

—Creo que me das demasiado crédito. Además, habría sido un verdadero idiota si te hubiera dejado sola cuando estabas enferma. —Se levantó del suelo y arrojó el trapo al tocador.

Mordiéndose el labio, Candy se dio cuenta de que esto era, probablemente, lo mejor que iba a obtener de él, solo el suficiente cuidado y preocupación para evitar que su conciencia le carcomiera. Nunca iba a ser suficiente para hacer que la amara o se comprometiera. Simplemente tenía que aceptar ese hecho para poder cuidar su corazón. Solo podía entregarse físicamente, a pesar de que esperaba desesperadamente que esa intimidad física pudiera llegar a ser más emocional para Terry.

Así que respiró hondo y se levantó del suelo.

—Voy a tomar una ducha.

Se dio la vuelta, sorprendido.

—¿Crees que estás bien para eso?

—Las náuseas y el vómito nunca duran mucho tiempo. Me siento mejor ahora. —Sonrió—. ¿Quieres unirte a mí?

—¿Estás segura?

—No estoy haciendo ninguna promesa. —Retiró la cortina de la ducha y abrió el grifo—. Además, los necesitamos estar listos para salir en un rato porque espero que me compres algo de desayunar. Ya sabes, por embarazarme y eso.

Él sonrió.

—Creo que puedo hacer eso

**Notitas…**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews a quienes leen anónimamente y a todas las que han colocado la historia en alerta y/o favoritos.. LucyLuz, Laura Grandchester, Sweetpea81572, Conny de G, Rose Grandchester, maria 1972, mixie07, flor.g.8402, lupita 1797, maria1972, Ainafetse3, Ana de G, patmor, AngieArdley, liz1982mx, Eva Mara Hernndez, EdbeLL MaNseN, Gelsie, 31105674, carol jeniffer Grandchester, flor única, Lupita isais, Mey solis, Edeny Grandchester, Azulblue06, marielos81, Giambonne, Jenny Potter Granger y Eunice97.**

**Lupita17097.. jajaja de nada, y al parecer como dices seguirán comiendo postre.**

**KarinaGZ.. lo siento en verdad quisiera dejar mas pero no siempre tengo tiempo lo lamento, pero aquí dejo el siguiente espero te guste.**

**Rose Grandchester.. siiii es un amor la verdad es que hace cada cosa que me enamoro mas y mas, gracias por comentar.**

**Iris Adriana.. muchas gracias, que bueno que te gusta, saludos para ti también.**

**Irene.. siii la verdad es que es un lindo esperemos que pronto despierte, que bueno que te agrada en verdad gracias por tus reviews, saludos para ti también.**

**Mey solis.. si, la verdad es que Terry no reacciona como se espera, al contrario es una monada, esperemos que se de cuenta de sus sentimientos.**

**Ely alvarez.. jaja síii pobrecito, aunque yo sin problema lo ayudaba jajaja, y sí tienes razón imagínate eso de contenerse después de tantos días de abstinencia tsss pobres, lo bueno que se pudo medio desahogar jajaja, que bueno que te gusta, saludos igual para ti.**

**LizCarter, estoy de acuerdo contigo en que es el hombre perfecto, aunque difiero en lo de para ti, la verdad es que es tal como me lo receto el doctor, lo siento jajaja.**

**Ivonne Saldaa.. vaya me habías preocupado en verdad, mmm la verdad es que me parece qque te has equivocado de persona ya que Terry permanece conmigo todas las noches jajaja, aquí está el siguiente espero que se te quite lo ardiente digo lo ansiosa jajaja saludos, gracias por escribir.**

**Nandumbu.. jajaja oh si el apodoes genial y no te preocupes sé que en ocasiones es complicado, pero para que vean que las tengo bien checaditas jajaja ntc, muchas gracias por tus lindos comentarios, ya sabes hago lo que puedo me gusta hacerlo y que agradable es saber que a ustedes les gusta lo que hago, me encanta responder a sus reviews en verdad ustedes también me hacen mí día; gracias a Dios estoy muy bien y tú que tal? Espero de corazón que lo que sea que hayas hecho si te de frutos, saludos.**

**Eunice97.. hay si la verdad es que el beso en el vientre a mi me mato, y siii insisto solo falta que lo reconozcan ashhh, saludos para ti también.**

**Dulce lu.. jajaja hay amiga la verdad es que yo también me quede con ganas de helado jajaja, pues que puedo decirte aún no se define nada al parecer se quedarán juntos pero como antes solo para pasarla bien, a ver qué pasa que bueno que te siga gustando saludos.**

**Hellen franco.. yooo? Ese Terry que es un caliente jajaja aunque la verdad no me quejo y si quien no quisiera estar en los zapatos de Candy; al contrario, en verdad gracias a ti por seguir leyendo y mandando tus reviews, saludos.**

**Maria de Jesus LH.. sí amiga aún falta un libro, así que piénsale para que me digas como crees que termina este, saludos.**

**Conny de G.. yo creo que ya se dieron cuenta pero se hacen mensos jajaja bueno me parece que Candy ya lo acepto, ahora esperemos que Terry no tarde en hacerlo; bueno y opinas que se separaran pero tu quien crees que de el primer paso para hacerlo, saludos.**

**Laura Grandcheter.. pues si hasta ahorita todo bien, y entonces esa e tu teoría? Segura? solo tienes hasta mañana para cambiarla nuevamente después no se admiten reclamaciones jajaja, lo siento no quiero hacerlas sufrir por eso me apuro para que lean pronto, por cierto me encanto tu frase de fruncir los h… jajajaja, saludos para ti también.**

**Flor.g.8402.. pues ya ves Terry es buenaso hasta para eso de la puntería jajaja, pues veamos como les va, ahorita ya empezaron las molestias del embarazo.**

**Ross malfoy.. siento que sean cortos los capis, pero que bueno que te gustó, saludos.**

**Edeny Grandchester.. jajaja ves te lo dije jajaj, que tal en este llevándole galletas para las nauseas, en verdad que es un amor, saludos.**

**Luz rico.. siiii la verdad es que son bueno calificativos para mi Terry, jajaja y si Candy es una (no te preocupes no lo escribiré jajaja), es genial la verdad es que yo creo que ya la dejo marcadita, y si quien fuera la pecas; saludos.**

**Lita0411.. Hola! Pues bienvenida me da gusto saber que te gusta la historia y que te hayas tomado la molestia de escribir, espero te siga gustando, aquí dejo el siguiente, saludos.**

**Alexa C.. sí es un amor con el bebé y por supuesto le tenía que salir lo celoso ya se estaba tardando, que bueno que te sigue gustando la historia y yo opino lo mismo me parece que mañana será doble, saludos.**

**Hola chicas, otra vez tarde, lo lamento pero mi linda colonia no tenía luz, por qué, nadie lo sabe, pero aquí les dejo el capí, es cortito pero espero les guste, nos leemos mañana DLB.**


	20. capítulo 19

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Katie Ashley para fines de entretener.

Está historia puede o no contener vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 19

Una hora después, Candy se puso el cinturón de seguridad mientras Terry bajaba el capote de su convertible.

—¿Qué suena bien? —preguntó mientras salía del camino de entrada.

—Mmm, ¿IHOP? Sigo antojada de panqueques.

—Entonces IHOP será.

Mientras saltaba través de las estaciones de radio. El celular de Terry timbró. Le echó un vistazo al identificador de llamadas y se encogió.

—Es mi papá.

—¿No has hablado con él desde que volviste?

—No.

Candy sacudió su cabeza.

—No puedo creer que no le avisaste que estás a salvo en casa. Apuesto a que está muy preocupado.

—Gracias por el viaje de culpa —reflexionó Terry.

Ella le sacó la lengua juguetonamente mientras contestaba el teléfono.

—Hola Rich... sip, llegué anoche. Disculpa que no te llamé. Estaba un poco cansado.

Candy resopló con su mentira. No había estado tan cansado para dar la vuelta con ella. Cuando encontró la mirada de Terry, él le sacó la lengua, y ella soltó una risita.

—Estoy planeando ir a verte. —Hizo una pausa—. Sé que en verdad has estado trabajando duro en tu jardín de rosas, pero ahora realmente no es el mejor momento.

Candy se aclaró su garganta, y Terry le echó un vistazo.

—Llévame a casa y ve a ver a tu papá —murmuró.

Sacudió su cabeza.

—Sí, él te extraña…

—Papá, estaré feliz de ir allá mientras no te importe que lleve a una amiga conmigo.

Espera, ¿qué? ¿De verdad la iba a llevar a conocer a su padre? Ese era un completo nivel de compromiso que nunca imaginó de él.

Terry debió haber registrado su sorpresa porque susurró:

—¿No te importa?

Sacudió su cabeza, y él sonrió.

—Está bien. Estaremos allí en diez minutos. —Después de que colgó el teléfono, se volvió hacia Candy—. ¿Estás segura de que estás bien con esto?

—¿Por qué no lo estaría?

Terry se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Mi papá es... bueno, es un obrero, ex Marine irlandés y católico quien ama pasar el rato alrededor de su jardín de rosas y jugando con sus nietos.

Candy sonrió con su resumen.

—Considerando que la mayoría de mi familia por parte de mi mamá es de la clase obrera, creo que estaré bien. Además, es el abuelo de mi hijo.

—Es solo que no quería desperdiciar tu domingo escuchando a mi papá musitando sobre sus diferentes especies de rosas o sus historias de guerra.

—Creo que suena como algo divertido.

—Necesitas salir más, nena.

Candy experimentó el familiar apretón en su pecho con su actitud frívola. Su sonrisa decayó.

—Creo que en el fondo en realidad no quieres presentarme con él.

Terry apartó la mirada de la carretera para mirarla.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—No quieres tener que darle explicaciones sobre lo que somos o lo que no somos. Sin mencionar que no quieres tener que fingir que soy tu novia.

—Bueno, en realidad no había planeado presentarte como mi novia. Iba a mentir y decir que estábamos trabajando juntos en un proyecto para el trabajo.

—Oh —murmuró Candy.

—No pensabas que iba entrar tan campante ahí y lanzarle la bomba sobre el bebé, ¿o sí? Creo que lo asustaría un poco.

—¿Alguna vez planeas siquiera decirle?

—¿Y qué diría? "Hola papá, esta es la chica quien me pidió que la embarazara porque su reloj biológico estaba sonando. Tal vez de vez en cuando, te dejará ver al niño si quieres, pero firmé un contrato donde no tengo que tener alguna obligación parental o financiera.

Candy sacudió su cabeza.

—Sabes que tenía esa parte del contrato editado. Además jamás alejaría al bebé de su abuelo... o su padre,

Terry le echó una mirada de sorpresa.

—¿Quieres decir que no te opondrías a que tuviera una parte más grande en la vida del bebé?

El corazón de Candy palpitaba tan ruidosamente en su pecho que estaba segura de que Terry lo podía escuchar. Luchó por encontrar su voz.

—Por supuesto, que no me importaría. Quiero que hagas lo que sea que te haga sentirte cómodo.

Terry se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. Entonces suspiró.

—Quiero dejar algo claro. Tener una parte más grande no quiere decir que voy a ser un padre típico y ayudarte a criarlo. Y estoy seguro como el infierno que no voy a cambiar pañales o que voy a levantarme a mitad de la noche para alimentarlo o algo.

Candy mordió su labio para evitar sonreír. Continuaba desmenuzando su veleta endurecida de poco a poquito. Era un pequeño paso, pero tomaría lo que pudiera conseguir.

—Eso está bien. No esperaba que hagas algo de eso. Solo quiero que él o ella al menos sepa quién era su padre.

—Entonces estamos bien para ir.

Terry se estacionó en la entrada de una modesta casa de ladrillos. Justo como en su casa, el patio era hermoso.

—No estabas bromeando cuando dijiste que tenía manos de jardinero — reflexionó ella mientras salían del auto.

Terry sonrió.

—Espera a que te muestre su jardín de rosas.

—¿Tiene un jardín completo de rosas?

—Sí, con varias especies diferentes.

—Eso es asombroso. Tal vez estaría dispuesto a darme algunos consejos de jardinería. Me encantaría tener más flores creciendo alrededor de la ventana de la habitación del bebé.

—Estoy seguro que estaría más que feliz de ayudar.

Mientras Candy hacía su camino por la entrada, se tropezó. Terry deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cintura para estabilizarla.

—¿Estás bien?

—Me he estado mareando un poco últimamente. Otro maravilloso efecto secundario temprano del embarazo.

—Me alegra oír que no fueron nuestros esfuerzos de anoche los que te hicieron marearte —replicó con un sonrisa de suficiencia.

Ella golpeó su brazo juguetonamente.

—Eres terrible.

—Bueno, ¡hola, por allá! —llamó un hombre de cabeza plateada desde un lado de la casa.

La sorpresa abrumó a Candy cuando Terry no quitó su brazo de su cintura.

—Hola, Rich.

—Que gusto verte, hijo —respondió el padre de Terry con una sonrisa. Protegió sus ojos del sol y miró a Candy—. ¿Y quién es esta linda dama?

—Ella es Candy White. Ella y yo trabajamos juntos.

Candy extendió su mano y sonrió.

—Es un placer conocerlo Sr. Grandchester.

—Por favor llámame Richard —contestó, estrechando su mano—. ¿Te gustan las rosas, Candy?

—Sí me gustan. Solo estaba admirando todas tus hermosas flores.

—Ven entonces. Déjame mostrarte mi jardín de rosas. —Extendió su brazo como un caballero del pasado, y Candy deslizó el suyo a través del de él Caminaron a zancadas a través del patio frontal con Terry siguiéndolos detrás.

Cuando giraron la esquina, Candy jadeó ante el arcoíris de colores.

—¡Oh esto deja sin respiración!

—Gracias. Estaba trabajando en integrar varias nuevas especies.

El teléfono de Terry timbró. Después de que lo sacó de su bolsillo, gruñó. Richard y Candy le echaron un vistazo.

—Es del trabajo. Es mejor que tome esto.

—Adelante, hijo. Las rosas todavía estarán ahí cuando termines — respondió Richard, con amabilidad.

Terry caminó alrededor hacia la esquina de la casa. Candy delicadamente tocó una rosa antes de inclinarse y olerla. La intoxicante fragancia perfumó sus sentidos, y suspiró con placer.

—Estas son tan hermosas.

Richard sonrió con orgullo.

—Esas son Don Juan o Dulces Rosas del Corazón. También son conocidas como rosas escaladoras porque crecen bien en las glorietas y en los costados de los edificios. Lo bueno sobre ellas es que son muy resistentes pues no necesitan que se poden mucho para volver año tras año. —Richard trazó su dedo sobre una de las espinas—. De hecho mi última esposa plantó estas.

El corazón de Candy dolió con su triste expresión. Se estiró y frotó el brazo de Richard tiernamente.

—Terry me dijo que ella murió. Siento mucho tu pérdida. De alguna manera, sé cómo se siente perder a alguien que es todo tu mundo.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó suavemente Richard.

—Mi madre murió de cáncer hace dos años. Ella lo era todo para mí, especialmente después de que mi padre fue asesinado cuando tenía seis. —Ella le dio una sonrisa triste—. Algunas veces se siente como que nunca lo superaré… como si solo tendré este enorme agujero en mi corazón por el resto de mi vida.

Richard asintió.

—Sí, así es exactamente cómo se siente. —Tomó la mano de ella en la suya y la apretó firmemente—. Gracias por compartir eso conmigo.

—De nada.

El silencio colgaba alrededor de ellos mientras Candy seguía admirando el jardín de Richard. Acababa de inhalar lo que imaginó era una rosa amarilla de Texas cuando la voz de Richard la sorprendió.

—¿Entonces tú y mi hijo trabajan juntos?

—Estamos en la misma compañía, pero él en realidad trabaja unos pisos encima del mío.

—Ya veo.

Candy levantó la vista de la rosa que estaba admirando para encontrar a Richard dándole una mirada conocedora.

—¿Y ustedes dos esperan que crea que no hay nada entre ustedes sino que trabajan juntos? —preguntó, con una sonrisa.

Candy se sonrojó.

—Bueno, no, quiero decir, es complicado.

—¿No es el amor siempre complicado?

—Es-eso creo. Pero solo nos hemos conocido el uno al otro por un par de meses, así que él no está enamorado, quiero decir, no estamos enamorados.

Richard apretó sus labios.

—¿Ves esta rosa?

Candy asintió.

—No parece como si fuera a florecer, ¿no es cierto?

Inclinando su cabeza, Candy miró el capullo cerrado.

—No, no parece.

—Ah, pero ahí es donde las apariencias engañan. Algunas veces las que florecen más rápido se debilitan más rápido. Son estas las que son más difíciles de coexistir afuera las que hacen algunas de las más hermosas flores. —Cortó un largo tallo de un Don Juan y se lo entregó a Candy—. Puedes decirme que tú y Terry no están enamorados, pero las apariencias engañan.

Ella jadeó y casi soltó la rosa. Abrió su boca para discutir con Richard, pero Terry llegó caminando a zancadas.

—Lo siento por eso.

—Está bien, hijo. Estaba disfrutando conocer mejor a Candy —respondió Richard. —Candy agachó su cabeza para evitar su intensa mirada—. ¿No se unirán conmigo para comer?

—De hecho estaba en proceso de llevar a Candy a almorzar cuando llamaste…

—Puff, ¿quién quiere un almuerzo cuando puedes tener una comida casera? Es el pastel de carne de tu madre.

Candy observaba mientras los ojos de Terry se iluminaban, y sabía que se podía olvidar su antojo de panqueques.

—Eso suena delicioso —dijo.

Terry levantó sus cejas de manera inquisitiva, y ella asintió.

—De acuerdo, entonces, nos quedaremos.

—¡Maravilloso! —exclamó Richard, haciéndoles señas hacia la puerta trasera.

Candy sonrió.

—Tengo que admitir que estoy muy impresionada con las habilidades culinarias de los hombres Grandchester.

Richard miró a Terry sobre su hombro.

—Oh, ¿has cocinado para Candy?

Ella luchó con la urgencia de soltar una risita ante lo que parecía como un rubor subiendo por las bronceadas mejillas de Terry.

—Sí, solo algunos camarones rebozados. Nada emocionante.

—Solo está siendo modesto. Estuvo delicioso.

Richard sostuvo la puerta abierta para ellos.

—Supongo que nosotros los hombres Grandchester hemos sido forzados a aprender a cocinar, yo por ser un viudo y Terry por ser un confirmado soltero.

—Estoy segura que lo que hayas preparado será delicioso —dijo Candy.

Richard levantó una agarradera del horno.

—Terry, ¿por qué no llevas a Candy al comedor y colocas otro plato en la mesa mientras junto la comida?

—¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte? —ofreció Candy.

Él sonrió.

—Eso sería maravilloso.

Una vez que todo estaba terminado, se sentaron. Richard alcanzó sus manos.

—Terry, ¿darías las gracias?

La boca de Candy se abrió de golpe con la sorpresa. Nunca en un millón de años habría clasificado a Terry como alguien remotamente cerca a ser religioso, al menos para ser el encargado de dar las gracias.

Mientras extendía su mano por la de ella, Terry le guiñó un ojo.

—Cierra la boca, Candy. Atraparás una mosca así.

Ella apretó sus labios juntos y le lanzó una mirada asesina. Pero cuando tomó su mano en la de ella y entrelazó sus dedos tiernamente sobre sus nudillos, su ira se evaporó.

—Querido Dios por lo que estamos a punto de recibir estamos verdaderamente agradecidos. Amén.

Mientras levantaban sus cabezas, Richard repitió:

—Amén.

Candy le dio una sonrisa tímida a Terry y murmuró:

—Corto y dulce. —Él solo se rio entre dientes y puso su servilleta en su regazo.

En el momento que Richard destapó la cacerola, el estómago de Candy se apretó. Oh, no, ahora no. ¡Por favor ahora no! rogó silenciosamente. Mientras el aroma a carne invadía sus fosas nasales, las náuseas la rebasaron. La bilis se levantó en su garganta, y sujetó su mano sobre su boca.

—¡Lo siento! —murmuró antes de saltar de la mesa, derribando su silla en el proceso.

**Notitas…**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews a quienes leen anónimamente y a todas las que han colocado la historia en alerta y/o favoritos.. LucyLuz, Laura Grandchester, Sweetpea81572, Conny de G, Rose Grandchester, maria 1972, mixie07, flor.g.8402, lupita 1797, maria1972, Ainafetse3, Ana de G, patmor, AngieArdley, liz1982mx, Eva Mara Hernndez, EdbeLL MaNseN, Gelsie, 31105674, carol jeniffer Grandchester, flor única, Lupita isais, Mey solis, Edeny Grandchester, Azulblue06, marielos81, Giambonne, Jenny Potter Granger y Eunice97.**

**LizCarter.. sí la verdad que no sabe cuanto le importa, aunque me parece que solo quiere comprometerse a medias.**

**Lupita1797.. jajaja si pobre, me parece que se autoengaña, esperemos que reaccione.**

**Alexa C.. jajaja si amiga se vale, puedes quejarte aunque lamento que sea tan corto debo decirte que los siguiente son similares, y sí se quedaron toda la noche juntitos, ojala Terry ya se ubique; no sé a que hora llegas de trabajar, pero espero que si haya cumplido y este el capi a tiempo; mil gracias por tus comentarios en verdad me haces sentir muy bien, saludos.**

**Irene.. lo lamento, sé que son cortos y los siguientes también lo son, aun así espero te gusten; y si la verdad que Terry es muy romántico, aunque como que no se quiere comprometer del todo a ver que pasa.**

**Dulce maría.. lo siento, si es cortito, pero que bueno que te gusto, y que te siga gustando la historia; la verdad que sí compadezco a Candy esas nauseas son horribles. Saludos y espero que también hayas tenido linda noche.**

**KarinaGZ.. jajaja si eso es cierto, a mí igual me gustaría hacerlo, pero con el torbellino que tengo como hija no me es posible siempre; gracias a ti por seguir leyendo y comentando, que bueno que te gusta la historia.**

**Laura Grandchester.. jajaja ok ok entonces llamaremos a tu teoría a Terry se le fruncen los h… jajajaja (lo siento no pude evitarlo), bien entonces veremos si tienes razón, y no, no te viste muy telenovelera, ojala que le atines. Jajajaja ok ok sí hoy habrá doble en un momento mas lo subo, pues me uno al club yotirobabasporTerry, jajajaj ojala que si pronto se den cuenta, me agrada eso del eco, pero no creo que pase. Saludos para ti también buen día.**

**Maria de Jesus LH.. bien entonces para ti Candy es la que se va por miedo a que el la lastime, esperemos que aciertes, gracias por comentar lamento que no ayer no haya sido doble, pero al parecer hoy si, saludos.**

**Dulce lu.. (perdón tengo duda es igual a Dulce maria lo que pasa es que escriben similar), si Terry es un amor y pues pobre Candy porque a parte de los síntomas del embarazo tiene que soportar sus dudas sobre Terry, a ver como lo resuelven. Al contrario gracias a ti por continuar leyendo y dejando tus lindos reviews, aquí dejo el siguiente, saludos.**

**Mey solis.. siii la verdad es que es muy lindo, aunque en este le repite que no quiere compromisos así que a ver que pasa, saludos.**

**Rose Grandchester.. jajaja que se aguante jajajaja, pero tienes razón amiga todo lo bueno cuesta, y pues yo opino que Terry tiene miedo a dejar su soltería, pero bueno a ver como reaccionan.**

**Ross malfoy.. si estoy de acuerdo contigo, como que si es bien lindo pero como que el no quiere dar mas allá, y ahora le vuelve a decir que no quiere compromisos pues a ver que pasa, saludos.**

**Rubi.. siii Terry es un amor, aunque un tanto miedoso al compromiso, tu crees que le pedirá que se mude con el? Ojala que siiii!, que bueno que te sigue gustando la historia, saludos.**

**Lita0411.. lo siento, pero aquí está el siguiente, y como vemos Terry se resiste, a ver que pasa ahora.**

**Hellen franco.. Buenos días, espero que para ti también sea un excelente día; ojala sería genial que le pidiera a Candy que se casen, pero como vemos en este capi, parece que sigue recio a comprometerse. Gracias por tus comentarios, que bueno que te guste la historia.**

**Luz rico.. siii estoy de acuerdo contigo, me parece que ese es el motivo por el que Terry no acepta sus sentimientos, porque le gusta su vida tal como es ahora, esperemos que pronto reaccione; y respecto a tu pregunta pues me parece que sí pero no le digas a nadie eh!.**

**Lulú G.. siiii, solo le falta decir que si al compromiso y listo jajaja, saludos.**

**Buenos días chicas hermosas, ahora sí pude dejarlo tempranito, espero que les guste, que tal ya conoció al papá ahora que creen que pase. Saludos y como veo nos leemos en un rato DLB.**


	21. capítulo 20

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Katie Ashley para fines de entretener.

Está historia puede o no contener vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 20

Terry recorrió a su padre con una mirada nerviosa. Trago con fuerza mientras Richard miraba fijamente la silueta de Candy retirándose. Al oír el sonido de la puerta del baño

cerrándose de golpe, Richard levantó una ceja expectante.

Su mente giraba con la forma en que él posiblemente iba a explicar el comportamiento de Candy y mantener su secreto. Finalmente sonrió como disculpándose.

—Debería haber mencionado que ella era vegetariana, y que el olor de la carne la hace enfermar.

—No me mientas.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó Terry, inclinándose hacia adelante en su asiento. Esa ciertamente no era la respuesta que esperaba. Su mentira le parecía bastante plausible. Bueno excepto por el pequeño hecho que Candy había aceptado felizmente una invitación a almorzar pastel de carne hace menos de diez minutos.

Richard negó con su cabeza.

—Está embarazada, ¿cierto?

El propio estómago de Terry se revolvió, y luchó contra el impulso de salir huyendo de la mesa así como lo hizo Candy.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —dijo con voz ronca. Estaba seguro como el infierno y esperaba que Candy no le hubiera mencionado algo a Richard mientras ellos estaban mirando las rosas. Si alguien iba a dejar caer la bomba sobre su inminente paternidad, ese iba a ser él.

—Debido a tu madre. Ella no podía soportar estar en la misma habitación donde hubiera carne cuando estaba embarazada de ti. Incluso el olor más leve la enviaría al baño. Lo peor era cuando estábamos en la ciudad y pasábamos por unos puestos de perros calientes. —Richard sonrió con nostalgia—. No he visto a nadie más tener esa clase de reacción aparte de ella, ni siquiera a tus hermanas.

Terry lanzó una mirada al pasillo.

—Candy solo tiene seis semanas más o menos. Las náuseas matutinas o supongo que debería decir las náuseas, le están dando muy fuerte.

—¿Supongo que el niño es tuyo?

—Por supuesto que lo es —gruñó Terry.

—Seguramente puedes ver porque te preguntaría. Después de todo, me la presentaste como una amiga del trabajo y ahora me estás diciendo que está embarazada de tu hijo.

—No sabía muy bien como decírtelo.

—¿Estas planeando casarte con ella?

—No es tan simple.

Las cejas de Richard se arquearon en sorpresa.

—¿No lo es? Pensé que si embarazabas a una mujer, harías la cosa más honorable y le propondrías matrimonio. ¿Por qué diablos estas durmiendo con ella si no la amas o ves un futuro con ella? ¿O sigues empeñado en ser un imbécil que usa a las mujeres para sus propios fines egoístas?

Terry entrecerró sus ojos y agarró con fuerza el borde del mantel de encaje.

—Jesucristo papá, no te contengas. ¡Dime cómo te sientes de verdad!

—Lo siento, pero tienes treinta y dos años. No has tenido ni una sola relación a largo plazo desde que terminaste con Susana. —Richard sacudió su cabeza con tristeza—. Si soy completamente sincero, podría decir que Susana y Candy me recuerdan mucho la una a la otra. Desde luego no quiero ver a Candy salir lastimada como Susana, especialmente si está llevando a mi nieto.

—Mira, deja de verme como el villano. Candy quería un bebé, así que estuve de acuerdo en ayudarla.

Richard abrió y cerró su boca como un pez fuera del agua. Una vez que tuvo un momento para asimilar las noticias, una sonrisa de diversión curvó sus labios.

—¿Ah, eres como su caballo semental o algo así?

—No es gracioso.

—Lo siento, hijo. No pude resistirme. —Él palmeó el brazo de Terry—. Dejando las bromas de lado, solo quiero que pienses largo y tendido sobre lo que estás haciendo. Puedo ver que te preocupas profundamente por Candy, y ella lo hace también por ti.

Terry se movió en su silla y se quedó mirando fijamente sus manos.

—No sé cómo me siento.

—Sabes lo que tu madre diría ¿cierto?

Hundiéndose rápidamente en la arena movediza de las palabras de su padre, Terry se deslizó de su silla y fue a servirse un trago. Sacó el whisky escocés del gabinete.

—No la metas en esto. Ella me fastidió lo suficiente. Siempre preguntándome por qué rompí el corazón de Susana, o por qué no sentaba cabeza, o me casaba con una chica agradable por la iglesia, y tenía un montón de niños. — Convenientemente no mencionó la parte donde ella le había hecho prometer en su lecho de muerte tener hijos algún día.

—No te das cuenta hijo que ella sabía lo que realmente te haría feliz.

Terry frunció el ceño.

—Pero ella nunca vio mi verdadero yo, ella solo creía ver las partes buenas. Si ella se hubiera detenido a pensar acerca de eso, se hubiera dado cuenta que nunca querría estar atado o atascado con la misma mujer día tras día.

El dolor irradiaba de los ojos de Richard.

—¿Eso es lo que piensas de los cuarenta y cinco años que estuve con tu madre?

Terry echó su cabeza hacia atrás y se quedó mirando la mancha de agua en el techo del comedor.

Deseó nunca haber respondido su teléfono y aceptado ir allí. Pero sobre todo, deseó nunca haber pensado que traer a Candy con él sería una buena idea. Ella había tenido razón cuando anticipó que su presencia traería un momento de cuestionamiento largo y detallado. Terry suspiró y miró hacia su padre.

—No papá, eso no es lo que pienso. Pero nosotros somos personas diferentes.

—Candy podría ser lo mejor que te ha pasado alguna vez.

Un resoplido brotó de los labios de Terry.

—¿Cómo demonios sabrías eso? Has estado con ella solo por una hora.

—Puedo ser un anciano, pero no estoy ciego. Ella es el paquete completo, hijo. Es hermosa tanto por dentro como por fuera. ¿Cómo puedes no estar maravillado con lo especial que es esa mujer? Porque si yo tuviera tu edad, haría todo lo que estuviera en mi poder para hacerla mía, sobre todo si está llevando un hijo mío.

Terry abrió su boca para protestar, pero por el sonido de crujido de la puerta del baño, él la cerró.

—Ni una palabra —le susurró a su padre. Cuando Candy apareció, su rostro era claramente el de un fantasma excepto por el rubor de vergüenza en sus mejillas. Se sentó en su asiento y miró con vacilación a través de la mesa hacia Terry.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

Ella le dio una sonrisa débil.

—Estoy bien. —Luego se volteó hacia Richard—. Señor Grandchester, siento mucho haber arruinado el almuerzo de esta manera.

Él levantó su dedo índice silenciándola.

—No hiciste tal cosa. —Caminó a través de la mesa para apretar su mano— . Además, le hace bien al corazón de un hombre viejo escuchar que va a ser abuelo otra vez.

—¡Mierda, papá, dije que ni una palabra! —exclamó Terry mientras los ojos de Candy se abrían como platos.

—¿Le dijiste? —demandó ella.

Richard sacudió la cabeza.

—Ahora no te enojes con él. Yo lo supuse. Cuando mi esposa estaba embarazada de Terry, sufría terriblemente con las náuseas matutinas, bueno, nosotros bromeábamos llamándolo las náuseas de todo el día porque no eran solamente en las mañanas. Y los olores la molestaban terriblemente.

Candy apretó su abdomen.

—Es terrible.

—Si yo fuera un hombre apostador, apostaría un buen dinero a que vas a tener un niño. Después de todo, mi esposa solo experimentó esos síntomas con Terry.

Candy sonrió soñadoramente.

—Un niño sería maravilloso, pero sería igual de feliz con una niña, siempre y cuando él o ella este sano eso es todo lo que importa.

Richard palmeó su mano.

—Oh, pero tú necesitas un niño. De esa manera el apellido de la familia Grandchester continuará. —Él se volteó hacia Terry—. Estás planeando darle tu apellido al bebé, ¿cierto?

—¡Jesucristo, papá! Relájate.

—Soy un acérrimo católico irlandés, hijo, no voy a ceder en la legitimidad de mi nieto.

Terry sintió la sangre drenarse de su rostro. Inmediatamente alcanzó su copa y se tomó de un trago el resto de su whisky escocés. Debido al continuo escrutinio de su padre, se movió en su silla.

—Bueno Candy y yo no lo hemos discutido.

—¿No quieres llevar el nombre de nuestra familia? —Richard dirigió su intensa mirada hacia Candy—. Yo fui el único hijo de mis padres, y solo tuve un hijo. Tengo cinco nietos y un bisnieto, nuestro apellido morirá con Terry.

—Oh, vamos, papá, no es como que yo seré el último de los Grandchester. ¡El abuelo Graham tuvo siete hermanos! —argumentó Terry.

Richard cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho enfurruñado.

—Bien entonces. ¡Si tú no le vas a dar al bebé el apellido, le daré el mío!

Cuando Candy chilló en frente de él, Terry supo que estaba molesta por la tensión manifiesta entre los dos hombres de carácter fuerte que estaban frente a frente.

—¿Podrías por favor terminar con esto? La estas asustando.

La expresión de Richard se suavizó inmediatamente.

—Candy, lo siento mucho si te ofendí o te hice enojar. Soy fieramente protector de mi familia, y ahora que estás llevando a mi nieto, eres parte de ella.

Terry observó mientras la expresión de Candy cambiaba de aprensiva a positivamente radiante.

—Es muy dulce de tu parte preocuparte por mí. Mi bebé será muy afortunado de tenerte como abuelo. —Tomó aire—. Pero antes de quedar embarazada, Terry y yo pusimos parámetros muy claros sobre cuál sería su papel.

—¿Entonces te opones a que el bebé tenga su apellido? —demandó Richard.

—Bueno, no… quiero decir, no me importaría. —Antes que Terry pudiera detenerse, frunció el ceño hacia Candy a través de la mesa. Ella rápidamente sacudió su cabeza—. Pero no quiero presionar a Terry a nada. Sin ofender, Richard, pero tú lo pondrías en su lugar. No quiero que Terry se sienta incómodo.

Richard carraspeó y se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla.

—Bien entonces. Yo solo soy un viejo anticuado, fuera de contacto, un viejo chiflado. —Candy soltó una risita.

—Aw, no lo eres. En realidad, me recuerdas mucho al padre de mi madre. Él realmente ha sido más que una figura paterna para mí después que mi padre murió. Mi abuelo es muy tradicional y anticuado. Y bastante fácil de llevar hasta que te metes con su familia.

—Suena como mi tipo de hombre.

—Pienso que ustedes dos se llevarían muy bien. Él compartió tus mismas preguntas y preocupaciones cuando supo que estaba soltera y embarazada. — Candy giró la servilleta en su regazo—. En realidad, él tuvo un buen número de palabras escogidas para mí.

Terry experimentó una punzada de proteccionismo ante la incomodidad de Candy.

—No me dijiste eso.

—Ahora todo está bien. De hecho, él es realmente muy creativo en todo lo relacionado con el trabajo en madera, y está tallándole al bebé un caballito de madera.

—Es una buena manera de hacer las paces —reflexionó Richard.

Candy sonrió.

—Sí, lo es.

Richard parecía pensativo. Luego se puso de pie.

—Vamos, Candy, hay algo que me gustaría que tú y el bebé tuvieran.

Él le tendió su mano y Candy sonrió, deslizando la suya en la de él. Terry observó mientras la sacaba del comedor hacia el pasillo. Se sentó aturdido, sin creer el efecto que Candy tenía en su padre. Terry no lo había visto tan animado en meses. Era como si ella hubiera traído una pieza de él que estaba muerta y hubiera vuelto a la vida, algo que ni siquiera él o sus hermanas habían sido capaces de hacer.

La curiosidad lo hizo levantarse de su silla y seguirlos. Los encontró en la habitación de sus padres. Candy estaba de pie en medio de la habitación, mirando fijamente al armario-vestidor. Un ruido como de algo siendo arrastrado venía desde el interior, y Terry escuchó a su padre maldecir en voz baja. Finalmente, Richard apareció con una caja amarillenta desvanecida con el tiempo, y una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

—Para mi nieto —dijo, entregándole la caja a Candy.

Ella deslizó su mano libre en su cadera y lo desafió:

—¿Y qué, si es una niña?

—Confía en mí en esto. —Cuando Candy resopló en señal de protesta, Richard se rio—. Está bien, está bien. Funcionará para mi nieta también.

Candy abrió la tapa de la caja. Terry se inclinó hacia delante mientras ella suavemente apartaba el papel de seda. Un grito escapó de sus labios. Con cuidado, sacó el ropón de bebé blanco con encaje y perlas intrincadas.

—Es hermoso.

—Es el ropón de bautizo de Terry —dijo Richard.

Terry contuvo el aliento. Las palabras de su padre, junto con Candy sosteniendo un pedazo de su pasado le hicieron sentir como si hubiera recibido un puñetazo en el estómago. Si había alguna duda de cómo se sentía su padre sobre Candy y su hijo, se consolidó por el pequeño ropón en sus manos. No estaba del todo seguro de que estaba listo para este nivel de emoción y compromiso.

—Papá, Candy ni siquiera es católica —protestó Terry.

Sin apartar los ojos de Candy, Richard negó con la cabeza.

—Ella me puede complacer y bautizar al bebé sin embargo.

Candy se mordió el labio inferior.

—La verdad es que soy Bautista. —Ante la abrupta respiración de Richard, ella levantó la mano—. Pero considerando que tú y Terry son católicos y el bebé será medio católico, supongo que podría. Si eso significa tanto para ti.

Una amplia sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Richard.

—Claro que lo haría.

—Entonces sería un honor.

—Gracias, cariño. —Richard abrazó a Candy, apretándola con fuerza—. Gracias sobre todo por ser una hermosa luz en el mundo... y en la vida de mi hijo.

Terry miró a su padre con horror. ¿Había perdido el juicio? Candy no era una luz en su vida... ¿lo era? Trató de ignorar las lágrimas brillando en los ojos verdes de Candy cuando se quitó los brazos de Richard. Ella lo besó tiernamente en la mejilla.

—Gracias por querer ser parte de la vida de mi bebé.

El continuo intercambio de emociones entre su padre y Candy lo hizo sentir como si todo el aire de la habitación hubiera sido succionado. Simplemente inhalar y exhalar hizo que su pecho se sintiera como si un luchador de Sumo se agolpara sobre él. Una hermosa luz en la vida de mi hijo se seguía repitiendo una y otra vez en su mente.

Muy dentro de él, una voz estuvo de acuerdo con su padre. Candy lo hacía arder en deseos un minuto y reír al siguiente. La forma en que interactuaba con Clin y sus sobrinos tiró de su corazón. Era el tipo de mujer que si él se encontraba mal físicamente, estaría allí para cuidarlo, y si él caía en tiempos difíciles emocionalmente, ella sería su roca.

¿Cómo había sido tan jodidamente ciego?

La mirada de Terry escudriñó salvajemente la habitación. No, él solo tenía que salir de la habitación de sus padres, de la casa de su padre, y luego tal vez podría pensar.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—No me gusta ser un aguafiestas, pero realmente tenemos que irnos. Tengo mucho de que hacerme cargo después de haber estado ausente el último mes.

Richard asintió.

—Entiendo, hijo. Estoy tan contento de que hayas venido. —Le sonrió a Candy—. Que ambos hayan venido.

A Terry le tomó un momento antes de que fuera capaz de decir:

—Yo también.

Candy agarró el ropón de bautizo contra su pecho mientras arrastraba a Richard fuera de la habitación. Terry los siguió de cerca.

—Ahora que nos conocemos, no hay razón para que seas una extraña. Ya sabes donde vivo, por lo que no tienes que depender de Terry para venir.

Jesús, dos horas con la chica y su padre ya le estaba dando a Candy acceso completo para venir cada vez que se le diera la gana. Por lo que sabía, su padre llevaría todos los álbumes

de fotos familiares o sus viejos anuarios de secundaria para entretener a Candy. Qué pesadilla.

Richard le dio a Candy un último abrazo antes de pasar a Terry.

—No seas un extraño.

—Lo intentaré.

Cuando Candy empezó a bajar los escalones del porche, Richard agarró el brazo de Terry.

—¿Al menos tratarás de considerar algunas de las cosas que hablamos? — le preguntó, en un susurro.

—Lo intentaré, Rich. Realmente lo haré.

Richard sonrió.

—Bueno. Me alegro de oír eso.

Candy se deslizó en el asiento del pasajero mientras Terry corría por la acera de enfrente. Cuando él se deslizó en el interior del auto, exhaló un suspiro largo y desigual. Candy se volvió y le dirigió una sonrisa vacilante.

—Eso fue... interesante.

—Se podría decir eso —respondió él, arrancando el motor.

Después de que se retiró de la entrada, miró de reojo para ver a Candy pasando los dedos sobre la tela del ropón de bautizo.

—Apuesto a que estabas adorable usando esto —comentó.

—No, he visto las fotos. Me veo como un pequeño marica rechoncho usando un vestido.

—Nunca podrías lucir como un marica —bromeó.

Terry gruñó en respuesta. Mirando hacia adelante, apretando fuertemente el volante, tratando desesperadamente de mantener el control de las furiosas emociones en su interior. No hablaron durante unos minutos.

Cuando Candy finalmente lo hizo, su voz era tensa.

—Lo siento por hoy.

Terry apartó la vista de la carretera para mirarla.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Conocer a tu padre. Fue demasiada presión y compromiso para ti. Lo noté.

—No, no lo fue.

—Oh, por favor. Estabas a punto de hiperventilar bajo la tensión cuando estábamos en la habitación de tus padres. —Candy negó con la cabeza—. En serio, empecé a preocuparme de que fueras a tener un derrame cerebral o algo así.

—No fue tan malo.

La piel de su mejilla se chamuscó por la mirada que Candy le estaba dando.

—Por lo menos se honesto acerca de la situación, Terry.

Un gruñido surgió de la parte posterior de su garganta.

—Está bien. Eso fue una completa y total mierda para mí, ¿de acuerdo?

—Eso está mejor.

—Sí, claro.

—Lo digo en serio. Siempre quiero que seas honesto conmigo, especialmente sobre cómo te sientes.

—Las mujeres siempre dicen eso, y entonces al momento en que les dices cómo son las cosas, obtienes una jodida bofetada verbal o física.

El silencio se hizo eco a través del auto durante unos minutos. Finalmente, Candy habló.

—Mira, no tengo que conservar el ropón. Puedes devolvérselo a Richard y explicarle que solo accediste a dar tu ADN, no a ti mismo.

Él dio un puñetazo contra el volante.

—Maldita sea, Candy, ¡eso no es lo que quiero!

Cortando a través de dos carriles, giró en un estacionamiento de un supermercado. Después de que chirriara hasta detenerse, apagó el motor. Cuando se volvió para enfrentar a Candy, con los ojos muy abiertos, ella se apretó contra la puerta lo más lejos posible de él.

—Cuando dije que hoy fue una jodida locura, fue en más de un sentido. Verte con mi padre, la forma en que reaccionó contigo, me ha hecho desquiciado. Pero no en la forma en que piensas.

—¿Oh?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Cuando te conocí, mi vida era exactamente como yo quería que fuera. Entonces solo estaba pensando con mi polla cuando pensé que podría embarazarte y alejarme. Y ahora... es todo tan jodidamente complicado que no sé en qué dirección vamos ya.

—Lo siento. Yo no quiero causarte problemas o ser una carga.

Terry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Jesús, Candy, ¿cómo puedes siquiera pensar eso?

Sus cejas se fruncieron.

—Porque tú dijiste…

Con un gruñido frustrado, se pasó las manos por el cabello.

—Maldita sea, no soy bueno en esto. Estoy diciendo y haciendo todo mal.

—No entiendo —murmuró ella.

—En el fondo, sigo siendo la misma persona que era cuando empezamos primero con todo esto, no matrimonio, no un mayor compromiso, no relaciones a largo plazo. —Suspiró—. Pero... quiero tratar de tener más contigo.

Candy se quedó sin aliento.

—¿En serio?

Él la miró con atención.

—Aunque me cueste admitirlo, te he echado mucho de menos mientras estuve fuera.

—¿Estás seguro de que no solo extrañabas el sexo?

Él frunció el ceño.

—Sí, estoy seguro.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa vacilante.

—Entonces eso es muy halagador.

—Joder, no pensé que me harías trabajar tan duro en esto.

—¿Perdón?

—Creí que... —Negó con la cabeza—. Pensé que nos querías juntos más que yo.

—Sí, quiero —respondió en voz baja.

—Tienes una manera infernal de demostrarlo.

Ella lo miró.

—Bueno, tú no estás realmente jugando limpio. Has sido amable y considerado, por no decir completamente cuidadoso, todo el tiempo que estábamos tratando de concebir, pero siempre me mantienes a distancia. Cada vez que pensé que podrías estar realmente interesado en mí, te cerrabas. Y ahora esperas que salte sobre el hecho de que podrías desear más cuando estoy a una hormona de impulsarme en una ruina emocional.

—¿Qué diferencia hace eso?

—¡Toda! —Señaló a través del parabrisas hacia un empaquetador adolescente que recogía los carros—. Estoy tan golpeada por las hormonas en estos momentos que ese chico me podría pedir que me casara con él, y yo diría que sí.

—Eso es jodido —musitó Terry.

—Sí, se llama estrógeno, y está trabajando horas extras en estos momentos. Si quieres saber lo que se siente, es algo así como la forma en que la dosis masiva de testosterona bombea llevando el combustible a la cabeza debajo de tu cintura, manejando la mayor parte de tus decisiones.

Terry echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada.

—¿Estás tratando de decir que solo pienso con mi polla?

—No creo que estuviera embarazada en este momento si no lo hicieras —dijo Candy con suavidad.

Su expresión se ensombreció.

—¿He de suponer que los estrógenos son los que hablan o solo estás tratando de cortarme?

Candy bajó la cabeza.

—Sí y no. Es solo que todo es tan emocionalmente abrumador en estos momentos. Reunirnos con Richard hoy... —Se mordió el labio y miró por la ventana del auto—. Sé que solo estuvimos juntos por un corto tiempo, pero fue casi como el momento en que lo conocí que sentí una conexión con algo que no he tenido en mucho, mucho tiempo, un amor de padre. Solo lo he sentido antes, con mi abuelo, y él es mi sangre.

El pecho de Terry se tensó ante el visible dolor de Candy. Extendió la mano y tomó la mano entre las suyas.

—Candy…

Ella se volvió hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Crees que estás tratando de protegerte a ti mismo? Bueno, yo también, y por más que quiera decirte que sí Terry, tengo que protegerme y proteger al bebé.

—¿El bebé? ¿De verdad crees que yo haría cualquier cosa para hacerle daño?

—No intencionalmente. Pero no puedo dejar que entres en nuestras vidas si es posible que salgas corriendo cuando una mujer con una falda corta y enormes pechos de vuelta a tu cabeza.

—Eso fue jodidamente bajo —gruñó.

Se secó los ojos.

—Lo siento, pero ya sabes, que en algún nivel fundamental es la verdad. Te has dicho a ti mismo un millón de veces que no tienes relaciones a largo plazo.

—Sí, bueno, la gente puede cambiar ya sabes.

—No te puedes imaginar lo mucho que quiero creer eso ―susurró.

Terry suspiró, tamborileando con los dedos sobre el volante.

—Mira, esa llamada telefónica que recibí del trabajo fue sobre que tengo que volar a Washington el martes. Estaré fuera durante unos días. ¿Vas a pensar en ello mientras no estoy?

—Lo haré si tú lo haces.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Significa que quiero que te asegures de comprender plenamente lo que estás pidiendo de mí y de ti mismo. Y quiero que tengas una idea bastante clara de lo quiere decir "más" para ti.

—Está bien. —Él le dio una mirada mordaz—. Lo haré si tú lo haces.

Las comisuras de sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa.

—Es un trato.

**Notitas…**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews a quienes leen anónimamente y a todas las que han colocado la historia en alerta y/o favoritos.. LucyLuz, Laura Grandchester, Sweetpea81572, Conny de G, Rose Grandchester, maria 1972, mixie07, flor.g.8402, lupita 1797, maria1972, Ainafetse3, Ana de G, patmor, AngieArdley, liz1982mx, Eva Mara Hernndez, EdbeLL MaNseN, Gelsie, 31105674, carol jeniffer Grandchester, flor única, Lupita isais, Mey solis, Edeny Grandchester, Azulblue06, marielos81, Giambonne, Jenny Potter Granger y Eunice97.**

**Hola de nuevo chicas, paso a dejarles el capítulo extra en agradecimiento a sus reviews. Muchas gracias nuevamente por todo u apoyo y lindos comentarios, nos leemos mañana si Dios quiere. DLB**


	22. capítulo 21

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Katie Ashley para fines de entretener.

Está historia puede o no contener vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 21

El sonido de un auto en la entrada hizo que Clin saltara del sofá y empezara a ladrar como un loco por la ventana.

—¿Qué pasa chico? —preguntó Candy, abandonando su libro. Clin gimió y echó a correr hacia la puerta principal. Levantándose de la cama, Candy se acercó a la ventana. Sin duda, la sobrina de Terry, Karen, había cambiado de opinión acerca de Candy haciéndole de niñera y volvía por su hijo de cuatro meses, John. Habían entablado una amistad casi instantánea cuando Candy la conoció en el almuerzo del domingo en la casa de Richard. Incluso con Terry fuera de la ciudad, Richard había insistido en que ella y su futuro nieto, se uniesen a ellos. Había sido un poco abrumador estar con todas las hermanas de Terry y sus familias, pero en general, ella pasó un momento maravilloso al formar parte de su

familia.

Dado que Karen se había emocionado por la perspectiva de Candy como niñera, no podía imaginar porque habría cambiado de opinión. Cuando Candy se asomó a través de las persianas, su corazón dio un salto en su garganta.

Era Terry.

¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? Cuando ella le había hablado la noche anterior, él le había dicho que pasaría otra semana antes de volver a casa. Echando un vistazo hacia ella en su descolorido pantalón de pijama de Scooby Doo y camiseta raída, negó con la cabeza. No había tiempo para tratar de estar más presentable. Por supuesto, la presencia de John iba a ser un poco más difícil de explicar.

Abrió la puerta principal. Clin se escabulló en la noche, ladrando y moviendo la cola. Él se abalanzó hacia Terry y casi lo derribó cuando Candy se apresuró a salir al porche.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Terry rascó a un emocionado Clin.

—Mis últimas reuniones quedaron reprogramadas para la próxima semana. Me subí al primer avión de vuelta, así te podría sorprender.

Balanceándose sobre sus pies, Candy luchó por recuperar el aliento. ¿En realidad había hecho algo romántico de forma espontánea?

—Oh, eso es dulce. Es una sorpresa muy agradable.

Abandonando a Clin, cerró la distancia entre ellos.

—También quería venir directamente aquí para ver si habías pensado un poco más sobre nosotros teniendo algo más.

—Lo hice.

Las cejas de Terry se fruncieron.

—¿Y?

— La respuesta es sí —respondió con una sonrisa.

La expresión de Terry cambió otra vez, de aprensión a felicidad.

—Estoy muy contento de escuchar eso. He estado pensando en ello todo el tiempo que estuve lejos.

—Yo también.

—Más que nada, quería las cosas resueltas antes de que tenga que volver a Washington.

—¿Cuándo te vas otra vez?

—El martes. —El pecho de Candy se tensó ante la perspectiva.

Los ojos hambrientos de Terry vagaron sobre ella, y él sonrió.

—Descalza y embarazada, ¿eh? Ahora todo lo que necesito es que vayas a la cocina y me hagas algo de cenar.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Te habría cocinado algo si hubiera sabido que ibas a venir. Lo mejor que tengo son las sobras de la pizza que pedí esta noche.

Él la atrajo hacia sí, cruzando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

—Voy a olvidar todo acerca de la cena si vienes dentro y me das una bienvenida a casa real —bromeó, lamiendo y dejando un rastro húmedo por su cuello.

Ella se estremeció ante su necesidad elevándose, pero luego negó con la cabeza.

—Uhm, no creo que eso vaya a ser posible.

—¿Por qué no?

—Tengo compañía.

Los brazos de Terry se tensaron a su alrededor. Él hizo la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarla con una expresión de desconcierto.

—¿Hay un tipo contigo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Uno muy guapo, también.

Su mandíbula se tensó.

—Pero acabas de decir... acabas de acceder a tener más conmigo.

Se mordió el labio para no sonreír ante su indignación.

—Lo sé. Pero él estaba aquí antes de que yo supiera cómo te sentías. Y tengo que admitir que hay algo acerca de este tipo a lo que no me puedo resistir.

Sin decir una palabra, la soltó de su abrazo y entró por la puerta.

—Espera, Terry, estoy…

Él la ignoró e irrumpió a través del vestíbulo. Pisándole los talones, trató de atraparlo antes de que comenzara a gritar y gritar al tipo imaginario para sacarlo al infierno fuera de allí, y mucho más antes de que despertara a John. Lo vio patinar hasta detenerse y congelarse frente al corral donde John dormía.

Él se dio la vuelta.

—John. ¿Quieres decir que acabo de estar todo enojado por un bebé?

Ella se rio.

—Sí.

Terry exhaló un silbido, y se inclinó para descansar los codos en las rodillas.

—¡No puedo creer que me hayas hecho eso! Yo estaba esperando tener que echar a un tipo de aquí.

—Oh, todo lo que una chica quiere, un caballero de brillante armadura posesivo y enojado.

Él frunció el ceño y extendió una de sus manos a su pecho.

—No, mierda, creo que estoy teniendo un ataque al corazón o algo así.

Candy se acercó a él y le apretó la mano sobre su corazón.

—Ay, pobrecito, ¿quiere que te bese y te haga sentir mejor?

Él asomó el labio inferior y le puso un rostro de cachorrito hasta que ella se inclinó y besó su corazón sobre su camisa.

—Gracias. —Echó una mirada por encima del hombro a John—.Entonces, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se apretó contra él.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo una cosa con los hombres de la familia Grandchester.

Las comisuras de los labios de Terry se alzaron en una ligera sonrisa ante su declaración.

—¿Eso es cierto?

—Lo es y Karen está abrumada con los exámenes en este momento, así que me ofrecí a cuidarlo para que la dejara trabajar ininterrumpidamente. Además, es una buena práctica para mí.

—Espera, ¿él pasará aquí la noche?

—Si. —Se inclinó hasta burlonamente tocarle los labios con la lengua—. Pero él está durmiendo en el corral, y tú tienes que estar en la cama. Conmigo.

—Hmm, me gusta ese escenario. —Él la besó con avidez mientras guiaba su espalda hacia el sofá.

—Caray, espera un minuto. No quise decir que empezáramos ahora — murmuró contra sus labios.

—¿Cuándo es el mejor momento?

Candy dejó que la empujara hacia abajo sobre los cojines.

—En realidad, deberíamos esperar hasta que John se duerma por la noche. Va a necesitar un biberón y un baño.

—Él está bien. —Se acomodó en la parte superior de ella, siendo cuidadoso de no cargar demasiado peso en ella. Mientras que una mano se adentraba bajo su camiseta, la otra fue a la cintura de sus pantalones de pijama y entonces se detuvo.

—Maldita sea, ¿son de Scooby Doo?

Ella se rio.

—No esperaba compañía, y tengo una ligera obsesión con los viejos dibujos animados.

—Casi mata mi erección.

Ella deslizó su mano entre ellos y luego arqueó las cejas.

—Parece bien para mí.

—Hmm, sigue haciendo eso, y creo que va a ser más que bien.

Se mantuvo frotándolo a través de sus pantalones mientras él lamía un rastro caliente desde el cuello a su esternón. Mientras bajaba los tirantes de su camiseta sin mangas para desnudar sus pechos, un grito llegó desde el otro lado de la habitación. Por un momento ella no lo registró, pero luego John comenzó a dar grandes alaridos. Ella inmediatamente rompió el beso y sacó la mano de su polla.

—Para... bebé —jadeó.

—No, se siente tan bien —murmuró contra su clavícula.

Candy puso los ojos en blanco y golpeó su pecho.

—Terry, ¿estás sordo? John está llorando.

—Oh, mierda. —Con un gemido agónico, Terry se apartó de ella. Ella se deslizó por debajo de él y corrió al corral. John estiró los brazos hacia ella mientras lagrimas gigantes se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

—Ay, shh, está bien, dulce niño —dijo, recogiéndolo. Sus gritos se calmaron un poco cuando estuvo en sus brazos—. ¿Qué te pasa ángel? ¿Tienes hambre?

Candy besó la mejilla de John y frotó amplios círculos sobre su espalda mientras Terry sonreía por encima del hombro.

—¡Pequeño bloqueador de polla! —se quejó Terry.

Candy abrió la boca y se dio la vuelta.

—¿Cómo lo llamaste?

—Bloqueador de polla, que es exactamente lo que es en este momento.

John dio un grito, y Candy lo abrazó con más fuerza.

—No le hagas caso al tío Terry, corazón. No lo decía en serio.

Terry hizo un gesto a John.

—Míralo. Está perfectamente bien, siempre y cuando lo estés sosteniendo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Eres un total y completo idiota.

—No debes maldecir frente al bebé —la reprendió con una sonrisa.

Candy abrió mucho los ojos. Con un bufido, se acercó a Terry.

—Es casi la hora de darle de comer. Sostenlo mientras voy a preparar su biberón.

Sorprendentemente Terry no protestó cuando Candy metió a John entre sus brazos. John se detuvo inmediatamente de sollozar y se quedó con los ojos abiertos ante Terry.

—Sí, eso es correcto. Estás atrapado conmigo ahora, y no tengo un pecho agradable para que puedas acurrucarte.

Candy le golpeó el brazo.

—¡No te atrevas a hablarle de esa manera!¡Es solo un bebé! ¡Los pechos son simplemente comida para él, pervertido!

—Maldición, Candy, ¿cuándo llegaste a ser tan violenta? —bromeó.

John le dio a Terry una sonrisa sin dientes, cuando Candy se fue pisoteando. Terry se rio entre dientes.

—Creo que ella tiene razón, ¿no? Pero un día vas a entender lo que se siente ser dejado a media asta por una chica.

—¡He oído eso! —dijo ella cuando cerró de golpe la puerta del refrigerador.

Después de calentar la fórmula, regresó a la sala de estar cuando John comenzó a ponerse inquieto de nuevo. Terry comenzó a entregárselo pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—¿Puedes darle de comer mientras voy a preparar su baño?

Él le dedicó una sonrisa juguetona.

—Y si me niego, ¿significa eso que no tendría ninguna posibilidad de volver a entrar en tus pijamas de Scooby Doo esta noche?

—Yo diría que las probabilidades serían casi nulas.

Terry tomó el biberón de ella.

—Creo que no me haría daño darle de comer. Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que una de mis hermanas me obligó a hacer esto, así que estoy un poco oxidado. Pero tú estás por tu cuenta para el cambio de pañales.

Candy extendió sus manos a las caderas.

—Déjame ver si entiendo. Básicamente, ¿sólo estás alimentando a John no para ayudarme, sino para asegurarte de que vas a echar un polvo esta noche?

—Considero que es una situación ganar o ganar para los dos. —Él miró hacia abajo a John que estaba succionando todo el contenido del biberón—. Y para él, también.

—Justo cuando creo que te has movido más allá de ser un idiota loco por el sexo, actúas de esta manera.

Terry arqueó las cejas.

—Todos mis amigos casados me han advertido sobre como tu vida sexual cae en picado después de tener hijos. Supongo que me estás dando una alerta temprana, ¿eh?

—¡Eres imposible! —Ella se marchó a su habitación. Después de deslizarse el interior del baño, abrió el grifo y probó la temperatura del agua. Una vez que se hubo llenado lo suficiente, cerró el grifo y se dirigió a la sala. Con John en el hueco de su brazo, Terry pasaba los canales con el mando a distancia en la otra mano.

—¿Lo hiciste eructar?

Apartó la mirada del televisor.

—¿Eh?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y le quitó a Terry el biberón vacío.

—¿Deduzco que nunca hiciste mucho con tus sobrinos y sobrinas cuando eran bebés?

—No mucho. ¿Por qué?

—Porque una vez que le has dado su biberón a un bebé, debes hacerlo eructar, o el gas le producirá dolor.

—Bien, haré que eructe. —Terry llevó a John a su pecho y palmeó su espalda.

—Un poco más fuerte —instruyó Candy.

Después de que Terry dio dos golpes rápidos, John eructó fuertemente, y luego escupió abiertamente en su hombro.

—¡Jesucristo! —gritó Terry, mirando con horror su camisa.

—Oh, cálmate. Es solo un poco de escupida.

—Esta es una camisa de cien dólares, Candy.

—Actúas como si lo hubiera hecho apropósito. —Le dio una caja de toallas húmedas de la mesa y luego levantó a John—. Mientras lo baño, ¿me harías el favor de poner el corral en mi habitación?

—Sí, lo que sea.

—Gracias.

Mientras iba por el pasillo oyó a Terry gruñendo para sí mismo mientras se sacaba su camisa. Una vez que bañó a John y le puso sus pijamas, sus ojos estaban pesados. Mirando fuera del baño, vio el corral armado y se dio cuenta de que Terry había hecho lo que le había pedido. Eso lo redimía un poco a sus ojos. Meció a John por unos minutos hasta que supo que estaba profundamente dormido.

Cuando salió de la habitación, pensó en el comentario sarcástico de Terry sobre los bebés y el sexo. Aún estaba irritada por su egoísmo, pero no quería sacarle la idea del matrimonio y los niños cuando las cosas iban tan bien entre ellos. Batallando contra ella misma, finalmente dejo que el diablo en su hombro ganara, en lugar del ángel. Después de todo, le encantaba tener razón, e iba a mostrarle a Terry que la tenía incluso si era lo último que hacía.

Fue a su vestidor y abrió el último cajón. Enterrado debajo de corpiños y bragas había un corsé con tiras finas y ganchos que Annie le había hecho comprar para las sesiones de hacer bebes. No lo había necesitado. Con sus bragas negras, definitivamente era la pieza de lencería más sensual que tenía. Afortunadamente podía desabrochar los últimos botones por su vientre expandido.

—Sip, esto funcionara —susurró. Tomándolo, se apresuró al baño y se cambió. Cuando se miró en el espejo, no se veía como una futura madre portando una pancita. Se veía como una mujer sensual.

Caminó por el pasillo. Cuando llego a la cocina, podía oír la energética voz de un reportero deportivo haciendo eco en la sala de estar.

—John se durmió —anunció.

—¿No te dio muchos problemas? —preguntó Terry sin quitar sus ojos de la televisión.

—No, se fue a dormir como un ángel.

—Eso es bueno.

—¿Quieres una cerveza?

—Sí, eso estaría bien.

Sacó una del refrigerador y caminó lentamente al sofá. Ni siquiera la miro cuando se la entrego y se sentó. Él la destapó y tomo un sorbo.

—¿Qué estás viendo?

—El juego de los Valientes.

—¿No quieres mejor jugar un juego? —preguntó tímidamente.

Tomó otro sorbo de cerveza antes de mirarla. Mientras sus ojos viajaban por su cuerpo escupió un poco de líquido de su boca.

—Jesús, Candy, ¿qué demonios estás usando?

Ella miró su conjunto como si fuera de lo más normal.

—Solo una sorpresa para ti. ¿No te gusta?

—Oh, sí me gusta. —Terry lamió sus labios, sus ojos deleitándose en el sobresaliente escote del corsé—. Es solo que pensé que después de actuar como un cerdo, iba a estar fuera del departamento del sexo esta noche.

—Bueno, debería darte unas buenas nalgadas por haber sido tan malo antes.

Terry rio.

—Creo que podría disfrutar eso.

Con una sonrisa sugerente, se levantó del sofá. La mirada de Terry se ensanchó al ver las ligas y medias altas. Tomó una almohada del sofá y la tiró al piso. Inclinándose frente a él, sus dedos fueron al botón de sus pantalones.

—Quiero terminar lo que empezamos antes de ser interrumpidos, si te parece bien.

—Me parece perfecto.

Ella bajó su cierre, y Terry levantó sus caderas para dejarla bajar sus pantalones. Su erección saltó de su ropa interior. Arrodillándose entre sus piernas sobre la almohada, corrió sus manos arriba y debajo de los muslos de él, sus uñas corriendo en su sensible piel.

—Por favor, Candy —murmuró Terry.

Candy sonrió dulcemente mientras bajaba la pretina de su ropa interior y liberaba su erección. Tomándolo con una mano, lamió un suave camino de inicio a fin. Su lengua jugó y giró alrededor de la cabeza. Succionó solo la cabeza con su boca y luego la soltó. Terry gruñó:

—Nena, no juegues conmigo. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

Ella continuó con su lento asalto, sintiéndolo agrandarse con sus toques. Soltó aire en su punta, lo que causó un bajo gruñido de Terry. Cuando comenzó a protestar de nuevo, lo deslizó en su boca. Terry se atragantó y movió sus caderas, causando que ella lo tomara más profundo. Lo deslizó dentro y afuera, succionando fuerte en el límite de su cabeza, mientras lo agarraba firmemente con su mano. Cada vez que lo hacía, él gemía de placer.

—Oh, Candy… ¡Oh, mierda! —Aceleró el ritmo cuando sus dedos se enredaron en su cabello—. Me vendré si no te detienes —advirtió.

Pero ella lo quería todo, así que siguió trabajando su pene con su boca, tomándolo más y más profundo cada vez, succionando con más presión. Finalmente el gritó, levantando sus caderas y bañando el interior de su boca con él. Ella lamió y succionó hasta que estuvo seco, y cuando ella lo miro, sus ojos la quemaban.

—Dios, ¡eso fue bueno!

—Me alegra que te gustara.

Él se inclinó y la atrajo a su regazo. Candy se sintió humedecer mientras lo frotaba. Las manos de Terry encontraron su camino hasta sus senos, levantándolos del corsé. Mientras los tomaba, la miró con una sonrisa.

—Creo que entiendo tu pequeño juego ahora.

—¿Mi juego? —preguntó inocentemente.

Él asintió.

—Querías probar que puedes tener un bebé y aún tener una vida sexual caliente.

Ella arqueó sus cejas.

—Oh, ¿crees que lo que acabo de hacer fue en serio tan caliente?

Terry masajeó sus pezones con sus dedos, haciendo que se endurecieran.

—¿Tú usando algo tan sexy y luego chupándome? Demonios, si, fue increíblemente caliente.

—Solo quería darte la bienvenida. —Se frotó contra su pene causando que volviera a la vida con varias frotadas de sus caderas...

—Candy, me estás volviendo loco —murmuró Terry, sus labios acariciando sus pechos.

—Llévame a la cama entonces —ordenó.

—Con placer. —La tomó de las caderas y la levantó a sus pies. Al pararse, él dejó caer su ropa interior.

—Y apresúrate a quitarte la camisa. Huele —instruyó Candy mientras iba al dormitorio. Sacudió sus caderas provocadoramente para llamar su atención. Se rio al oír los botones saltando de la camisa de Terry y luego rebotando en el piso. Solo él arruinaría una camisa cara por sexo.

Apenas había cruzado el pasillo antes de que llegara a su lado. Envolvió su cintura con sus brazos y la atrajo contra él. Su aliento quemaba su mejilla.

—Te haré acabar tan duro que gritarás mi nombre.

Candy se sacudió en anticipación mientras se apretaba contra Terry.

—Shh, tendremos que ser silenciosos o despertaremos a John —respondió.

Terry resopló.

—No esperaba una audiencia.

—Bueno, ¿qué sugieres?

Miró al otro lado del pasillo y la empujó a la alcoba de invitados, comenzó a cerrar la puerta, pero Candy sacudió su cabeza.

—No podré oír a John.

Terry gruñó con frustración y la empujó a la cama. Sus dedos liberaron los botones del corsé. Cuando sus pechos fueron liberados, su boca de inmediato se cerró sobre un pezón. Su erección presionó su estómago, y ella se sintió humedecer más y más. Las manos de él fueron a sus bragas bajándolas por sus piernas.

Él la giró y la inclinó sobre el borde de la cama, sus codos descansando en el cobertor. Abrió más sus piernas. Su pene jugueteó en su entrada desde atrás, y preguntó:

—¿Esto está bien?

—Ummm, hmmm —murmuró.

En el primer empuje, Candy gritó. Terry se inclinó en su espalda, su voz sonando en su oído.

—No despiertes a John —advirtió él.

Ella lo miró sobre su hombro.

—¿Qué pasó con lo de hacerme gritar? —presionó.

—Oh, aún puedo hacer eso. —Su mano bajo y llegó a su hinchado clítoris. Lo frotó mientras entraba y salía de ella—. ¿Es demasiado, nena? —preguntó con voz gruesa. Ella sabía que aún tenía miedo de hacer algo que lastimara al bebé.

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—No, está bien. Tan bien. —La otra mano de Terry fue a acariciar su pecho, presionando el pezón entre sus dedos—. Sí, ¡oh, sí! —gritó Candy, casi alcanzando su primer orgasmo.

Cuando Terry quitó su mano, ella gruñó con frustración. Una vez que su excitación comenzó a disminuir, él llevó sus dedos de nuevo, golpeándola y acariciándola, haciéndola llegar de nuevo.

—¡Sí! ¡Oh, Terry, oh, por favor! ¡Terry! —gritó.

—¿Por favor qué?

—¡Por favor sigue tocándome! ¡Por favor, hazme acabar!

La tocó más y más rápido hasta que presionó su cara contra el cobertor, apretando las sábanas con sus manos, y gritó.

Sintiéndose cerca, Terry tomo las caderas de Candy con más fuerza y enterró su rostro en su cuello. Él acabó muy duro, pero no se molestó en ocultar sus gemidos. Cuando acabó, la levantó y la giró para enfrentarlo.

—Si me sigues dando bienvenidas como estas, creo que tendré que viajar más seguido.

—Ay, eso sería lindo, pero te extrañaría demasiado durante la semana.

Terry sonrió.

—¿A mí o al sexo? —preguntó, disparando la usual pregunta.

Ella inclinó su cabeza.

—Bueno, ¡al sexo por supuesto!

Él gruñó y la palmeó juguetonamente en el trasero.

—Lo he dicho una vez y lo diré de nuevo. Esa boca tuya solo causa problemas.

Ella se desprendió de su abrazo.

—Voy a tomar una ducha. ¿Quieres unírteme?

**Notitas…**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews a quienes leen anónimamente y a todas las que han colocado la historia en alerta y/o favoritos.. LucyLuz, Laura Grandchester, Sweetpea81572, Conny de G, Rose Grandchester, maria 1972, mixie07, flor.g.8402, lupita 1797, maria1972, Ainafetse3, Ana de G, patmor, AngieArdley, liz1982mx, Eva Mara Hernndez, EdbeLL MaNseN, Gelsie, 31105674, carol jeniffer Grandchester, flor única, Lupita isais, Mey solis, Edeny Grandchester, Azulblue06, marielos81, Giambonne, Jenny Potter Granger, Eunice97 y cliosccm**

**Laura Granchester... buen punto, aunque salpique babas por el como que el nombre del club no se escucha muy llamativo, me cambio contigo jajaja, sí la verdad opino igual Candy debe tomarse las cosas con calma sobre todo por el bebé, y Terry debe de pensar muy bien las cosas antes de decidir cambiar su vida, jajaja si por mí Terry puede pensar con su polla cuanto quiera. De nada gracias a ti por todo el apoyo brindado a la historia en verdad es lindo saber lo que opinan, y aquí dejo un capi mas aunque mas corto. En verdad? Yo de mi hija tenía asco de pasar por los puestos de garnachas, bueno en realidad todo el olor a grasa me daba asco, pero después del embarazo paso, me es difícil creer que duraras tanto tiempo con asco, lo lamento porque la paella es deliciosa jajaja.**

**Rose Grandchester.. Si la verdad que el Rich es de aquellos románticos antiguos, y eso del ropón es genial, a ver como actúan.**

**Irene.. jajaja bueno aquí dejo el siguiente también es corto, espero que te guste, la verdada es que el suegro se lució con eso del ropón, pero sobre todo haciendo pensar a Terry las cosas para que diera el primer paso al compromiso.**

**LizCarter.. síii la verdad es que aunque queramos negarlo la mayoría de las personas adultas mayores son muy sabias, Terry ya dio el primer paso ojala siga así, jajaja lo sé por ti no hay ningún problema pero estoy de acuerdo con Candy en esta ocasión, porque debe de pensar en su bebé.**

**Dulce lu.. hay si mi suegro es un amor igual que su hijo, fue un hermoso detalle, pues mira Candy ya lo acepto, ahora esperemos que logren sacar la relación adelante.**

**KarinaGZ.. si la verdad que ese capítulo se lo llevó el suegro, es genial que la haga sentir tan bien a penas de conocerla. Tienes 4 hijo en verdad? Pues todos mis respetos, si yo con una en ocasiones siento que no puedo mas imagino las que pasas, claro que por una sonrisa suya todo vale la pena.**

**Rossewxw.. hola! muchas gracias, que bueno que te gusta, espero que hayas dormido un poco, aquí dejo el siguiente, gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Edeny Grandchester.. mmm mmm mmm… eso de suegro de todas no me agrada mucho, dejémoslo en que conoce a mi suegro jajaja, sí Rich es genial, saludos.**

**Lita0411.. a mí me parece igual, que tal la demostración de celos al pensar que Candy estaba con alguien más? gracias por leer, saludos.**

**Lupita1797.. de nada! Ya sabes gracias a ti por leer y comentar, dejo el siguiente espero te guste, saludos.**

**Luz rico.. jajaja totalmente de acuerdo, ella se debe de dar a desear un poco, y sobre todo que bueno que lo hace que piense si en verdad es lo que quiere, y si Rich es genial imagínate tener un suegro así awww. Pronto!, saludos para ti también.**

**Eva mara hernndez.. estoy de acuerdo contigo, la verdad es que es muy difícil que un hombre reúna algunas de las características de los Terrys literarios, ojala que se retomaran muchos aspectos de antes pero bueno; muchas gracias por tu comentario me halaga pero yo no escribí la historia solo la adapto vale, saludos.**

** .31105674.. siii, y ahora que los dos aceptaron tomarlo más serio veremos qué pasa, saludos.**

**Alexa C.. nos dimos cuenta en el momento que Terry decide llevar a Candy a su casa que no era solo una amiga, y Rich es muy perceptivo, pero sobre todo imagina saber que los genes de Terry son tan fuertes que pueden ocasionar que a Candy le de asco lo mismo que a él de bebé, y sí Terry es un amor haciendo la oración de la comida, lo ame aún más. Muchas gracias a ti por todo tu entusiasmo como siempre, por todos tus reviews, me alegra mucho saber que la historia te sigue gustando. Saludos.**

**Normis rosas.. hola! nuevamente, que bueno que estas de regreso y no te preocupes, yo sé que en ocasiones no se puede, por más que queramos existen más cosas que requieren nuestra atención, pero que bueno que pudiste leer y comentar y sobre todo me da gusto saber que te sigue gustando la historia. Saludos.**

**Buenos días chicas.. aquí les dejo el siguiente capí, que tal los dos ya se comprometieron con la relación y que les parece mi Terry todo posesivo queriendo sacar al otro tipo a patadas jajaja, lo amo cuando se comporta así, bueno espero que les guste, nos leemos mañana, que tengan un excelente fin. DLB**


	23. capítulo 22

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Katie Ashley para fines de entretener.

Está historia puede o no contener vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 22

Un poco después de las tres, el sonido del llanto de John despertó a Candy. Empujó a Terry que estaba tumbado encima de ella.

—Despierta, Terry.

—¿Hmm?

—John está llorando.

Gruñó y rodó fuera de ella. Mientras Candy se ponía la bata, John soltó un chillido agudo.

—Jesús, ese niño tiene un par de pulmones en él —dijo Terry antes de poner una almohada sobre su cabeza.

Ella se apresuró hacia el corral.

—Shh, está bien cariño —murmuró, cargando a John. Su llanto disminuyó un poco, pero aun así continuó llorando.

La voz de Terry llegó amortiguada debajo de la almohada:

—Candy, ¿te importaría llevarlo a él y al llanto a otra parte?

La ira ardió en Candy. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratarla de esa manera? Moviendo a John sobre su hombro, utilizó la mano libre para golpear la parte de atrás del cuello de Terry. Fuerte.

Él echó hacia atrás la almohada y la fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Por qué demonios fue eso?

—Porque estás siendo tan insensiblemente imbécil.

—Porque estoy sobrecargado de trabajo, bajo los efectos del desfase horario y solo quiero dormir —gruñó.

Candy sacudió la cabeza.

—Tu comportamiento esta noche está dándome seriamente algo en lo que pensar.

Terry se levantó en la cama y se frotó los ojos.

—¿De qué te estás quejando ahora?

—¿Es así como va a ser con nuestro bebé? ¿Contigo solo pensando en tus propias necesidades egoístas, resentido con el bebé cuando se interponga entre nosotros y el sexo, y sobre todo, haciendo parecer que soy una madre soltera cuando estás en la misma habitación que yo?

Poniendo los ojos, Terry tiró de la sábana.

—Bien. Iré a preparar su jodido biberón. ¿Eso te hará feliz?

—Tal vez —contestó ella. A pesar de que salió de la habitación dando fuertes pisadas con el culo al aire, Candy sonrió porque su discurso lo hubiera afectado lo suficiente como para reaccionar. Cada pequeña batalla era una victoria en su favor. Se agachó suavemente en la mecedora, acariciando la espalda de John—. Espera, cariño. Tío Terry va a traer tu biberón.

Sus palabras tuvieron un pequeño efecto en él, y para cuando Terry regreso, estaba con la cara roja, resoplando con hambrienta rabia y agitando los brazos y las piernas.

—Maldición, hombrecito, cálmate —dijo Terry, empujando el biberón hacia Candy.

—Gracias —dijo, con una sonrisa—. Parece que las rabietas corren en la familia Grandchester —reflexionó, mientras John se aferraba al biberón.

—No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando —respondió Terry con una sonrisa. Se desplomó de nuevo sobre la cama—. Obviamente heredo eso de su padre, el imbécil que embarazó a Karen y salió corriendo.

—Qué idiota. ¿Quién podría incluso pensar en dejar a un ángel como John o a un encanto como Karen? —contestó Candy. Moviendo suavemente la mecedora de un lado al otro mientras John succionaba la leche con avidez—. Tenías hambre, ¿no es así? —preguntó, mientras lo colocaba en su hombro y lo hacía eructar.

Acunándolo contra su pecho, le dio su chupete. Después que comenzó a tararear en voz baja, vio el efecto calmante que tuvo en él. Cuando empezó a cantar suavemente, los ojos de John se volvieron más y más pesados. Luego estuvo profundamente dormido.

Cuando se puso de pie para ponerlo de nuevo en la cama, dio un respingo ante la vista de Terry apoyado en un codo, mirándola fijamente. Con solo la luz del pasillo, no podía distinguir si era lujuria o amor lo que ardía en sus ojos.

—¿Qué? —susurró ella, moviendo con cuidado a John sobre el colchón.

—Nunca te había oído cantar antes.

—Oh eso. —Agachó la cabeza, tratando de luchar contra la vergüenza pinchando su piel. Puso la manta sobre John.

—Eres realmente buena.

Levanto la mirada rápidamente para observar a Terry con sorpresa.

—¿En serio?

—Como un ángel. —Tomó su mano y la arrastró de vuelta a la cama—. Quiero decir, me dijiste que cantabas y todo en la iglesia y en el bar, pero no tenía idea que fueras tan buena.

—Solo estas siendo amable.

—¿Y cuándo he hecho eso? —musitó Terry, con una sonrisa socarrona. Candy se rio.

—Bien, supongo que tienes razón.

Sus labios pasaron rozando su clavícula antes de que levantará la mirada hacia ella.

—Lo digo en serio, Candy. Tu voz es absolutamente hermosa.

—Gracias. —Presionó sus labios en los de él—. Cada vez que quieras que te cante para dormir, lo haré.

—Me gustaría eso.

Candy se acercó más a Terry, enterrando su rostro en el hueco de su brazo.

—Realmente odio que tengas que irte de nuevo.

—Yo también —murmuró él.

Luchó consigo misma antes de hacer la siguiente pregunta:

—Sé que estuvimos de acuerdo en que los dos queríamos "más", pero ¿entendiste siquiera lo que eso significaba para ti?

Sus dedos, que habían estado frotando perezosos círculos bajo su piel, se congelaron en su omoplato.

—No exactamente. ¿Tú sí?

Apoyando la barbilla en su pecho, llevó su mirada hacia la de él.

—Esperaría que significara al menos monogamia.

—Por supuesto que significaría eso. —Le arrugó el ceño—. Sabes que no he estado con nadie más desde que te hice la propuesta esa noche en Stanford's.

—Lo sé. Es solo…

—¿Tienes miedo de que a causa de mi pasado no pueda ser capaz de permanecer monógamo?

—Sí —susurró ella.

Él suspiró.

—Puedo entender porque te sientes de esa manera, Candy. Pero hablaba en serio cuando te dije que quería intentar más contigo. No puedo ofrecer ninguna garantía, pero al menos quiero intentarlo. Me gustas. Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, incluso fuera del dormitorio.

Candy sabía que lo que Terry estaba ofreciendo era enorme para él. Se sentía como nada para ella, pero después de todo, ella no era un mujeriego con fobia al compromiso. El hecho de que no se hubiera ido a algún tipo de gira sexual o enrollado con alguien en la oficina de Delhi significaba que en serio lo estaba intentando. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Puedo aceptar eso.

—Y puedo asumir que no estás al acecho tampoco, ¿cierto?

Candy no pudo evitar el bufido despectivo que escapó de sus labios.

—¿Siquiera tienes que preguntar? Además, la última vez que lo comprobé estar embarazada no te colocaba en la lista de las cien más calientes de Maxim.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ahí vas menospreciándote otra vez sobre tu atractivo sexual. Siempre tan ajena al efecto que tienes en los demás hombres.

—Sí, claro.

—Ni siquiera te diste cuenta que la noche que llegué de la India y te encontré en Stanford's, casi me metí en una pelea de bar con todos los hombres que estaban comiéndote con los ojos.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Candy.

—¿Cómo puedo hacerle comprender a tu cabeza lo jodidamente sexy que eres?

Ella señaló su barriga en expansión.

—¿Esto es sexy para ti?

—Me importa poco si tienes una panza o no, Candy. Tú eres la que te haces sexy, no un cuerpo. Ni siquiera es la manera en que te ves en esa exquisita lencería que tenías puesta antes. Es la manera en que balanceabas las caderas y sacudías el trasero en frente de mí, sabiendo que me volvería loco, o la manera en que me hiciste una mamada con total abandono.

El calor llenó las mejillas de Candy ante sus palabras, mientras la calidez latía en sus venas ante la sinceridad con la que las decía.

—Así que ¿seguirás descontrolándote por mí cuando tenga nueve meses de embarazo, quizás unos treinta kilos de sobrepeso, e hinchada como un dirigible de Goodyear?

Terry se rio entre dientes.

—Sí, lo haré.

—Hmm, ya lo veremos.

Justo cuando Candy estaba acomodándose para dormir, Terry preguntó:

—Entonces, ¿nuestra definición de más es simplemente no salir con nadie más?

—Creo que eso es un buen comienzo. ¿No crees? —A pesar de que quería todo y más con Terry, no quería asustarlo. Creía que era mejor continuar con la relación de a poco y trabajar arduamente hasta lo realmente grande como mudarse juntos o atreverse a alguna vez esperar y soñar con el matrimonio.

—Supongo que sí. Quiero decir, ya estamos pasando todo nuestro tiempo juntos. No hay necesidad de trabajar en eso.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—Entonces, ¿estamos bien con nuestro "más"? —preguntó Terry.

A pesar de que quería llorar, gritar, y despotricar que odiaba su definición de más, se limitó a sonreír.

—Sí, estamos bien.

**Notitas…**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews a quienes leen anónimamente y a todas las que han colocado la historia en alerta y/o favoritos.. LucyLuz, Laura Grandchester, Sweetpea81572, Conny de G, Rose Grandchester, maria 1972, mixie07, flor.g.8402, lupita 1797, maria1972, Ainafetse3, Ana de G, patmor, AngieArdley, liz1982mx, Eva Mara Hernndez, EdbeLL MaNseN, Gelsie, 31105674, carol jeniffer Grandchester, flor única, Lupita isais, Mey solis, Edeny Grandchester, Azulblue06, marielos81, Giambonne, Jenny Potter Granger, Eunice97, cliosccm y .lemd.**

**LizCarter.. estoy en tu club de la envidia a la Pecas, ese hombre es genial, es por eso que lo amo jajaja. Si, pretendo adaptar el siguiente libro porque de lo contrario la historia quedaría totalmente inconclusa, espero que les guste.**

**Lupita1797.. jajaja sí eso de ser posesivo le queda; de nada gracias a ti por seguir comentando, saludos.**

**Rose Grandchester.. jajaja sí la practica hace al maestro, pues esperemos a ver que hacen porque eso de su mas como que no me convence.**

**Irene.. jajaja si muy caliente, lo lamento este no fue así, espero te haya gustado, saludos.**

**Hellen franco.. jajaja sí pobre John escuchar ruidos extraños, pues esperemos que en verdad se comprometan.**

**Roseewxw.. síiii como que eso lo hace mas sexy jajjaa, que bueno que te gusta, saludos aquí dejo el siguiente.**

**KarinaGZ.. lamento que no haya capítulo extra, pero aquí dejo el siguiente espero te guste. Como que tiene cuatro 2 niños y 1 niña no me salen las cuentas explícame jajaja.**

**Maria jose.. cómo que te perdiste por un accidente? Estás bien? La verdad es que solo pensé que esta historia no era de tu agrado, me da gusto saber que si te gusta, pero me gustaría más saber que te encuentras bien. Saludos**

**Dulce lu.. jajaja síii la verdad que Candy cada vez se muestra más desinhibida, y a mí también me encanta que conviva con la familia y toda la cosa, me gustan los apelativos cariñosos pero creo que Terry es que el que debería comenzar a usarlos, qué bueno que te sigue gustando la historia y pues al parecer John se comportó y lo dejo bañarse a gusto.**

**Laura Grandchester… jajaja si la verdad es que Terry siendo todo cavernícola me prende jajajaja; pues espero que me vaya bien no imagino dejar de comer algo por tanto tiempo jajaja.**

**Edeny Grandchester.. que te puedo decir como que Terry da un paso y se regresa 3, como es eso de que solo es monogamia lo que requieren, esperemos que en verdad pronto definan bien su relación, aunque sí aun así también le tengo envida a Candy jajaja.**

**Alexa C.. siiii, son todo lo que una pareja pero sin reconocerlo como tal, siiii hasta se antoja como lo hacen jajaja, pues me parece que la boda tardará, ahora resulta que nuevamente Terry no está del todo comprometido aunque como vemos la familia ya la acepto a ver qué pasa, me pasa lo mismo, también siento un no sé qué cuando leo las escenas jajajaja. Gracias por el apoyo, y créeme cuando te digo que no te censuraría (tampoco recuerdo la palabra, será bloquear?), al contrario agradezco todo tu entusiasmo, saludos.**

**Kary klais.. si la verdad es que a mí igual me encanta ese Terry todo celoso, totalmente de acuerdo los hijos no tienen porque apagar a vida sexual, me da gusto que tengas a tu propio Terry en verdad, eso es genial, oye y que tal te quedo el disfraz? Me imagino que súper bien, y sí me di cuenta de tu ausencia pero en verdad yo se que en ocasiones aunque queramos no podemos leer y por la prisa no dejamos comentarios, aunque los extraño lo comprendo, muchas gracias por colocar la historia en favoritos, saludos.**

**Mey solis.. pues ahora resulta que ni tanto, su concepto de más no es tan grande, esperemos a ver que pasa.**

**Conny de G.. si, la verdad es que me gustaría una familia política como la de Terry, mi suegro es una pesadilla jajaja, pero bueno no se puede tener todo en la vida, esperemos que hagan algo, porque como que Terry se está echando para atrás, veremos que pasa con todos, saludos.**

**Buenos días chicas, les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste, aunque la actitud de mi Terry como que deja mucho que desear, esperemos que recapacite, nos leemos mañana DLB.**


	24. capítulo 23

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Katie Ashley para fines de entretener.

Está historia puede o no contener vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 23

Dos meses después.

Sumergiéndose en la bañera de gran tamaño, Candy le echó un vistazo con disgusto a sus pies hinchados. Había pensado que se enfrentaría a este particular poco atractivo efecto secundario del embarazo mucho más adelante. Pero a medida que pasaba de su primer trimestre al segundo, sus pies se habían empezado a transformar diariamente. Debido a que había pasado la mayor parte del día haciendo presentaciones publicitarias una tras otra, estaban peor que de costumbre.

Clin descansaba en el azulejo en frente de la bañera, roncando ligeramente. Con Terry viajando fuera de la ciudad cada dos semanas por su condición de Vicepresidente, Clin había llegado a ser tanto su perro como el suyo. Ella lo recogió de Doggy Daycare, y él la ayudaba a pasar sus solitarias noches sin Terry durmiendo a su lado.

Candy acababa de recalentar el agua para un largo remojo cuando Clin levantó su cabeza. Después de dar un ladrido, corrió hacia la puerta del baño.

—Oh, apuesto a que papi regresó a casa de Nueva York —dijo, mientras Clin se movía y giraba su cola hacia delante y atrás, Candy no podía evitar compartir su emoción.

—¿Candy? —La voz de Terry venia del pasillo.

—En la bañera —gritó.

Él abrió la puerta y le sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Hola, nena! —Clin ladraba en los talones de Terry mientras él se inclinaba hacia abajo en la bañera. Le dio un prolongado beso antes de volver su atención a Clin.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje? —preguntó, mientras él le rascaba las orejas a Clin.

Terry se quejó.

—La misma mierda.

Ella arrugó la nariz.

—Lo que significa la misma mierda de irte otra vez la próxima semana, ¿cierto?

—Desafortunadamente, sí. Supongo que es por lo que me pagan mucho dinero. —Le echó un vistazo a las burbujas que cubrían su silueta—. ¿No es un poco temprano para eso?

Ella se rio y sacó una pierna fuera del agua.

—Supongo que sí, pero pensé que podría remojarme un rato para que mis pies de payaso hinchados por el embarazo se desinflamen un poco.

Arrodillándose, él tomó su pie en una de sus manos y besó el empeine.

—Les daré un masaje cuando salgas.

Candy arqueó las cejas hacia él.

—Uh-huh, ¿y qué quieres a cambio de ese trato?

Terry se rio entre dientes.

—¿Quién dijo que quiero algo a cambio? Los pies de la mamá de mi bebé están hinchados, así que, tengo la responsabilidad de hacer las cosas un poco mejor.

Ella sonrió.

—El agua todavía está caliente. Podrías unirte a mí.

Sus dedos inmediatamente fueron a los botones de su camisa.

—No tienes que pedírmelo dos veces.

Candy lo miraba apreciativamente mientras se desvestía. Cada vez que se iba, lo extrañaba y lo ansiaba más. Después de entrar en la bañera, él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, poniéndola en su regazo. La sorprendió cuando la besó tiernamente, en vez de con su habitual pasión hambrienta. Por supuesto, cuando pasó sus dedos por su columna vertebral, la hizo temblar con anticipación.

—¿Vas a decirme en qué estás pensando? —preguntó Terry.

—¿Huh?

Él se rio entre dientes.

—Estás un poco tensa, eso es todo.

—Solo un día agotador en el trabajo —mintió.

—¿Y qué más? —preguntó él.

—Bien. Hay algo que he estado esperando preguntarte.

—Está bien, dispara.

—¿Así que el siguiente viaje de negocios? —preguntó ella.

—¿Hmm? —murmuró él, enredando sus dedos en su cabello húmedo.

—¿Tienes planes para el fin de semana después de tu regreso?

—No que yo sepa. ¿Por qué?

Candy sabía que ahora o nunca debía acercarse a él con esa bomba potencial. Segura que dos meses pasaron volando donde ellos habían pasado más y más tiempo juntos. Él mantenía su devoción a la monogamia, incluso yendo tan lejos para usar skype y llamarla tarde en las noches cuando estaba lejos. La mayoría de las noches que estaba en la ciudad, ella se quedaba a dormir o él dormía en su casa. Pero ellos aún no habían ido al nivel de compromiso que ella quería, ni habían dicho la palabra con "a" que tanto ansiaba escuchar.

—Bueno, es el baile campestre anual de mi familia en las montañas. La familia de mi mamá.

Terry se rio disimuladamente.

—¿Y qué es exactamente un baile campestre?

—Exactamente como suena. La banda de mis primos toca la música, la gente baila, por lo general hay una barbacoa casera… y la luz de la luna. —Candy sonrió ante los ojos como platos de Terry—. Principalmente es una especie de reunión familiar. Tengo planeado ir el sábado en la tarde y regresar el domingo en la noche. Me encantaría si me acompañaras. Mis abuelos están especialmente interesados en conocerte.

Terry sonrió.

—Seguro.

—¿De verdad? —chilló Candy, incapaz de contener su sorpresa.

Terry asintió.

—Has sufrido por las reuniones de mi familia. Debería devolver el favor. Además, siempre me ha gustado salir de la ciudad para ir a las montañas. Incluso podemos llevar a Clin.

Candy se echó a reír.

—Oh, él estará en el cielo de los perritos en la casa de mis abuelos. Ellos tienen cerca de treinta hectáreas de tierras con un estanque.

—Eso suena increíble, no solo para Clin.

Candy no pudo evitar el revoloteo de su corazón ante la emoción de que él conociera a su familia.

—¿Entonces, puedo decirle a la abuelita que vamos?

—Por supuesto. No me lo perdería por nada en el mundo.

**Notitas…**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews a quienes leen anónimamente y a todas las que han colocado la historia en alerta y/o favoritos.. LucyLuz, Laura Grandchester, Sweetpea81572, Conny de G, Rose Grandchester, maria 1972, mixie07, flor.g.8402, lupita 1797, maria1972, Ainafetse3, Ana de G, patmor, AngieArdley, liz1982mx, Eva Mara Hernndez, EdbeLL MaNseN, Gelsie, 31105674, carol jeniffer Grandchester, flor única, Lupita isais, Mey solis, Edeny Grandchester, Azulblue06, marielos81, Giambonne, Jenny Potter Granger, Eunice97, cliosccm y .lemd.**

**LizCarter.. al contrario Liz, gracias a ti por leer y comentar siempre, me da gusto saber que te gusta a historia, porque eso de que te guste Terry ya lo sé jajajaja, saludos.**

**Lupita 1797.. lindo y sexy muy muy sexy jajaja, sí Candy es muy particular para hacerle saber lo que piensa; de nada gracias a ti por leer y comentar, saludos.**

**Maria 1972.. sí, aunque yo estaría igual que Candy, preocupada por saber que pasará, bueno pero en este capi Terry da un paso más al aceptar conocer a su familia, a ver que pasa.**

**Ale.. hola!, que bueno que te gusta la historia, te soy sincera no se ha que te refieres con lo del comportamiento, no estoy muy informada referente a tu religión, acepto tú opinión y lamento mucho que la historia te incomode en ese aspecto, aunque te diré que yo soy católica y en muchas historias tampoco nos pintan muy bien sin embargo me parece que debemos tomarlo como lo que es, la opinión de alguien mas, aun así lo lamento. Gracias por leer y comentar, saludos.**

**Normis rosas.. muchas gracias, en verdad que sus comentarios me emocionan, que bueno que te gusta a ese grado. Saludos para ti también.**

**Alexa C.. de nada, procuro subir capí en cuanto tengo tiempo y ayer mi hija me madrugo (para ser sabado), jajaja así que dije bueno pues a actualizar, muchas gracias por todo, saludos.**

**Dulce lu.. jajaja esperemos que pronto logren decirlo, oh si a mí igual me encantaría que Terry durmiera encima de mí jajaja, pues un paso mas Terry conocerá a los abuelos, a ver que sucede. Saludos.**

**Rose Grandchester.. tienes razón, poco a poco van avanzando, ya va a conocer a los abuelos esperemos que les caiga bien, y si de acuerdo contigo, será un sexy padre jajaja; pues no, no sé dónde conseguirlo y si supiera no te lo diría, iría yo primero jajajaja, saludos.**

**Maria jose.. en verdad me da mucho gusto saber que te encuentras bien, bendito sea Dios que no paso a mayores, muchísimas gracias por escribir, aunque espero que no te estés forzando, nunca he tenido un yeso pero mi marido sí y dice que no es agradable cuando te lo quitan, así que no te esfuerces por favor; y no me agradezcas, al contrario el agradecimiento es hacia ti, que aun en recuperación te tomas la molestia de escribir, espero que tu recuperación sea pronta, te envío un abrazo, que pases un lindo domingo.**

**Luz rico.. jajaja si el sexo es lo único en lo que están totalmente de acuerdo jajajaj, pues esperemos que así sea y ya con su bebé sea espontaneo y no tengan que decirle que ayude, saludos.**

**Irene.. aquí el siguiente, muuuuy corto, pero espero que te guste; la verdad que sí, de repente Terry no se comporta muy bien pero termina cediendo, esperemos que pronto ceda al matrimonio jijiji.**

**Hellen franco.. jajajaja demasiado caliente sí, tienes razón pero Candy no se queda muy atrás, me parece que no se quejará, saludos.**

**Edeny Grandchester.. sí, en verdad que se pasó, pero como dice Irene siempre termina cediendo, ahora acepto conocer a la familia veremos cómo se comporta y que pasa, saludos.**

**Norma Rodriguez.. esperemos que sí, que ya con su bebé no se le tenga que estar diciendo que es lo que debe de hacer jajaja.**

**Buenos días, aquí les dejo el capí del día de hoy, sé que es demasiado corto, aun así espero les guste. Que pasen un excelente domingo, DLB.**


	25. capítulo 24

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Katie Ashley para fines de entretener.

Está historia puede o no contener vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 24

Terry tiró la última de sus ropas en la maleta y luego subió la cremallera. Gruñó de frustración cuando su celular sonó en su bolsillo. Puesto que ya estaba llegando tarde a recoger a Candy, no necesitaba más interrupciones. Por suerte, sabía que no le estaba exigiendo saber dónde estaba porque no era su tono de llamada.

—¿Hola?

Una voz ligeramente ebria retumbó en la otra línea.

—Grandchester, ¿dónde diablos estás hombre? ¡Toda la pandilla está esperándote en Stanford's!

Era su amigo Stear. Terry había olvidado convenientemente decirles a él y a los otros chicos del trabajo que no estaría presente en su habitual reunión del sábado.

—Lo siento amigo, estoy a punto de salir de la ciudad con Candy.

—¿Estás con Candy de nuevo? —se quejó, por encima del rugido de la multitud en el fondo.

—Sip, vamos a visitar a su familia en las montañas. Un Baile Campestre o algo así.

—Jode eso hombre. Te pasas todo el tiempo con ella ahora. Por no mencionar que tienes un hijo en camino. Puede ser que también te haya crecido una vagina.

—¡Sí, pasar mucho tiempo con una hermosa y ardiente rubia, si, realmente me da una vagina! —respondió Terry, con una sonrisa.

Stear soltó un bufido.

—No tienes idea de las jodidas arenas movedizas que estás pisando. Claro, parece fácil y divertido ahora, pero solo espera. Candy no es tonta. Está apretando tu lazo, y tienes la mente demasiada jodida para verlo.

—No vayas diciendo mierdas como esa de Candy — gruñó Terry.

—No soy el único que lo dice, Grandchester. Toda la pandilla está preocupada por ti. Y no digas que no sabemos de lo que estamos hablando. Tres de nosotros hemos pasado por divorcios, ¿recuerdas?

Terry movió el teléfono a su otra oreja. No estaba disfrutando la dirección que la conversación había tomado. No le gustaba el tono de Stear o tampoco la verdad potencial en sus palabras.

—Lindo grupo de amigos que tengo hablando a mis espaldas.

—Sí, bueno, solo recuerda mis palabras. Si no sales rápido, te gustaría habernos escuchado.

—¡Vete a la mierda, Stear! —gritó Terry antes de colgar. Empujó su teléfono en su bolsillo. ¿Quién demonios se creía Stear que era? Candy no le estaba obligando a hacer nada. Ninguna mujer lo había hecho y ninguna lo haría. Estaba con ella porque estaba disfrutando de lo que tenían. No había nada malo en ello. Estaba dándole tanto como quería, y ella no estaba forzando su mano a cualquier otra cosa.

Al pensar en sus amigos bebiendo y tirándole mierda sobre Candy, no pudo evitar murmurar:

—Idiotas. —Agarró su maleta y le silbó a Clin—. Vamos, chico. Salgamos al infierno de

aquí.

Clin felizmente accedió y entró en modo completo meneo cuando vio que estaban en el auto. Sabiendo que estaba llegando tarde, aceleró a lo largo de la interestatal y luego subió a lo largo de las familiares calles a la casa de Candy. Estacionó en su camino de entrada, un poco más tarde de las tres. Ignoró el zumbido de un mensaje de texto en su bolsillo porque estaba seguro de que era de ella. En cambio, salió. Clin comenzó a empujar hacia adelante, pero él negó con la cabeza.

—Quédate chico.

Después de trotar por el camino principal, golpeó la puerta.

—¡Está abierto! —dijo ella.

Mientras empujaba por la puerta, vio su maleta y el bolso en el suelo del vestíbulo. Oyó crujidos en la cocina.

—Lo siento, estoy un poco tarde. A Clin le llevó una eternidad hacer pis —mintió. No sentía la necesidad de decirle que uno de sus idiotas amigos, le había hecho llegar más tarde en lugar de la vejiga de Clin.

—No lo dejaste en casa, ¿verdad?

Terry se rio.

—No, está acomodado en el auto. Juro que reconoce tu casa.

La risita de niña de Candy flotó hacia él.

—Pobre bebé. Ha estado dentro y fuera de su casa en los últimos meses. Puse un hueso de carnada en mi bolso para ayudarlo a hacer el viaje. Pero probablemente tendrá que hacer una parada de vez en cuando para hacer pis. — Dio un suspiro de frustración—. ¿A quién estoy engañando? Probablemente voy a tener que hacer pis más veces que Clin.

Ella vino desde la esquina, y su corazón se estremeció hasta detenerse. Cada vez que la veía después de estar fuera de la ciudad, le quitaba el aliento. Llevaba un vestido de verano color verde esmeralda con tirantes delgados. El dobladillo caía justo por debajo de sus rodillas. Su embarazo tensaba el escote en las copas de su corpiño. Pero fueron las botas de vaquero de color marrón, las que le hicieron mirar de nuevo.

Candy comenzó a correr pasando junto a él para tirar algo en la maleta, cuando Terry alargó el brazo y la atrajo hacia él.

—Maldición, te ves sexy como el infierno.

Sus cejas se fruncieron mientras se miraba a sí misma.

—¿En serio?

Se humedeció los labios y asintió.

—Este es uno de los pocos vestidos que todavía puedo usar. Creo que puede ser el momento de ceder y comprar algo de ropa de maternidad.

Sus dedos se extendieron sobre su panza de embarazo, tocando tiernamente el fino material.

—Para estar de cuatro meses y medio de embarazo, apenas se nota.

Ella sopló un mechón de cabello de su cara.

—Díselo a mis cremalleras.

—¿Y las botas?

—Oh, me ayudan a mantenerme fiel a mis raíces country. Las llevo todo el tiempo cuando estoy en la montaña.

Él sonrió.

—A mí me gustan... y mucho. —Inclinando la cabeza, le dio su mejor sonrisa de "Quiero devorarte".

Candy movió su dedo.

—Oh, no. No vayas siquiera allí.

—Nena, apenas te he visto, y mucho menos tocado, en la última semana. ¡Estoy a punto de explotar!

—Tenemos que estar en camino. Ya son más de las tres —protestó.

—¿Qué hay de malo en tomar un pequeño desvío? —Antes de que pudiera discutir más, Terry aplastó sus labios contra los de ella, su cálida lengua barriendo en su boca. Deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola. Ella comenzó a retorcerse cuando presionó su erección contra ella.

—No me hagas conocer a tus abuelos estando duro.

Ella le sonrió y empezó a salirse de su abrazo.

—Es un largo viaje. Estoy segura de que vas a refrescarte para entonces.

Con un gruñido frustrado, Terry apretó uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Luego llevó su otra mano para deslizar una de los pequeños tirantes de su hombro, empujando el material hacia abajo para desnudar su pecho. Mientras amasaba su piel, su pulgar rozaba una y otra vez su pezón endurecido. Cuando la escuchó contener el aliento, pellizcó con la yema burlonamente. Eso pareció ser el truco, porque a Candy le sobrevino una ola de pasión. Llevó sus labios a los de Terry mientras se arqueaba contra él.

Él lamió desde su barbilla hasta su oreja.

—Te deseo tanto, Candy —murmuró. Cuando tomó su barbilla entre sus dedos y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, Candy le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Entonces tómame —murmuró ella.

Besándola otra vez, su mano se deslizó bajo su vestido. Candy gimió contra su boca cuando sus dedos encontraron el calor entre sus piernas. La acarició sobre sus bragas hasta que pudo sentir su deseo húmedo a través de la tela. Luego metió sus dedos dentro de ella, manteniendo el mismo ritmo con su lengua como con sus dedos. Ella separó sus labios de los de él, jadeando.

—Mmm, Terry… sí, ¡Dios! ¡Terry! ¡Sí! —gritó, cerrando los ojos cuando la llevó al borde.

Gimió cuando sus dedos se deslizaron fuera de ella. Entonces sus manos fueron a bajarle las bragas hasta las rodillas. Llevó la mano de Candy a su entrepierna. Ella estiró la mano para hurgar entre el botón y la cremallera de sus pantalones. Una vez que liberó su erección, le acarició fuerte y rápido, usando las gotas del líquido pre seminal para dar fricción.

Terry contuvo su respiración entrecortada y luego le retiró la mano.

—Ya es suficiente de eso —murmuró con voz tensa.

Retrocedió hasta el sofá, empujando sus pantalones y su ropa interior sobre sus caderas. Agarró la mano de Candy, tirando de ella hacia él. Colapsaron en el sofá con el calor de Candy a horcajadas sobre él. Después de guiarse a sí mismo dentro de ella, empezó a mover sus caderas contra las de él. Frenéticamente, se empujó dentro y fuera de ella mientras Candy se inclinaba para darle un beso. Ella no duró mucho tiempo antes de irse por el borde otra vez.

Aunque estaba cerca, Terry no quería correrse. Nada se sentía tan bien como estar hundido dentro de Candy. Siguió levantando las caderas y llevándola hacia abajo duro sobre su polla. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos cuando la intensa sensación rodó sobre él. Finalmente, cuando pensaba que no podría aguantar más, se rindió a la liberación y se vino inundándola.

…

Mientras Terry la acunaba contra su pecho, Candy cubrió sus ojos con sus manos y gimió.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él.

—No puedo creer que acabo de dejar que me exprimas los sesos justo antes de ir a casa de mis abuelos.

La risa salió de Terry.

—Lo siento soy un caliente hijo de puta y no he podido evitarlo. Pero si somos realmente honestos, es más culpa tuya que mía.

Candy jadeó.

—¿Y exactamente cómo demonios es culpa mía?

Terry le guiñó el ojo.

—Tenías que estar tan malditamente sexy con ese vestido y esas botas vaqueras.

—Eres imposible —resopló. Secretamente, estaba más que encantada de oírle llamarla sexy y no ser capaz de mantener sus manos lejos de ella. Cuanto más grande se hacía, menos deseable se sentía. Pero entonces Terry la hacía sentirse preciosa como el día que se le propuso por primera vez en Stanford's.

Le besó el cuello mientras recorría sus manos arriba y abajo por su espalda.

—Maldición, te he echado de menos —murmuró contra su garganta.

—¿A mí o al sexo? —preguntó, repitiendo la familiar pregunta.

—Después de todo este tiempo, ¿todavía vamos a jugar ese juego? —gruñó él—. A ti. Te eché jodidamente de menos, ¿está bien?

Ella se alejó para sonreírle.

—Oh, Terry, eres tan romántico. ¡Susúrrame más palabras dulces!

Sus ojos se abrieron mucho, pero entonces sonrió.

—Lo siento, supongo que no ha sido realmente romántico, ¿huh?

—Aprecio el sentimiento. También te he eché de menos. —Recorrió sus dedos por su cabello y sonrió—. Aunque nos ha juntado, a veces realmente odio tu trabajo.

—Dímelo a mí —refunfuñó.

—¿Crees que todavía estarás viajando así cuando llegue el bebé?

—Espero que las cosas se calmen para entonces. —Dejó un rastro de besos a lo largo de la línea de su mandíbula—. Creen que pueden usarme y abusar de mí porque estoy soltero. Tal vez deba decirles que voy a ser padre, y serán pacientes.

Candy se pudo rígida.

—¿Quieres decir que no le has contado a nadie de tu departamento sobre el bebé?

—No exactamente… quiero decir, mis amigos y colegas de trabajo lo saben. —Sonrió—. Pasar tiempo contigo ha cortado un poco nuestras borracheras de cerveza en Stanford's, y no están muy contentos con eso.

Un gruñido de frustración brotó de los labios de Candy. Sacudiéndose fuera de Terry, trabajó en volver a subirse las bragas a sus muslos y reajustarse su vestido.

—¿Qué está mal?

—¿En serio tienes que preguntar?

Él hizo una mueca.

—Estás enfadada porque no le he contado a mi jefe sobre el bebé.

—¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! —resopló, caminando por la habitación para agarrar su maleta.

Terry se levantó del sofá y se ajustó los pantalones.

—Eh, espera, ¿me escucharás?

Ella se dio la vuelta.

—¿Es ahora cuando me dices que lo sientes y que solo no pensaste en mencionarlo? ¿Que de alguna manera el hecho de que vayas a ser padre en menos de cinco meses simplemente se deslizó por tu mente?

Sostuvo sus manos en alto defensivamente.

—Mira, realmente lo siento. Ha sido una locura en el trabajo los últimos dos meses que hemos estado trabajando en ser más una pareja. Apenas he estado en la oficina de casa una semana entera. Te prometo que no estoy siendo intencionadamente engañoso sobre ti o el bebé. Lo juro.

Cuando se dio cuenta de la sinceridad en la voz de Terry, Candy suspiró.

—Lo siento. No he debido alucinar así. Estas estúpidas hormonas me hacen totalmente irracional a veces.

—No, has tenido razón al enfadarte. No es como si me hubiera esforzado en presentarte a mis amigos o decirles que somos algo oficial.

Candy sintió que la electricidad en la habitación cambiaba. ¿Estaba Terry realmente hablando sobre hacer las cosas más oficiales entre ellos? ¿Quería eso decir tal vez vivir juntos? Parecía un salto cuántico teniendo en cuenta que todavía ni siquiera se había dicho la palabra con "A". No era por el hecho de que Candy no estaba profundamente enamorada de Terry. Solo tenía demasiado miedo de asustarlo. Toda su relación era un globo tan frágil que temía que explotara en cualquier momento.

Terry levantó las cejas inquisitivamente hacia ella.

—¿Entonces estamos bien?

Ella sonrió.

—Estamos bien.

—Bien entonces. ¡Salgamos de la ciudad de una maldita vez! —dijo Terry, agarrando la maleta de Candy.

Ella respiró profundamente e intentó prepararse mental y emocionalmente para lo que estaba por venir.

**Notitas…**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews a quienes leen anónimamente y a todas las que han colocado la historia en alerta y/o favoritos.. LucyLuz, Laura Grandchester, Sweetpea81572, Conny de G, Rose Grandchester, maria 1972, mixie07, flor.g.8402, lupita 1797, maria1972, Ainafetse3, Ana de G, patmor, AngieArdley, liz1982mx, Eva Mara Hernndez, EdbeLL MaNseN, Gelsie, 31105674, carol jeniffer Grandchester, flor única, Lupita isais, Mey solis, Edeny Grandchester, Azulblue06, marielos81, Giambonne, Jenny Potter Granger, Eunice97, cliosccm, .lemd, , raiza. y Gaby Grandchester.**

**Edeny Grandchester.. jajaja estamos igual, aunque en este capí se salvó por preferir a Candy en lugar de sus amigos, saludos.**

**Lupita1797.. yo creo que a penas anda en esas, como que todavía se resiste a creer que se enamoró, ojala ya no tarde, saludos.**

**LizCarter.. hay la llevan, poco a poco, sí, en verdad esperemos que Terry se comprometa yaaaaa!, saludos Liz.**

**Rose Grandchester.. jajaja oye pero sería genial que metieran en apuros a Terry para contestar esas preguntas; está bien, está bien, ya me remordió la conciencia, si lo encuentro también te lo presto jejeje, saludos.**

**Dulce lu.. ohh sí es delicioso que te den masaje de pies, mi marido lo hace seguido y lo amo un poco mas cuando lo hace jajaja, veremos cómo les va con los abuelos.**

**Irene.. hola! lo siento no estuve en casa fue domingo familiar fuera, por lo que no pude subir un capi más, pero aquí lo dejo tempranito, espero lo disfrutes.**

**Eunice97.. siii eh ya extrañaba tus reviews, aunque yo comprendo que en ocasiones no es posible gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribir; sí la verdad es que mi suegro me ganó con eso de ropón, y pues Terry si ha cambiado, aunque sigue medio rejego, pero en este capí subió muchos puntos; gracias la pase muy bien, espero que tú también, saludos.**

**Norma Rodriguez.. yo creo que Candy ya lo sabe muy bien, solo falta que Terry lo reconozca, awww sí pronto Candy crecerá bastante.**

**Eva Mara Hernndez.. jajaja, lo siento, gracias por el review, que bueno que te gusta en verdad es grato saberlo, aquí dejo el siguiente a ver que te parece, saludos.**

**Rubi.. jajaja te garantizo que no habrá prima ofrecida no te preocupes jajaja, pues si esperemos que ya decidan estar juntos a tiempo completo, saludos gracias por comentar y también DTB.**

**Kary klais.. espero que sí, que tengas toda la razón y por fin Terry reconozca lo que siente, y que mejor que hacerlo con la familia de Candy para que se sienta mas segura. Y pues felicidades, que bueno que te esmeras en hacerle su disfraz a tu hijo, él debe de estar muy orgulloso de su mamá, saludos amiga.**

**Roseewxw.. lo siento, sé que lo fue, aquí dejo el siguiente, espero te guste.**

**Alexa C.. jajajaja estoy de acuerdo con lo de muñeco, aunque no me gustaría que Candy sufriera mucho, ya le han pasado bastantes cosas, esperemos que pronto Terry se decida, porque pobrecita, los achaques del embarazo y luego el estrés de no saber que esperar, está difícil. Jajajaja no amiga soñar es gratis y espero de corazón que si hayas recibido a Terry en tus sueños eso es genial; bueno mi niña se llama Sofía Quetzalli, tiene 4 años y no es por nada pero está hermosa jijiji, y tú cuéntame algo de ti si?, saludos.**

**Buenos días chicas, aquí les dejo el siguiente, parece que Terry hay va despertando, ahora prefiere estar con Candy que de parranda y eso es muy bueno, espero que les guste el capí, nos leemos mañana, que tengan un excelente inicio de semana DLB.**


	26. capítulo 25

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Katie Ashley para fines de entretener.

Está historia puede o no contener vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 25

Cuando Clin la vio llegar por la entrada, empezó a ladrar y a mover la cola. Tenía la cabeza fuera de la ventana del asiento trasero mientras ella se acercaba al auto.

—¿Me extrañaste, dulzura? —Él se presionó contra la puerta y emitió un gran gimoteo—. ¡Oh, yo también te extrañé! —Ella le lanzó una mirada de disgusto a Terry por encima del hombro—. ¡No deberías haberlo dejado dentro del auto por tanto tiempo!

—Todas las ventanas están abiertas. —Hizo un gesto hacia el cuerpo de Clin contoneándose—. Míralo. Está perfectamente bien.

—Supongo que sí —murmuró Candy, rascando detrás de las orejas de Clin.

—Lo mimas demasiado —reflexionó Terry, lanzando la maleta de ella al asiento trasero.

—No lo hago.

—¿En serio? Cada vez que entro por la puerta, comienza a buscarte. Él apenas se da cuenta de mí ahora. Por no mencionar, que espera tumbarse sobre el sofá y comer las sobras de mi comida.

Ella se sonrojó.

—Ups. —Tan pronto como Candy se deslizó a través del asiento, Clin se inclinó sobre la cabecera para lamer su mejilla—. ¿Estás listo para quitar el polvo de la ciudad de tu pelaje? —preguntó Candy, palmeando la cabeza del labrador. Él movió la cola y la lamió de nuevo—. Sí, creo que está listo.

Terry gruñó mientras salía del camino.

—Una vez que vea todos esos espacios abiertos, puede que no quiera volver nunca.

Después de que tomó la salida 75 Norte, comenzaron su peregrinaje fuera de la ciudad. El fondo urbano se desvaneció en una mancha borrosa de árboles y pastizales. Cuanto más se acercaban a las montañas, el aire se volvía más fresco girando alrededor de ellos.

Una punzada de nostalgia reverberó a través de Candy mientras conducían por los caminos familiares. Había pasado toda su infancia en las montañas hasta que se había ido a la universidad en Atlanta. Había una gran parte de ella que anhelaba regresar, especialmente cuando se trataba de criar al bebé.

Cuando se acercaban a la propiedad de sus abuelos, se inclinó hacia adelante en su asiento.

—Está bien, vas a girar a la derecha en el buzón negro.

Sorprendido, Terry se giró hacia ella.

—¿Sobre ese camino de grava?

—Sí.

Después de que pasaron alrededor de un par de curvas, llegaron a un campo abierto. Sobre la colina estaba la casa de su abuelo y el granero. Terry se giró hacia ella con los ojos muy abiertos al ver la multitud de autos y personas arremolinándose alrededor.

—¿Toda esta es tu familia?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Por lo general, son alrededor de cincuenta personas o más. En el momento en que el baile campestre comience esta noche, serán cerca de cien. — Miró la expresión escéptica en su rostro—. ¿Estás seguro de que estás en esto?

—Por supuesto, todo estará bien, siempre y cuando nadie quiera patearme el trasero por dejarte embarazada.

Candy se echó a reír.

—La mayor parte de mi familia está bien con el embarazo. Sin embargo, mi abuelo y algunos de mis tíos te pueden hacer pasar un mal rato. —Vaciló antes de dejar caer una bomba sobre él—. Eh, ya que no estamos casados, no pienses en que compartiremos una habitación esta noche.

—¿Disculpa?

Candy hizo una mueca.

—Mis abuelos son muy anticuados. No aprobarán que durmamos en la misma cama si no estamos casados.

—¿A pesar de que estás embarazada de mi hijo?

—Sí.

Exhaló ruidosamente.

—Fue bueno que consiguiera algo antes de irnos. Habría sido un largo, largo fin de semana. —Se rio cuando ella golpeó juguetonamente su brazo con indignación.

—Vamos. Vamos a enfrentar al pelotón de fusilamiento —dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

—Fabuloso —gruñó Terry mientras salía del auto. Sujetó la correa del collar de Clin y dejó que el contoneante labrador saliera del asiento trasero.

Los deliciosos aromas llenaron las fosas nasales de Candy, y su estómago gruñó. Estaba tan agradecida de que sus náuseas hubieran pasado porque no deseaba nada más que un poco del estofado Brunswick de su abuela.

—¿Es barbacoa casera eso que huelo? —preguntó Terry.

—Sí, lo es. Todo será hecho en casa, desde la tarta de manzana hasta el licor.

—Maldición, creo que he muerto e ido al cielo. Bueno, no exactamente en la parte del licor.

Candy se rio.

—Buena suerte con no tener a mis tíos obligándote a beber algunas cervezas artesanales. Ellos querrán que pruebes tu hombría.

Terry abrió su boca para protestar, pero la voz de una mujer lo interrumpió.

—¡Candy! —chilló y aplaudió. Candy ni siquiera tuvo que darse la vuelta para reconocer la voz. Simplemente el sonido de ésta haciendo eco a su alrededor revistió su cuerpo con un grueso manto de amor. Girándose, vio a su abuela dando grandes zancadas hacia ella.

Desde el plateado y esponjoso peinado objeto de burlas, hasta el desgastado delantal de cuadros rojos y blancos que llevaba firmemente atado sobre su vestido, abuelita nunca parecía envejecer o cambiar. Ella era el constante faro durante la tormenta, Candy había sido capaz de contar durante toda su vida con su amor, apoyo y fortaleza.

El rostro de abuelita se iluminó como una bengala el Cuatro de Julio.

—¡Ahí está mi hermosa nena! —exclamó, tirando de Candy en un fuerte abrazo. Apretándola con fuerza, dijo—: Te he extrañado mucho, querida.

—Yo también te extrañé, abuelita.

Ella se apartó y sonrió.

—Vas a tener que empezar a venir más de dos veces al mes. Tu abuelo y yo estamos demasiados solitarios sin ti.

Candy se rio.

—Hablamos todos los días. ¿Es realmente necesario llegar a tanto?

—Sí, lo es. Especialmente cuando el bebé llegue. —Extendió la mano para tocar suavemente el abultado vientre de Candy—. ¡Mira lo grande que te has puesto!

—Ni me lo digas. Ninguna de mis ropas me queda.

—Bueno, considérate afortunada de que no haya empezado a notarse de inmediato. ¡Tu mamá tuvo que usar ropa de maternidad desde el segundo mes en que estuvo embarazada de ti!

Candy sonrió ante el recuerdo de su madre riendo y acerca de cómo ella prácticamente se mostró desde la concepción.

—Así que, ¿cómo te sientes? —preguntó abuelita, arrugando el ceño con preocupación.

—Mejor. Gracias a Dios las náuseas matutinas se detuvieron ahora que ya pasé el primer trimestre. Sabré lo qué voy a tener la siguiente semana. Me haré una ecografía de género adelantada.

El radiante rostro de abuelita se hizo aún más brillante.

—Fantástico. Por supuesto, sigo diciendo que vas a tener un niño.

Candy miró a Terry y sonrió.

—Oírte decir eso haría feliz al padre de Terry. Desde el momento en que lo conocí ha jurado que es un niño.

Abuelita dirigió sus intensos ojos verdes sobre Terry.

—¿Así que este hombre increíblemente guapo y apuesto que has traído contigo debe de ser el Señor Grandchester?

El calor subió por las mejillas de Candy debido los elogios de su abuela y por cómo hizo la presentación.

—Sí, este es Terry. Él es…

—¿El donante de esperma? —preguntó Abuelita.

Terry se rio entre dientes.

—Sí, pero en más de un sentido.

Abuelita se agarró el estómago y se dobló de la risa. Cuando se recuperó, le tendió los brazos a Terry.

—Bueno, ven aquí y dame un abrazo, señor Donante de Esperma.

Candy observó con asombro como Terry voluntariamente abrazaba a abuelita. No podía creer cómo sin ningún esfuerzo ya parecía estar interactuando con su familia, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que se había asustado cuando conoció a sus sobrinos y a Richard.

Palmeando la espalda de Terry, abuelita dijo:

—Estamos muy contentos de tenerte aquí con nosotros durante el fin de semana. Espero que te diviertas.

Él le dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa.

—Gracias, señora. Es un placer estar aquí.

Abuelita movió un dedo hacia él.

—En cuanto a la paternidad del bebé de Candy, hay algo que tengo que decir sobre eso.

Candy se mordió el labio inferior y lanzó una mirada de preocupación entre su abuela y Terry. Su pecho se apretó con miedo por lo que abuelita pudiera decirle. Si se trataba de algo como las anteriores llamadas telefónicas y la primera visita que les había hecho a sus abuelos sobre su embarazo fuera del matrimonio, Terry se iba a llevar una severa reprimenda.

—¿Sí, señora? —preguntó Terry amablemente, pero Candy no pudo evitar notar la forma en que movió la correa de Clin de un lado al otro con nerviosa energía.

—Tener un hijo por su cuenta, sin duda, no es lo que mi esposo o yo queríamos para Candy. Preferiríamos que hubiera encontrado un esposo y después tuviera hijos. —Sacudió la cabeza con tristeza—. En un momento, ella tuvo eso. Pero la vida no ha sido exactamente justa con Candy. Ella se merece toda la felicidad del mundo, y sé que nada la haría más feliz que finalmente se volviera realidad su sueño de ser madre.

Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Candy por el inmenso amor y la verdad que había en las palabras de su abuela. Cuando se atrevió a mirar a Terry, él estaba sonriendo.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo con usted, señora Johnson. Estoy muy agradecido de poder ayudar a que los sueños de Candy se hagan realidad.

Abuelita ahuecó la barbilla de Candy y sonrió.

—Estás sumamente radiante, cielo. Creo que no he visto esa mirada en tus ojos desde antes de que tu madre falleciera.

—Oh, gracias —contestó Candy, sacándose una lágrima.

Abuelita palmeó el brazo de Terry.

—Así que después de todo, solo quiero darte las gracias por hacer tan feliz a Candy, y a la vez también a su familia.

—De nada, señora Johnson.

—Por favor, llámame Pony. —Entonces hizo un ruido de desaprobación al ver a algunas mujeres cargando bandejas de comida hacia el granero—. Dios mío, te vas por un minuto, y la gente se encarga de hacer todo. ¡Mejor me voy a asegurar de que la cena no sea un total desastre!

Una vez que ella estuvo fuera del alcance de su oído, Terry suspiró ruidosamente.

—Bueno, eso ciertamente fue inesperado.

—¿La cálida bienvenida?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, él deslizó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Candy.

—No, no me di cuenta de que sería un héroe por embarazarte. ¿Por lo general en estos lugares ellos no consiguen las escopetas después de que lo estás?

Candy se rio.

—Digamos que sería completamente diferente si fuéramos adolescentes —Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo—. Por supuesto, dudo mucho que el Terry adolescente me hubiera dado incluso la hora del día.

—Nunca se sabe. Habría estado muy interesado en corromperte y robarte tu virtud.

Candy le dio un codazo juguetonamente.

—Entonces mi abuelito y mis tíos te habrían disparado en tu posesión más preciada.

Terry sonrió entre dientes.

—Eso habría sido una tragedia.

—Oh sí, no habrías sido capaz de dejarme embarazada más tarde —reflexionó.

Él presionó los labios contra su oído, lo que la hizo estremecerse.

—O darte alucinantes y múltiples orgasmos.

—¡Terry! —chilló, empujándolo lejos.

Él se rio de su indignación.

—Sin embargo, sabes que tengo razón.

Una voz estruendosa los interrumpió.

—Candy pecas, ¡sube aquí y dame un abrazo!

Ella rodó los ojos pero sonrió muy a su pesar.

—Mientras abuelita pudo haber sido un pedazo de pastel, mi abuelito probablemente va a ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza acerca de todo esto —le dijo a Terry. Lo sintió tensarse un poco mientras la seguía hacia donde un hombre con la cabeza plateada estada de pie con sus jeans desteñidos—. Abuelito, ¿cuándo vas a aprender que estoy demasiado vieja para ese apodo?

Él sonrió.

—Tonterías. ¡Siempre serás mi nenita y mi pequeña Candy pecas!

Candy lo abrazó fuertemente, cerrando los ojos con alegría mientras su aroma familiar a menta y desodorante Old Spice llenaba su nariz.

—Te he echado de menos.

Él empujo sus hombros hacia atrás y arqueó una espesa y plateada ceja hacia ella.

—¡Ya han pasado dos semanas, niña! Estaba a punto de enviar a los chicos a la ciudad para que comprobaran como estabas.

—Lo siento, pero las cosas han estado un poco locas últimamente. —Se dio cuenta de que la mirada de su abuelo ya no estaba centrada en ella. En su lugar, él se quedó mirando burlonamente a Terry—. Oh, abuelito, quiero que conozcas a alguien. —Agarrando la mano de Terry, tiró de él hacia delante. Ante la vista de sus dedos entrelazados, la expresión agradable en el rostro del abuelito se evaporó, muy a su pesar, y fue reemplazada por una disimulada ira. Candy no pudo evitar notar que en la frente de Terry se habían formado gotas de sudor y no por el calor, sino por la intensa mirada del abuelito—. Este es Terry Grandchester. Él es el padre de mi bebé. —Le sonrió a Terry—. Y este es mi abuelo, Charly.

—Gusto en conocerlo, señor —dijo Terry, su voz ligeramente quebrada.

Charly cambió su mordida de tabaco y miró la mano de Terry. De mala gana la sacudió de arriba a abajo.

—Gusto en conocerte.

—¡Candy! —llamó alguien. Cuando ella lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro, su primo Boby la saludó.

—Un segundo. Ya regreso.

**Notitas…**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews a quienes leen anónimamente y a todas las que han colocado la historia en alerta y/o favoritos.. LucyLuz, Laura Grandchester, Sweetpea81572, Conny de G, Rose Grandchester, maria 1972, mixie07, flor.g.8402, lupita 1797, maria1972, Ainafetse3, Ana de G, patmor, AngieArdley, liz1982mx, Eva Mara Hernndez, EdbeLL MaNseN, Gelsie, 31105674, carol jeniffer Grandchester, flor única, Lupita isais, Mey solis, Edeny Grandchester, Azulblue06, marielos81, Giambonne, Jenny Potter Granger, Eunice97, cliosccm, .lemd, , raiza. y Gaby Grandchester.**

**Ely alvarez.. pues yo creo que obligada tampoco, la verdad es que cada uno hacemos lo que queremos y ella lo esta haciendo quiere a Terry y hace lo posible por tenerlo completo, pero no creo que llegue a verdaderos extremos de soportarle todo, oh bueno eso espero jajaja. Oye suertudota con que tu propio arrogante jajajaj, yo también tengo el mío y a partir de las 10am ya no pude tocar la compu pero soy feliz, (aunque no se le parece nadita a mi Terry) jajajaj.**

**Laura Grandchester.. dónde andabas eh? Jajjaa ntc, si estoy de acuerdo contigo, con una vida como la que llevaba Terry es mucho lo que ha conseguido, aunque esperemos que consiga mucho más, como que le diga la palabra con "a", aunque con eso de los masajes yo tampoco me quejaría mucho jajaja, siii siempre hay amigos metiches ajajaja esperemos que Terry siga igual defendiendo su no-relación, hasta de sus amigos, pues si una vez más Terry cedió y pronto hablará con su jefe de su no-compromiso y de su hijo, y sí el ya siente mucho "a" pero sigue sin aceptarlo, y yo insisto pobre Candy, esta sobrecargada de emociones, esperemos que pronto reaccione Terry, ojala que sí amiga que reaccione antes de cometer un error porque yo creo que por mucho que Candy lo "a", no podrá soportar por mucho su indecisión, pues la abuelita lo recibió muy bien, pero el abuelo ups, creo que le espera algo pesado, la niña de las montañas jajaja es genial jajaja, así le decían a una compañera en la secundaria jajaja, sí llevan alrededor de 6 meses ósea que ya van encaminados, y si nuevamente concuerdo contigo, e genial que la haga sentir tan deseada, ya que despierte!**

**Hellen franco.. jajjaa no te preocupes, sé lo que es el que te digan ya vas a termina, ya, te falta mucho jajajaja, yo también prefiero no hacerlo a que este encima de mí (figuradamente), y sí como mí Terry no hay dos lo amo, espero tu comentarios no importa cuando solo no me olvides ehh!, saludos.**

**LizCarter.. jajaja siiiii eso es genial, un rapidito pero bien calientito; me parece que desde hace mucho vivo para envidiarla jajaja.**

**Rose Grandchester.. si amiga la verdad que eso es muy bueno, porque de por si uno se siente fea y luego que tu esposo, novio amigo, amante o todas las anteriores te haga sentir peor, sería horrible, veremos cómo le va con el abuelo parece que no muy bien.**

**Laurita White.. hola, espero que te encuentres mejor de salud; sabes es muy desafortunado lo que te sucedió, y aún más el hecho de que haya tanto hombre sin querer reconocer lo que sienten o simplemente no arriesgarse a sentir mas allá por miedo de perder su independencia, pero sabes amiga ellos son los que se lo pierden, y créeme cuando te digo que va a llegar el chico que valoré lo que eres, no importa que no sea tan sexy físicamente, si lo es en el alma y sobre todo te haga sentir sexy a ti, a mí no me importa que compartas lo que sientes, al contrario agradezco la confianza, perdón si he metido de más mi cuchara, y no te deseo suerte, te deseo todo el éxito para cualquier parte de tu vida, un abrazo y recupérate pronto (por lo menos de salud, sé que lo otro es un proceso)!**

**Eunice97.. Gracias!, sí la verdad que cada vez se les ve más y más comprometidos, aún con un poco de miedo pero hay la llevan, oh a mí igual me encanta Clin lo amo, y créeme cuando te digo que si te encanta pronto en un próximo capítulo lo amarás igual que yo, saludos.**

**Alexa C.. oh sí en verdad que Terry en ocasiones como la de los masajes me roba el aliento, bueno la verdad es que siempre me lo roba jajaja, y como siempre tenias razón hoy capí extra y aquí esta espero que te guste!. Oh casi el doble que mi hija, y supongo por lo de Alexa que tú te llamas igual?**

**Irene.. como siempre gracias a ti por leer y comentar, tu también sabes que me encanta leer sus comentarios, aquí dejo el siguiente, espero que también te guste, saludos!**

**Roseewxw.. aquí lo dejo, espero que te guste, saludos!**

**Hola nuevamente chicas, pasó a dejarles el capi extra por sus hermosos reviews, espero les guste, ya vimos que la abuelita de Terry lo adoró, pero al parecer con el abuelo le va a costar algo, ahora sí nos leemos mañana DLB.**


	27. capítulo 26

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Katie Ashley para fines de entretener.

Está historia puede o no contener vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 26

A regañadientes Terry soltó la mano de Candy. Francamente, quería ser un perfecto marica y correr tras ella. La última cosa en el mundo que quería era quedarse con el viejo. Se movió incómodamente sobre sus pies, limpiando la capa de sudor de su cara con el dorso de la mano.

Charly escupió un chorro de jugo de tabaco.

—¿Así que planeas mantenerte alrededor después de que el bebé haya nacido?

—Sí, señor.

—¿Vas a ayudar durante su crecimiento?

—Bueno, todavía no hemos hablado realmente sobre todo eso. —Como la expresión de Charly se oscureció aún más, Terry rápidamente respondió—: pero voy a intentarlo. Soy honesto.

Los ojos de Charly se estrecharon.

—¿Qué hay de casarte con ella?

Terry sintió como si le hubieran dado una patada en las bolas. Luchó para recuperar el aliento. Mierda, si contesto mal esta pregunta, este tipo en serio va a matarme. Su boca volvió seca, y pasó su lengua por los labios. ¿Es cada vez más oscuro aquí, o me voy a desmayar?

—Hijo, no respondiste mi pregunta. ¿Vas a casarte con mi Candy pecas o no?

—¡Abuelito! —chilló Candy, sus ojos muy abiertos por el horror. Terry jadeó con alivio de que momentáneamente estuviera saliéndose con la suya.

—¿Qué querida? Es una pregunta honesta.

Candy se ruborizó desde sus mejillas hasta el cuello. Incluso sus hombros desnudos se tiñeron de rojo.

—No, no lo es. Terry y yo estamos cómodos con el acuerdo que tenemos. Si nos ponemos de acuerdo para cambiar algo, te lo haremos saber, pero hasta entonces, no queremos sentir ningún tipo de presión, ¿de acuerdo? —Cuando su mirada vaciló hacia Terry para ver si estaba bien con su respuesta, él asintió.

Charly besó la parte superior de la cabeza de Candy.

—Bien, niña. No lo mencionaré de nuevo. —Le dio una última ardiente mirada de disgusto a Terry antes de alejarse.

—Solo está jugando contigo —dijo Candy. Al ver que no respondía, ella se acercó y frotó su brazo—. Realmente no tienes miedo de él, ¿verdad?

Se volvió para mirar a Charly. Rodeado por cuatro de sus nietos, se sentó a tallar un palo. La larga hoja de su cuchillo brillaba a la luz del sol provocando que Terry se estremeciera.

—¡Diablos, sí, lo tengo! Sé que parece tu dulce abuelito, pero el hombre podría terminar conmigo si quisiera, probablemente con sus propias manos. Y estoy seguro de que a tus tíos y primos no les importaría ayudar a que me entierren en una tumba poco profunda.

Las comisuras de los labios de Candy se torcieron.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

Él soltó un bufido.

—Francamente, tengo un poco de miedo de ir a dormir esta noche por temor a que va a entrar en la habitación y cortar mi pene por dejarte embarazada.

—Ahora, ¿eso sería una trágica pérdida?

—Oh, sí, lo sería.

Candy se rio.

—No se trata solo de que yo sea la hija de su única hija o su pequeña nieta, él no es el típico abuelo/paternal que me protege del Lobo Feroz mejor conocidos como "hombres que roban mi virtud" —Su expresión divertida se oscureció—. Está tomando mi embarazo un poco más duro que abuelita porque él está pasado de moda. Siendo diácono de su iglesia, él nunca va a ser capaz de aceptar que voy a traer un hijo "bastardo", por así decirlo, al mundo.

Terry respiró fuerte y entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Él realmente te dijo eso?

—No en esos términos exactos, pero sí.

—Esa es una estúpida manera de pensar acerca de su bisnieto.

—Sí, bueno, tu padre se sentía de la misma manera. ¿Recuerdas que quería darle al bebé su nombre?

—Eso es verdad —cedió Terry.

El repiqueteo de una campana los interrumpió. Terry se dio la vuelta para ver a Pony sosteniendo un viejo cencerro. Ella sonrió.

—¡Todo el mundo! ¡Hora de la cena! —gritó, haciendo un gesto hacia el granero.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó Candy.

—Estoy hambriento. —Él sonrió y pasó el brazo por encima de su hombro—. Esta tarde trabajé bastante sobre el apetito.

Su boca se abrió antes de que ella le diera un codazo en el estómago.

—¡Eres terrible!

—Sabes que me amas —bromeó.

Cuando ella se tensó un poco, sabía que había dicho algo incorrecto. Sus palabras tenían una connotación diferente a la que él pretendía. Rápidamente, se intentó recuperar.

—Quiero decir, cómo no vas a amar a un tonto pervertido que siempre está buscando una insinuación sexual ¿no?

—Exactamente —respondió ella, con una sonrisa.

Terry no podía evitar que mandíbula cayera cuando llegaron al establo. El aspecto rústico exterior era bastante engañoso cuando se trataba de la parte interior. Todos los establos habían sido quitados para dejar una habitación gigante. Había diez o veinte mesas redondas acomodadas con sillas plegables. En el centro de la habitación, un pequeño escenario de madera se levantaba del suelo, donde varios chicos afinaban sus instrumentos.

—Bastante bien, ¿eh? —preguntó Candy.

—No tenía idea de que ustedes lo tomaran tan seriamente.

—Sí. Incluso también hay una pequeña cocina en la parte trasera —Ella se rio de lo que él suponía eran sus expresiones de desconcierto—. Con la extensa gran familia que tengo, necesitábamos un lugar donde todos pudiéramos estar juntos.

—Jesús, yo no creo siquiera conocer a tanta gente, y mucho menos estar emparentado con ellos —reflexionó, mientras lo conducía hacia la mesa de la comida.

—Confía en mí, para el final de la noche, te van a considerar de la familia. Me gusta pensar que nosotros somos como la familia en Mi Gran Boda Griega, excepto que somos del sur.

Terry no estaba seguro de si eso era realmente una cosa tan mala. Todo el mundo había sido tan acogedor y amable con él, incluso siendo técnicamente el imbécil que había embarazado a Candy y no se casó con ella.

Después de llenar los platos repletos de barbacoa con deliciosas salsas, Candy lo llevó a una mesa vacía. Cuando él mordió su sándwich, gimió.

—Oh. Mi. Dios. ¡Esto es delicioso!

Candy sonrió.

—La salsa es una receta propia de abuelita.

—¿En serio? Ella realmente podría embotellarla y venderla. Es diez veces mejor que la mayoría de lo que hay en los sitios de barbacoa en Atlanta.

—Vas a tener que decírselo. Le alegrarías su día.

—Estaré feliz de decirle.

Un anciano arrastrando los pies se acercó a la mesa.

—¿Está ocupado este asiento, Candy?

—No, tío Pete. Lo estábamos apartando solo para ti y tía Mery.

Pete sonrió a Candy antes de darle un abrazo. Terry no podía dejar de deleitarse con el efecto que parecía tener con todo el mundo aquí. Ella siempre era encantadora con todos en Atlanta, pero había algo casi angelical de ella aquí.

Más personas se congregaron en el interior del granero, y la banda comenzó a tocar. Terry ya se había despachado su segundo plato de barbacoa y se estaba debatiendo si tomar un tercero cuando Charly se acercó hasta él. Terry miró con recelo el vaso de cerveza en la mano de Charly que estaba lleno de un líquido claro.

—¿Has tomado algunas cervezas caseras, Chico de Ciudad? —le preguntó.

—Abuelito, su nombre es Terry —siseó Candy.

—Disculpa. ¿Has tomado alguna cerveza casera, Terry?

—No señor, creo que no.

Charly extendió el frasco.

—¿Por qué no pruebas un poco?

—¿Es una pregunta capciosa, señor?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Terry contuvo su entrecortada respiración antes de hablar.

—Bueno, es solo que Candy me habló de que usted es un hombre muy religioso, así que no puedo imaginar que usted beba demasiado. Y si acepto, usted puede pensar que soy un borracho que no merece salir con su nieta. Por otro lado, si disfruta tomar una copa de vez en cuando y me niego, entonces me va a considerar un afeminado Chico de Ciudad. ¿Correcto?

Charly miró a Terry hacia abajo. Finalmente, una amplia sonrisa estalló en su cara. Él golpeó a Terry cordialmente sobre la espalda.

—Me gusta tu forma de pensar. —Sin quitar su mirada de Terry, llevó el vaso a sus labios y bebió un largo trago—. Un pequeño sorbo de alcohol no hace daño a nadie.

Terry se rio mientras tomaba el licor destilado de Charly. En el momento en que el líquido entró en su boca, ardió como un río de fuego tormentoso en la garganta y en el estómago. Mientras Charly le observaba expectante, hizo todo lo posible para luchar contra sus ojos llorosos y el impulso de ahogarse y sofocarse.

—Buen material —respondió, reuniendo la voz más viril que pudo. Rápidamente le pasó nuevamente el vaso antes de que él pudiera esperar que bebiera más.

Con una sonrisa, Charly se volvió hacia Candy.

—Tal vez él sea un buen material después de todo, Candy pecas.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos al momento en que Charly se alejaba.

—No puedo creer que hayas logrado ganarle, especialmente tan rápido. A Anthony le tomó años de veinticuatro horas los siete días de la semana no conseguir una mirada de muerte, y nos habíamos conocido unos a otros de toda la vida.

Terry le sonrió.

—Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, no puedo creer que hayas dudado de mi capacidad para cautivar a tu abuelo. —Se inclinó y le susurró al oído—: No nos olvidemos de todas las veces que he conseguido cautivarte.

Juguetonamente, ella lo empujó hacia atrás.

—Pareces olvidar la primera vez que trataste de jugar conmigo tu Mercadotecnia McDreamy en la fiesta de Navidad, y te dije absoluta y totalmente que no.

Terry se rio entre dientes.

—Es verdad. El peor rechazo de mi vida.

—Lo dudo.

—Confía en mí, nena. Lo fue.

Ella no pudo ocultar la sorpresa en su rostro. Para cambiar de tema, ella dijo:

—¿Irías a conseguirnos algo de postre?

Él arqueó las cejas.

—¿Sigues con hambre?

Ella se echó a reír.

—Lo dice el hombre que se comió dos platos de barbacoa cuando yo me comí uno.

—Muy bien. Iré a conseguirte algo dulce.

Ella lo besó en la mejilla.

—El bebé y yo te damos las gracias por ello.

—Sí, sí. ¿Usarás esa cosa del embarazo cada vez que quieras algo que valga la pena, no?

—Demonios si —respondió ella.

Riéndose, él se levantó de su silla.

—¿Hay algo en específico que te guste?

—¿Tal vez una pequeña muestra de todos?

Él le dio un mini saludo.

—Sí, señora.

Después de colocar casi todos los postres, Terry comenzó a volver a la mesa con dos platos llenos hasta el borde. Cuando llegó allí, Candy sostenía en sus brazos a una pequeña bebé mientras estaba charlando con una joven pareja.

—Oh, Terry, estos son mis primos Sandra y Mark. —Ella echó un vistazo al bebé en sus brazos y una amplia sonrisa se extendió en su rostro—. Y esta es mi tocaya, Candy Kate.

—Estás bromeando.

Sandra sonrió.

—Bueno, Candice Katherine era el nombre de nuestra bisabuela, pero no podía imaginar a una persona más dulce después de Candy, para nombrar a mi bebé.

—Ni yo —respondió Terry, guiñándole un ojo a Candy.

—Vamos, cariño, es mejor ir a buscar un plato antes de que toda la comida se haya acabado —sugirió Mark.

Cuando Sandra se acercó por la bebé, Candy negó con la cabeza.

—Puedo cuidarla mientras ustedes comen.

—¿En serio?

—Por supuesto. Será una buena práctica.

Marc se rio entre dientes.

—Guau, no creo que hayamos tenido una comida sin la bebé en las seis semanas desde que nació Candy Kate.

—Gracias, Candy —contestó Sandra.

Terry llegó al lado de Candy cuando Mark y Sandra se alejaron. Su apetito parecía haberse evaporado con la presencia de la bebé. Así que empezó a comer los postres de su plato al mismo tiempo que Candy arrullaba a la bebé.

—¿No es hermosa? —preguntó.

Terry recorrió sus ojos sobre la pequeña envuelta en rosa de pies a cabeza.

—Es casi tan hermosa como su tocaya.

Candy se echó a reír.

—¿No eres tú el encantador?

Cuando él se sobrecargó con el azúcar, apartó el plato. Candy se inclinó, sosteniendo a la bebé junto a él.

—¿Quieres sostenerla un momento?

—¿Para que puedas comer?

—No, yo solo pensé que te gustaría estar cerca de una bebecita al menos una vez. Solo tienes sobrinos más jóvenes.

Terry miró con cautela a Candy Kate. Ella era tan pequeña y frágil en comparación con el grueso vaso de cerveza. Tenía miedo de que la pudiera romper de alguna manera.

—En serio, Candy, yo no sé nada acerca de las niñas.

—Y tenemos la misma probabilidad de poder tener una niña. —Entonces le entregó a Candy Kate. A regañadientes, la acomodó en el hueco de su brazo. Sus ojos se abrieron, y ella lo miró a los ojos. Su rostro comenzó a arrugarse, y parecía que de un momento a otro iba a gritar.

—¡Mierda! ¡La he molestado! —gimió Terry.

Candy se echó a reír.

—No, no lo has hecho. Solo mécela un poco y ponle su chupón.

Terry buscó a tientas en el babero donde se conectaba con el chupón. Cuando Candy Kate abrió la boca para gritar, él se lo metió. Inmediatamente, ella empezó a chuparlo y se calmó. Él balanceó sus brazos de un lado al otro, y en pocos minutos, sus ojos se volvieron pesados. Cuando estuvo dormida, Terry miró a Candy. No podía luchar contra la sonrisa de orgullo que se extendió en su rostro.

—Eres innato —respondió Candy.

—Yo no sé nada acerca de eso.

Mark y Sandra volvieron a la mesa con su comida.

—Me alegro por ti, amigo. Ya sabes, preparándote para el futuro —dijo Mark, señalando a Candy Kate en los brazos de Terry—. Yo casi no había estado cerca de un niño antes de tener al mío.

—Bueno, tengo la suerte de tener un montón de sobrinas y sobrinos. — Movió a Candy Kate en sus brazos—. Y por ellos, sé tanto sobre pañales sucios que estoy muy seguro de que el de ella está empapado.

Mark se quejó.

—Fabuloso.

Candy se levantó de su silla.

—No, no. Iré a cambiarla. —Terry le dio felizmente a la bebé antes de mirar hacia abajo para ver si también estaba mojado.

Sandra le entregó a Candy el bolso de pañales con una sonrisa.

—Eres la mejor, prima.

—No hay problema.

Mientras Terry veía a Candy irse, una penetrante sonrisa resonó en su oído.

—Oye, guapo, soy Daisy ¿Quieres bailar?

Terry se dio la vuelta para ver a la chica, una muy hermosa, pero que parecía adolescente, sonriéndole.

—Eh, no lo creo.

Sus labios color rubí se fruncieron en un mohín.

—¿Por qué no?

—Primero que nada, estoy aquí con Candy, y segundo, creo que soy un poco viejo para ti.

—Tengo diecinueve. Además, Candy es mi prima, a ella no le importará.

Terry luchó contra el impulso de decir: "¡Por supuesto que le importara!" Incluso embarazada, Candy tenía suficiente fuerza para golpear a Daisy hasta el próximo martes por coquetear con él. Con un suspiro de exasperación, levantó sus manos.

—Mira, es muy amable de tu parte preguntar, pero en verdad, tengo que decir que no.

Candy escogió ese momento para volver con la bebé. Los examinó a los dos antes de hablar.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Yo quería bailar con Terry, pero él no quiere —admitió Daisy.

Terry apretó los dientes.

—Y yo claramente le expliqué que estaba aquí contigo.

—Un poco de baile no hará daño —dijo Candy, luego volteo la cabeza hacia él, dándole una sonrisa asquerosamente dulce—. No me importa, si a ti no te importa.

Oh no, ella simplemente lo había vendido a su prima cachonda. Él sabía que ella debía tener algún motivo para hacer esto. Era una manera de clavarle las uñas por no hacerlos una pareja oficial, para demostrar que él estaba más que disponible o algo así. Era eso o simplemente estaba siendo muy paranoico sobre sus motivos.

—Bien —murmuró, al mismo tiempo que Daisy lo jalaba de la mano y lo arrastraba a la pista de baile. Por suerte, era una canción movida, por lo que no se vería obligado a acercarse mucho a ella. Él no tenía idea de cómo bailar esa clase de música, y por la mirada divertida que irradiaba el rostro de Candy, sabía que estaba haciendo el ridículo. Terry iba a tener su revancha por esto así fuera lo último que hiciera.

Cuando terminó el baile, él forzó una sonrisa.

—Gracias, Daisy.

—Cuando quieras, guapo —respondió, dándole una nalgada. Ella le dio un guiño antes de irse con su pandilla de chicas en la esquina.

—¿Qué diablos? —murmuró en voz baja.

—¿Preparado para otro baile, semental? —preguntó Candy.

—Considerando que tu prima acaba de golpear mi trasero, no estoy realmente seguro de ello.

Candy se rio.

—Oh, ¿por favor? Quiero bailar con mi hombre.

La música cambio de movida a una balada dulce. Terry a regañadientes dejó que Candy envolviera sus brazos alrededor de él.

—Lo siento si te molestaste —dijo, mirándolo.

Terry soltó un bufido.

—Lo que sea. Simplemente no puedo creer que me hayas emparejado de esa manera con ella. Pensé que habría una pelea de gatas cuando nos viste hablando.

Candy rodó los ojos.

—No soy tan celosa.

—¿En serio?

Ella sonrió.

—Además, cuando estaba cambiando a Candy Kate, escuché a algunas chicas diciendo que habían apostado con Daisy que ella no tendría las pelotas para bailar contigo. Pensé que debía dejarla ganar a lo grande.

Terry echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una risita.

—No puedo creer que hayan hecho eso.

—Eres un hombre mayor bien parecido, ¿por qué no lo harían? —Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él con más fuerza—. Antes, incluso hasta yo podría haber puesto dinero para bailar contigo.

Sus labios acariciaron su cuello.

—Nena, soy tuyo gratis en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar.

—Uhm, tomaré en serio esas palabras —respondió.

Después de bailar otra canción lenta, regresaron a sus asientos ya que la banda se tomaría un descanso. El cantante, que Candy había presentado como Sam, tomó el micrófono.

—Solo quiero tomar un segundo mientras mis amigos y familia están aquí para hacer un gran anuncio. Ayer, le pedí a Millie, el amor de mi vida, que se casara conmigo, ¡y dijo que sí! —dijo Sam.

Mientras la multitud estallaba en aplausos y silbidos, Terry sintió a Candy tensarse a su lado. Aunque ella tenía una radiante sonrisa en su cara, él podía decir que el compromiso de su primo la molestaba. No tardó mucho en entender por qué. Él sabía que a pesar de que ella estaba encantada por el bebé, todavía quería lo que Millie tenía, amor, compromiso y un brillante diamante en su dedo. Terry se preguntó si él era el hombre que podía darle eso a Candy o si solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo pensando que podía.

—Ahora, me gustaría tomar un descanso durante unos minutos y bailar con mi hermosa prometida. —Su mirada buscó entre la multitud hasta que dio con su mesa—. Candy, ¿Harías los honores?

Si Candy se había tensado antes, ahora estaba completamente rígida ante la perspectiva de cantar.

—¡No, no, no! No he cantado en mucho tiempo.

—Eso no es cierto. Tú nos sorprendiste a John y a mí con tus dotes vocales hace unos meses —argumentó Terry.

Candy le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—¡Creo que hay demasiada diferencia en cantarle a un bebé para que duerma en la intimidad de mi propio cuarto, que cantar en un lugar lleno de gente! —siseó entre dientes. Luego sacudió la cabeza hacia Sam—. Realmente no podría.

Una rubia alta y de piernas largas llegó corriendo detrás de ellos. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Terry se diera cuenta de que era Millie.

—¡Oh, por favor, Candy canta Cowboy Take Me Away! Cantabas eso la noche en que Sam y yo nos conocimos.

Terry acercó sus labios al oído de Candy.

—Adelante. Sabes que podrías dejarlos boquiabiertos hasta cuando cantas en la ducha.

Ella se volteó para mirarlo, su boca formaba una perfecta "o" por la sorpresa.

—¿En verdad?

El asintió con la cabeza.

—Está bien, está bien. Lo haré.

Otros aplausos salieron a través de la multitud cuando Candy se levantó de su asiento. Mientras subía al escenario, Terry se inclinó hacia adelante en su silla. Él realmente no podía esperar para ver su presentación. La mano temblorosa de Candy tomó el micrófono del soporte. Se aclaró la garganta un par de veces antes de hablar.

—Creo que todos ustedes saben que no he cantado profesionalmente en dos años, así que tienen que creerme cuando digo que solo el amor puro y verdadero pudo subirme a este escenario. Es el amor que siento por Sam, que con los años ha sido como un hermano para mí, y es el amor entre él y su dulce y hermosa prometida, que me hace capaz de cantar esta canción. —Su mirada fue de Sam y a Millie que ya estaban envueltos en los brazos del otro, esperando expectantes a que cantara—. Esto es para ustedes.

El arco de un violín, junto con dos guitarras resonó en el lugar. Terry vio el nerviosismo de Candy desvanecerse en el momento en el que escuchó esos acordes familiares. La sala llena de gente se desvaneció, y para Terry, se convirtió en solo ellos dos. Con los ojos cerrados, dejó que su voz aterciopelada lo inundara. No le importaba si la letra era sobre un vaquero que se llevaba a una mujer lejos de la gran ciudad hasta los espacios abiertos del país. Él solo se centró en el inmenso orgullo que sentía al escuchar su actuación. Cuando terminó, los aplausos y los gritos rugieron a través de la habitación, tan fuerte que punzaban en los oídos de Terry. Candy se ruborizó de un rojo profundo, pero tenía una sonrisa brillante en la cara. Ella hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Gracias —murmuró.

—¡Ahora canta Sweet Dreams, Candy pecas! —gritó Charly. Candy sacudió la cabeza con furia mientras ponía el micrófono en el soporte.

—No, abuelito, he cantado lo suficiente por una noche.

Charly pisoteó fuertemente el suelo de aserrín.

—¡Candice Katherine White, tu abuelo quiere escuchar algo de Patsy Cline , así que canta Sweet Dreams !

Terry no pudo evitar reírse por el enfrentamiento entre Candy y su abuelo.

—Oh, oh. Candy, te está llamando por tu nombre completo. Será mejor que hagas lo que dice el hombre —dijo.

Ella le lanzó una mirada asesina antes de volverse hacia sus primos.

—Asumo que ustedes recuerdan Sweet Dreams.

Sam, quien ya había subido al escenario, levantó las manos.

—Oh no, esto es en a capela, primita.

Apuntándolos con el dedo, Candy dijo:

—¡Solo quiero que sepan que voy a hacerles daño a todos y cada uno de ustedes por esto!

Los chicos se rieron de buena manera mientras bajaban del escenario. Candy se volteó hacia la multitud y señaló con el dedo a Terry.

—Eso va para ti también.

Sonrió.

—Con mucho gusto tomaré lo que quieras hacerme. Ahora haz feliz a tu abuelo y canta.

Cuando Terry miró a Charly, asintió con la cabeza y sonrió hacia él. Tal vez realmente estaba desubicado… o por lo menos su polla lo estaba. Se recostó en su silla y centró su atención en Candy.

En el momento en que Candy comenzó a cantar la vieja canción country, un silencio se apoderó del lugar. Si ella estuvo bien con Cowboy Take Me Away, ella estaba bateando esto fuera del parque como un gran Slam. Cerrando sus ojos, cantó la letra con tanto sentimiento y emoción que Terry se dio cuenta de las lágrimas de los ojos de varias personas.

El disfrute de Terry comenzó a desvanecerse cuando Candy llegó al segundo verso. Un inquietante adolorido calor entró en su voz mientras cantaba la canción de Patsy sobre nunca usar el anillo de su amado mientras él no correspondiera su amor. Su pecho se apretó de lo mucho que la canción se relacionaba con él y Candy. Se preguntó si ella había tenido dulces sueños sobre una vida con él, una que podría nunca hacerse realidad.

Los estruendosos aplausos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, Candy había terminado de cantar y ahora la multitud estaba de pie aplaudiéndole. Ella se sonrojó y sonrió.

—Gracias —murmuró en el micrófono.

Sam y sus otros primos se unieron a Candy de vuelta en el escenario. Cada uno la abrazó y la besó antes de recoger sus instrumentos. Empezaron a tocar una canción mientras ella se acercaba a él.

—¿Qué te ha parecido? —preguntó sin aliento.

—Absolutamente increíble.

Candy sonrió ante sus elogios.

—¿En serio?

El asintió con la cabeza.

—Fuiste impresionante cuando le cantaste a John, pero joder… fuiste tan buena como una American Idol.

Ella se rio y lo besó en la mejilla.

—Gracias. —Después de ver a las parejas en la pista de baile, se volteó hacia él con una mirada suplicante—. ¿Quieres bailar de nuevo?

Él gimió.

—Si tenemos que hacerlo.

…

Eran más de las once en el momento en que el último invitado se fue. Gratamente agotado, Terry se arrastró por la ladera hasta la casa. Después de agarrar sus maletas del auto, se unió a Candy mientras seguían a Charly y a Pony.

—Ahora, Terry, vas a dormir aquí —dijo Pony, señalando un dormitorio.

Dejó caer su maleta en la puerta. No le llevó mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de que su dormitorio estaba al lado del de Charly y Pony. Era una forma de mantenerlo en control. Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Parece acogedor. Gracias.

—Candy, tú vas a dormir en el antiguo cuarto de tu madre. —Entonces Charly miró fijamente a Terry—. Justo por el pasillo de nosotros.

Terry cambió una risa por tos. Era absurdo que él y Candy que estaban en sus treintas, fueran tratados como adolescentes.

—Entonces ahora supongo que debería decir buenas noches —dijo. Envolviendo sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Candy, la atrajo hacia él—. Dulces sueños, Candy.

Y aunque él sabía que a Charly no le gustaría, le dio a Candy un beso en los labios.

Ella le sonrió antes de decir buenas noches a sus abuelos. Con un saludo final, continuó por el pasillo.

De mala gana, entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta.

**Notitas…**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews a quienes leen anónimamente y a todas las que han colocado la historia en alerta y/o favoritos.. LucyLuz, Laura Grandchester, Sweetpea81572, Conny de G, Rose Grandchester, maria 1972, mixie07, flor.g.8402, lupita 1797, maria1972, Ainafetse3, Ana de G, patmor, AngieArdley, liz1982mx, Eva Mara Hernndez, EdbeLL MaNseN, Gelsie, 31105674, carol jeniffer Grandchester, flor única, Lupita isais, Mey solis, Edeny Grandchester, Azulblue06, marielos81, Giambonne, Jenny Potter Granger, Eunice97, cliosccm, .lemd, , raiza. y Gaby Grandchester.**

**Dulce lu.. jajaja sí me parece que Candy guardará esas botas de por vida jejje, pues sí hasta ahorita Terry muy bien, solo nos falta el anillo, esperemos que pronto, la verdad es que es genial verlo nervioso y sin saber que contestarle al abuelo y si Pony es un amor, saludos.**

**Lupita1797.. jajaja claro, es muy difícil cuando conoces a la familia de tu pareja, pero pues no le fue tan mal.**

**Rose Grandchester.. me parece que es mas un tesoro para Candy jajaja, pues no llegaron a tanto, yo creo que porque Candy llego a tiempo, pero si que Terry se paniqueó.**

**Alexa C.. ****sí la verdad es que amo a Clin, sigue mas a Candy porque lo consiente mas jijiij, sí pobre Terry ahora si los nervios le ganaron, lástima que llegó Candy y el abuelo ya no lo presionó mas jajajaja; oh claro ya lo veo vamos por el siguiente extra jajja, pues déjame decirte que me encanta su nombre, muchas gracias por los saludos, igual para ti y tu nena.**

**LizCarter.. sí la verdad es que es genial contar con ese apoyo y el de tus amigos, pues como ves estuvo a punto de leérsela pero lo salvo Candy, jajaja.**

**Ely alvarez.. jajaja síii , mira la verdad es que si no me dijera nada, yo me la pasaría feliz de la vida leyendo sin parar, así que en parte se lo agradezco jajaja. Que bien que te gustan todos los capís, aquí uno más, saludos.**

**Irene.. pues gracias a Candy no le fue tan mal, ahora si que fue salvado por la campana jaajaj. Gracias a ustedes por todos sus reviews, me encanta leerlos.**

**Ingrid quintulen.. hola! bienvenida, que bueno que te gusta la historia, gracias por leer y por tomarte la molestia de comentar, saludos para ti también de México.**

**Edeny Grandchester.. jajaja pues ni tan pobre, la verdad es que lo recibieron bien, solo el abuelito, pero pues con justa razón jajaja.**

**Luz rico.. pues yo creo que no lo quiere aceptar, porque ya se ha dado cuenta que lo mueve, que la extraña, y ya hasta a ve como futura mamá y todo, es miedo a dejar su vida pero esperemos no tarde, oh en verdad te digo que si llegará ese momento, aún falta un poquito pero llegará. Saludos.**

**Eunice97.. esperemos que sí, y esto les sirva para ya por fin reconocer sus sentimientos ante el otro, pues sí la abuela es un amor, y como vemos en este capí no le costo tanto como esperábamos ganarse al abuelo.**

**Conny de G. hola! ya te extrañaba, pero como les he comentado no te preocupes por los reviews, en verdad yo entiendo y sí lo que te trae apurada es tu familia o algo para tu bien, pues qué bueno esperemos que resulte súper!. Sí la verdad que en eso me identifico con Candy yo tengo una familia muy numerosa y la fiestas pfff las tengo que hacer prácticamente familiares porque no cabe nadie más jajaja, pues no se la pusieron muy difícil a Terry (bueno sin contar que dormirá solo jajaja), ahora a ver que hacen estos dos. Saludos para ti también, y sí gracias a Dios estoy muy bien gracias, espero tú también.**

**Lupita Isais.. Concuerdo contigo totalmente, son la mejor pareja de todos los tiempos, y pues ni tan difícil ya prácticamente también se ganó al abuelo, ahora yo ya quiero que se digan la palabra con "a", me urge que se amen con locura jajajja, saludos.**

**Buenos días chicas… aquí les dejo el siguientes, espero que les guste, que tal Candy cantando y todo, y al parecer el abuelito ya está también en manos de Terry, esperemos que por fin se decida esto urge jajaja. Saludos, buen día y que DLB.**


	28. capítulo 27

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Katie Ashley para fines de entretener.

Está historia puede o no contener vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 27

Candy sentía que estaba haciendo algo realmente ilícito mientras andaba de puntillas pasando el dormitorio de sus abuelos hacia el de Terry. Su mano temblorosa lentamente

giró la perilla, y dio un suspiro de alivio al encontrarla abierta. Lentamente la abrió, tratando de no dejar que el fuerte crujido resonara por el pasillo. Lamentó el hecho de que no se le había ocurrido agarrar el aceite de debajo del fregadero de la cocina.

Candy encontró a Terry apoyado en la cama con papeles multicolores esparcidos sobre la colcha hecha a mano. Clin estaba recostado a su lado. Ante la vista de ella, las cejas de Terry se alzaron hasta desaparecer en la línea de su cabello.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —le siseó.

Con un dedo, cerró la puerta detrás de ella antes de responder. Cuando se volteó ella le sonrió.

—Quería verte.

Terry rodó sus ojos.

—Jesús, Candy, justo cuando creo que mi polla está a salvo de la ira de tu abuelo, te escabulles aquí.

Ella sonrió mientras se dirigía hacia la cama.

—Oh vamos. Sabes que él no va hacer algo así.

—No albergo muchas esperanzas. —Sus ojos vagaron sobre el camisón transparente de ella—. ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?

—¿No te das cuenta? ¡Quiero ese caliente cuerpo tuyo… con tantas ganas! —Se burló.

Él gruñó.

—No me tortures diciendo cosas como esa.

—En realidad, creo que te va a gustar ir a nadar a medianoche.

—¿En serio?

Candy asintió.

—El estanque está justo debajo de la casa.

—¿Es seguro?

—Claro, ahí es donde aprendí a nadar. —Empujando la rodilla de él con su codo, dijo—: Por supuesto, no fui toda una Campeona Estatal de Natación, ¿así que… qué se yo?

Terry negó con la cabeza mientras tiraba de la manta.

—Ahí va otra vez esa boca tuya.

Candy se rio.

—Así que supongo que eso significa ¿qué estás dispuesto?

—Sí, sí. Lo estoy —respondió Terry, entrando en sus zapatos de tenis.

Salieron sigilosamente por el pasillo. Terry pisó una de las tablas del suelo que crujía, y ambos se congelaron. Cuando Charly no llegó rápidamente hacia el pasillo con su escopeta, continuaron de puntillas hacia la sala de estar. Candy agarró una linterna de la mesa al lado de la puerta mientras que Terry desbloqueaba el cerrojo.

Una vez que salieron del porche, se apresuraron por las escaleras y hacia el camino de grava que serpenteaba detrás de la casa. Apenas necesitaban de la linterna con la brillante luna llena iluminando su camino. Cuando llegaron al largo muelle, ambos estaban sin aliento.

Terry se inclinó y apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas. Una vez que hubo recuperado el aliento, levantó su cabeza y miró los alrededores.

—Maldita sea, esto es muy hermoso.

—Toda esta zona es como el lugar más mágico del mundo —respondió Candy, jadeante. Acercándose a él, ella le dio su mejor sonrisa tímida—. Sabes que no he nadado desnuda con un chico en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Él sonrió.

—¿No?

Candy negó con la cabeza. Ella se quitó totalmente el camisón, dejándola completamente desnuda a la luz de la luna.

Un lastimero ruido estalló de la garganta de Terry.

—Joder, ¿todo este tiempo no llevabas ropa interior?

—No.

—¡Entonces te debería de haber violado en el dormitorio!

Ella se rio mientras Terry procedía a arrancarse la camiseta y los calzoncillos a una velocidad récord. Cuando la alcanzó, ella retrocedió.

—Dije bañarnos desnudos, no profanar el estanque de mis abuelos teniendo sexo.

Sus manos recorrieron sus desnudas caderas, atrayendo la atención de Candy hacia su erección.

—¿De verdad crees que arrastré mi culo aquí afuera solo para nadar a medianoche?

—No sé lo que podrías haber pensado, pero eso no es lo que está sucediendo.

—Sí, eso ya lo veremos.

—Supongo que tendrás que atraparme en primer lugar —bromeó antes de saltar del muelle.

Mientras ella se sumergía en las profundidades, el agua helada pinchó sobre su cuerpo como diminutas agujas. No tenía idea de que estaría tan fría a finales del verano. Por lo general, era tibia como el agua de baño.

Cuando Candy volvió hacia la superficie, luchó contra el castañeo de sus dientes. Ella se giró ante el sonido de chapoteos detrás de ella. Incluso en la oscuridad, pudo ver el resplandor en los ojos de Terry.

—Creo que voy a atraparte. —Ella se rio cuando él cerró la distancia entre ellos con dos fluidas brazadas.

En vez de luchar contra él, alegremente dejó que Terry la tirara contra su pecho.

—¡Te agarré! —le dijo.

Ella hizo un puchero.

—No es una pelea justa, teniendo en cuenta que yo estoy embarazada y eres un buen nadador.

—Es cierto, muy cierto. ¿Qué clase de hombre sería aprovechándome de la mamá de mi bebé? Ahora me comportaré, y pasaremos un buen rato nadando.

Arqueó sus cejas, sorprendida.

—¿En serio?

Él le dio una sonrisa lobuna.

—¡Bueno, también está el hecho de que esta agua fría no está haciendo nada por mi erección!

—Entonces, supongo que después de nuestro nado, tendremos que llegar a tierra por algo de acción.

**Notitas…**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews a quienes leen anónimamente y a todas las que han colocado la historia en alerta y/o favoritos.. LucyLuz, Laura Grandchester, Sweetpea81572, Conny de G, Rose Grandchester, maria 1972, mixie07, flor.g.8402, lupita 1797, maria1972, Ainafetse3, Ana de G, patmor, AngieArdley, liz1982mx, Eva Mara Hernndez, EdbeLL MaNseN, Gelsie, 31105674, carol jeniffer Grandchester, flor única, Lupita isais, Mey solis, Edeny Grandchester, Azulblue06, marielos81, Giambonne, Jenny Potter Granger, Eunice97, cliosccm, .lemd, , raiza. , Gaby Grandchester y Sakurai Alighieri**

**LizCarter.. que te puedo decir, en verdad hay muchos hombres así, tan inseguros de comprometerse, pero en fin esperemos reaccione.**

**Lupita1797.. no, la verdad es que no se puede quejar, y menos ahora que Candy le dará su recompensa jiji.**

**Rose Grandchester.. pues mira que Candy ya resolvió lo de las habitaciones, jajaja esperemos que no los cachen, pues sí Terry ya está más comprometido solo le falta un empujoncito.**

**Dulce lu.. jajaja si es adorable, y pues ya conquisto a toda la familia, y como ves Candy ya solucionó lo de las habitaciones, aunque a Terry le da miedo jajaja, saludos.**

**Irene.. sí, ya se ganó a la familia, aunque como vemos en este capi le sigue teniendo miedo al abuelo, esperemos no los cachen jajaja. Sí amiga son tres libros y este aun es el segundo, faltan pocos capís para terminar.**

**Laura grandchester.. jajaja ya somos dos, estoy para servir jaajaja, pues aún le tiene miedo al abuelo, sigue cuidando sus partes importantes jajaja, tienes razón por lo menos es sincero con él mismo, pero ya quiero que reaccioneeee, Jajajaja que bueno que apoyas la causa de presionarme jajaja, lo siento mi hija enfermo y ya no pude, y pues no, solo le atinaron a medias, así que ya veremos cómo arreglamos lo de los capís, pronto sabrán que pasa ya falta menos. **

**Muchas gracias, que bueno que te han gustado todas las historias, tal vez lo de los reviews es porque son más cortas, no lo sé, pero agradezco mucho tu opinión, y todo el ánimo brindado. Saludos Laura, este es muuuuuy corto, espero aun así te guste.**

**Ingrid quintulen.. hola, me da mucho gusto saber que te agrada la historia, gracias por seguir comentando, aquí dejo el siguientes espero te guste.**

** .31105674.. sí, que bueno que te agrada, saludos.**

**Conny d G.. me da gusto saber que todo está bien, que Dios te siga bendiciendo.**

**Pues tal como dices ya lo aman jajaja bueno por lo menos le cae bien, pue Candy ya solucionó lo de las habitaciones separadas, ahora a ver si el abuelo no tiene detector de movimiento jajaja, veremos qué pasa el domingo. Saludos para ti también, gracias por los deseos.**

**Norma rodriguez.. jajjaa ya hora podemos ver poque, Candy se salta las reglas, por eso la tienen vigiladita jajaja, saludos.**

**Maria De Jesus LH.. de nada, que bueno que te siga gustando y que sigas por aquí.**

**Hellen franco.. pues ya la libró, por lo menos del baile y todo, y pues me parece que no va a dormir mucho jajaja, saludos.**

**Alexa C.. jajaja pues no es tan valiente le tiene miedo al abuelito jajaja lo amo!, y pues no hubo necesidad de que Terry se colara, lo hizo la valiente de Candy, saludos, para ustedes también, espero estén súper bien, sí ya falta poco para el fin de este libro, aunque aún falta el otro eh! Espero lo sigas igual que este jajajaja pobre Laura, ya está cooperando con los reviews, no te estreses amiga. Lamento no haber subido ayer mi nena se enfermó y no me fue posible, una disculpa.**

**Lucy Luz.. amiga! Que bueno que andas por aquí, no te preocupes, tú tómalo con calma, espero que te esté yendo súper bien en el trabajo, también tqm, ya estoy mucho mejor muchas gracias, un abrazo.**

**Luz rico.. jajaja sí Candy también tiene una familia muy peculiar, que tal apoyando a la prima para que gane la apuesta, jajajaja, me agrada saber que te sigue gustando la historia, gracias por comentar, saludos.**

**Edeny grandchester.. ojala, como que ya se está tardando, digo ya sabe lo que siente pero aún no lo reconoce asssh jajaja, saludos.**

**Normis rosas.. ojala que sí amiga, como que esta entre que quiere y no quiere, esperemos que ya se decida, saludos.**

**Guest.. sí, ya está mas que enamorado pero no lo reconoce, necesita un sape jajaja, aquí dejo el siguiente, ojala dejaras tu nombre.**

**Ely alvarez.. que bueno que te gustó, este es muuuy corto pero emocionante jajaja espero te guste, lamento no haber subido ayer pero mi nena se enfermó y entre el médico y sus malestares no me fue posible, lo siento.**

**For.g.8402.. sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo, ya es necesario que le diga a Candy lo que siente, esperemos que lo haga pronto, o igual como dices cuando nazca el bebé dará el paso, a ver que pasa, saludos.**

**Buenas tardes chicas, les ofrezco una disculpa, mi hija enfermó ayer y como les comentaba entre el médico, y sus malestares no me fue posible subir el capí, pero aquí esta, y en un momento subo el de hoy, son cortos, espero les gusten. **


	29. capítulo 28

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Katie Ashley para fines de entretener.

Está historia puede o no contener vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 28

Más tarde, mientras permanecían entrelazados en la arenosa orilla en una maraña de brazos y piernas, las cejas de Terry se fruncieron.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Candy.

―Estoy sorprendido de que no hayas golpeado mi culo cachondo al bordillo aun.

―¿Eh?

―Ya sabes, la constante cosa del sexo. Yo hubiera pensado que lo harías por estar embarazada.

Candy se echó a reír tanto por su declaración como por la expresión seria en su rostro. Frotó la barba en su mentón.

―Así que supongo que aquí es cuando sé que no has leído el libro sobre el embarazo que te di.

Terry gruñó.

―Sí, el momento en que lo sacara en un avión o en un público alguien habría llegado a cortar mis pelotas.

Candy puso los ojos en blanco.

―La lectura de un libro sobre el embarazo no sería castrarte en lo más mínimo. Además, lo podrías haber comprado para tu iPad. ―Ante su mirada dudosa, ella pellizcó su nariz con los dedos―. Si lo hubieras leído, habrías sabido que el deseo sexual de una mujer a menudo aumenta durante el embarazo tanto que los maridos y novios no pueden mantener el ritmo.

―¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ―preguntó, sus ojos de color azul oscuro se ampliaron.

―Nop. No lo hago.

Terry sonrió.

―Eso es fanjoditástico.

Candy se echó a reír.

―Sí, y quién sabe qué otra cosa podría estar al acecho debajo de la tapa de ese libro. Te sugiero que lo leas.

―Está bien. Lo haré.

Por dentro, ella hizo un baile de la victoria a pesar de que tenía que ser un poco engañosa para lograr que él leyera sobre el embarazo. Cuanto más conociera y entendiera acerca de los próximos meses, mejor. En ocasiones, el embarazo no era del todo atractivo, y ella quería que estuviera preparado.

Terry se quitó a sí mismo de ella y se puso de pie. Candy se quedó inmóvil, admirando su cuerpo desnudo a la luz de la luna. Él se volvió hacia ella y le ofreció su mano. Todos los pensamientos inapropiados de él se desvanecieron con su comportamiento caballeroso. Cuando él la ayudó a levantarse, le dio un casto beso en los labios en agradecimiento.

―Mierda, me gustaría haber pensado en una toalla ―dijo Terry.

Candy sonrió.

―Pide y te será dado. ―Se acercó a la orilla del muelle donde una gastada caja de madera del tamaño de un camión de vapor esta acomodada. Era algo que el abuelo había hecho hace mucho tiempo atrás por sus nietos para guardar su equipo de natación. Sacó dos mantas de picnic a cuadros―. No son exactamente toallas y están un poco húmedas, pero servirán.

Terry apreciativamente tomó una de ella.

―Suena bien para mí.

Mientras él se secaba, Candy se envolvió en la desteñida manta. Cuando ella se estremeció, él se acercó y empezó a frotar sus brazos para calentarla.

―¿Lista para volver a entrar?

―Quedémonos aquí un rato.

―¿En serio?

Candy asintió e hizo un gesto hacia una hamaca colgada entre dos macizos árboles de roble.

―Es una noche hermosa, y podemos hacer un poco de observación de las estrellas.

Terry resopló.

―¿Observar las estrellas en una hamaca? Eso suena como un cliché de una mala novela romántica.

―Oh, no me di cuenta que disfrutabas de la leer novelas de destripadores con sus palpitantes y pulsante miembros.

―Ja, ja ―respondió, nalgueando juguetonamente su culo.

Después de que Candy se puso su camisón y Terry se puso sus bóxers, ella tomó su mano y lo guío hasta la hamaca. Después que se acostó, lo atrajo a su lado. Una vez que ella lo envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor, inclinó su cabeza hacia él.

―¿Así que esto es realmente tan malo?

Él sonrió.

―Nop. Es muy bonito, de verdad.

―Bueno. Me alegra que pienses así.

―No puedo creer cuanto más brillantes son las estrellas una vez que salimos fuera de la ciudad. Estar en las montañas te hace sentir como si pudieras alcanzarlas y tocarlas ―pensó Terry.

―Todo es más hermoso aquí afuera.

―¿Detecto un indicio de añoranza en tu voz?

Paralizada, la mirada de Candy siguió una gotita de agua que bajaba por el pecho desnudo de Terry.

―¿Candy? ―preguntó

Ella susurró.

―A veces pienso que realmente me gustaría mudarme aquí, especialmente para criar al bebé.

Terry se tensó debajo de ella.

―¿En serio?

―Aquí es donde crecí, el lugar donde fui más querida en el mundo. Toda mi familia está aquí. Si algo me sucediera o al bebé y yo la necesitara, abuelita está a casi una hora de distancia.

―¿Estás tratando de decir que te sientes sola en Atlanta?

―Bueno, no, quiero decir eso, Annie siempre ha estado ahí... y tú estás allí.

Terry gruñó.

―Guau, me tomas en cuenta después de Annie, ¿eh?

―No quise decir eso. ―Levantó su cabeza para encontrarse con su intensa mirada―. Sabes cuánto significas para mí, y cuanto… me importas.

El alivio la llenó cuando la expresión de Terry se iluminó.

―Pero yo no sé nada acerca de bebés, ni soy una seguridad, ¿no?

―Exactamente. Entonces contuvo la respiración esperando por él para que dijera que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse en el departamento de la seguridad. Que querría aún más con ella. Que él estaría allí siempre, en el medio de la noche si el bebé se enfermaba y ella estaba muerta de miedo o si estaba agotada después de un largo día de trabajo y necesitaba unos minutos para descomprimirse.

―Si estás preocupada acerca de estar sola, tienes a mi padre, mis hermanas, y a Karen. Te prometo que tendrás un sistema de apoyo en ellos.

―Es bueno saberlo ―murmuró, luchando contra las lágrimas. Su pecho se apretó en agonía con la respuesta de Terry. No mencionó nada acerca de ser más que una pareja oficial o estar allí para ella. Así que ¿cómo podría contar de verdad en él? En cambio, había eludido la responsabilidad y el compromiso, una vez más. ¿Cuándo iba a aprender? O más importante aún, ¿cuándo iba a renunciar a él?

…

La brusca sacudida del balanceo de la hamaca despertó a Candy. Entreabriendo sus párpados, miró hacia el cielo. Temprano en la mañana la luz del sol los bañaba, haciendo una mezcla de remolinos azules, rosas y naranjas. De alguna manera, ella y Terry habían logrado conciliar el sueño bajo las estrellas. Ante el sonido de alguien aclarándose su garganta, Candy intentó salir de la hamaca, pero Terry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella más apretados.

―¿A dónde piensas que vas? ―preguntó medio dormido.

Candy barrió su mirada de Terry hacia donde estaba el abuelito, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

―Tenemos compañía ―susurró.

Los ojos azules de Terry se abrieron de golpe, y una expresión de horror cruzó su rostro cuando sus soñolientos ojos se centraron en Charly. De inmediato se apartó de Candy y levantó las manos en simulada rendición.

―Lo siento mucho por esto, señor. Nunca tuve la intención de ir en contra de sus deseos durmiendo con Candy bajo su techo ―dijo, sonando más como un adolescente suplicante que un hombre.

Charly miró alrededor del bosque y luego hacia el cielo.

―¿No lo bastante al parecer para estar bajo mi techo, ¿verdad? ―preguntó, y las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron.

Candy intercambió una mirada con Terry. ¿Su abuelo realmente iba a quitar el gancho tan fácilmente?

―Lo siento, abuelo.

Charly se encogió de hombros.

―Supongo que no hay mucho que pueda decir al respecto. Ambos son adultos crecidos. Lo que ustedes hagan es asunto suyo, incluso si no estoy de acuerdo con ello.

―Pero aún no quiero que estés decepcionado de mí ―respondió ella.

―Nunca podría estar decepcionado de ti, Candy pecas. ―Él acarició su pierna―. Te amo demasiado, incluso cuando arrastras a un pobre tipo de la cama para ir a sumergirse desnudos.

La mano de Candy voló a su boca mientras Terry se echaba a reír.

―¿Pero cómo... ?

―Eso no importa. No vine hasta aquí para hacerles pasar un mal rato. Tu abuela solo quería que les dijera que el desayuno estaba listo. Luego iremos a la iglesia. ―Les dio una mirada de complicidad―. Todos nosotros.

Después de que Charly se fue, Terry tiró su brazo sobre sus ojos.

―No puedo creer que nos haya atrapado.

Ella se rio.

―No puedo creer que te estás quejando de eso, en lugar de por tener que ir a la iglesia.

―Confía en mí, no estoy muy emocionado ante la perspectiva, pero voy a ir, sobre todo si los hace felices a él y a abuelita.

―Lo hará.

―Entonces vamos. ¡Vamos a prepararnos para ser santos!

**Notitas…**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews a quienes leen anónimamente y a todas las que han colocado la historia en alerta y/o favoritos.. LucyLuz, Laura Grandchester, Sweetpea81572, Conny de G, Rose Grandchester, maria 1972, mixie07, flor.g.8402, lupita 1797, maria1972, Ainafetse3, Ana de G, patmor, AngieArdley, liz1982mx, Eva Mara Hernndez, EdbeLL MaNseN, Gelsie, 31105674, carol jeniffer Grandchester, flor única, Lupita isais, Mey solis, Edeny Grandchester, Azulblue06, marielos81, Giambonne, Jenny Potter Granger, Eunice97, cliosccm, .lemd, , raiza. , Gaby Grandchester y Sakurai Alighieri**

**Bien chicas lo prometido es deuda, les dejó el capi de hoy, y estoy a la par vale, nos leemos mañana DLB.**


	30. capítulo 29

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Katie Ashley para fines de entretener.

Está historia puede o no contener vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 29

Terry combatió su suspensión de incredulidad mientras se sentaba en el asiento trasero de un auto con destino a la iglesia de Charly y Pony. La última vez que había ido a

misa fue en el bautismo de John, y ni siquiera podía recordar una vez antes de esa. Esto en cuanto a cumplir con la promesa que le hizo a su madre acerca de asistir una vez a la semana. Al menos ella estaría orgullosa de que estuviera recibiendo algún tipo de orientación moral.

Sentada a su lado, Candy permanecía callada. Terry bajó la mirada hacia ella. Se veía hermosa en un vestido azul hielo que era mucho menos atrevido que el vestido que había llevado el día anterior. Con las manos cruzadas sobre el regazo, ella parecía recatada e inocente salvo por la curva de su estómago. Antes de que pudiera detenerse, él se acercó y le tomó la mano en la suya.

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios antes de que ella se volviera para mirarlo.

—¿Estás seguro de que estás bien con esto? —susurró.

—Estoy bien.

A medida que se detenían en el concurrido estacionamiento, Candy negó con la cabeza.

—Famosas últimas palabras.

Él no tuvo la oportunidad de preguntarle. En su lugar, fueron emboscados en el momento en que salieron del auto. Que Candy volviera a casa a las montañas y a la iglesia parecía tener casi un estatus de celebridad. Le tomó totalmente por sorpresa.

Las mujeres estaban sorprendidas y maravilladas por ella mientras daba incontables abrazos. Las manos fueron empujadas ante él y las presentaciones se hicieron. Dedujo que ella no había traído a un hombre, novio, o a un pedazo de carne masculina con ella a la iglesia desde Anthony.

Finalmente la multitud de personas se despejó, y fueron capaces de entrar en el edificio.

—Así que... —dijo, abriendo la puerta para ella.

Ella hizo una mueca.

—¿Así que...?

—¿Puedo obtener tu autógrafo después? —bromeó.

Candy se rio.

—¡Eres tan malo!

—No me di cuenta que estaba saliendo con la querida de la ciudad.

—Lo siento. Me olvidé de mencionarlo —se quejó.

—Lo siguiente que me dirás es que fuiste la reina del baile o algo así.

Cuando ella apretó los labios, abrió los ojos.

—¿En serio?

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Pero era un instituto muy pequeño.

Terry le pasó el brazo por encima del hombro.

—¿Qué más me has estado ocultando, reinecita?

—¿Candy? ¿Eres tú?

Terry sintió como ella se tensaba a su lado. Estudió a la mujer atractiva y bien vestida que parecía tener unos cincuenta años. Su radiante sonrisa se desvaneció cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en el hinchado vientre de Candy. Una expresión de angustia cruzó su cara, y Terry pensó que iba a echarse a llorar.

—Hola, Rose. Es bueno verte de nuevo —dijo Candy, agradablemente.

Rose se recuperó momentáneamente, arrastrando su mirada fuera del estómago de Candy y hacia ellos. Sin vacilar, atrajo a Candy a sus brazos.

—Estás absolutamente resplandeciente, cariño. Estoy muy orgullosa y feliz por ti. Estoy tan contenta de que tus sueños de ser madre estén finalmente haciéndose realidad.

El cuerpo de Candy tembló en los brazos de Rose, y un sollozo arrolló a través de ella. Terry luchó contra el impulso de arrastrarla lejos de esta mujer que estaba, obviamente, causándole mucho dolor. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Soy Terry Grandchester. Es un placer conocerla —dijo, impulsando su mano.

Rose lo miró con recelo sobre el hombro de Candy antes de apartarse.

—¿Dónde están mis modales? Es un placer conocerte, Terry. Soy Rose Brown. —Tomó su mano entre las suyas—. Felicitaciones por el bebé. Estoy muy, muy encariñada con Candy. —Su barbilla tembló—. Hubo una vez que iba a ser mi nuera.

El pecho de Terry se encogió. Rose era la madre de Anthony. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Al ver a Candy embarazada solo le hizo pensar en el hijo de Anthony que nunca iba a nacer. Le apretó la mano.

—He oído mucho acerca de su hijo, señora. Siento mucho su pérdida.

Ella sonrió.

—Gracias. Te lo agradezco. —Le soltó la mano y dio un paso atrás—. Ahora cuida bien a nuestra Candy, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, señora —dijo. A pesar de que en el momento en que las palabras salieron de sus labios, él esperó ser abatido. No era como si estuviera mintiendo en la casa de Dios. Es solo que no sabía si podía vivir siempre con las expectativas que Rose y todos los demás en la iglesia y en la ciudad podrían tener por él a lo que Candy se refería.

Rose le dio a Candy un último abrazo antes de unirse a su esposo. Cuando Candy se secó las lágrimas de los ojos, Terry suspiró ruidosamente.

Candy le dirigió una sonrisa tímida.

—Lo siento por eso. Debería haberte advertido que podríamos verlos.

—No, está bien. Solo fue intenso. Al principio pensé que era solo una santa puritana enfadada porque estabas embarazada sin estar casada. Pero luego, cuando me enteré de quién era... —Se estremeció—. Por favor, dime que Anthony no era hijo único —dijo mientras se acomodaban en el banco.

—No, él tenía dos hermanas.

—Pero su único hijo.

Candy asintió.

—Maldición. —Los ojos de Terry se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de que acababa de maldecir en la iglesia—. Lo siento —murmuró en voz baja. Miró a Pony para ver si ella lo había oído, pero por suerte, estaba conversando con una de sus amigas.

Entonces el servicio se puso en marcha. Terry escuchaba con admiración mientras Candy cantaba los himnos. Su mente empezó a divagar durante el sermón, y nunca estuvo más agradecido que cuando terminó la iglesia.

Cuando salió disparado de su asiento, Candy se echó a reír.

—Supongo que has tenido suficiente, ¿eh?

—Se podría decir que sí.

Charly se colocó detrás de ellos y palmeó a Terry en el hombro.

—Vamos, hijo, me gustaría presentarte a algunas personas.

Terry asintió a regañadientes. No estaba muy seguro de querer oír las presentaciones que Charly podría hacer de él. Después de todo, no era más que el novio de Candy... o el donante de esperma... o el imbécil que dejó embarazada al dulce ángel de la comunidad.

Sorprendentemente todos eran muy amables y acogedores. Por supuesto, un hombre continuó lanzándole dagas con la mirada, y Terry no estaba muy sorprendido al enterarse de que era Will, otra ráfaga del pasado de Candy. A pesar de que tenía una bella esposa a su lado, Terry podía decir que Will era muy protector con Candy.

Nunca estuvo más agradecido que cuando Charly le acompañó a la puerta y hacia el patio. Después de que Charly terminó de presentarle a casi todo el mundo afuera también, Terry estiró el cuello a través de la multitud en busca de Candy. Una mano le palmeó el brazo. Miró hacia abajo para ver a Pony. Su expresión debió haber hablado volúmenes, ya que señaló por encima de su hombro. Al volver la cabeza, vio a Candy de pie en el otro lado del cementerio de la iglesia. Él asintió con la cabeza hacia Pony, y ella le dio una sonrisa alentadora.

Tomando una respiración profunda, empezó a abrirse camino a través del laberinto de lápidas de diferentes colores y formas. Finalmente, llegó a Candy. Ella se encontraba estoica y en silencio frente a un monumento de granito rosa que decía: "White". Por debajo estaban los nombres de "Jimmy y Katherine", junto con sus fechas de nacimiento y muerte. Un gran centro de flores de seda yacía en la base del monumento.

—Candy —dijo en voz baja, poniendo el brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Inclinando la cabeza, le dio una sonrisa triste.

—Estoy bien. En serio. Siempre vengo aquí cuando estoy de visita.

Terry miró la fecha de la muerte del padre de Candy.

—¿Tu mamá nunca se volvió a casar?

—Por un corto tiempo. Fue cerca de cinco años después de que mi padre murió. Yo estaba en el instituto entonces. Solo duró un par de años. No es que Paul fuera un mal tipo ni nada. Todavía hablo con él de vez en cuando. Mamá solo dijo que no había nadie en el mundo para ella salvo mi padre.

Terry asintió.

—Suena como Rich.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, el viento ondeando en su cabello y ropa. Los latidos del corazón de Terry se aceleraron cuando Candy se acercó y tomó su mano entre las suyas.

—No recuerdo mucho de mi padre, pero sé que mi madre te hubiera querido —susurró.

Le apretó la mano.

—Me alegra oír eso. Teniendo en cuenta cuanto te adora Rich, no debería haber ninguna duda de cómo se sentiría mi madre.

Candy le sonrió.

—Es bueno que nuestro bebé vaya a tener un montón de ángeles de la guarda que lo o la

cuiden.

Pensar en su madre hizo que la garganta de Terry se secara. Apenas pudo graznar:

—Sí, lo es.

—Vamos. Será mejor que regresemos. Abuelita tiene una fiesta esperando por nosotros en la casa.

Terry asintió con la cabeza y dejó que Candy lo llevara a través del cementerio.

**Notitas…**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews a quienes leen anónimamente y a todas las que han colocado la historia en alerta y/o favoritos.. LucyLuz, Laura Grandchester, Sweetpea81572, Conny de G, Rose Grandchester, maria 1972, mixie07, flor.g.8402, lupita 1797, maria1972, Ainafetse3, Ana de G, patmor, AngieArdley, liz1982mx, Eva Mara Hernndez, EdbeLL MaNseN, Gelsie, 31105674, carol jeniffer Grandchester, flor única, Lupita isais, Mey solis, Edeny Grandchester, Azulblue06, marielos81, Giambonne, Jenny Potter Granger, Eunice97, cliosccm, .lemd, , raiza. , Gaby Grandchester, Sakurai Alighieri y lis69.**

**Rose Grandchester.. jajaja si pobre Terry imaginé su cara… pues si la verdad es que de plano ya se tardó bastante y pues quien sabe cuánto más pueda esperar Candy, veremos.**

**Laura Grandchester.. jajaja pues si como que el abuelo ya agarró la onda jajaja, pues yo si le doy chance, pero Candy quien sabe, ojala que sí logre aguantar hasta que se decida. Ya está mejor muchas gracias, y bueno unos capis más, y seguimos con la tercera parte. Oye amiga ya contéstale a Alexa, pobre te habla y te habla y tu ni en cuenta.**

**Eunice97.. sí los cacharon, y lo pero que el abuelo supo que fue Candy la instigadora jajaja; te doy la razón la verdad es que Terry ya se pasó de listillo, esperemos que Candy aguante porque sí sufre bastante con su indecisión. Saludos para ti también.**

**Maria De Jesus LH.. muchas gracias no importa que no siempre dejes reviews, aunque se extrañan tus comentarios, que bueno que sigues no me abandones eh! Jiji, saludos.**

**Irene.. híjole la verdad que a mí no se me antoja mucho eso del agua helada, lo único que me animaría es que fuese con mi Terry, así quien no jajajaja, pues si la verdad es que esa respuesta decepcionaría a cualquiera, pero no sé qué tiene Terry en la cabezota y en verdad esperemos que reaccione pronto; saludos, gracias por los deseos y buen día.**

**Lita0411.. hola, que bien que ya vas al paso, pues si Terry no reacciona, esperemos que lo hago porque si no quien sabe que decida Candy.**

**Dulce maria.. gracias por el comentario, ojala que pronto mi Terry reaccione, saludos.**

**Alexa C.. hay amiga con el agua helada como que no sé me hace tan romántico pero todo por mi Terry jajaja, sí el abuelo es genial como que ya sabe como es Candy pero se hace el loca jajaja, claro que no me aburres, a contrario me encanta leerte así que te espero sin falta en la siguiente, esa Laura yo creo que anda medio despistada jajaja tu sigue con las porras. Oh sí no te preocupes por el nombre por algunas palabras reconozco tus mensajes aunque sí lo pones me lo facilitas jajajaja, te digo que yo creo que el abuelo ya conoce a Candy la cuida mas a ella que a Terry, sabe de que pie cojea jajajaja, y ya se que no me presionas solo animas jajaja, espero se sea doble, ya le deje un mensajito a Laura para que lea tus comentarios, igual ni se ha dado cuenta jajajaja, saludos amiga.**

**LizCarter… jajaja sí esa Candy en verdad yo creo que por eso el abuelo la tiene tan vigilada ya la conoce jajaja, pero con un novio como Terry todo se perdona y todo se le envidia, concuerdo contigo jajaj. Muchas gracias por la comprensión, aquí dejo uno mas.**

**Dulce lu.. jajaja sí como desperdiciar una sola noche con ese papacito, a mí no me agradaría mucho con el agua helada, pero bueno si Terry me calienta pues sin duda lo hago jajaja; todo su esfuerzo por no ser descubiertos no sirvió, de todas formas el abuelo los cacho.**

**Rouse28.. hola, que bueno que te animaste a escribir, muchas gracias por leer, te comento que solo es una adaptación, a historia no es mía, pero aquí entre nosotras te digo que Terry se arrepentirá de no decidirse pronto, no le digas a nadie eh! Saludos, espero te sigas animando a dejar tu opinión.**

**Ely alvarez.. pues la verdad no creo que se quejen, se están divirtiendo de lo lindo, esperemos que ya pronto le de su anillo, jajaja pues como que a Terry no le agrada mucho la religión, casi casi se echa a correr, que bien que te sigue gustando, gracias por seguir comentando, muchas gracias mi nena ya está mucho mejor, ya solo un poco consentida jajaja, saludos.**

**Eva Mara Hernndez.. noooo, no lo haría, en verdad se lo que es leer una historia y que después no la continúen, más que nada en adaptaciones, cuando escriben es diferente por la inspiración y a sí, pero que estén adaptando y no terminen si se me hace mala onda, eso como que me frustra, así que no lo haría historia que comience historia que terminare te lo aseguro. Muchas gracias mi hija ya está mucho mejor, saludos.**

**Mey solis.. creo que todas opinamos lo mismo, pero como que Terry no reacciona, esperemos que lo haga pronto ya se está ganando unos buenos zapes, que bueno que te sigue gustando la historia, estamos llegando al final. Saludos.**

**Buenos días, les dejo el siguiente capí, corto también, así son ya los siguientes cortos pero se viene lo bueno en verdad, espero les guste, DLB.**


	31. capítulo 30

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Katie Ashley para fines de entretener.

Está historia puede o no contener vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 30

Después de que se despidieron, todos se amontonaron en el auto para regresar a casa de Charly y Pony. En el momento en que entraron a la casa, el maravilloso aroma de un asado flotó hacia Candy. Abuelita se había levantado temprano, no solo para preparar el desayuno, sino el almuerzo también. Incluso después del increíblemente abundante desayuno que había devorado, el estómago de Candy todavía gruñía. Inhalando profundamente, Terry gimió en apreciación.

—Dios, eso huele como el cielo.

Abuelita le sonrió.

—Gracias, hijo. —Luego agitó un dedo hacia Candy—. Vas a tener que empezar a cocinar más para tú hombre.

A pesar de que era una tontería, Candy aún sentía que sus mejillas se ruborizaban ante la mención de Terry siendo su hombre. Él arqueó las cejas.

—¿Quieres decir que sabes cocinar así ? —dijo, señalando con el pulgar hacia la cocina.

Ella se rio.

—Por supuesto que sí. —Ella asintió con la cabeza hacia abuelita—. Tuve la mejor maestra culinaria que alguien podría tener.

—Hmm, estoy dentro para una invitación entonces.

—Sí, no contengas la respiración en eso. Entre el trabajo y el agotamiento del embarazo, no tengo mucho tiempo o energía para cocinar.

Abuelita chasqueó la lengua mientras envolvía su delantal a cuadros rojos alrededor de su cintura.

—Es mejor que empieces a hacer tiempo, cariño. Después de todo, el camino al corazón de un hombre es a través de su estómago. —Entonces ella le hizo un guiño a Terry, antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

Cuando Terry se rio de la amonestación de abuelita, Candy le dio un codazo en el estómago.

—No me hagas decirle que el camino a tú corazón es a través de tú polla —susurró.

Los ojos de Terry se abrieron, e hizo un ruido ahogado. Miró de derecha a izquierda antes de sisear.

—¡No puedo creer que hayas dicho polla en la casa de tu abuela!

Candy se echó a reír.

—¡Y me encanta como no estás incluso tratando de argumentar que no es verdad!

Él frunció el ceño antes de sentarse en una de las sillas del comedor. En su camino a la cocina para ayudar a abuelita, ella le revolvió el cabello juguetonamente. Él la miró por encima del hombro y sonrió.

Dos de sus tíos, junto con sus mujeres y sus familias llegaron, llenando la antigua mesa a su capacidad. Candy situó a Daisy fuera del camino antes de que pudiera tumbarse junto a Terry. A pesar de que había ganado la apuesta, Daisy parecía empeñada en continuar para ver hasta dónde podía llegar con Terry, y Candy estaba feliz de trazar la línea. Daisy le frunció el ceño antes de sentarse a la mesa de los "niños".

Ante la pelea entre las dos, Terry se rio entre dientes. Candy respondió rodando los ojos.

—Quita la sonrisita sexy de tu cara, o seguirás animándola.

—No hay nada malo con ella deteniéndose a saludar.

—¿En serio? Anoche no parecías demasiado atraído con su atención.

—Y anoche, tú eras la que la estaba animando, no yo. —Inclinándose, le acarició el cuello antes de que ella lo empujara—. Además, no estoy atraído por ella. Es solo divertidísimo verte molesta por una aduladora chica de diecinueve años.

—No estoy molesta —resopló Candy, golpeando la servilleta de lino en su regazo.

Él le tomó la mano y la llevó a sus labios. Besando sus nudillos, le dio su mejor expresión de cachorro.

—Sabes que eres la única que quiero, ¿verdad?

Candy luchó por respirar. A pesar de que estaba bromeando con ella, sus palabras golpearon directamente al centro.

—Sí, lo sé.

Su corazón se derritió cuando él le guiñó un ojo. Fueron interrumpidos por Charly tomando su asiento en la cabecera de la mesa.

—Muy bien todos. Demos las gracias.

Después de que el abuelo dijo las oraciones, comenzaron a pasar los cuencos y platos de comida alrededor. Llenando el suyo hasta el borde, Candy dejó que las porciones familiares se derritieran en su lengua. Mirando por encima a Terry, él parecía estar disfrutando de la comida y de la conversación, tanto como ella. Por un momento, trató de imaginar lo que sería si se tratara de cada domingo. Incluso si no se mudaba de nuevo a las montañas, era reconfortante pensar en Terry estando a su lado para futuras cenas de domingo o eventos familiares. No sabía si eso estaba poniendo sus esperanzas demasiado alto.

Cuando habían terminado el plato principal y el postre, abuelita y sus tías empezaron a recoger algunos de los platos. Candy se levantó de su silla.

—Aquí, te ayudo a limpiar —dijo.

—Gracias, cariño —le respondió Pony.

Mientras los hombres comenzaban a desocupar la mesa para escapar de los deberes de limpieza, Charly le asintió a Terry.

—Vente conmigo y los chicos al porche, hijo —sugirió.

—¿Está seguro? —preguntó.

Charly asintió.

—Podemos dejar a las mujeres lavar los platos mientras me cuentas un poco más sobre ti mismo.

Candy no pudo luchar contra la sonrisa que se extendió por sus mejillas. Sabía que si el abuelo quería saber más acerca de Terry, entonces él había realmente hecho una impresión. Ante su momento de duda, ella le dio un empujoncito. Terry finalmente puso un pie delante del otro para seguir al abuelo afuera.

Una vez que los platos estuvieron listos y la cocina limpia, Candy se apresuró a comprobar a Terry. Se detuvo en seco al verlo descansando en la mecedora del porche con una navaja en una mano y un trozo de madera en la otra. Se quedó boquiabierta. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué demonios estaba haciendo tallando un chico de ciudad como él, sonrió.

—Tú abuelo me está enseñando.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Ya veo. —Hizo un gesto hacia el brillante cuchillo—. Ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

—Oh, estará bien. Él no es el afeminado chico de ciudad que al principio pensé que era —respondió Charly.

—Grandes elogios de hecho —murmuró Candy, sentándose al lado de Terry. En voz baja, murmuró—: Ni siquiera pienses en tomar el tabaco de mascar para impresionar al abuelo. No te voy a dejar en cualquier lugar cerca de mi boca con un mascado asqueroso.

Él se rio entre dientes.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Cundo avanzaba la tarde, Terry puso a un lado su tallado y la envolvió en sus brazos. Un suspiro de felicidad escapó de sus labios mientras se acurrucaba contra su pecho. Intentó ignorar el flashback que la asaltó al sentarse de la misma forma con Anthony después del almuerzo del domingo muchos años antes.

Mientras abuelita la ponía al corriente de algunos de los chismes locales que se había perdido en las últimas dos semanas, Candy vio cómo los ojos de Terry se volvían pesados. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la oscilación y el susurrar de la mecedora del porche le causaran cabecear. Lo besó en la mejilla y se levantó de su abrazo. Había un lugar al que quería regresar antes de que tuvieran que irse.

**Notitas…**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews a quienes leen anónimamente y a todas las que han colocado la historia en alerta y/o favoritos.. LucyLuz, Laura Grandchester, Sweetpea81572, Conny de G, Rose Grandchester, maria 1972, mixie07, flor.g.8402, lupita 1797, maria1972, Ainafetse3, Ana de G, patmor, AngieArdley, liz1982mx, Eva Mara Hernndez, EdbeLL MaNseN, Gelsie, 31105674, carol jeniffer Grandchester, flor única, Lupita isais, Mey solis, Edeny Grandchester, Azulblue06, marielos81, Giambonne, Jenny Potter Granger, Eunice97, cliosccm, .lemd, , raiza. , Gaby Grandchester, Sakurai Alighieri y lis69.**

**Laura Grandchester.. en serio? Cuantos bebes tienes? Yo ya no quiero mas pero sigo en la disputa con mi marido jajaja, bueno mira se supone que el bordillo es como una banquetita de cemento que divide el camino peatonal del de los carros, así que supongo que es como patearlo a los carros jajaja, tú ves a Terry todo sexy leyendo el libro y el se ve como un mariquita jajaja, mmm muy mal por tu esposito, tuviste que obligarlo jajaja, bueno un tip que yo hice con el mío es que leíamos juntos los libros un día leí el y otro yo y así; noo el abuelito no los movió solo se aclaró la voz aun así es genial, exacto amiga ese es el embrollo que Candy ya comienza a preguntarse como alejarse de Terry, me hago un tiempito para leer, y sí amiga tienes razón no viven en el campo, no se te va uno muy bien, siii eres tú, y sí es Alexa, solo que en ocasiones olvida poner su nombre, pero si es ella, estoy de acuerdo contigo, aunque procuro leer de todo no me gustan los finales infelices con lo que pasamos día a día es suficiente, no hay nada como salir de tus problemas al leer, (bueno eso digo yo jajaj); sí que dejaste bastantes reviews, y te lo agradezco; oye tienes razón no hay ninguna Caro Grandchester, pensaré muy seriamente cambiar mi nombre, espero que hayas podido trabajar a gusto ehh. Lamento mucho lo de tu mamí, aunque yo aún tengo a la mía conmigo si he perdido a seres amados y concuerdo, ellos nunca se van, están cuidándonos; te doy la razón Alexa no se podrá quejar jajaja ya dejaste una muy buena ración de comentarios para el capí extra, me parece que cuando tú estabas escribiendo ella estaba trabajando, sale en la tarde. Tienes razón eso no lo había pensado, el debe de darse cuenta que sí hay relacione que funcionan para siempre, ojala que no se asuste más; verdad que sí eso del agua helada como que no es para mí, y tampoco para mi Terry somos tal para cual jajaja. Sí en verdad que la escritora ha hecho de este personaje algo épico es simplemente genial, y con lo de la suegra mmmm…mmm…mmm… con la mía tengo más que suficiente gracias jajajaja. Pues ahora sí que te pusiste a escribir bastante, muchas gracias por cada uno de tus reviews, aquí dejo el capí extra.**

**Maria jose.. no te preocupes! Al contrario agradezco la molestia que te toma el escribir, mi hija ya está mejor gracias, espero que tú también lo estés; si fue un capítulo un tanto nostálgico, hay ocasiones que al leer recuerdas algunas cosas. Recupérate amiga un abrazo.**

**Roseewxw.. sii, fue un capítulo bastante melancólico, gracias por seguir comentando.**

**Rose Grandchester.. sí, la verdad es como que un tanto difícil encontrarte con la exsuegra y que sepa qué esperas bb y muy incómodo para Terry, pero como dices salieron sin problema, y sí pase lo que pase Terry siempre formará parte de la vida de Candy, saludos amiga.**

**Irene… si por favor ya es tiempo de que le pida matrimonio, se está tardando demasiado, y pues que te digo, que no haría por mi Terry jajaja, saludos.**

**LizCarter.. concuerdo contigo amiga, la verdad es que como que Terry es el tipo de persona que tanta presión de esa forma es contraproducente, esperemos que no haga una tontera, saludos.**

**Laurita White.. es muy bueno escuchar eso, y no me agradezcas es solo mi opinión, pero es bueno saber que tú estás echándole ganas a tu persona! Que mal que aun sigas enferma, pero que bueno que ya estas mejor tapate bien la espalda igual es de frío amiga; y sí la verdad es que al leer lo de la fiesta, se antoja desestresarse un poco de la ciudad, y cada que leo sobre la comida de la abuelita se me antoja jajaja. Mi niña ya está mejor muchas gracias, saludos y recupérate.**

**Lupita1797.. de nada, muchas gracias a ti por leer y seguir comentando, saludos.**

**Dulce lu.. estoy de acuerdo contigo ya que lo acepte por favor, ya se hizo mucho del rogar, sobre todo que mande mensajes contradictorios, por un lado no quiere comprometerse y por el otro actúa como todo un amor ashhh me desespera, saludos.**

**Luz rico.. jajajaj sí, bien que supo cómo llegarle al abuelo, ojala que no lo decepcion, estoy de acuerdo contigo, por muy duro que trate de hacerse es un pan.**

**Alexa C.. jajaja aquí está el capí extra amiga, no se me olvido, lo que pasa es que salí pero aquí lo tienen, gracias por seguir animando a todas a que escriban, jajajaja monja jajajaj naaa y menos teniendo a mi Terry; sí es un amor quiere defenderla hasta de sí mismo, por eso no se decide, jajajaj ese abuelito es la onda jajaja y sí Terry enseguida a buscar a Candy, pues si me gusta, aunque me gustarías más a Caro como reyna jajajaja. Pues mira Laura ya recibió tu mensaje y se que le puso empeño a los reviews, muchas gracias como siempre amiga, saludos.**

**Rouse28.. jajaja si se lo merece por lento jajaja aquí uno más espero te guste.**

**Buenas noches chicas, aquí les dejo su capí extra, un poco tarde pero seguro, una disculpa es que salí con mis papis, pero ya está aquí, espero que les guste. DLB nos leemos mañana.**


	32. capítulo 31

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Katie Ashley para fines de entretener.

Está historia puede o no contener vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 31

Terry se despertó con la lengua de Clin lamiendo su cara. Frotándose los ojos, miró alrededor del porche delantero. El resto de la extensa familia de Candy se había ido. Solo estaba Pony sentada en una de las mecedoras, trabajando en una Colcha para el bebé mientras Charly leía el periódico. Terry luchó contra el impulso de sacudirse a sí mismo de la forma en que se sentía como si estuviera en una escena sacada de una pintura de Norman Rockwell**.

—Bueno, hola, dormilón. ¿Te decidiste a finalmente despertar?—preguntó Pony.

—Sí, señora. Me disculpo por quedarme dormido.

Ella movió su mano con desdén hacia él.

—¿Por qué? Las siestas son la mejor parte de las tardes de los domingos perezosos.

Terry miró alrededor del porche.

—¿Dónde está Candy?

—Abajo en el muelle.

Él asintió y le hizo señas a Clin. Después de bajar las escaleras del porche, siguió el sinuoso camino alrededor de la casa hacia el estanque. Cuando llegó a la orilla se quedó paralizado.

Candy estaba sentada en el borde del estanque, sus piernas colgando sobre el borde. Su vestido veraniego estaba recogido hasta los muslos, y arremolinaba sus pies y pantorrillas alrededor del agua. Se apoyaba hacia atrás con una mano y con la otra frotaba círculos amplios alrededor de su vientre. Una sonrisa serena curvaba sus labios.

La mera visión de ella envió un dolor punzante rasgando a través de su pecho. Fue un pinchazo de verdadera y pura pasión. En ese preciso instante, era como si la tierra se moviera en su propio eje y cada molécula en su cuerpo se estremeció hasta detenerse.

Estaba enamorado.

Un pánico sofocante lo paralizó, haciendo que sus pulmones ardieran. Nunca se había sentido de esa manera. Ni siquiera lo que tuvo con Susana se podía comparar con esto. Los sentimientos que parpadeaban dentro de él por los últimos meses habían crecido de una pequeña brasa a un fuego abrasador.

Amaba a Candy.

Mierda. La amaba absoluta y completamente con cada fibra de su ser. Y ese mismo hecho asustó el infierno fuera de él.

Terry se pasó una mano temblorosa por su cabello. Dios, ¿cómo pudo dejar que esto pasara? Ellos solo se estaban divirtiendo pasando tiempo juntos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, sin mencionar el buen sexo que tenían. Lo había hecho docenas de veces con todo tipo de mujeres. Por supuesto, nunca había conseguido ese nivel de emoción por ellas tampoco. Siempre lo terminaba antes de que algo pudiera pasar.

Su estúpida oferta de darle a Candy más había terminado en tomar más de él de lo que jamás hubiera negociado. Se sentía como si estuviera sumergido en una resaca de sentimientos y se estuviera ahogando duro y rápido.

Necesitaba desesperadamente alejarse de ella. Si pudiera poner solo un poco de distancia entre ellos, entonces sus sentimientos podrían cambiar. Podría ser capaz de volver a la forma que se había sentido por ella las semanas anteriores o incluso el día anterior. Pero, en realidad, conocía la profundidad de su mentira. Cada vez que había estado lejos por sus negocios, la había extrañado, incluso a veces le dolía su corazón, no su polla.

Al final, tal vez no importaba si la amaba. No podía imaginar renunciar a la totalidad de su vida para ser lo que ella necesitaba. Siendo ahogado por la responsabilidad de ser un esposo y un padre… joder no.

Terry comenzó a retroceder, pero una rama crujió bajo sus pies, haciendo que Candy volteara su cabeza.

—Oye —llamó ella.

Clin corrió pasando al lado de él y bajó por el muelle. Se tiró al agua, enviando una pequeña ola sobre Candy.

—¡Clin, eres muy travieso! —gritó ella.

Terry se obligó a ir hacia Candy. Ella le sonreía mientras él se acercaba.

—Lo siento, te dejé en el columpio. Quería venir aquí antes que tuviéramos que irnos, y estabas durmiendo tan plácidamente que no quise despertarte. Sobre todo después que te saqué de la cama anoche.

—Está bien. —Le echó un vistazo a su reloj—. Probablemente tenemos que regresar.

Candy asintió y sacó las piernas fuera del agua. Después de ponerse de pie, dio un grito ahogado.

—¿Qué pasa? —Ella se quedó paralizada, su mano presionada contra su estómago. Terry dio un paso adelante—. ¿Candy?

Ella lo agarró de la mano y la puso donde su mano acababa de estar.

—¿Sientes eso?

Terry casi aparta su mano ante las ligeras vibraciones bajo sus dedos. Su corazón se estremeció para detenerse antes de restablecerse. El bebé, su bebé, se estaba moviendo.

—Sí —dijo con voz ronca.

Candy le sonrió.

—Es increíble, ¿cierto?

Él estaba demasiado abrumado para hablar, así que, asintió con su cabeza.

—Nunca lo había sentido moverse. Estoy tan contenta de que estuvieras aquí conmigo cuando sucedió.

—Yo también.

Cuando el movimiento se detuvo, Candy envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Terry.

—Nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente por darme este maravilloso regalo de vida. Me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo, y por eso te amo. —Él abrió los ojos ampliamente ante sus palabras mientras ella se inclinaba y lo besaba—. Te amo, Terry —murmuró contra sus labios.

Una parte de él quería ser honesto con ella y con él mismo y admitir abiertamente que la amaba. Pero su parte endurecida se negaba a dejarse ir y darle esas dos sencillas palabras. Se apartó de su beso.

—Candy, yo…

Aunque el dolor irradiaba de sus ojos, Candy le dio una sonrisa tímida.

—Está bien. No tienes que decirlo de regreso. Solo quería decirte como me sentía. —Tomó sus manos en las suyas—. Ven, es mejor que nos vayamos.

Dejó que lo sacara del muelle y regresaron a la ladera.

**Notitas…**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews a quienes leen anónimamente y a todas las que han colocado la historia en alerta y/o favoritos.. LucyLuz, Laura Grandchester, Sweetpea81572, Conny de G, Rose Grandchester, maria 1972, mixie07, flor.g.8402, lupita 1797, maria1972, Ainafetse3, Ana de G, patmor, AngieArdley, liz1982mx, Eva Mara Hernndez, EdbeLL MaNseN, Gelsie, 31105674, carol jeniffer Grandchester, flor única, Lupita isais, Mey solis, Edeny Grandchester, Azulblue06, marielos81, Giambonne, Jenny Potter Granger, Eunice97, cliosccm, .lemd, , raiza. , Gaby Grandchester, Sakurai Alighieri, lis69 y Dame-san o melis-chan.**

**Rose Grandchester.. pues si amiga, ya se ganó a la familia, y prácticamente sin hacer nada, lo malo que parece que ya se arrepintió de haber querido más con Candy, esperemos a ver que hace. También te quiero amiga, lindo sábado.**

**Lupita isais.. oh sí como no ganárselos con su personalidad, y pues ya se dio cuenta de que ama profundamente a Candy, el problema es que ya se arrepintió de haber querido más y sobre todo no quiere compromiso, y sí linda, estos último capítulo son importantísimos, Saludos, buen fin.**

**Luz rico.. hola nena, pue si, se vienen unos capís intensos, aquí como ves ya dejamos el primero, pobre de la pecas. Saludos para ti también.**

**Edeny Grandchester.. sí, la verdad es que está Candy tienen como que un poco de todo, y pues sí en ese momento se le rompió el corazón yo creo que en este se le hizo en más pedacitos, pobrecita, saludos.**

**Buenos días chicas, hoy actualice más temprano porque voy a salir con mi familia, y de lo contrario no me daría tiempo.**

**Quien de ustedes quiere ir conmigo a patear a Terry, como vemos aunque ya se dio cuenta de que esta totalmente enamorado, pues ya también se acobardo, y nuestra Candy ya se animó y le dijo la palabra con "a", veremos cómo actúa, esto apenas comienza, nos leemos mañana excelente fin DLB**


	33. capítulo 32

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Katie Ashley para fines de entretener.

Está historia puede o no contener vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 32

El estridente sonido de la alarma despertó Candy. Sabiendo cuan profundamente dormía Terry, se dio la vuelta, sacudiéndolo suavemente.

—Cariño, la alarma.

Él gruñó antes de golpear varias veces el reloj con su mano antes de que finalmente se callara.

Cuando Terry volvió a caer en la cama, Candy luchó contra el impulso de correr sus manos por su pecho desnudo. Él siempre era tan guapo en la mañana: la cara tan tosca, con el cabello despeinado. En cambio, ella se acurrucó contra su costado. Cuando ella cubrió su muslo con su pierna, se puso rígido.

—Puedes tener la ducha primero —murmuró él.

—Siempre puedes unirte a mí —sugirió.

—No, adelante —dijo, alejándose de ella—. Quiero dormir un poco más de tiempo.

Dolida por sus palabras y acciones, Candy se echó hacia atrás. Lágrimas saladas corrían por sus mejillas mientras ella se dirigía al cuarto de baño. Había estado tan diferente, tan distante desde que habían regresado de las montañas. Había estado trabajando más y más tarde de la hora durante la última semana en la oficina. En el momento en que llegaba a casa por la noche, ella ya estaba en la cama o dormida. Él no la había tocado íntimamente desde que habían hecho el amor en la orilla del estanque de sus abuelos.

Apoyada en la pared de la ducha, el miedo la paralizó. ¿Había cometido el error de decirle a Terry que lo amaba y eso era lo que lo estaba ahuyentado? ¿Qué pasaba ahora? ¿Solo fingía que nunca lo había dicho y esperaba a que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad, o llevaba las cosas a más, exigiendo saber cuáles eran sus intenciones?

Después de pasar una eternidad llorando en la ducha, Candy trató de recuperar la compostura para estar lista para el trabajo. Lanzando la bata, salió del cuarto de baño. Terry aún no se había movido de la cama. Tal vez estaba exagerando, y él estaba verdaderamente cansado.

Bajó sobre el colchón y frotó su espalda desnuda.

—Despierta, dormilón, o vas a llegar tarde al trabajo.

Él gruñó cuando se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

—Jodido trabajo del infierno.

—¿No has olvidado que día es hoy?

—No, es la ecografía del sexo del bebé.

Candy sonrió cuando lo recordó.

—Es a las cuatro. Todavía serás capaz de hacerlo, ¿verdad?

Se frotó el puño en los ojos.

—Claro. Le dije a Marilyn que cancele todas mis citas de la tarde.

Inclinándose, Candy le dio un rápido beso.

—Me alegro de oír eso. —Un suspiro de satisfacción escapó entre sus labios—. No puedo esperar para ver si tu papá y abuelita tienen razón acerca de que sea un niño.

—Sí, eso será algo —dijo, con voz desprovista de emoción. Por su tono, ella bien podría haber estado discutiendo si iba a llover afuera, no lo que sería su primer hijo. Instintivamente, su mano fue a su abdomen, como para proteger al bebé de la actitud insensible de Terry. Cuando él extendió su mirada a la de ella, agachó la cabeza para que no pudiera leer el dolor en sus ojos.

—Así que te veré esta tarde —dijo, arrojando la sábana.

Incapaz de hablar por temor a sollozar, se limitó a asentir.

Sin decirle una palabra a ella o un beso de despedida, saltó de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

…

Cuando Terry se miró a sí mismo en el espejo del baño, sacudió la cabeza con disgusto.

—Sí, es cierto, conduce la estaca en su corazón aún más profundo, maldito idiota —murmuró en voz baja.

Derrotado, abrió la ducha. De pie bajo el agua ardiente, dejó chamuscar su piel. Rodó los hombros por el peso que colgaba pesadamente a su alrededor. Se sentía abrumado y sofocado desde el día en el muelle. Maldito sea ese día: el que había jodido completamente su vida. A veces, sus labios quemaban por la declaración de amor de Candy después de su beso. Incluso sus dedos se estremecían, y casi podía sentir el movimiento del bebé debajo de ellos.

Ese día sintió un amor como el que nunca había conocido, y en lugar de abrazarlo, siguió despotricando contra él.

Cerrando los ojos, todo lo que podía ver era la forma rechazada de Candy en el dormitorio, los sollozos en silencio mientras trataba de esconderse de él. ¿Realmente lo habría matado mostrarle un poco más de atención y amabilidad todos los días? Él gimió y se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared de la ducha. No, él había sido por completo un bastardo al negar sus avances y actuar como un idiota total cerca de la ecografía.

Maldita sea, estaba agotado. El viaje constante y las últimas horas le estaban destruyendo físicamente. Entonces todo con Candy le estaba destrozando emocionalmente. No podía dormir sin tomar algo, y por lo general tenía que tomar alcohol para conseguir incluso funcionar en el trabajo. Cuanto más se encontraba en presencia de Candy, más sentía que se ahogaba. Como un verdadero cobarde, trató de evitarla tanto como fuera posible. Algunas noches se debatía dormir en el sofá en su oficina.

No sabía lo que iba a hacer. Pero algo tenía que dar.

**Notitas…**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews a quienes leen anónimamente y a todas las que han colocado la historia en alerta y/o favoritos.. LucyLuz, Laura Grandchester, Sweetpea81572, Conny de G, Rose Grandchester, maria 1972, mixie07, flor.g.8402, lupita 1797, maria1972, Ainafetse3, Ana de G, patmor, AngieArdley, liz1982mx, Eva Mara Hernndez, EdbeLL MaNseN, Gelsie, 31105674, carol jeniffer Grandchester, flor única, Lupita isais, Mey solis, Edeny Grandchester, Azulblue06, marielos81, Giambonne, Jenny Potter Granger, Eunice97, cliosccm, .lemd, , raiza. , Gaby Grandchester, Sakurai Alighieri, lis69, Dame-san o melis-chan y .9828.**

**Alexa C.. jajaja pues si la verdad que uno hace cualquier cosa por Terry, pero como que en estos momentos no me dan muchas ganas, estoy de acuerdo, tampoco me agrada eso de las mujeres limpian y los hombres descansan grrrrr jajaja; muy buenos consejos de la abuelita, lástima que Terry no lo esté valorando. Como siempre Alexa muchas gracias por todo el animo y apoyo brindado, con cada review y animando a las chicas a que lo hagan eres genial, gracias.**

**Hellen franco.. jajaja pues no sufre mucho con los antojos de Candy, bien que los disfruta jajaja. Saludos.**

**Eunice97.. pues es que así ni sirve de nada que se dé cuenta, si se va a comportar así asssh, pues no estarán "separados como tal", pero sí bastante alejados como puedes ver.**

**Rose Grandchester.. pues como vemos amiga si se alejó, y bastante, pobre Candy imagínate cómo se siente, es horrible estar llorando cuando estás embarazada, ese Terry se merece unos buenos. Gracias, buena tarde.**

**Laura Grandchester.. pues ya le dio miedo amiga, todas las cualidades que tiene y el miedo al compromiso tenía que ser su defecto, pue en verdad esperemos que Candy aguante, aunque pobrecita en verdad la está lastimando mucho, oh sí esa frase de ser la única, aunque se lo dijo en broma el ya lo sentía, y eso de que piensa con la polla, no pude evitar reir. Oh no lo tome como perdida de tiempo, a mí me encanta leerte y responderte, no pasa nada, cuando no pueda por falta de tiempo ya te lo diré.**

**Dulce lu.. jajaja sí, muy buenos consejos los de la abuela, y ese Terry ya se ganó totalmente al abuelo, lástima que como que Terry es un cobarde, y como vemos, sí que está haciendo sufrir a la pecas, ojala que se reivindique antes de que llegue al límite y termine por dejarlo.**

**Maria jose.. de nada y por supuesto que ya eres mi amiga, ya sabes aquí andamos, mi hija ya mejor, solo la tos que no la deja pero ya mucho mejor gracias, y sí muy linda mi reunión con la familia la verdad es que me encanta. Y pues que te digo amiga en verdad que cada que leo este capítulo siento algo en el estómago, todo lo que ha hecho Terry y con estas actitudes assssh. Saludines buen dominguito.**

**Duce maría.. sí por favor, le hace falta ve nada mas como se está comportando, pero como dices todo nos pasa factura, esperemos que la de él no salga tan cara, aquí dejo el siguiente que tal?**

**Rouse28.. gracias, que bueno que te gusta, aquí dejo uno más, saludos.**

**Lita0411.. verdad que sí, y ahora con esta actitud que está tomando más, assshhh unos buenos zapes. Saludos. **

**Irene.. pues sí que se estaban llevando muy bien, y como dices la familia lo acepto totalmente, lástima que Terry no sabe valorarlo, solo ve lo malo que le puede traer su amor por Candy, ve nada mas como se está comportando, me parece que sí le faltan sus patadas. Gracias muy lindo mi fin, espero el tuyo también, saludos.**

**Lupita1797.. totalmente de acuerdo contigo, y me parece que idiota le queda corto. Saludos, linda tarde.**

**Dalia.. Holaaaaa! Donde andabas, ntc, que bueno que ya estás de regreso y sobre todo que estás bien junto con tu familia. Pues si fue la primera de muchas, y como ves el contrato no les duro mucho, eso de hacerlo en la oficina jajaja fue genial, pues no fue a la primera, pero sí que fue efectivo, no tardaron mucho en embarazarse, y pues si como vemos Candy empezó a sentir cositas extra, te doy la razón, Terry convive con niños y es genial, comparte cosas con Candy además de las físicas, ya no hay trato pero siguen juntos, Terry también comenzó a sentir cosas pero aun así su gran defecto su pavor al compromiso, como dices es un tierno con ella, la cuida y hasta le presento al suegro (quien la verdad es un encanto), y ya ama a su nieto, lo malo que después de todo esto, su falta de compromiso lastima a Candy bastante, aunque ella aguanta bastante, yo creo que el detalle es que manda mensajes equivocados porque es todo un amor pero luego hace sus tonteras que asssh, tan es un amor que se ganó a la familia de Candy sin muchos problemas, se escaparon, lograron dormir juntos, los descubrieron y se los llevaron a la iglesia, en donde Terry quiere defender a Candy y demuestra nuevamente sus sentimientos por ella y cuando por fin se da cuenta de que está perdidamente enamorado simplemente se acobarda, tienes razón siempre dijiste que Candy sería la primera en decirlo, y Terry ahora se comporta como un completo patán, esperemos se arrepienta a tiempo, saludos y mil gracias por todos y cada uno de tus reviews.**

**LizCarter.. sí amiga sería genial tener una casita donde poder desestresarnos de nuestra vida cotidiana bueno y sobre todo con Terry jajaja, aunque debemos reconocer que si se merece las patadas y bien fuertes, su actitud es horrible, pobre de Candy, saludos.**

**Ingrid quintulen.. que bueno que te gustan, aquí dejo el siguiente, ya los dos saben que se aman, pero la actitud de Terry deja mucho que desear, saludos.**

**Roseewxw.. estoy de acuerdo contigo, es horrible sentirte de esa forma, por fin Candy tuvo el valor de decirlo y Terry simplemente se acobardó, esperemos que Candy aguante su actitud, saludos.**

**Luz rico.. concuerdo aunque idiota me parece poco, con esta actitud no creo que Terry logre mucho la verdad es que se está pasando, esperemos que Candy lo soporte, de lo contrario sabemos que Terry terminará arrepintiéndose, saludos.**

**Ely alvarez.. no lo sé, muchas veces yo me he hecho esa pregunta, no entiendo porque dicen que las mujeres somos complicadas, si a ellos les da pánico sentir, pero bueno, esperemos que Terry en verdad se aplique pronto, de lo contrario no sabemos qué actitud vaya a tomar Candy. Oh que bueno que ya puedes leer y gracias por comentar, yo igual ayer donde anduve estaba sin señal y no me gusta nadita, bueno aquí está el siguiente que tal?**

**Hola chicas, aquí pasando a dejar el siguiente capítulo, en el cual reitero quien quiere patear a Terry, me parece que ya se está pasando, ojala no la riegue. Nos leemos mañana o antes si hay capí extra. DLB.**


	34. capítulo 33

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Katie Ashley para fines de entretener.

Está historia puede o no contener vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 33

Por el resto del día, Candy se sintió abrumada por el vértigo. Se negó a que la actitud de la mañana de Terry arruinara su ánimo. Annie le levantó el espíritu llevándola a un almuerzo pre-celebración. Luego, un poco después de las cuatro, empujó a través de las puertas del consultorio de su gineco-obstetra y trató de luchar en controlar sus nervios.

Cuando comenzó a firmar, la recepcionista le dio una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Probablemente va a tener que esperar un tiempo. Nuestra técnico quedó retenido en el consultorio de Sarah Flanagan.

El corazón de Candy se hundió momentáneamente.

—¿Está bromeando? ¿Quiere decir que voy a tener que esperar aún más tiempo? ¡Ya estoy a punto de reventar!

—¡Me imagino! Ella está tratando de llegar aquí lo más rápido que pueda.

Candy sonrió.

—Entiendo. Es solo que estoy alegre, puedo esperar. No sé cómo las mujeres esperaban nueve meses en el pasado.

La recepcionista se rio.

—Lo sé, ¿verdad? Pero le prometo que la llamaremos de nuevamente en el momento en que entre por la puerta.

—Gracias. —Entonces Candy se dejó caer en una de las cómodas sillas y tomó su iPad del bolso. Pensó que bien podría leer hasta que Terry o la técnico se presentaran. Se perdió tanto en su novela romántica que apenas se dio cuenta que su teléfono estaba sonando. Agarrándolo, vio que Terry estaba llamando.

—Oye, ¿dónde estás?

Cuando él habló, su voz era susurrada, y ella sabía que él debía estar en una reunión o justo afuera de una.

—El jodido Director General apareció de la nada hace dos horas queriendo ver todos los informes en los que hemos estado trabajando. No sé si voy a ser capaz de lograrlo.

—Está bien. La técnico de ultrasonido está retrasada de una de sus otras oficinas. Solo trata de venir una vez que puedas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien. Trataré.

—Te amo —dijo ella.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue el clic de fuera de línea. De primer momento, ella trató de razonar con que tenía que irse a causa de su trabajo. Pero discutirlo con ella misma no ayudó. Ella luchó contra el abrumador impulso de estallar en lágrimas. No solo estaba sola frente a la ecografía, sino que Terry ni siquiera se había molestado en decirle adiós. Y todavía se negaba a decir que la amaba en respuesta.

Cavando por un pañuelo de su bolso para secarse los ojos húmedos, levantó la mirada hacia la conmoción que venía de la puerta del consultorio del doctor.

—Por lo menos déjame ir primero para ver si está bien —dijo una voz familiar.

Un hombre resopló en respuesta.

—¡Al diablo con eso! ¡Papá Oso puede besar mi culo si él no me quiere aquí!

El corazón de Candy subió ante el sonido de Annie y Albert en disputa. Al verla, se callaron.

—Oigan, ¿qué están haciendo aquí?

Albert miró alrededor de la sala de espera prácticamente vacía.

—Creo que la mejor pregunta es: ¿dónde está Papá Oso?

Candy puso los ojos.

—¿Podrías dejar de llamarlo así? Y él se quedó atascado en una reunión.

—Oh —murmuró Annie.

Fueron interrumpidos por una enfermera que asomó la cabeza en la sala de espera.

—¿Sra. White? Estamos listos para usted ahora.

—Oh, está bien, gracias —respondió Candy, saltando de su asiento. Había esperado un mayor retraso para dar a Terry más tiempo, pero no se veía como si tuviera suerte.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Candy vio a Annie lanzar una mirada vacilante a Albert antes de que ella se adelantara.

—¿Quieres que vayamos contigo?

Candy asintió.

—Me encantaría.

Annie sonrió mientras Albert se aclaraba la garganta.

—Simplemente nos quedaremos hasta que Papá Oso, uhm, quiero decir, Terry llegue. Entonces dejaremos que tengan su momento.

Su sinceridad y consideración tocaron a Candy, y ella extendió la mano y le revolvió el cabello, un signo de su afecto, de sus días de adolescencia. Ella sonrió.

—Gracias.

La enfermera abrió la puerta para ellos. Cuando se detuvieron frente a un conjunto de básculas, Candy gimió.

—¿De verdad tenemos que hacer esta parte?

La enfermera se rio.

—Lo siento cariño. Necesitamos saber la cantidad de peso que estás ganando y cómo va.

—Fabuloso —respondió Candy, dando un paso en la báscula.

Annie y Albert miraron por encima del hombro para ver el número.

—¡Les importa, chicos! —exclamó Candy.

—Solo has ganado siete kilos. Eso es muy bueno, dijo la enfermera, marcándolo en la tabla de Candy.

—Supongo que tú y Papá Oso realmente han estado quemando las calorías cuando está en la ciudad, ¿huh? —bromeó Albert. Mientras él y Annie se disolvían en risitas, Candy les lanzó una mirada asesina.

Siguieron a la enfermera a la sala de ultrasonido, que estaba en silencio solo con la luz. Candy reconoció al técnico, Elroy, de sus ecografías anteriores.

—Un gran día, ¿eh? —preguntó Elroy.

—Sí, uno muy grande.

La mirada de Elroy apuntó a Albert.

—Este debe ser el orgulloso padre, ¿eh?

Albert abrió mucho los ojos, y levantó las manos.

—No, no, solo un amigo.

—El padre está atrapado en una reunión de negocios. Espero que pueda llegar antes de que terminemos —explicó Candy.

—No hay problema. Me aseguraré de hacer fotocopias y un DVD de la ecografía en caso de que no llegue.

—Gracias, Elroy.

Ella palmeó la mesa de examinación.

—Tú sabes lo que sigue ahora.

Candy asintió. Después de subir, se relajó y acomodó. Cuando ella comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón, un grito ahogado salió de la garganta de Albert.

—Espera, ¿no te vas a desnudar? ¿Verdad?

Ante su aprehensión, tanto Candy como Annie se rieron.

—No, tonto. Tienes suerte de que es la ecografía abdominal y no una transvaginal —respondió Candy.

La frente de Albert se arrugó.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Elroy giró en su silla y tomó una imagen de una ecografía transvaginal. Se la mostró a Albert, y él palideció al darse cuenta de todo lo que suponía.

—Oh, mierda.

Annie le golpeó en la espalda.

—Mira, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. No vas a estar marcado por la necesidad de ver la vagina de Candy.

—Ja, mierda ja —se quejó. Pero cuando se sentó en su silla, la empujó en contra de la pared tan lejos como fuera posible, por lo que ni siquiera habría la posibilidad de ver algo.

Elroy roció la sustancia gelatinosa en el vientre de Candy. La frialdad la hizo estremecerse.

—Lo siento. La hubiera tenido caliente para ti, pero ya no tenía tiempo — se disculpó Elroy.

Candy sonrió.

—Está bien.

Entonces Elroy empezó a mover la barra sobre el abdomen de Candy. Estirando el cuello, Candy se quedó mirando la imagen pixeleada formada en la pantalla. Ella tomó una respiración en aprensión hasta que el sonido de los latidos del corazón de su bebé llenó la habitación.

—Para los novatos, ese es el latido del corazón —dijo Elroy a Albert y Annie antes de señalar en la pantalla a la pequeña ondulación dentro y fuera.

—Oh guau —dijo Annie.

Elroy sonrió a Candy.

—Se ve y suena muy fuerte, también.

—Eso es bueno saberlo.

Al pulsar la barra más duro en el estómago de Candy, Elroy miró la pantalla.

—Bueno, estás de suerte. Tu bebé nos está dando una muy buena vista de entre sus piernas.

—¿En serio?

Elroy asintió.

—A veces ellos están descansando en ángulos que bloquean el género, o solo son tercos y se voltean para que no podemos ver. Pero tu bebé debe querer que sepamos sin sombra de dudas.

El pecho de Candy se apretó. Su boca se secó y se lamió los labios. Echando un vistazo por encima del hombro, miró a Annie y Albert. Ambos se inclinaron tanto hacia adelante aún en sus sillas que Candy temía que cayeran en el piso.

—Entonces, ¿qué es? —dijo Candy con voz ronca.

Elroy sonrió.

—Es un fuerte y saludable... niño.

Un sollozo brotó de la garganta de Candy, lágrimas de felicidad le escocían en los ojos. Richard y abuelita habían tenido razón. Era un niño. Ella iba a darle a Terry un hijo para continuar con su apellido. Cerró los ojos y dio una silenciosa oración de agradecimiento a Dios de que su hijo estaba sano y fuerte.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Albert y Annie estaban a su lado. Ambos se inclinaron para abrazarla.

—¡Felicidades, mamá! —dijo Annie, besando la mejilla de Candy.

—Un niño, ¿eh? Espero que él sea tan guapo e inteligente como su tío G Albert.

—¿Tío G? —cuestionó Candy.

—Ya sabes, el "tío gay".

Annie rio.

—No estoy segura sobre cómo se va a sentir Papá Oso Grandchester acerca de eso.

Candy se echó a reír.

—Creo que va a estar bien con eso. Quiero decir, ¿quién no valora a la gente que ama a su hijo?

—Demonios sí, ¡voy a amarlo! Él es parte de ti, por lo que lo hace aún más adorable —dijo Albert, con un guiño.

Elroy entregó a Candy un DVD junto con varias impresiones del ultrasonido.

—Felicidades de nuevo.

—Gracias —murmuró Candy, su mirada enfocada en las pixeleadas imágenes en su mano.

—Así que, ¿cuándo vas a decirle a Papá Oso? —preguntó Annie.

—Oh, uhm, supongo que cuando lo vea esta noche. No quiero decirle por teléfono o por mensaje de texto o algo así.

—Hay que ir a sorprenderlo al trabajo —sugirió Albert.

Candy pasó sus dedos sobre la imagen del ultrasonido. En cualquier momento, esperando que se evaporara y que todo hubiera sido un sueño. Después de que Annie se aclaró la garganta, Candy inclinó la cabeza.

—Eso suena como una buena idea. Por la forma en que sonaba, podría ser muy tarde.

Annie tomó a Candy en un abrazo y luego la besó en la mejilla.

—Estoy muy orgullosa y feliz por ti.

Candy sonrió.

—Gracias. —Ella apretó a Annie—. Más que nada, gracias por ser mi roca a través de todo esto, especialmente hoy. —Ella sonrió a Albert—. Y a ti, también.

—No lo podríamos hacer de otra manera —respondió Annie al momento en que Albert asintió. Ella besó la mejilla de Candy—. Ahora ve y dile a Papá Oso la feliz noticia.

—¡Claro que lo haré!

**Notitas…**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews a quienes leen anónimamente y a todas las que han colocado la historia en alerta y/o favoritos.. LucyLuz, Laura Grandchester, Sweetpea81572, Conny de G, Rose Grandchester, maria 1972, mixie07, flor.g.8402, lupita 1797, maria1972, Ainafetse3, Ana de G, patmor, AngieArdley, liz1982mx, Eva Mara Hernndez, EdbeLL MaNseN, Gelsie, 31105674, carol jeniffer Grandchester, flor única, Lupita isais, Mey solis, Edeny Grandchester, Azulblue06, marielos81, Giambonne, Jenny Potter Granger, Eunice97, cliosccm, .lemd, , raiza. , Gaby Grandchester, Sakurai Alighieri, lis69, Dame-san o melis-chan y .9828.**

**Rose Grandchester.. verdad que cae mal amiga?, pues mira hasta ahorita Candy sigue ahí, y no parece querer dejarlo para nada, esperemos que también ya le ponga un alto. Saludos.**

**LizCarter.. sí concuerdo contigo es una lástima y muy dolorosa para la persona que demuestra sus sentimientos, y que te digo la verdad si yo fuera Candy lo dejaba para darle una lección y Terry la valore, gracias por el comercial amiga jajaja. Buena tarde.**

**Dulce lu.. sí, en verdad que Terry se está pasando de listo y abusa del amor que Candy le tiene, pero como dices si ella se harta y lo deja, después él es quien estará rogándole, y ojala que así sea, yo concuerdo contigo en que Candy no permita que la humille, a mí me parece que debe darle una muy buena lección, aquí dejo el siguiente capítulo espero te guste, saludos.**

**Rubi.. estoy de acuerdo contigo, la verdad es que Terry se merece una buena lección, ojala que Candy se la dé.**

**Iris Adriana.. Hola, gracias, aquí uno más.**

**Laura Grandchester.. pues la verdad es que si se merece ser colgado, y más ahora que ni siquiera llego al eco, la verdad es que sí él hubiera querido lo habría logrado, pero asshh, me parece que tendrás que llamar a abuelo, Terry se merece una buena friega, estoy de acuerdo contigo, Candy debe de dejarlo porque lo único que él hace es confundirla as, de por si con el embarazo tienes un coctel de sentimientos encontrados y este todavía pone más nerviosa a la pecas me parece que la falta de comunicación es por el miedo Terry al compromiso y Candy a perderlo, yo igual lo veo fácil, pero sabes que ya estando en esa situación hacemos todo menos lo correcto, jajaja en esta ocasión Terry tiene más que fruncidos los h… no sé qué diablos le pasa, tú y Candy son muy buenas con Terry, yo hace bastante qué lo hubiera mandado al diablo jajaja. Pues sí que llegaron a los 700 amiga así que aquí está el capí. **

**Alexa C.. estoy contigo amiga, como dices solo hace sufrir a Candy con sus groserías, lamento decirte que esto solo es el comienzo amiga, si vamos a terminar colgando a Terry, y la pecas va a sufrir un poco más, lo siento. Como siempre mil gracias por el ánimo, ahora sí que tú y Laura hicieron mancuerna para eso de los muchos reviews. Aquí estoy con el extra, espero lo disfrutes.**

**Maria de Jesus LH.. totalmente de acuerdo, Candy ya le debe de dar una lección a este arrogante para que se ponga las pilas. Lamento lo de los capítulos pero los restantes así son de cortos, aquí está el capí extra, espero te guste.**

**Rouse28.. estoy de acuerdo, y más ahora que no llegó a eco, ahora sí que se merece una buenísima, aquí está el capi extra, espero te guste.**

**Hola de nuevo chicas, aquí les dejo su muy merecido capítulo extra, espero lo disfruten, gracias por sus muchos reviews, los valoro todos. Como vemos Terry no llego al eco, sin embargo ya tenemos de vuelta al dúo de mejores amigos que acompañaron a la pecas en este día tan importante; les comento que en el siguiente capítulo querremos matar a Terry, lo siento se viene fuerte. Hasta mañana DLB.**


	35. capítulo 34

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Katie Ashley para fines de entretener.

Está historia puede o no contener vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 34

Quiero agradecerles a todos por quedarse hasta tarde. Estoy encantado de cómo ha resultado todo, y espero con interés una unión exitosa.

Tan pronto como el Director General salió de la sala de juntas, Terry sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Al mirar la hora, hizo una mueca. No había manera en el infierno en que pudiera cruzar la ciudad para su cita con Candy. La vergüenza hizo eco a través de él cuando se sintió aliviado por perderse el ultrasonido. Confirmar el sexo del bebé haría su inminente llegada más real. Al aflojar su corbata, luchó contra la sensación de ahogo que tenía. Su mano se estremeció de nuevo, y él estaba de regreso en el muelle sintiendo el movimiento del bebé con Candy.

Se frotaba los dedos debajo de su cuello cuando alguien se aclaró la garganta. Levantó la vista para encontrar la sala de juntas vacía a excepción de una pelirroja que era nueva en su departamento.

—No creo que nos hayan presentado anteriormente —dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa atractiva—. Soy Eliza Leagan.

Le tendió la mano.

—Terry Grandchester.

—Ah ya, sé quién eres —respondió Eliza, dejando su mano en la suya un poco más de lo que debería—. Tienes una gran reputación aquí.

Las cejas de Terry se arquearon.

—¿La tengo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Tanto dentro como fuera de la sala de juntas.

Por primera vez en toda su vida, Terry estaba completamente impotente en cómo manejar a una mujer. Normalmente, habría tomado la iniciativa desde el momento en que ella se quedó atrás para estar a solas con él. Pero ahora tenía una pérdida total de las palabras.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia la derecha y sonrió tímidamente.

—Sabes que soy nueva aquí en Atlanta, por lo que no conozco a mucha gente. ¿Quieres tomar una copa conmigo?

Los latidos del corazón de Terry se aceleraron cuando el peso de la pregunta de Eliza cayó sobre él. Su mente y su corazón se enfrentaron unos contra otros. Eso hizo que la sangre bombeara a través de sus venas hasta que golpeara como una banda de música en sus oídos. Él había pasado por esto muchas, muchas veces antes. Sabía exactamente lo que estaba insinuando Eliza, y no era solo una bebida inofensiva después del trabajo.

Casi podía saborear la necesidad que irradiaba de ella. Si él hiciera el movimiento, ella probablemente no se opondría a que él la follara justo en la mesa de reuniones. La sola idea de empujar su falda, arrancar sus bragas y devorarla, envió un calor por debajo de su cintura.

Y entonces la imagen de Candy descansando en el muelle de su abuelo, su mano tiernamente acariciando el vientre que llevaba a su hijo, pasó ante sus ojos. Ella lo amaba, y en el fondo, él la amaba. No debería aceptar la oferta de Eliza. No, no podía tomar su oferta.

Pero entonces el asfixiante peso de una relación y la paternidad inminente, una vez más se abalanzó sobre él. Él nunca había pedido nada de eso. Todo lo que quería era, finalmente, tener a Candy en la cama y luego seguir adelante como siempre lo hacía. Apretó los dientes. Maldita Candy, por hacerle querer más con ella... por hacer que la amara.

No, no iba a ahogarse en sus sentimientos por Candy. Él iba a salir ahora, mientras todavía podía.

—Hay un Stanford's del otro lado de la calle —dijo con voz ronca.

—Eso suena maravilloso ―respondió Eliza, voz era un ronroneo desagradable.

Cuando ella empezó a caminar por el lado de la mesa, Terry se encontró clavado en el suelo. Su cerebro gritó a sus pies y piernas para que caminaran, pero se negaron. Era como si le debieran una extraña lealtad a su corazón y a Candy. Al ver la expresión perpleja de Eliza, forzó una sonrisa en su cara.

—Lo siento, sentado en reuniones como que siempre me pongo como un palo.

—En algunos lugares eso no es un problema —respondió ella, con una risita.

Él se rio de sus insinuaciones mientras sus piernas y pies, finalmente funcionaban. Agarró su maletín y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la sala de reuniones con ella.

A pesar de que Eliza charló sin parar todo el viaje en ascensor hacia abajo, Terry no la escuchó. Él asentía con la cabeza en ciertos momentos o sonreía, y eso parecía ser suficiente para calmarla. Lo único que podía hacer era centrarse en lo que él estaba tratando de lograr. Él tenía que sacar a Candy de su sistema, y si eso significaba follar con Eliza, entonces iba a hacerlo.

Mantuvo la puerta abierta para que entrara a Stanford's. Se encogió al ver a Luisa detrás de la cabina de anfitriona. Cuando lo vio, sus ojos se iluminaron. Su rostro comenzó a formar una amplia sonrisa, pero luego se dio cuenta de Eliza. Su expresión se ensombreció de inmediato, y la ira destelló en sus ojos azules generalmente frescos.

Terry se aclaró la garganta.

—Necesitamos una mesa, Luisa.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con furia, haciendo que su castaña cola de caballo se moviera.

—Lo siento, pero parece estar lleno esta noche.

Mirando más allá de ella, Terry miró el bar medio vacío y se volvió con una mirada afilada hacia ella.

—A mí me parece que tienes un montón de espacio.

—No, lo siento, no tenemos. Supongo que tú y tu amiga tendrán que ir a otro lugar.

Eliza se giró hacia Luisa con sus tacones altos y Terry se dio cuenta de que tal vez le costaron más de lo que Luisa ganaba en una semana. Contuvo el aliento mientras Eliza tenía la mirada en Luisa. Luego sus regordetes labios rojos se curvaron en una sonrisa felina.

—Parece que alguien está un poco celoso de que estemos aquí juntos, Terry. ¿Qué te pasa, cariño? ¿Eres una de las desechadas amantes de Terry o un antiguo rollo de una noche?

Eliza pasó sus uñas de acrílico por su espalda, lo que le hizo estremecerse.

—Me alegra ver que vives de acuerdo con tu mala reputación, chico. Ahora estoy casi segura de que será una noche interesante.

Luisa dijo algo en voz tan baja que Terry no pudo entender. Eliza echó una última mirada de superioridad a Luisa antes de decir:

—Yo te esperaré afuera. Estoy seguro de que tienes un bar bien surtido en casa. No hay necesidad de perder nuestro tiempo aquí.

Cuando Eliza se fue, las cejas de Luisa se dispararon tan alto que desaparecieron en el nacimiento del cabello.

—¿Dónde está Candy? Mejor aún, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo con ella?

Terry entrecerró los ojos.

—¡Francamente, no es de tu incumbencia!

—¡Bueno, lo siento, pero cuando uno de mi amigos está a punto de arruinar su vida, lo hago de mi incumbencia! ―respondió Luisa.

Un gruñido estalló el fondo de su garganta.

—No necesito esta mierda de ti.

La tristeza se apoderó de la expresión de Luisa.

—Te lo ruego, Terry. No hagas esto. Nunca te había visto tan feliz desde que has estado viniendo aquí con Candy. Ella es tan buena para ti, ¿no te das cuenta? —Cuando él empezó a alejarse, ella lo agarró del brazo—. Antes de ir a casa con esa cualquiera para una noche de sexo sin sentido, piensa mucho sobre lo que tienes con Candy, y así no rompas su corazón... ni el tuyo.

Terry miró a los suplicantes ojos de Luisa antes de arrojar su brazo a distancia. Sin decir una palabra, irrumpió por la puerta y caminó hacia Eliza

…

Después de llevar a Eliza hasta su casa, Terry bajó del auto. Apenas había cerrado la puerta cuando Eliza se lanzó sobre él, aplastándolo hasta el auto. Su mente inmediatamente se remontó al primer beso de Candy en la cubierta del estacionamiento techado. Un dolor rodó a través de su pecho.

Agarrando a Eliza, trató de olvidar el otro. Su lengua se deslizó en su boca mientras sus dedos se fueron a su cabello. Sus labios eran duros, y carecían de la sensibilidad que tenían los de Candy. Él negó con la cabeza, tratando de librar cualquier pensamiento de ella.

Ante su reacción, Eliza rompió el beso, tirando de su labio inferior con los dientes.

—¡Llévame adentro y fóllame hasta hacerme gritar!

Se rio de su franqueza.

—Creo que puedo hacer eso.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había estado con otra mujer. Terry apenas podía levantarse de la acera con Eliza pasando sus manos sobre él, frotando sus caderas contra las suyas.

—Tengo vecinos entrometidos, ya sabes —dijo, cuando su mano acarició sus nalgas.

—Oh, un público, ¿eh? Eso es perverso.

Él la miró.

—Eres una chica traviesa, ¿verdad?

Ella se rio.

—Oh, sí.

Cuando llegaron al interior de la casa, Terry pateó la puerta y esta se cerró detrás de él. Eliza le echó los brazos al cuello, y frotó su pelvis contra su ingle. Normalmente, él ya estuviera excitado, pero no había nada de agitación debajo de su cintura.

—Muéstrame tus tetas —dijo, con una voz que no podía creer que era la suya. Intentó ignorar la agitación de su estómago.

Con una sonrisa complaciente, Eliza se sacó su camisa. Las manos de Terry inmediatamente fueron a sus pechos. Después de amasarlos por encima de su sujetador, los implantes doble D de Eliza no lo encendieron o se sintieron de la misma manera en sus manos que los pechos naturales de Candy. Se pellizcó los ojos cerrados. ¡Mierda, deja de pensar en Candy!

Agarrando a Eliza por la cintura, la arrastró hasta el sofá. Se dejó caer y tiró de ella a horcadas sobre su regazo. Llevó su boca a la de ella, desesperado por sentir a Eliza y no a Candy. Después de desabrocharle la camisa, Eliza pasó sus uñas por el pecho de Terry. Balanceándose hacia él, gimió contra sus labios. Ella estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo solo retorciéndose contra él, y él no sentía nada.

No, eso no era del todo cierto. Todo lo que había sentido con Candy palpitaba a través de él. Su risa, su sonrisa tímida, su risa inundó su mente. Ella podría haber estado en la habitación con ellos. Podía sentirla a su alrededor. Su nariz picaba con el olor de su perfume, mientras que su cuerpo le dolía por la sensación de sus delicadas curvas debajo de él.

Cuando se atrevió a mirar a Eliza de nuevo, al fin sintió algo. Repulsión. ¿Cómo demonios había llegado a este punto? ¿Qué pudo hacer que pensara que traer a Eliza a casa era una buena idea? Luchando contra el aumento de la bilis en la garganta, empezó a quitar Eliza de su regazo.

En el mismo momento, la mano de ella fue a su entrepierna. Cuando entendió su falta de excitación, sacudió sus labios.

—Uhm, ¿qué está pasando?

Pasando una temblorosa mano por su cabello, suspiró.

—No puedo hacer esto.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia él.

—¿Tienes algún problema de impotencia o algo así?

—Eso desearía.

—¿Qué diablos significa eso?

Eso significa que te tienes que ir ahora mismo. Significa que estoy cometiendo el mayor error de mi vida. Amo a Candy, y no puedo hacerle esto. Él negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento mucho, Eliza.

—Ay, no te avergüences, cariño. Podemos resolver esto. —Le dedicó una sonrisa seductora—. Puedo arreglar esto.

**Notitas…**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews a quienes leen anónimamente y a todas las que han colocado la historia en alerta y/o favoritos.. LucyLuz, Laura Grandchester, Sweetpea81572, Conny de G, Rose Grandchester, maria 1972, mixie07, flor.g.8402, lupita 1797, maria1972, Ainafetse3, Ana de G, patmor, AngieArdley, liz1982mx, Eva Mara Hernndez, EdbeLL MaNseN, Gelsie, 31105674, carol jeniffer Grandchester, flor única, Lupita isais, Mey solis, Edeny Grandchester, Azulblue06, marielos81, Giambonne, Jenny Potter Granger, Eunice97, cliosccm, .lemd, , raiza. , Gaby Grandchester, Sakurai Alighieri, lis69, Dame-san o melis-chan, .9828 y Usagi Grandchester.**

**Ely Alvarez.. estoy de acuerdo me parece que Candy ya tuvo suficiente y con esto que hizo Terry ahora la verdad esta muy feo. Linda agradezco mucho tus comentarios pero la historia no es mía, solo la adapto, ya quisiera ya escribir así de bien, aun así que bueno que te gusta la historia, saludos.**

**Rouse28.. espero que sí hayas podido dormir, aquí Terry no solo fue cruel sino un completo imbécil, la verdad espero que Candy ya lo mande al diablo jajaja, saludos.**

**Alexa C.. estoy de acuerdo contigo, las fechas de los ecos en verdad son muy importantes y él podía haber ido, y tan cobarde que se llevó a Eliza a su casa, mal plan Terry en serio yo creo que más que malo es un idiota, voto porque Candy lo deje.**

**Rose Grandchester.. Sí me parece que los abuelitos estarán súper contentos, y concuerdo contigo la verdad que no creo que Candy cuente con el babas de Terry.**

**Rubi.. pues si tuvo trabajo, pero me parece que de haber querido se pudo escapar, lo peor es lo que hizo después, concuerdo contigo que Candy lo deje.**

**Irene.. yo también, estoy muy muy enojada con él, todos los puntos adquiridos simplemente con esto lo perdió, y sí, ojala que Candy lo mande al cuerno y que no le diga nada mas del bebé, con esa actitud Terry a pedido todos los derechos, yo creo que Candy debe retomar el contrato.**

**Guest.. Hola gracias por el saludo, ojala dejarás tu nombre, aun así gracias por escribir, y sí son los últimos capítulos, como dices ojala que Terry reaccione, aquí parece que ya o hizo a ver.**

**Mon Felton.. hola muchas gracias, espero que tu también estés súper, que bueno que te gustan. Pues mira parece que Terry ya se arrepintió sin embargo me parece que Candy debe de darle una súper lección porque se pasó de babas. Saludos.**

**María de Jesus LH. Pues Terry sí estaba en el trabajo, lo malo es lo que hizo después, al parecer se arrepintió, pero aun así yo creo que Candy le debe dar un escarmiento.**

**Yuukychan.. Lamento mucho que vayas a ir sola pero no lo estás, tienes a tu bebe y sobre todo Dios está siempre contigo, y quiero (si tu quieres) que me cuentes como te fue, que vas a tener, cómo está, cuanto mide todito ehhh, espero en Dios te vaya muy bien, saludos.**

**Laura Grandchester.. pues concuerdo contigo nuevamente los perdió, y aunque al final se arrepintió lo hecho, hecho está, que lástima que por miedo este por perder lo mas por lo menos, ni hablar.**

**Guest.. q.s.p.m., lo siento pero eso es lo menos que se merece el individuo, que ser tan desagradable, pero como dices en la vida real hay tan malas personas, lo bueno de todo esto es que tienes a tu nene contigo, en ocasiones eso es lo único bueno que pueden dar, mucho ánimo un abrazo, ojala te animes a dejar tu nombre.**

**Dulce lu.. sí la verdad que es un cobarde total y eso de sentirse aliviado de no haber podido ir asssh, y lo peor su actitud después de salir del trabajo se merece una buena lección, ojala le hubiera mentido a Candy con lo del trabajo, lo que hizo es horrible, y aunque se arrepintió, yo creo que ya basta y que Candy lo mande al diablo, ah y no te preocupes yo he pensado una peores para él.**

**Eva Mara Hernndez.. muchas gracias aún sigue con bastante tos, hoy fuimos nuevamente al médico gracias a Dios ya solo es eso. Pues sí la verdad es que después de todo Terry es decepcionante que lástima que con tanto potencial se comporte así. Saludos, y que estés súper.**

**Eunice97.. pues como puedes ver, cometió la peor tontería que podría hacer y en verdad que aunque se arrepintió, ya lo hizo, espero que Candy le haga pagar cada una de sus lágrimas, Terry merece un buen escarmiento.**

**LizCarter.. somos dos amiga, a mí también me gustaría abofetearlo, se perdió uno de los más hermosos momento del embarazo. Saludos.**

**Laurita White.. patearlo, cachetearlo, arrastrarlo y castrarlo, en verdad que Candy lo haga sufrir mucho mucho, por idiota, Un abrazo para ti también amiga.**

**Buenos días chicas, como pueden ver Terry cometió un enorme error, ojala que no le salga caro, pero en mi opinión, merece llorar sangre por Candy, preparen los pañuelos para el siguiente, y recuerdan que les dije que amarían más a Clin, pues en el siguiente capí sabrán porque. Hasta mañana DLB**


	36. capítulo 35

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Katie Ashley para fines de entretener.

Está historia puede o no contener vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 35

A mitad del camino hacia la oficina de Terry, Candy pensó en Clin quien seguía en Doggy Daycare.

—¡Mierda! —Fue volando a través de dos veredas ante la sinfonía de las bocinas. Su mente se había ocupado tanto con su nuevo bebé, que se había olvidado del anterior.

Se detuvo en seco en el estacionamiento y corrió fuera del auto. Al momento en que Clin la vio a través de la cerca su cuerpo entero comenzó a menearse por todas partes, trayendo una sonrisa a la cara de Candy.

—Hola chico, ¿creíste que te había olvidado?

Le dio un ladrido en agradecimiento y corrió hacia la puerta de la entrada para esperarla. Sandy, la dueña, saludó a Candy con una sonrisa.

—Justo comenzaba a creer que Clin podría terminar pasando la noche con nosotros.

—No, lo siento tanto. Tuve mi ultrasonido esta tarde, y me retrasó.

—¿Y qué tenemos? —preguntó Sandy.

—Un niño.

—¡Oh eso es maravilloso! —Abrió la puerta y sujetó la correa de Clin—. ¿Oíste eso? Vas a ser el hermano mayor.

Clin no hizo caso de ella y se dirigió directamente hacia Candy. El tocó su vientre con su nariz mojada como si estuviera diciendo hola al bebé. Los ojos de Sandy se ensancharon.

—¡Esto es tan dulce!

Candy se rio.

—Ha comenzado a hacer eso en los últimos días. Irónicamente, después de que sentí al bebé moverse por primera vez. —Candy meneó su cabeza—. ¡Es como si finalmente siéntese que algo es diferente, y no es solo grasa dentro de esta barriga!

Sandy se rio entre dientes.

—¡Probablemente no notó nada porque apenas se te nota!

—¡Aw!, Agradezco eso. Siento que estoy inflándome.

Clin tiró de su correa.

—Muy bien, chico, nos iremos a casa y veremos a papá. —Sus orejas se reanimaron ante la mención de Terry—. Buenas noches, Sandy.

—¡Buenas noches! —contestó, despidiéndose.

Candy luchó con Clin hacia el auto y consiguió meterlo.

—No hay forma de que te lleve hacia la oficina de papá. Creo que mejor te dejo en casa antes de que vaya a verlo.

Clin se quejó ante la perspectiva mientras ellos salían del estacionamiento. Ya que la casa de Terry estaba más cerca, pensó que lo llevaría allí.

Ante la vista del auto de Terry en el camino de entrada, el corazón de Candy se estremeció en una parada. El hecho de que un Audi plateado estuviera estacionado al lado hizo que sus pulmones se estrecharan. Luchó por respirar. Las ideas destellaron en su mente como una tormenta de relámpagos. Dijo que su reunión estaba retrasada. Se supone que todavía está en el trabajo. Él está en casa.

Con manos temblorosas, apagó el motor y abrió la puerta del auto. Clin se lanzó fuera, pero Candy no se molestó en sostener su correa. En cambio se concentró en tratar de poner un pie delante del otro en la vereda.

Usando la llave que él le había dado, abrió la puerta principal. La sala estaba bañada en oscuridad excepto por las tenues luces de la araña. Terry estaba tumbado en el sofá mientras una pelirroja de largas piernas estaba a horcajadas en su regazo. Él todavía estaba completamente vestido excepto por su camisa que estaba desabotonada y fuera del pantalón. La mujer, por otra parte, se había despojado de su blusa, y su falda corta se había amontonado encima de sus muslos. Las manos de Terry estaban en sus antebrazos como si estuviera a punto de empujarla fuera de él.

Durante unos angustiosos segundos, Candy solo pudo mirar con incredulidad. Parpadeando, trató de despertarse de la pesadilla delante de ella, pero no importó que tan fuerte tratara, ella no pudo. Todo era muy real. El hombre que ella amaba y el padre de su hijo, la había plantado en uno de los días más importantes de su vida para revolcarse con otra mujer. Un grito estrangulado surgió de sus labios.

Ante el ruido detrás de ellos, Terry se sobresaltó. Cuando vio a Candy estar de pie allí, sus ojos se ensancharon con horror, y respiró profundo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó.

Las lágrimas picaron y escocieron sus ojos, pero Candy dio una risa maníaca.

—¿Que estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Creo que la mejor pregunta es qué demonios haces tú aquí?

El sonido de otra voz hizo que la pelirroja girara alrededor. Su mirada siguió de la cara de Candy hacia su vientre hinchado. Un silbido surgió de sus labios antes de que sacudiera su cabeza.

—No puedo jodidamente creer esto. —Volteó su cabeza y luego su ira sobre Terry—. ¡No me sorprende que no se te pudiera levantar! ¡La culpa de engañar a tu esposa embarazada realmente te debe haber estado comiendo!

—No es mi esposa… aún —contestó Terry, su voz un susurro.

La pelirroja le dio una mordaz bofetada en toda la mejilla de Terry, y Candy tuvo que morder su labio para no darle las gracias por hacerlo. En ese momento, ella habría amado haberle hecho un mucho peor daño físico.

—¡No me importa que sea ella! ¡Tú eres un jodido bastardo! —Se sacudió del regazo de Terry y agarró rápidamente su blusa. Después de ponérsela sobre su cabeza, agarró sus tacones y anduvo con paso majestuoso hacia Candy. La furia en su cara se derritió un poco—. Realmente lo siento. Escuché en el trabajo que él era un jugador, y quise un juego. No tenía idea que… —Su voz fue desapareciendo mientras echaba un vistazo al estómago de Candy.

—Gracias —susurró Candy cuando la mujer comenzó a pasar. Ella saltó ante el azote de la puerta principal. Con piernas temblorosas, tomó unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante, cerrando la brecha entre ella y Terry. Él se levantó del sofá, buscando a tientas los botones de su camisa.

Cuando ella se quedó allí, solo mirándolo, él exhaló con dificultad.

—Di algo.

Candy levantó sus cejas.

—¿Y qué quisieras que diga?

—No lo sé… solo cualquier cosa para impedir que me mires así.

—Bien, francamente, creo que tu amiga dijo lo mejor. ¡Eres un jodido bastardo!

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—¿Y eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? ¿No que estas arrepentido por valorar tan poco la importancia de hoy que te escapaste del ultrasonido para engañarme?

Terry negó con su cabeza.

—No dormí con ella.

Ella levantó sus manos con exasperación.

—¡Ibas a hacerlo antes de que te interrumpiera!

—Te juro que no iba a revolcarme con ella. Le acababa de decir que no podía, y que se debería ir. ¡Jesús, tú misma la oíste decir que no se me podía levantar!

—¿Y se supone que eso me hace sentir mejor sobre el hecho de que tenías a una zorra montándote cuando entré aquí?

—Mira, confieso que lo jodí. Pero lo siento.

—Ah, adivino que también lamentas mentirme cuando dijiste que cambiarías. Dios, fui tan estúpida por creer que me tratarías diferente de Susana o de las otras mujeres. Debería haber comprendido que esto es quién eres y lo que haces.

—¡Candy, por favor, lo siento!

—¿En serio? ¿Francamente lo sientes o esas son sólo algunas palabras que crees que puedes decir para arreglar las cosas entre nosotros? —Su voz se ahogó con los sollozos que aumentaban en su garganta—. ¿Estás realmente y verdaderamente arrepentido por romper mi corazón?

Terry se estremeció.

—No tienes ni idea por lo que he estado pasando últimamente. Nunca voy a ser todo lo que necesitas que sea, Candy. Y la presión de intentarlo solo me rompió.

Ella no se molestó en limpiar las lágrimas que se derramaban por sus mejillas.

—¿Así que lo que estás diciendo es que tratar de tener una relación conmigo te impulsó a los brazos de otra mujer?

Su expresión se volvió angustiada.

—No, eso no es lo que quiero decir. —Sacudió su cabeza salvajemente—. Estoy jodiendo lo que tengo que decir y hacer. Y me lo haces aún más difícil. Me siento bastante mal por lo que he hecho.

—¿Más difícil para ti ? —inquirió, su voz alzada en una octava—. ¿Cómo podría posiblemente ser esto difícil para ti? Soy la que se abrió a todo este dolor a pesar de mi mejor juicio. —Retiró las lágrimas de sus ojos con su puño.

Él dio un paso hacia ella, pero ella retrocedió alejándose de él.

—¡No te atrevas a tocarme después de que tus manos han estado por todas partes de esa puta!

—Candy, por favor no hagas esto. Te dije que lo sentía. Haré lo que sea necesario para compensártelo.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, Candy habló sin emoción.

—Dime que me amas.

Él la contempló, sin parpadear y sin moverse.

—¿Qué?

—Has estado emocionalmente separado de mí desde el día en que te dije que te amaba. Así que si realmente hablas en serio cuando dices que lo sientes y que realmente no quieres que me vaya, entonces di las palabras. Dime que me amas.

Ante la vacilación de él, un dolor punzante traspasó su pecho. El silencio resonó a través de ella tan fuerte como un tren de carga. Ella movió su cabeza.

—Eso es lo que pensaba —murmuró.

Sus manos se movieron hacia el bolso al lado suyo, y hurgó por el DVD del ultrasonido. Usando todo el dolor y la cólera emanando dentro de ella, lo tiró hacia él. Este golpeó con fuerza contra su pecho.

—No es que siquiera te interese, pero ese es un vídeo de tu hijo. ¡Solo puedo esperar y rezar que crezca y que no sea en nada como su padre!

Sollozando, se dio vuelta y huyó de la habitación. Clin la siguió fuera de la puerta, aullando y llorando junto a ella. Mientras hurgaba por sus llaves, Terry la llamó varias veces para que regresara, pero ella se negó. Entonces él comenzó a llamar a Clin.

—Vuelve, chico —instruyó Candy, señalando con un dedo inestable hacia Terry. Ella abrió de forma violenta la puerta del auto, pero el todavía no abandonaba su lado.

—¡Maldita sea, Clin, dije que vengas! —gritó Terry, bajándose del porche. Anduvo con paso decidido hacia ellos y trató de arrastrar de regreso a Clin por el cuello.

Pero Clin saltó alejándose. Su nariz acarició el vientre de Candy, y gimoteó. Candy encontró la horrorizada mirada de Terry.

—Sí, así es. ¡Tu perro es aún más leal conmigo y con tu hijo de lo que lo eres tú!

Con una mirada derrotada, Terry agachó su cabeza y soltó el collar de Clin.

—Bien, llévatelo.

—Ven, chico. Entra al auto —instruyó Candy. Clin meneó su cola y con impaciencia saltó dentro. Sin otra mirada a Terry, cerró de golpe la puerta. Chirriando fuera del camino de entrada, trató de mantener sus emociones bajo control. Pero fue inútil. Llegó a media cuadra del camino antes de que se detuviera.

Las lágrimas cegaron sus ojos por lo que no podía ver delante de ella, y no podía respirar por los sollozos que azotaban su pecho.

Un golpe en su ventana hizo que brincara. La esperanza rebotó a través de Candy de que Terry hubiera venido tras ella. Echando un vistazo, su corazón cayó.

Flammy estaba parada fuera del auto, mirándola con curiosidad.

—¿Candy?

Maldición. Ni siquiera había pensado en la posibilidad de acabar en la calle de Flammy. La última persona que quería ver era a una de las hermanas de Terry. Mortificada, limpió sus ojos con el dorso de su mano e intentó componerse. Finalmente, presionó el botón para bajar la ventana.

—Hola —dijo, dócilmente.

Flammy respiró profundamente.

—Oh Dios, ¿no lo hizo, verdad?

Las lágrimas otra vez llenaron los ojos de Candy. Incapaz de hablar, simplemente asintió con su cabeza.

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto. Él te ama, corazón. Sé que lo hace. Toda la familia lo sabe. Él acaba de ser un estúpido idiota.

Candy hipó entre un sollozo.

—Díselo a él y a la mujer con quien estuvo a punto de acostarse antes de que yo llegara.

Los ojos de Flammy se ampliaron.

—Voy a matarlo —murmuró con los dientes apretados. Sacudió su cabeza—. Y si no lo hago, una de las otras chicas lo hará. Dios prohíba que esto llegue a Rich. —Flammy abrió la puerta del auto—. Sal. Vienes adentro conmigo.

—No, no puedo. Soy un desastre. ¿Qué les diré a los chicos?

—Rob los llevó al cine esta noche. Solo estoy yo.

Cuando Candy siguió vacilando, Flammy cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—Escucha, vienes a la casa conmigo así tenga que arrastrarte yo misma.

—Estoy estacionada a un lado de la calle.

—Estará bien. —Flammy observó a Clin en el asiento trasero—. ¿Qué haces con él?

—No quería dejarme ir.

Flammy resopló.

—Quienquiera que dijo que los hombres son perros que erran el tiro. Clin tiene verdadera lealtad.

Candy dio una sonrisa poco entusiasta.

—Dímelo a mí.

Flammy sacó a Candy de su asiento y envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

—Escucha, vamos a pedir algo de comida china o pizza o lo que sea que tú y el bebé quieran. Luego voy a llamar a las chicas. Vamos a tener una reunión de estrategia sobre Terry.

Candy levantó sus manos.

—¿Y qué esperan conseguir? ¿Atarlo y obligarlo a estar conmigo? En caso de que te perdieras el memo, ¡él no me quiere! Él lo ha dejado abundantemente claro no solo casi revolcándose con otra mujer, sino por no ser capaz de decir que me ama.

—No es como si esta fuera la primera vez que ha hecho esto, Candy. ¿Seguramente te dijo sobre Susana?

—Sí, de cómo él no quería proponérsele, y luego ella lo atrapó con otra mujer y rompió con él.

—¿También te dijo cómo pasó la mejor parte de ese año bebido y dentro y fuera de la terapia porque tenía una crisis nerviosa por lo que le hizo?

Candy jadeó.

—No, no lo hizo.

—¿Uhm, adivino que también se las arregló para excluir la parte dónde él trató repetidas veces de conseguir que ella volviera con él, pero ella se negó? Finalmente se tuvo que rendir cuando ella se casó con alguien más.

Candy apenas pudo creerle a sus oídos. Terry le había mentido sobre lo que había pasado con Susana. Nunca había permitido que la verdadera profundidad de sus sentimientos hacia Susana se conociera.

—Él nunca me dijo nada de eso.

—Conozco a mi hermano. Él hizo lo que te hizo esta noche para apartarte, no porque quería enredarse con otra mujer. ¡Él mismo se auto sabotea cada maldita vez! —gruñó de frustración—. Por la manera en que actúa con las relaciones, debes pensar que él fue criado en alguna casa disfuncional de drogadictos o algo así.

Candy se apoyó contra el auto y puso su cabeza en sus manos.

—¡No creo que pueda manejar todo esto!

Flammy separó las manos de Candy, y luego la miró fijamente.

—Tienes que decidir aquí mismo y ahora si vas a luchar por él.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué diablos tengo que luchar? ¡Es él quien lo jodió magníficamente!

—No digo que no lo hizo. Pero luchar por él no significa que eres una dejada y que vuelvas corriendo a sus brazos abiertos, Candy. Significa que estas dispuesta a soportar cualquier mierda que le tome conseguir para que te vuelva a ganar.

—¿En realidad crees que va a tratar?

Flammy sonrió abiertamente.

—Oh, sí. ¡Mañana por la mañana, incluso esta noche, Terry Grandchester va a lamentar el día que alguna vez te dejó salir de su vida, y tú vas a llegar a disfrutar cada minuto de ello!

**Notitas…**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews a quienes leen anónimamente y a todas las que han colocado la historia en alerta y/o favoritos.. LucyLuz, Laura Grandchester, Sweetpea81572, Conny de G, Rose Grandchester, maria 1972, mixie07, flor.g.8402, lupita 1797, maria1972, Ainafetse3, Ana de G, patmor, AngieArdley, liz1982mx, Eva Mara Hernndez, EdbeLL MaNseN, Gelsie, 31105674, carol jeniffer Grandchester, flor única, Lupita isais, Mey solis, Edeny Grandchester, Azulblue06, marielos81, Giambonne, Jenny Potter Granger, Eunice97, cliosccm, .lemd, , raiza. , Gaby Grandchester, Sakurai Alighieri, lis69, Dame-san o melis-chan, .9828, Usagi Grandchester y Val rod.**

**Laura Grandchester.. pues lo siento amiga pero sí los descubrió, Eliza no tuvo oportunidad de hacer nada llegó Candy y hasta eso Eliza no se comportó mal, el idiota es Terry y aunque mi Clin no la atacó la verdad es que se portó mucho mejor que el dueño, la verdad es que sí es un punto a su favor lo de la junta pero yo insisto en que si hubiera querido podría haber ido y si es un poco hombre, espero no hayas muerto, que haré sin tus reviews?. Siii estoy feliz muchas chicas se animaron a escribir yupi! Jijiji. Aquí dejó el siguiente un poquito tarde pero aquí está, gracias por todos tus reviews, hasta eso Eliza no se comportó tan mal así que Clin no tuvo que atacar jajaja; lo siento tal vez exagere con lo de los pañuelos, como siempre estás en todo, Clin no estaba con Candy pero si tuvo que pasar por él, por lo que se desvió a casa de Terry, tú muy bien amiga.**

**Dulce lu.. pues Candy sí que está sufriendo y bastante, y pues por muy buscona que sea Eliza el que tenía un compromiso es Terry y por lo menos Eliza le dio su lugar a Candy, aquí dejo uno más, me disculpo por no subirlo antes pero no estaba en casa, pues Eliza no pudo hacer nada, porque como temíamos Candy llegó en ese momento ahora a ver que hace Terry, pues si es bueno saber que a pesar de todo Terry no deja de pensar en la pecas y en lo bien que se siente estar con ella y al compararla con Eliza es cuando se dio cuenta de las cosas, lástima que fue tarde, sí la verdad es que en ocasiones tenemos amigos donde no sabemos, y si Terry se merece una tunda, entiendo el enojo pero Eliza no tuvo la culpa hasta eso se portó bien con Candy, y sí en verdad espero ver a Terry arrastrase, si dentro de todo es bueno saber que él bebe de Candy está bien y es un hermoso niño y como dices que bueno que tiene a esos dos grandes amigos en quien apoyarse. De nada, al contrario agradezco cada uno de sus reviews, a mí me encanta responder a cada uno de ellos, gracias por todos tus comentarios, el ánimo y por estar al pendiente, saludos.**

**LizCarter.. pasó lo que todas temíamos, si llegó Candy y ahora es cuando Terry se arrepentirá hasta de haber pensado siquiera en engañarla.**

**Eunice97.. claro que me parece, y más ahora que Candy ya se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, espero en verdad que no lo perdone tan fácilmente. Yo también quisiera golpearlo, esperemos que alguien le dé su merecido y ojala que Candy lo haga padecer. No te preocupes por la palabra en verdad te digo que yo tengo pensadas unas peores. Lamento que la historia te haga enojar pero me parece que con este capí estarás peor, pero espero te guste. Gracias!, espero que también tengas una excelente semana.**

**Rose Grandchester.. lo siento, Candy no los vio llegar juntos, pero llegó a casa de Terry en el justo momento para encontrarlos, y pobre la está pasando fatal. También te quiero amiga!**

**Irene.. pues atinaste, Candy los encontró con Eliza encima de él y la verdad que su corazón sí que se terminó de romper, espero que lo haga sufrir muchísimo; aquí dejo uno más, lamento no haberlo hecho antes pero no estaba en casa, gracias por tus reviews, saludos.**

**Mon Felton.. sí sé lo que es ese sentimiento de que es ese sentimiento de querer gritarle las verdades a la cara, y estoy de acuerdo contigo, espero que Candy no lo perdone (por lo menos no rápido jejeje), saludos.**

**Hellen franco.. pues sí, se atravesó Eliza, pero sabemos que si él no hubiera querido nada hubiera pasado, así que toda la culpa es de él, a que te refieres con leerla como antes?, a mí igual me encanta que sea niño y que los abuelos hayan atinado.**

**KarinaGZ.. no te preocupes, sé lo que es que los teléfonos cambien la palabras, oye pues que lindo tener una familia grande, aunque como lo dije te admiro por cuidar de ellos; aquí dejo un capi extra, lamento que sea tarde pero no estaba en casa, saludos.**

**Valerae.. Hola! muchas gracias por animarte a escribir, me encanta saber su opinión, que bueno que te gusta la historia, y sí, Terry es un IDIOTA, aquí dejo uno más, lamento que sea un poco tarde pero no estaba en casa. Saludos para ti también desde México, espero te animes a seguir escribiendo.**

**Ecr.. hola! que bien que te animas a escribir, y que bueno que te gusta la historia, espero que te sigas animando a dejarme saber lo que opinas, aquí dejo uno más, un poco tarde porque no me encontraba en casa, espero lo disfrutes.**

**Ely alvarez.. pues muchas gracias, que bueno que te gusta como adapto la historia agradezco tus comentarios, y pues sí, ya cacharon a Terry y ahora tendrá que pagar las consecuencias de lo que hizo, espero que Candy le dé mucho trabajo para perdonarlo.**

**Val rod.. hola! bienvenida un honor para mí saber que te gusta tanto la adaptación como para hacer la excepción de leerla, lamento que no soportes a mi Terry, yo lo amo, aunque en estos capítulos no tanto jajaja, aunque Albert no es mi favorito para la pecas, no tengo nada en su contra, aquí dejo uno mas, muchas gracias por leer y por tomarte el tiempo de dejar tu review, saludos.**

**Maria De Jeus LH.. deseo concedido, Candy ya lo cachó, y ahora si Terry quiere estar con ella le va a costar. Aquí dejo el siguiente capí, como ves Eliza no tuvo tiempo de convencerlo porque Candy hizo acto de presencia, e insisto que ella le debe dar su merecido por idiota.**

**Yuukychan.. sí la verdad que se comportó como un idiota, y ahora Candy ya se dio cuenta de las cosas, espero en verdad que se lo haga pasa muy pero muy mal. Y que tal mi Clin todo un amor, siempre he dicho que los animales son más fieles que los hombres.**

**En verdad que mal que no llegó el médico, espero que mañana si logres verlos y que te deje ver, yo aquí cruzaré los dedos y mañana me cuentas que tal (que quiere decir Poroto?, perdón mi ignorancia)**

** .14.. que bueno que te han gustado todas las adaptaciones, gracias por leer y comentar; lamento mucho que los agradecimientos sean mayores, pero me gusta responder a cada review que me envían como atención a la molestia que se toman en hacerlo, lo siento por eso.**

**Luna de Grandchester.. Hola! gracias por leer y animarte a comentar, aquí dejó uno mas, un poco tarde porque no estaba en casa pero aquí está, y como puedes ver sí que lo cacharon ahora a ver qué hace. Gracias por dejar tu opinión, espero lo sigas haciendo.**

**Alexa C.. pues me parece que en este menos querrás saber nada de él, como dices lástima que lo que tiene de bueno o tiene de babas, tienes razón por mucho trabajo que tuviese lo primero que tenía que hacer al salir era llamar a Candy para saber dónde estaba e ir con ella, pues no los vio salir juntos, pero sí que los encontró, a mí igual me dio gusto que Terry comparará a Candy con Eliza para que sepa lo que es bueno, aquí está el siguiente capí, no tuviste que esperar a mañana, un poco tarde pero aquí lo dejo, ya no te estreses por llegar a los 800 vale y mi hermoso Clin no tuvo que escapar Candy se lo llevó, adoro eso.**

**Maria jose.. ya somos dos amiga, en verdad que Terry merece lo peor, como es posible que se comporte así después de haber sido tan lindo, pobre Candy en verdad que la lastimó mucho, jajaja tranquila mira que hasta eso Eliza se comportó y le dio su lugar a Candy, la culpa de todo es de Terry; saludos, espero estés mejor.**

**Dalia.. estoy de acuerdo contigo, la verdad es que Candy le paso muchas, como para que todavía soporte la infidelidad, después de decirle que lo ama el no hizo más que comportarse como un idiota, espero que lo haga sufrir bastante, y sí que bueno que Candy cuenta con sus amigos en los momentos importantes, pues a Eliza no le dio tiempo de nada porque Candy llegó, jajaja sé que la primera impresión que dio Eliza es para golpearla, pero como vemos se comportó, el único culpable es Terry, Clin simplemente se comportó a la altura; ya aparecieron tus reviews no te estreses, aquí está el siguiente capí, me da gusto saber que todas las historias te han gustado, que bueno que está te ha gustado mas, saludos.**

**Rouse28.. pues si, Candy lo encontró en una situación difícil, y Clin no mordió a Eliza pero se comportó genial con Candy y el bebé. Aquí dejo el siguiente espero te guste.**

**Corner.. jajaja lo lamento, estoy de acuerdo contigo, amo a Terry pero me parece que Candy merece mucho más, gracias por leer y tomarte la molestia de comentar.**

**Sakurai Alighieri.. hola! muchas gracias por escribir, estoy de acuerdo Terry es más que tonto, y desafortunadamente Candy si lo descubrió, ahora a ver qué hace, aquí dejo uno mas espero te guste, gracias por estar al pendiente.**

**Hola chicas, sé que aún no son los reviews para el capí extra, sin embargo he leído sus mensajes y todas me piden uno más, y para no tenerlas con la angustia (y ahora que tengo un poquito de tiempo) y también en agradecimiento a todas las chicas que por primera vez dejan su review, les dejo el siguiente; como ven explotó la bomba y Candy ya sabe que Terry le puso los cuernos, en verdad espero que lo haga sufrir mucho mucho bastante. Que tal mi Clin? Quien lo amo? Bueno ahora sí nos leemos mañana DLB. **


	37. Capítulo 36

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Katie Ashley para fines de entretener.

Está historia puede o no contener vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 36

Terry se sentó en la negra sala de estar durante horas después de que Candy se fue. Él alcanzaría su teléfono para llamarla y luego se detendría a sí mismo. Comenzaría a levantarse para ir tras ella y luego pensar en sí mismo como un tonto.

No, él no era lo que ella necesitaba. Nunca podría vivir con sus expectativas de lo que debería ser un esposo y padre. Los dos estaban mejor separados. Había querido una manera de salir la última semana, y la había encontrado.

Pero en lugar de sentir alivio, sintió miseria.

La libertad de las sofocantes y asfixiantes emociones no había llegado con la partida de Candy En cambio, se sentían más apretadas que nunca alrededor de él. Derrotado, se levantó del sofá para tomar una cerveza. Su pie accidentalmente pateó la caja del DVD a través de la habitación. Lo dejó yaciendo allí mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Después de arrebatar el paquete de seis de la nevera, comenzó a regresar a la sala de estar. Su vista captó la caja de plástico del DVD, y se detuvo para recogerlo. Dejándola sobre la mesa, encendió el televisor y empezó a ojear los canales.

Fue después de su tercera cerveza que la curiosidad finalmente le llegó. Tomó el DVD y lo puso en la máquina. El sonido del último juego de baloncesto se desvaneció y fue reemplazado por el golpeteo de un latido resonando en la habitación.

El latido del corazón de su hijo.

Congelado, Terry se quedó mirando la granulosa imagen en la pantalla de televisión. La última vez que había visto al bebé apenas se parecía a nada. Era una extraña cosa luciendo como un renacuajo. Ahora sus rasgos eran prominentes, sus brazos y piernas se agitaban mientras que su pequeña boca revoloteaba abierta y cerrada.

Si él había estado paralizado por las emociones cuando sintió los movimientos del bebé, esas no eran nada comparadas con ver realmente a su hijo. Una parte de él estaba creciendo fuerte y sana dentro de Candy. Un niño que le había prometido a su madre que iba a tener.

Pero su hijo se había ido. Y también Candy. Había lanzado lejos la felicidad con ambas manos. Dejándose caer en el sofá, permitió que los sollozos rodaran a través de él. La última vez que había llorado había sido cuando había perdido a su madre. Ahora estaba experimentando otra pérdida que trituraba a su alma.

Con dedos temblorosos, agarró su teléfono. Después de marcar el familiar número, se llevó el teléfono a la oreja.

―Por favor, responde, por favor responde ―suplicó.

―¿Hola?

―Rich, soy yo. Lo he jodido, y necesito tu ayuda.

Please forgive me - Por favor perdóname  
If I act a little strange - Si actúo un poco extraño  
For I know not what I do.- Porque no sé lo que hago  
Feels like lightning running through my veins- Se siente como un relámpago recorriendo mis venas  
Every time I look at you - Cada vez que te miro  
Every time I look at you- Cada vez que te veo

Help me out here - ayúdame aquí  
All my words are falling short- Todas mis palabras se quedan cortas  
And there's so much I want to say- y hay tanto que quiero decir  
Want to tell you just how good it feels- quiero decirte cuan bien se siente  
When you look at me that way- cuando me miras de esa forma  
When you look at me that way- cuando me miras de esa forma

Throw a stone and watch the ripples flow - Arroja una piedra y observa las ondas  
Moving out across the bay- moviendose cruzando la bahía  
Like a stone I fall into your eyes- Como una piedra caigo en tus ojos  
Deep into that mystery- profundo en ese misterio  
Deep into some mystery- profundo en algo de misterio

I got half a mind to scream out loud - Tengo la mitad de mi mente para gritar alto  
I got half a mind to die- Tengo la mitad de mi mente para morir  
So I won't ever have to lose you girl- Entonces no tendré que perderte nunca niña  
Won't ever have to say goodbye- No tendré que decir nunca adios  
I won't ever have to lie- No tendré que mentir nunca  
Won't ever have to say goodbye- No tendré que decir nunca adiós

Whoa, oh oh oh, I  
Whoa, oh oh oh, I  
Whoa, oh oh oh, I

Please forgive me  
If I act a little strange  
For I know not what I do  
Feels like lightning running through my veins  
Every time I look at you  
Every time I look at you  
Every time I look at you  
Every time I look at you

**Hola chicas, lamento subir tan tarde, voy de rápido porque tengo marido en casa, mañana respondo sus reviews vale. Les comento que la canción ****Se llama "Please Forgive Me" de David Gray y la compartió conmigo "SweetCandyAndley" quien es Albertfan, pero ha leído la historia y le gusta, a mí me encanto la canción así que decidí ponerla en este capí, espero que también les guste. Muchas Gracias SWEET.**

**Con este capí terminamos esta segunda parte, sé que es muy corto pero prometo que mañana que comencemos con LA PROPUESTA las compensaré, como vemos Terry ya tiene remordimientos, les dejó un adelantito vale, DLB**

SINOPSIS

En las semanas siguientes a la traición de Terry, Candy hizo todo lo posible para seguir adelante. Haciendo caso omiso de sus innumerables mensajes de texto, mensajes de voz, y flores, no está segura de sí quiere ser recuperada. Pero Terry no se va sin luchar. Especialmente hasta que Candy le permita revelar el secreto de su pasado que causó su fobia al compromiso.

Pero el destino interviene cuando el parto prematuro fuerza a Candy a estar en estricto reposo durante dos semanas. Terry da un paso adelante con una propuesta impactante. Para demostrar su amor y compromiso hacia ella y su hijo por nacer, tomará una licencia para ausentarse de su trabajo para poder cuidar de ella durante todo el día. Con la promesa de proteger su corazón, Candy acepta a regañadientes.

Mientras que está emocionada por la atención de Terry y su cuidado amoroso y tierno, Candy está confusa por la atención amorosa del doctor de Emergencias, Tomas "Tom" Stevens. Tom es todo lo que Candy podría desear: exitoso, estable y listo para sentar cabeza, ser un esposo y padre. Tom no quiere nada más que ganarse el corazón de Candy, pero ella no está segura de que sea capaz de darlo.

Su corazón aún puede pertenecer al mismo hombre que lo rompió, el que está tratando desesperadamente de ganarla de nuevo.

**Notitas…**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews a quienes leen anónimamente y a todas las que han colocado la historia en alerta y/o favoritos.. LucyLuz, Laura Grandchester, Sweetpea81572, Conny de G, Rose Grandchester, maria 1972, mixie07, flor.g.8402, lupita 1797, maria1972, Ainafetse3, Ana de G, patmor, AngieArdley, liz1982mx, Eva Mara Hernndez, EdbeLL MaNseN, Gelsie, 31105674, carol jeniffer Grandchester, flor única, Lupita isais, Mey solis, Edeny Grandchester, Azulblue06, marielos81, Giambonne, Jenny Potter Granger, Eunice97, cliosccm, .lemd, , raiza. , Gaby Grandchester, Sakurai Alighieri, lis69, Dame-san o melis-chan, .9828, Usagi Grandchester, Val rod y Jeceli.**

**Laura Grandchester.. jajaja de nada amiga, que bueno que te gustó, y sí yo opino igual, los hombres piensan con su polla, así que Terry nunca pensó en engañar a Candy jajaja, eso de los implantes es genial, me hiciste reír, estoy de acuerdo con la venganza, esperemos que sea muy buena. jajajaja como defiendes a Terry amiga? Está bien que este traumado pero Candy no tiene la culpa jajaja, tenemos derecho a enojarnos y querer matarlo, aunque pronto se reivindicará, estoy de acuerdo contigo, vale la pena perdonar en ocasiones, sobre todo cuando sabes que de eso depende tu felicidad, sí, al parecer Terry no aprendió la lección, esperemos que en esta ocasión sí logré superarlo, yo creo que quería a Susana pero no la amaba por eso no consiguió su perdón, esperemos que Candy sí lo perdone; jajaja si somos muchas tu eres la única con noble corazón, ah sí me di cuenta de que Alexa me cambio el nombre, pero no importa yo entendí que el mensaje era para mí jajaja. Que te puedo decir de los agradecimientos, todos pensamos diferente a ella simplemente no le gustan, ni hablar, no amiga no te molestes, todas tenemos derecha a opinar, esa es su opinión y se respeta, si no quiere leer, ni hablar que puedo hacer. Oh sí creeme que Terry la pasará bastante mal, pero como dice mi abuelita el que es buey… jajaja. Pues yo creo que sí, ya que es una tercera parte o no?**

**Val Rod.. en verdad oye voy a checar tus historias, te agradezco que tomes el tiempo de leer y escribir, muchas gracias por tu comentario, y mucho éxito en tus finales, y sí yo opino lo mismo espero que Terry sufra muchísimo, saludos.**

**Alexa C.. Espero tus noches también hayan sido buenas, de nada por el capí extra, a mí igual me da gusto que as hermanas de Terry apoyen a Candy es genial. Ahora resulta que ya apoyas a Laura con eso de perdonar a Terry, mmm lo que hace el amor jajaja, no te preocupes por lo del nombre no pasa nada, yo comprendo así que tranquila. Gracias por tú animo como siempre y por intentar que la historia llegará a los 1000 reviews te lo agradezco mucho Alexa, me agrada saber que te gusta que responda tus comentarios. Alexa, olvidaste poner tu nombre como en 10 comentarios jajaja ntc pues mira en un ratitito ya subo el primer capí, ese doctor no se la va a dejar tan fácil a Terry, y que pasará con ellos juntitos, pues esperemos que Candy no se deje convencer jajaja.**

**Dulce lu.. de nada amiga, gracias a ustedes por escribir, jajaja yo igual odio a Eliza, yo también admire a Candy, la verdad es que se comportó a la altura, Clin es un amor, en verdad lo amo con locura yo ya tengo perritos igual y los amojajaja, esperemos que Candy se recupere rápido y que Terry sufra muchísimo, pronto sabremos qué fue lo que traumo a Terry para que cometiera esa tontería, lo bueno que la pecas cuenta con el apoyo de su familia política, esperemos que lo que le tengan preparado a Terry en verdad lo haga sufrir. No te preocupes por lo de las palabras yo entiendo, en verdad que los correctores de los celulares están locos.**

**Eunice97.. lamento que estés tan enojada, esperemos que Terry sepa solucionar las cosas, mi Clin oh sí es genial lo amo, y sí la verdad es que lo mejor sería que Terry sufriera mucho para que vea lo que se siente. Agradezco tus hermosas palabras, de todas las historias la única mía es Solo Bésame, todas las demás son adaptaciones, me agrada saber que te gustan mil gracias en verdad. A mí me parece muy bien que Terry se de cuenta que en cualquier momento le comen el mandado jajaja esperemos que así se aplique, a mí me gusta mucho compartir estar historias que tanto me han agradado, así que espero seguir y que ustedes no se aburran, saludos.**

**LizCarter.. síii ame a mí hermoso Clin. Pues veremos cómo hace Terry para solucionar el problema en que se metió, saludos amiga.**

** .31105674.. ya somos dos, (bueno en verdad creo que somos muchas), ahora a ver cómo sale de esta, en un momento subo la siguiente historia, gracias.**

**Rose Grandchester.. también te quiero amiga, yo espero lo mismo, en verdad es necesario que sufra bastante para que valore lo que tenía y estoy de acuerdo, ojala que su familia lo ponga en su lugar como merece, y pues ya le hacía falta competencia, esperemos que el Dr. Le dé bastante que pensar.**

**Irene.. sí, se merece más que unas cachetadas, pero bueno en verdad ojala que ahora sí reaccione y deje de hacer tonterías, verdad que sí, mí Clin es un amor!, saludos.**

**Mey solis.. pues no le dijo que la amaba, y yo creo que eso termino por decepcionar a Candy, ojala que cuando Terry se dé cuenta de lo que dejo ir no sea tarde.**

**Luisa.. hola! me da gusto que te hayas animado a escribir, muchas gracias por leer y por tu comentario, entiendo son sentimientos encontrados con ese Terry, esperemos reaccione, yo me llamo Carolina, tengo 30 años y soy de México, saludos.**

**Maria De Jesus LH.. de nada por el capí, y sí aún les debo un capí por sus reviews, pero no le digas a nadie di no me presionan, gracias por desvelarte por leer en un momento mas subo el primero de La Propuesta, gracias y saludos.**

**Luz rico.. wooow amiga, si que estas muy molesta, aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo, esperemos que Terry sufra mucho, y que la venganza de Candy sea genial, lo bueno que cuenta con el apoyo de su cuñada. Y mí amado Clin, en verdad se puso a la altura de la situación. Oh si veremos si ese Dr. Puede aliviar algunas de mis dolencias, pero por el momento ayudará mucho en el escarmiento que Terry merece, jajaja. Saludos, espero ya no estés tan molesta.**

**Valerae.. de nada, a ti por leer y seguir escribiendo, estoy de acuerdo que Candy no doble las manos hasta que Terry haya sufrido suficiente. Saludos**

**Ely Alvarez.. muchas gracias, y sí que sufra bastante por menso jajaja, estoy de acuerdo contigo, el solito cavó su hoyo, ahora que haga su escalera, saludos.**

**Lita0411.. jajaja yo opino igual, que sufra muchísimo por pasarse de listo, gracias por comentar, saludos.**

**Karysthel.. hola!, pes sí, es el final del segundo libro y en un rato comenzamos con el tercero y último, saludos y gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Irene.. Exacto, el solito se ganó lo que tiene y yo también espero que Candy lo haga sufrir lo suficiente para que escarmiente. Lamento lo corto del capí y lo tarde que lo subí, gracias por el perdón jajaja, saludos.**

**Rouse28.. sí, que lo hagan sufrir bastante, bueno solo un poco jajaja, estoy de acuerdo contigo, me da mucho gusto saber que Candy cuenta con su cuñada Flammy para escarmentar a Terry, saludos.**

**Corner.. muchas gracias, que bueno que te gusta, y sí en un momentito más subo la siguiente, y ojala que Terry aprenda la lección, espero que Candy o haga sufrir pero también que lo perdone jajaja.**

**Rossewxw.. Sí, termino el segundo libro, pero en un momento comienzo con el tercero y último de esta saga, saludos.**

**Cielito Williams.. jajaja en verdad te hostigaban? Auch a mí me gustaban jajaja, auqnue tienes razón les hacía falta la pelea, esperemos que gracias a Tom se las vea mu muy mal. Gracias por leer y comentar, saludos.**

**Patty A.. Hola! Bienvenida, muchas gracias por leer y dejar tus comentarios, espero que te guste la historia, como ves Terry comienza siendo todo un amor y la relación de estos dos va más allá aunque no se den cuenta, saludos.**

**SweetCandyAndley.. Al contrario, gracias a ti por tomarte la molestia de escribirme y comprartir lo que te gusta, en un momento comenzamos con la siguiente parte, saludos.**

**Hellen franco.. Yo espero que lo haga sufrir mucho, como dices para que se le quite lo estúpido jajaja. No te preocupes yo entiendo, esos marido no nos dejan jajajaj y por supuesto que imagino el tiempo que te toma atender a tus hijos, así que tú con calma, saludos.**

**Lupita1797.. noooo, no mueras jajajaj, que bueno que te gusta, muchas gracias.**

**Conny De G.. lo siento amiga, pero después de todo lo que hizo Terry, ya era mucho que Candy lo perdonara, aunque estoy contigo, yo también quiero que lo solucionen y se reconcilien.**

**Lupita isais.. jajaja wooow ahora si que estabas molesta, aunque estoy totalmente de acuerdo en cada una de las cosas que mencionas, cuanto de lastiman por mucho que perdones esa parte e ti que e rompió tarda bastante en arreglarse, en un momento más subo el primer capí de la continuación, saludos.**

**Rita G.. jajja me hiciste reír, muchas gracias por leer y tomarte la molestia de comentar, saludos.**

** .14. antes que nada te ofrezco una disculpa no fue mi intención responderte como un número de hecho en cuanto vi tú comentario revise el archivo y está correcto tu nombre Viry, ( .14), lamento mucho que no se cargará correcto. También lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por una situación similar y me da mucho gusto saber que lo superaste y que el chico se arrepintió. Me disculpo también por el hecho de que te dé hueva leer la "adaptación" (ojala me explicarás por qué las comillas debido a que no lo entendí), los capítulos los subo tal cual es el libro, lástima que te incomode, te respondo por este medio, ya que tú así lo hiciste, me entristece saber que consideras una falta de respeto el hecho de que los capítulos sean cortos, que mis respuestas a quienes escriben sean largas y que haya puesto una canción que hicieron el favor de mandarme, sin embargo no por eso voy a dejar de hacerlo, para mí es más falta de respeto no responder a quienes se toman la molestia de escribir, en cuanto a que quieres buscar el libro, yo te lo puedo pasar sí lo deseas, solo dime y te lo envió. Me gustaría subir 10 o más capítulos al día, lamentablemente no puedo estar todo el día en FF, sin embargo procuro actualizar diario para que ustedes puedan leer, aun así, si tu consideras que es poco, lo entiendo y acepto que ya no quieras leer más mis adaptaciones, tienes todo el derecho de hacerlo, así como yo tengo el derecho de actualizar cuando y como yo quiera. Una vez más te ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas Viry, espero que tengas un buen día, y en verdad si quieres que te pase el libro avísame.. Carolina.**

**Hola chicas, les comento rápido en un momento más arrancamos con la continuación de esta historia, espero que les guste, agradezco todos sus mensajes y la aceptación de La Proposición, en verdad no pensé que llegará a tanto son casi 900 reviews y cada uno de ellos se los agradezco de corazón, **

**Les comento que está nota la anexaré en el capítulo anterior, por el momento la subo así para que puedan leer mis agradecimientos, me gustaría saber si es que les gusta que responda sus mensajes o bien simplemente subo los capís sin más, por favor díganmelo, me hicieron un comentario y tal vez a varias eso no les agrada y podemos corregirlo. Saludos a todas nos leemos en un rato. DLB**


End file.
